Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived
by natweasley
Summary: It’s Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and once again there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Snape hates her as much as he hates Harry, but why is she so interested in Harry, her face is so familiar. Was
1. Another Summer

All was quiet on the little street that was Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. It was dark outside now, so all the inhabitants were tucked up safe and warm in the confines of their almost identical houses. If you looked up and down the street you could see the flickering of television screens beyond the front windows of the thirty or so living rooms. Every other house had an upstairs light on, mostly they were from grumpy teenagers forced to remove themselves from the comfort of the sofa and the enthralling television shows to go and do their homework. Number 4 was no different, the curtains hadn't yet been drawn and so the casual street observer could see that Mr and Mrs Dursley and their rather robust son Dudley were like so many others seated in their favourite chairs and glued to the television. If the back of the house could have been seen from the street then it could have been observed that the light was on in the smallest bedroom, and its occupant was leaning on the window peering desperately out into the night. He was a rather skinny boy, looking very pale considering it was the middle of summer. He once again had the look of someone who had grown rather a lot in a short space of time, it would be a surprise if he was anything under five foot ten now. His messy black hair standing up in all directions, as it always did, and probably always would, not that he would have it any other way. His brilliant green eyes were, hidden behind the reflections from his round, black rimmed glasses. Etched into his forehead was a most unusual scar shaped like a lightening bolt. As he stood staring at the sky, contemplating his life, he had no idea that he was being watched. If he had more presence of mind he would have realised that from where he was right now he could just, through the gap in the houses see into someone's kitchen. A kitchen that happened to be two streets away, that housed a loveable squib known to him as Mrs. Figg. As she stood with her steaming hot chocolate, absent mindedly stroking Mr. Tibbles she could just make out the brooding figure of Harry James Potter looming in his bedroom window, one look at his desolate face told her what she needed to do. She went to her empty fireplace, where there was a cup with a very small amount of floo powder and knelt as close as she could. She threw the powder in to the fire where it immediately sprang into green flames, "Grimmauld Place" she said as clearly as her voice would let her.

Upon his arrival back at number 4 Harry had went straight to his room to unpack. The Dursley's had said nothing to him in the entire journey back from King's Cross, which in Harry's opinion was for the best. He had watched Uncle Vernon fume at the steering wheel the whole way home. At least he was saved from suffering a long tirade of insults. Unfortunately it gave him a chance to consider yet another long summer with what could only be described as the family from Hell, with no thoughts of returning to Sirius to save him. Although he was hoping that Moody's warning would have some effect on the number of chores he would have to perform this summer. When he had instantly headed for the staircase no one had argued but he saw his Uncle Vernon shoot him a rather nasty look.

Once safe in the confines of his room, Harry heaved his trunk on to his bed, opened and began to sort through his belongings. He dutifully hung his school robes up in the wardrobe and organised his schoolbooks in a pile on his desk. He pulled his newly regained Firebolt out of his trunk and decided that now was the perfect time to use his Broom Servicing Kit, which Hermione had bought him for his birthday almost three years ago, back before he even knew that he had a Godfather. He threw himself into cleaning his broomstick, with so much intensity that he didn't notice the sky dimming significantly outside, he only became aware of it when his Uncle's voice bellowed up the staircase "If you want feeding you'd best get down here now boy." Harry carefully stored his now gleaming broomstick in the bottom of his wardrobe and made his way downstairs.

In the kitchen his aunt, uncle and cousin were already seated at the table and had begun eating, apparently Dudley's diet was still ongoing, judging by the pitiful amount of food on the table and the way Dudley was eying the food set out on the fourth plate. As Harry sat at the table to eat, none of them even dared to look at him. Dinner was eaten in silence, and when he was finished Harry made to leave the kitchen, until Uncle Vernon hissed "dishes" at him.

"Actually," Harry replied in a kind of nonchalant voice, "I was just on my way to write a letter to my friend Mad-Eye, let him know I got here alright and so on. He'd be so worried if it took me too long to write to him." Harry knew that although Uncle Vernon didn't know the name he would associate it with the horrific man in the station. He had been right; his uncle's face went from crimson to a deep and violent shade of purple.

"Very well, don't forget to mention that you've been fed," he barked,

"I won't," Harry waited until he was safely into the hall before letting a smile sneak on to his face.

Once back in his room Harry realised that he had very little to do, because he'd just sat his OWLs, he didn't have his results and didn't know what subjects he'd be taking next year. For this reason he didn't have any homework to do. For the first time in his life he actually felt that this was a shame because he was in just the right mood for getting everything done. He sat at his desk in a kind of trance, until a clicking noise shook him out of it. It was Hedwig banging her beak against her cage. Harry reached over and undid the little latch that held the cage door shut, he then manoeuvred round his desk to open the window and let her out. He watched as her huge wings stretched, beating strongly, carrying her away into the distance. He didn't move from the window for what seemed like hours. He just stood there with his chin resting in the palm of his hand staring in to the sky as it continued to darken before his very eyes. He watched as birds flocked back and forth across the sky, and bedroom lights were switched on and then off again. After some time it seemed as though the world outside his window was a recorded video running on a loop, and he began to see the same things all over again. He sat down on the edge of his bed and realised for the first time just how tired he was. He hadn't slept properly for so long. He changed out of his clothes and decided to go to bed. He tried to clear his mind of all that was swimming around in it as he lay down to rest. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

Like so many times before, Harry found himself deep in the department of mysteries. He watched as Sirius fell, as if in slow motion, through the veil once more. Harry felt himself calling out, moving towards his godfather, he had to save him, to stop him from falling through the veil. As he broke into a run, he felt something strike him in the back; he fell forwards on to his stomach. He rolled over and looked up to see the red slit like eyes of Lord Voldemort staring down at him, "Well, well, we meet again, I have grown very tired of you. And now Mister Potter, it is your turn to die." With that there was a flash of green light and Harry woke in his bed in Privet drive, only he wasn't alone. Sat on the end of his bed was Remus Lupin.

Sorry the chapter was so short, but it's just a brief lead in, I promise to bring you more next time.


	2. Forever Memories

It took Harry a moment to register who the man sat in front of him was.

"Hello Harry," Remus's face was tinged with sadness, he too looked like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in months.

"Hello Professor," Harry rubbed his eyes drearily, and reached out for his glasses.

"Come Harry, I'm not your Professor any more. Feel free to call me Remus," he gave a brave attempt at a smile.

"Why are you here? It's not time for me to leave already is it?" he tried to hide the hope in his voice.

"I'm afraid not. It won't be too long until we have you out of here, but for now you must stay. I came to see how you were. I didn't get much of a chance to say anything to you at the station, it wasn't really the time or place for a private conversation. I suppose I just wanted you to know that I understand the loss you're feeling, I had to lose them all too, your mother, father and now Sirius. I'd known him for over 20 years, and for 12 of those I ignored him. I paid far too much attention to what others told me, I didn't think about the man I knew, the man who was my friend, one of my best friends. A man I knew would rather die than betray his friends. I turned my back on him when he needed me the most. You can of course imagine how I feel now, all those wasted years. But you must be suffering very much the same," Remus looked up from his feet and stared directly into Harry's eyes. It felt almost like he was trying to perform Legilimency, even though Harry knew he wasn't. Suddenly before he could stop it the words were rushing out of his mouth,

"It's all my fault," he'd been thinking it for so long now that a wave of relief swept over him as he finally voiced his fear.

"You must not think that Harry…."

"I know, but I don't think it, I feel it. If it wasn't for me and my stupid need to be some kind of hero then he wouldn't have been in the Department of Mysteries and he wouldn't have died,"

"Maybe that is true, but Harry the reason you went to the ministry is because you wanted to save him. You thought he was in danger. You weren't to know that it wasn't real. You did what you believed was the right thing your father would have done the same as would your mother. It takes tremendous courage to make the decision to risk your life for another and you made that decision, you didn't need time to reconsider or to think it through again. Someone you loved was in danger and you had to do whatever you could to help them, that is a bravery which lives in very few people. It lived in Sirius that is why he went to the Department of Mysteries. There are a select few of us who know how important you are to the wizarding world Harry and we will strive to protect you at all costs. Not because you can save us but because we want to save you, you have suffered so much, more than you should have had to,"

"He was the closest thing I had to my family and now he's gone I'm all alone… again."

"You are never alone. I know it may not feel like it sometimes but you are very much loved Harry and you have been since the day you were born. You may not feel like you have a family but you do, it is not a name that creates the family bond Harry it is love. And I happen to know that Molly and Arthur look upon you as one of their own and she would be most insulted if you were to tell anyone that you didn't have a family. Let me also tell you how disappointed your mother, father and Sirius would be if I wasn't to be there for you when you needed me. When I look at you it almost feels as if your father is alive again. I want you to know Harry that if you ever need me, no matter what for, or when I will do whatever I can to help. It is my duty not only as a close friend of your fathers but also as a friend of yours."

"Thank you Prof…Remus. It's nice to know that someone understands. I think I really hurt Ron and Hermione by shutting them out, but I knew they didn't understand and you can't explain how it feels to see someone you love die it's like…." he trailed off lost for words.

"Emptiness. Like a piece of you has vanished forever," Remus once again looked at the floor.

"That's it exactly. I feel empty," Harry tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes but the sudden dampness on his cheeks told him he had lost the battle. Remus moved closer and pulled Harry's head to rest on his shoulder, fighting the urge to cry himself. After a few moments Harry lifted his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be, I feel a bit like that myself sometimes,"

"I just keep thinking about Christmas and him running around Grimmauld place singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' it seems so unfair that so soon after that he was dead,"

"I know, I hadn't seen him so happy since our school days. But can't you see how much happiness having you near brought him? You were the single most important person in his life and it gave him so much joy to see you grow up, made him proud to witness the man that you are becoming and to know that he was a part of that. That happiness is something you should remember, something you should cherish forever because you created it. I have many fond memories myself and one day when there is more time, I will share them with you. Memories are a wonderful thing Harry, they last forever and no one can take them from you. I'm afraid I need to be going, I have some business to carry out for the order. If you need me for anything, just get in touch. Hopefully you won't be here too much longer, Professor Dumbledore just wants to make sure that everything will be safe. Take care Harry, and remember if you need anything at all," Harry nodded vigorously at him.

"Thanks again Remus, I'll be in touch," and with a small pop! Remus disappeared. He was comforted by the knowledge that he wasn't as alone as he thought, and there was at least one person in the world that understood what he was feeling. It was a much more peaceful Harry who slipped off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Trouble in Little Whinging

In the days that followed Remus's visit, it was a significantly calmer Harry Potter that occupied the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. All the anger and frustration that had built inside him since the events in the Department of Mysteries seemed to, like his tears have washed away. When he arose the first morning after his talk with Remus he had gone straight to his quill and parchment. He had written long sorrowful letters to Ron and Hermione to apologise for his behaviour in the last weeks of term, and explaining that he hoped they would forgive him for his terrible mistakes. Both had written back almost instantly saying that they wouldn't forgive him because he had nothing to apologise for in the first place. His friends reactions had warmed Harry's heart beyond words and he realised how truly lucky he was to have Ron and Hermione as his best friends.

Harry's delight was such that even life with the Dursley's couldn't get to him. Uncle Vernon's new Anti-Harry tactic was to pretend he wasn't there. This annoyed Dudley more than anything else. Uncle Vernon's oral abuse of Harry had always been Dudleys favourite form of entertainment and without it he looked rather like he'd been smacked in the face with a wet kipper. An expression which gave Harry a deep sense of gratification. Harry was no longer forced into doing chores, and Aunt Petunia's fear of Harry and his wizard friends coerced her into talking to him in what could be considered a civilized manner. All in all Harry liked this approach, it was best for none but him it allowed him to wander freely around the house and garden without so much as a nasty comment or a sly look. Just when he was beginning to get comfortable with being back at Privet Drive, there came along a bomb to blow his quiet existence apart.

It came just as they were finishing up dinner almost a week into the holiday. Dudley had his kitchen television on as usual and he thumped his fist on the table with anger when the t.v program he was watching was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"Shocking news just in, this evening 4 people were found dead in Little Whinging, Surrey. Police are completely mystified as there are absolutely no clues as to who committed the crime, what motive they had or even how the victims died. A next door neighbour called in to see the Jenkins family of 36 Drake Avenue, Little Whinging shortly before 4 O'clock this evening to find their front door ajar and all four Jenkins, William, Jemima and their daughters Hannah and Charlotte, dead. According to the neighbour they wore looks of utter terror. Whilst green smoke hovered in the air outside, some unconfirmed reports state that the smoke had been forming a large green skull in mid-air. Many people will remember that 2 years ago an elderly man was found in a similar fashion in Little Hangleton and older viewers may remember a similar story from almost 50 years ago when the Riddle family were found in the same place and according to the coroners report in to their deaths all three were in perfect health except for the fact that they were dead and wearing what was described by the coroner as looks of complete terror on their faces. As yet the perpetrators of both of those crimes have gone unknown and unpunished. We'll update you with more details on this latest tragedy as soon as we have them," Harry had focused in on the t.v screen, Death Eaters in Little Whinging, Drake Avenue that was less than 10 minutes walk from the house he stood in. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters could be stood on the doorstep right now. Harry's thoughts had retreated into his mind so far that he didn't notice that his Aunt Petunia was staring at him with her mouth open.

"It's him isn't it?" Harry snapped out of his dazed and looked at the woman in front of him more closely,

"Pardon?"

"It's him isn't it? Voldemort," Harry could not believe it, his Aunt Petunia had just said the name of the most feared wizard in the world and hadn't even flinched.

"Yes, him and his Death Eaters."

"Petunia, how did you know that it was his kind?" Uncle Vernon shoved his thumb in Harry's direction and was now staring at his wife with a look of disbelief on his face.

"The look of terror, it comes from a killing curse," She looked down at her hands, "I remember the last time Lily came home to my mothers not long before she died. So many people were dying and I heard her telling mother all about it. Some one that she knew had been killed using it, she said it was a horrible thing to see. I think if I remember correctly it was the curse used to kill her," a look of sorrow spread across her face and almost at once it was noticeable that Harry was looking at his mother's sister. Harry had never really heard anyone talk about his mothers death in great detail, it felt entirely out of the ordinary to be sitting in the pristine kitchen of number 4 listening to Aunt Petunia recall her sister with any emotion that wasn't hatred.

Unexpectedly Harry heard the creaking of floorboards above him. The four of them looked at the ceiling, Aunt Petunia gasping slightly. His first reaction was to reach for his wand.

" Stay here, if you hear any shouting leave the house immediately," he whispered to Uncle Vernon as he tiptoed past him. He clenched his fist around his trusted friend and held it high as he stepped out into the almost pitch black hallway. He took the stairs two at a time, avoiding all the ones that creaked, he didn't want whoever was moving around the upstairs of the house to know that he was coming, he wanted that advantage. He moved towards his bedroom door, which was open, a sliver of golden light snaked its way across the landing, he could hear the babble of voices within. As slowly and quietly as he could he edged one eye into the gap between the door and it's frame. Packed into his tiny room were several people, he grasped his wand tightly and reached for the door…

"There is no need for your wand Harry," he didn't need the wand light which struck up to know that the voice behind him belonged to his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, I thought…with the attack earlier..." Harry stopped stuttering as Dumbledore raised his hand,

"I spoke to your Aunt moments ago and she explained that you had come to investigate the sudden noise. But I think you will find that it was merely half a dozen Order members apparating here to retrieve you, you heard about the events of this evening, it is obvious that Little Whinging is no longer safe. You must return to headquarters."

As Dumbledore finished the bedroom door was pulled open and there stood Remus, behind him were Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and another woman, well girl really, she couldn't have been much older than Harry himself. The first thought that came to mind was how beautiful she was. She had long flowing auburn hair, a slightly round face and the most familiar nose that Harry had ever come across. He would have bet all the gold in his Gringotts vault that she would have had a stunning smile but currently her face was ridden with anxiety, a look of relief swept across her face as she saw him.

"Ah Harry I don't believe you've met the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix, may I present to you Miss Elizabeth Alexandra Jane Dumbledore, my granddaughter," the girl nodded in recognition. Harry played the words over and over again in his head, Dumbledore's granddaughter, he didn't even know that he was married let alone had children or grandchildren. It struck Harry how little he knew about his headmaster. "I'm afraid the introduction must be short we have to return to headquarters immediately," with a wave of his wand Dumbledore made all of Harry's belongings zoom from their positions and fold themselves neatly into his trunk which promptly locked itself. "Remus if you would be so kind as to grab one end of Harry's trunk we shall be off,"

As Remus grabbed a hold of Harry's trunk the headmaster pulled a large cup from his robes while everyone shuffled forward to get a finger on it. Seconds before Harry felt that familiar tugging behind his navel he looked up to see Miss Dumbledore gazing at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Then before he knew it he was landing with a thud in the basement kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	4. Sirius's Legacy

Sitting around the big wooden kitchen table of Grimmauld Place were Harry's favourite family in the entire world. Their faces shining brightly at him from beneath eight mops of flaming red hair. There was a blur rushing towards him and seconds before impact Harry was able to establish that it was Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him into the many-armed hug. Harry was fairly certain that he could hear her sobbing into his shoulder.

"I don't want to alarm anyone but I can't breathe!" he was very grateful when Mr. Weasley tugged at his wife's arm whispering to her,

"Come Molly dear he's alright. He was safe and sound when we found him."

"But he might not have been," she admonished. Now the space previously occupied by Mrs. Weasley was free Hermione and Ginny pulled him in twice as close.

"It's alright you two. I'm absolutely fine. No harm done at all. I can't say the same about this lot though, I was about two seconds away from trying to jinx the lot of them," he tried to laugh but found he didn't have the space to.

After a few minutes Ginny loosened her grip and blushed so furiously that her hair and face were almost the same colour. She muttered "Sorry," as she and Hermione quickly let go of him.

"When we heard they were in Little Whinging we were convinced that they'd come for you. We thought that you…you might be dead," Hermione stuttered a little as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No such luck 'Mione. They were a few streets away but it was a little too close for comfort."

"Good to see you're alright mate. Knew you would be though," Ron was talking to Harry but staring avidly at the beautiful girl who had landed in the middle of the kitchen. "Aren't you…" he was quickly cut off when Charlie got up and raced round the table to her.

"I'm so glad you're safe," in a move that stunned everyone, Charlie pulled her in towards him and kissed her with more passion than was humanely possible. Tonks began to clap and cheer rather loudly while Mrs. Weasley looked on completely blustered.

"With a welcome like that I'm glad I'm safe too," she gazed up at Charlie, who was at least a foot taller than her, and her mouth broke into the most beautiful smile that Harry had ever seen. At that moment in time he was convinced that there was no woman in the world more beautiful than Elizabeth Dumbledore.

"May I remind you Mr. Weasley that I am Elizabeth's grandfather and as such do not need to bear witness to any passions you may have for her," his eyes twinkled and a rather large grin spread across his face causing several creases in his cheeks. Charlie laughed manically and Elizabeth coloured but attempted to hide her reddening cheeks in his lengthening red hair.

"I remember as if it were yesterday my daughter bringing home a young gentleman friend who thought it appropriate to pinch her bottom when he thought I wasn't looking. In fact if memory serves me correctly he married her not too long afterwards," he smiled fondly at his granddaughter who was smiling although it was somewhat sadly.

"My word Elizabeth, you look more and more like your mother each day. Except for that nose that is definitely your fathers nose," Mrs. Weasley hugged Elizabeth almost as tightly as she did Harry. "Who would have thought it? My son in love with Elizabeth Dumbledore. I've never been so proud; you'll keep him in line and make sure he works hard. Oh yes! You've got a good one there Charlie," as if to emphasise her point she clasped Charlie and Elizabeth's hands together tightly.

After a few minutes Mrs. Weasley began putting out plate after plate of food. All of Harry's favourites were there and everyone just kept eating until they were full, which seemed like an eternity later. Harry was just looking around the room, which had obviously been scrubbed clean with some kind of scouring charm, when a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Kreacher?" everyone shared significant looks.

"Kreacher is dead. Upon hearing that his master had passed on he suffered a heart attack."

"He didn't have a heart. I bet he thought it was great. His little plan worked."

"He was rather pleased with himself yes," his headmaster rose grimly from the table.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving there is urgent business to be attended to. However, I will return tomorrow and at that time we must address the issue of Sirius's will. I know it will be difficult but it must be done," he gave Harry a significant look and then stepped into the fireplace, "until tomorrow," with a burst of green flames he was gone. Moody and Shacklebolt quickly followed him. Apparently Tonks, Lupin and Ms. Dumbledore would be staying behind. Ron decided challenge Harry to a game of chess in the drawing room, which Harry heartily agreed to, the less he had to think about the following day the better. They sloped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the first landing as Hermione and Ginny followed them.

Harry noticed some very big differences in the hall. It was no longer dark and dank, the wallpaper and carpets had been replaced with flourishes of red and gold and the wood and brass fittings had all been polished to a very high standard. Where once hung serpent chandeliers now hung roaring lion ones. All in all it made the place look dramatically different. Mrs. Black's portrait however still hung on the wall.

"She's quietened down a bit though. Dumbledore had a word," Ron informed him. When they got to the drawing room Harry felt compelled to say something. As the others seated themselves round the chessboard Harry remained standing and they gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to say that…that I'm sorry for dragging you all with me to the Department of Mysteries. You could have all been killed, I realise that now and…and I don't know what I'd do without you all. I'm so sorry and I want you to know that…well that I love you." Ron and Hermione looked as though they were moved beyond words, Ron kept gulping and Hermione was staring at him with tears in her eyes. Harry was taken by surprise when it was Ginny who spoke.

"In case you've forgotten you wanted to go alone and we forced you to take us with you, so you didn't do any dragging at all. Secondly we all knew before we even got on those Thestrals that there was a chance we wouldn't come back and we went anyway, it was our decision not yours. Lastly just so you know we don't know what we'd do without you either and we love you too Harry," as she finished Hermione nodded her head feverishly and Ron tipped his head in Harry's direction to show that he too agreed with Ginny. Harry's heart swelled once more.

They played chess for hours by taking it in turns to play each other, first Harry and Ron, then Harry and Ginny, Ginny and Hermione, Harry and Hermione (Harry rather liked playing Hermione as she was the only person he could beat), Ron and Hermione and finally Ron and Ginny. The last match was the most exciting, Harry and Hermione were on the edge of their seats for the most part, it could have gone either way but in the end Ron won. Ginny had put up a spectacular fight though.

George, Fred and Elizabeth eventually joined them. Harry watched curiously as Elizabeth tried some of Fred and George's new inventions, one turned her head into that of a toad, another changed her hair a bright and vibrant purple that would have done Tonks proud and another gave her a pig snout. George caught Harry watching carefully.

"She's the only person brave enough to try them!" Elizabeth finished testing and came over to sit with them.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Elizabeth Dumbledore. Most people call me Ellie," she held out her hand to shake his.

"Harry Potter. No offence but how come I've never met you before?" she laughed a gentle and soothing laugh that reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who.

"I went to school in Italy. The Amaretto Carondoni Scuola di Magico, it isn't as big or famous as Hogwarts but it served me well. I only finished up there in May."

"Did you like school?" Hermione was, as ever, eager to talk about anything education related.

"I didn't quite enjoy it as much as you do but at the same time I didn't find it as much of a chore as Harry and Ron do," she smiled apologetically at Hermione.

"But why did you go to school in Europe if your grandfather was the head of Hogwarts?" Harry asked politely.

"I bet you have it bad enough just being the famous Harry Potter. What do you think I'd get for being the headmasters granddaughter? torture that's what. Mind you I suffered a little, it's an occupational hazard of being related to the greatest wizard of our age," she smiled proudly.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley bustled in and ordered them all to bed, even Fred, George and Elizabeth. They dragged their feet all the way up the stairs, saying goodnight as they divided off into their rooms. It turned out that Elizabeth was sleeping in the room next door to Harry and Ron's. Up until he got into bed Harry hadn't felt remotely tired but suddenly it swept over him and before he even realised it he was asleep and once again re-living the horror of the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

"Harry. Harry," a gentle voice was calling him. He awoke with a start from his dream to find the covers twisted around his legs and his pyjamas drenched in sweat. He felt his glasses being handed to him and as soon as he put them on the blurry figure before him instantly became Ms Dumbledore. "Are you alright Harry? I heard you calling out from my room," she looked at him with concern etched into every line in her face. 

"It was… I was just remembering something that happened," he didn't particularly want to tell a stranger exactly what he'd been dreaming even if she was Dumbledore's granddaughter.

"You mean Sirius's death," it was a statement not a question.

"Yes, do you know what happened?"

"Yes I do. Listen Harry; Sirius was a good man who loved you as if you were his own son. He was prepared to die for you above all people and he wouldn't have wanted to go any other way, he went in battle, fighting for the person he loved the most. He died a hero. You and I and all the people in this house will never ever forget him. He touched our lives and there can be no greater legacy than that. Although it seems terrible that he's gone, you must understand that there are fate's worse than death. I know that seems incomprehensible but there are. Wherever he is now he's free, he's with your mum and dad and he'll love that. He hated being here. Being cooped up with nothing to do, he lived for the times when you, Ron and Hermione were here. Trust me, wherever he is he's happy."

"How long had you known Sirius?"

"Since the day that I was born and I kept him in my heart every day. You'd better get some sleep Harry, here take this, it'll help."

"What is it?" he didn't want to sound suspicious.

"Nice to see that you're adhering to Mad-Eye's 'Constant Vigilance' regime, he will be pleased that b somebody /b is listening to him. It's a dreamless sleep potion, grandfather suspected you might have been having trouble sleeping and gave me a couple of vials just in case," Harry nodded sheepishly and took the vial from her. He drained it in one go and immediately began to feel drowsy. "Goodnight Harry," Ellie whispered as she tucked him back into bed properly.

"Night," he murmured back as he heard her creaking her way back towards the door

"That's the problem with the world today you know, too many bleeding hearts. You'll never make an adequate teacher if you fall to pieces every time some one has a bad dream. You, young lady are more like you're grandfather than you realise."

"In that case I'll make a wonderful teacher and maybe one day a brilliant headmistress. Now if you don't mind Phineas, Be Quiet!" she hissed at him.

"Well I say! There's a good lot of her father in there too," that was the last thing Harry heard before the sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

Despite Harry's desperate prayers that tomorrow might never come, it did. A beautiful sunshine woke them relatively early on. As they made their way down to the kitchen the delightful smell of bacon, sausages and eggs cooking wafted up to meet them and sure enough when they arrived in the kitchen there was a breakfast banquet laid out on the table. 

"I thought I heard movement upstairs," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry as he sat down and she immediately began piling sausages and bacon on to his plate.

Slowly but surely the table filled up with the eight Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Ellie, Remus and Tonks. In display of impeccable timing Professor Dumbledore turned up just as they were helping Mrs. Weasley with the washing up. He waited until they were finished and had returned to their seats at the table before he spoke.

"We are just waiting for a few more people, and then we shall begin," a few more people came, Professors Snape and McGonagall included. "Now as you all know, I am here to conduct the reading of Sirius Blacks will," he reached out and pulled what appeared to be a small snow globe out of his pocket. Harry was at once reminded of the prophecies at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore placed the globe on the table and tapped it twice with his wand. Harry gaped open mouthed as a miniature version of Sirius rose from it.

"This is the last will and testament of I, Sirius Black. Now if you're all watching this then one of two things has happened. Either I have passed away a very old man or I have done something very stupid and ended up somewhat dead," he grinned at them all.

"I do rather hope that it was the latter. Now that being the case please none of you worry, it was bound to happen sooner or later with all the trouble I get into and the absolutely appalling company I keep. My mother always told me that Dumbledore was a dangerous character," the mini Sirius grinned at the longhaired, bespectacled man beside him. In return Dumbledore smiled back.

"However, any trouble I did get into was probably entirely of my own making, you know me never could resist another adventure. I must say that Harry, Ron and Hermione do remind me of us young marauders. Just when we had a lucky escape from one tricky situation we managed to land ourselves right in another one. Dear Fred and George have upheld the first-rate marauder tradition of causing chaos whenever and wherever possible. My life hasn't been so bad, I made some wonderful friends along the way. Lily, James and of course Remus, just you left old boy. Don't let us down. Cause a little mischief here and there, just to let us know you still remember how to," Remus chuckled slightly.

"My only regret is that I didn't get to spend more time with you Harry. I wish I could have been there to hear you say you're first sentence, to see you ride your first broom, to have been there to celebrate the first time you caught a snitch. Your parents would have loved that too. It was stolen from them and it was stolen from me. I could not love you more if you were my own flesh and blood. When James and Lily asked me to be your Godfather I never thought I could be prouder but I was wrong. The proudest moment of my life came the day I met you. Despite the hardships you've been dealt you are a better man now than most could ever hope to be. Wherever your parents are now they are smiling down on you with tears of pride in their eyes.

"I expect and do sincerely hope that whatever I was doing when I died was for your benefit. Because you are the key Harry, you are the one that's going to turn the whole thing upside down. When the time comes Voldemort won't know what's hit him. Mark my words when all the dust settles people will never forget your name.

"You must strive to keep those you love close to you. I know what you're like Harry you push them away and keep them at arms length. My best advice to you is **don't** . If anything bring them closer. You cannot and will not make it without them. It's about time you drew that wonderful Ginny into your little club because she has a fiery Weasley temper that would rival her mothers and will be more than willing to give you a swift kick in the backside if need be.

"Now if you're still underage, which I daresay you probably are, then with your approval I would like your guardianship taken over by Remus and Elizabeth. I am of course hoping that by now you will have been introduced to the treasured Elizabeth. I know that Remus cares for you just as much as I do Harry, and in this time of need it will be Remus who will undoubtedly understand better than most what it is you're feeling. He has suffered the lost of your parents and now me, he will understand," the little Sirius clapped a tiny ghostlike hand on his shoulder before turning to Ellie.

"As for you Elizabeth Dumbledore, you are the most beautiful girl in all the world. I never in my life came across woman that could make me want to get married, I had resigned myself to a life of bachelorhood. I never really was one for settling down. I've been lucky enough to meet some of the most astounding women the world has to offer, Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom and of course Jane Dumbledore yet none of them lit a spark in me. But you did. I only wish that either I could have been fifteen years younger or you fifteen years older because either way I wouldn't have rested until you were mine.

"Just in case it has slipped your memory Charlie I would like to remind you of that promise you made to my beloved Elizabeth when you were nine. You swore that you would make an honest woman of her. The thought of the two of you getting together warms my heart and I do sincerely hope that she will let you get a ring on that finger of hers. You'll be one of the most envied men in the world with her on your arm. Elizabeth, your mother was an excellent witch and your father an outstanding wizard but I do believe that you are more outstanding and excellent than even they were. You would have made them very proud. You have accomplished so many great things but I know that there is more to come. I've turned Harry's guardianship over to you because it is time that he knew the truth. He has suffered alone for so many years and it's time that was brought to an end. Don't leave it too late. He needs to know who you are and you need to know who you are," Ellie glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye and then nodded at Sirius who smiled approvingly at her.

"With the most important things dealt with I move on to my belongings. The property number twelve Grimmauld Place now belongs to Harry and Elizabeth. May you use it well and may I advise you not to throw too many wild parties, Molly won't like that very much. As for my gold and the precious Black family treasure I would like to leave one third of it to be divided into ten equal amounts, one share for each of the Weasley family. Percy's share is to be held until he has the sense to admit that he was wrong and one share will be held until one of those six sons has the good grace to provide Molly with some grandchildren. If Charlie could help out there as well I would be very grateful," he grinned devilishly.

"Now, I don't want you to think of this as charity but as a means of repayment for your kindness and goodwill towards Harry I, as well as him, am unbelievably grateful for all you've done. No family deserves riches more than you do and as such I am happy to be able to help in this way. Another third of it goes to Remus who is my dearest and oldest friend. Get yourself some new robes and a new briefcase or in other words use it to take good care of yourself. I'm entrusting this task to you Elizabeth you must make sure that you get him into Diagon Alley and get him some new treads he is in dire need of them. The final third is to be divided into four equal shares, one share each for Harry and Elizabeth, one is also for Hermione along with enormous thanks. You have seldom been acknowledged for the great support that you've offered to Harry in his times of need. I realise that money doesn't really make up for this but I hope that by now Harry might have come to his senses enough to thank you. I also trust that he will make it clear to you that you are welcome at Grimmauld Place at any time. The final share is for Albus Dumbledore. You may use it to do whatever it is you like but I personally would like to see it going towards sticking it to dear old Voldie.

"Really the only thing that remains to be settled is old Severus Snape. I requested you showed up today to tell you to **leave Harry alone** . He is not me or his father. He doesn't deserve the way you've treated him. I would ask, no in fact I would demand, that you put the future of our world before petty grudges that don't even involve him. So sort it out or I'll be back to haunt you Snivellus!" with that the miniature Sirius sank back into his glass orb.

The second he had disappeared Ellie ran from the room with her face buried in her hands and Harry was only able to catch a brief glimpse of the tears that were now cascading down her face. Charlie stood up to make after her but stopped as Dumbledore called out his name,

"Charlie may I ask that you leave her and allow Remus to go after her. I think that would be for the best," Charlie looked thoroughly disgruntled but returned to his seat none-the-less. Remus rose and disappeared in search of sobbing young woman. Harry sat exchanging puzzled looks with Ron and Hermione. As though he was reading their minds Dumbledore answered their unasked question.

"Professor Lupin is her Godfather. It would be better if he goes after her, she is more likely to calm down. She was very close to Sirius. I believe I told you once before Harry, that whilst Sirius was in hiding you were not the only one in contact with him. Elizabeth's parents were very close to your own and as a result they were very close to Remus, Sirius and also Frank and Alice Longbottom. When Elizabeth was born Remus and her mother had been working together on his first mission for the Order. I suppose Jane took him under her wing. She was able to secure him a job and much like your mother she was always very sensitive about his condition. As a result he became the first choice for her Godfather."

"What did Sirius mean that it's time to tell me the truth? what was he talking about?"

"All in good time Harry, all in good time. There is much to be discussed before we get to that…"


	5. Aftermath

After half an hour Elizabeth returned to the kitchen looking very red around the eyes and with Remus's arm clamped tightly about her shoulders. Dumbledore smiled comfortingly at her as she re-took her seat at the table.

"I would like to continue. First of all, Harry are you happy for your guardianship to be taken over by Remus and Elizabeth?" he looked at Harry piercingly.

"Yes," he said somewhat tentatively. He hardly knew Elizabeth and she was going to be able to make some of the most important decisions about his life, she didn't even know him. Apparently no one noticed the doubt in his voice though as they never pushed the issue any further, instead Dumbledore moved swiftly on.

"As you all heard Harry and Elizabeth have inherited this residence, now as you are underage Harry it's care falls to Remus and Elizabeth. I would like to ask all three of you if the Order of the Phoenix may continue to use this house as headquarters. I will of course understand if you wish us to find somewhere else," he paused momentarily. Remus, Harry and Elizabeth exchanged glances and an unspoken agreement was reached. It was Elizabeth who answered.

"The Order is welcome to use Grimmauld place for as long as is necessary and for any means," Harry and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I thank you all it will make things much easier. Now I'm afraid once again I must take my leave but I will be back before long. Elizabeth my dear," he beckoned her forward and she politely rose and moved with swift grace around the table to him. He held out a long and spindly arm to her and clasped her chin gently, "Those we truly love never leave us, please remember that," he pulled her close for a soothing hug and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps make a start tonight." Harry saw Ellie giving him the briefest look before nodding to her grandfather. Once again Professor Dumbledore disappeared into the fire.

After a little while the discussion turned to what everyone was going to do with the share they were left. Ginny was talking about getting a new broom while Ron wanted to get a new set of Quidditch robes. He asked Hermione what she was going to get several times but all she could say was "I don't know." Mrs. Weasley made it clear to all of them that they had to spend very carefully and they would not be buying anything too extravagant. Harry smiled to himself; this was exactly how Sirius would have wanted it to be.

Charlie was sitting next to Elizabeth with her hands clasped within his. He was whispering in her ear and grinning at her. Occasionally she grinned back but the smile didn't extend to her eyes. Charlie eventually realised that she wasn't going to be cheered up just yet so he kissed her on the cheek and set off upstairs to feed Buckbeak, who to Harry's utter amazement, was still in Mrs. Black's old bedroom.

"Harry could I talk to you?" She spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, she had sat at the table sipping the same cup of tea for almost two hours, her fingers drumming gently on her jaw and her expression changing every so often as if she was arguing with herself.

"Erm…yes," he followed her from the kitchen into the upstairs library. Every spare inch of wall was covered in books, there was a roaring fire in the middle of the right hand wall and above it hung a painting of a highland scene. Torches were spaced at regular intervals along the walls but they were extinguished at the moment because of the bright light that was shining through the floor-to-ceiling window that was opposite the door. There were four comfortable mahogany armchairs sat around a small table in the centre of the room. She gestured to him to sit in one of the chairs.

"Granddad wrote and told me all about you and the Mirror of Erised in your first year. What did you see?" she wasn't looking at him instead she was eying the floor suspiciously like any second it might pounce up and slap her in the face.

"My family, why do you ask?" he was puzzled as to why she was so interested in something he had seen almost 6 years ago. She didn't answer, she rose from her chair and went to a nearby bookcase. She pulled out several books from a lower shelf, paused for a second and moved back towards him. She opened the first book and handed it to him.

"These people?" he looked down at the very large photo in front of him, he recognised the faces smiling up at him as those he had seen in the Mirror of Erised all that time ago.

"Yeah that's them," he watched as his mother's emerald eyes twinkled at him as she waved heartily. His father was attempting to pull her into a dance.

"Do you know who they all are?" Elizabeth was now sitting on the arm of his chair, smiling down at the people before her.

"Well I know that's my mum and dad," he pointed down at the two figures now dancing merrily around the picture, "I think that's my granddad."

"It is. The woman next to him is your grandmother. Their names were Harold and Eliza Potter. They met at Hogwarts; he was two years above her. They fell in love when your grandmother was in her third year; they married less than six days after she left. They stayed married for over twenty-five years. Lord Voldemort killed them two months before your Mum and Dad. That man stood next to your father, he's your Uncle Andrew and that's his wife Jane, she's holding their daughter Elizabeth she was two and a half years older than you. They were killed six months before your parents," a quick glance up at Ellie revealed that she was on the brink of tears.

"Voldemort?" Harry knew the answer that was coming,

"Yes, he seemed to take rather a disliking to our families. We've both lost people we love. Sometimes I think that you had it easier than I did,"

"How do you figure that?" Harry felt a sudden surge of outrage towards her.

"Harry please don't get angry, I know that it's a stupid thing to think but let me explain. You never got to know them, you never met them, you…you never got to love them. I was there Harry I knew them. I loved them and I had them torn from me when I needed them the most. I had to endure that pain and I've had to live with it everyday for the last fifteen years. For you it's a distant memory, you don't even remember them properly. You don't remember the way your father's eyes used to gleam when he held you or how you're mother's smile consumed every line in her face and made you feel unbelievably warm inside. You don't remember you're grandfather sitting in his favourite chair rocking you gently from side to side while your grandmother stood over the two of you singing Over the Rainbow gently or how we used to laugh when you both fell asleep. You don't remember your cousin chasing you and Neville Longbottom around the back garden not long after the two of you had learned to walk. You missed out on all that, you don't have the pain of those memories being dragged around with you all the time. But then I remember that you never got the chance to have all that to remember and I realise that I'm being a bit foolish, it's unfair on both of us." A sole tear had traced its way along the apple of her cheek; round the indentation of her fading smile and was on the verge of dropping from her chin. Harry knew that she was right, he had always felt that he had been dealt the bad hand by not being allowed to know his family but perhaps not knowing them was easier than knowing them and having them stolen away. He suddenly felt dreadful for feeling angry with her.

"You knew my family well then?"

"Very, my mother was in the same year as your Uncle Andrew, they were Head Boy and Girl together. Both Gryffindors, so they knew each other quite well, very well in fact," Harry once again saw her smiling down at the people in front of him.

"Tell me about them. Please," his pleaded with her.

"Well I only remember bits and pieces, I was only three at the time but I'll tell you what I can," she sat next to him and they talked for hours, they flicked through the photo album as they did. Ellie shared with him various little anecdotes of the different members of his family. He hadn't known he had an uncle but from the way Ellie spoke about him he knew that he would have liked him. He sounded a bit like a cross between Sirius and Remus, fun loving but eminently sensible. He had made a lasting impression on Ellie, she spoke of him with reverence. Harry could not help but notice the similarities in appearance between his mother, Aunt, Elizabeth and Ginny. All of them with red in their hair, a sparkle in their eye and a hearty smile on their face. After several hours Ron came to tell them that dinner was ready. When Harry watched Ellie eat whilst holding a conversation with Remus his heart felt a little lighter. He noticed how alike he and Ellie were, parents killed when they were very young, the suffering endured throughout their lives. It was a comfort to him. She was someone who understood how it felt, to be alone. Although she had Remus and Dumbledore she'd spent a majority of her time thousands of miles away from them, studying and training so that one day she could seek justice for the people that had been taken from her. Yeah, he thought to himself he and Elizabeth Dumbledore were very alike. Maybe having her as his guardian wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Sweetest Sixteen

The days and weeks flew by with Harry barely noticing that June had disappeared and July was passing with almost impossible speed. Before he had realised it there was only a week until his birthday. Mrs. Weasley brought it to his attention one afternoon by asking what he would like as a present. As quickly as the weeks before it had passed the days flew in. Mrs. Weasley became more frantic with her preparations and by the morning of his birthday he was banned from the kitchen altogether. This didn't bother him too much, he spent the day in the room he and Ron shared playing wizard's chess and exploding snap. Hermione and Ginny sat with them; Hermione had her nose in the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. She was already studying for NEWT's and she didn't even know for definite what subjects she was taking.

Their OWL results were due any day and Hermione was close to exploding with anxiety, up until now Harry hadn't been that nervous but watching Hermione jump every time an owl arrived was starting to give him a horrible twinge down in his stomach. She was actively encouraging Ron and Harry to begin their studying, so far they had managed to fob her off with a silent nodding of the head but they knew that before long that would not be enough.

As the day drew on Fred and George joined them and they had a sidesplitting time, Fred and George had brought some of their latest inventions and Harry and Ron had a lot of fun trying them out and seeing the incredible effects that they had. One turned Ron's hair bubblegum pink, a sight that had the rest of them in stitches for almost half and hour. Before they realised the time, Ellie arrived at the bedroom door looking a little bit red in the face and slightly out of puff. She was wearing robes of pastel pink that continued to sway vigorously even when she had come to a stand still.

"Okay everyone, it's time for dinner," she immediately spun on her heel and headed back down the stairs, everyone one stared at the doorway where she had been and shrugged their shoulders. They pushed themselves up off the floor and followed after the hazy blur that was Elizabeth Dumbledore.

The sight that greeted them in the kitchen was perhaps the most spectacular thing that Harry had ever seen, which said a lot considering that just two years ago he had been witness to a Christmas ball at Hogwarts. The ceiling mirrored the night sky but the brightest stars had been gathered together to spell "Happy 16th Birthday Harry!" in big bright shining dots. He counted 16 enormous candles floating above their heads providing ample light for the cavernous kitchen. At the other end of the room beside the fire stood the most enormous pile of birthday presents that Harry had ever seen in his life, it was even bigger than the piles that Dudley was used to getting. In the middle of the sideboard to his left was a beautiful birthday cake shaped into the number sixteen, Mrs. Weasley had made little snitches and broomsticks in the icing. Harry felt his heart expand with the rush of affection. He looked round at her and found that she was watching his expression closely.

"Do you like it Harry?" she asked cautiously.

"I love it. Thank you so much," he propelled himself forward into her arms. She smelled of fresh baking, it was a wonderful motherly aroma.

"Now," she said wiping her eyes, "tuck in everyone."

Harry was sure that he couldn't possibly know everyone in the room; it was full and overflowing with people. He noticed Moody's magical eye twinkling at him from a far corner and smiled, he was almost certain that he got a smile in return. He noticed Ellie watching him closely from her position perched on the sideboard next to the sink; she was half hiding behind Charlie, who was stood in front of her. She had her arms looped around his waist and her chin resting on one of his broad shoulders. Her overwhelming beauty again struck Harry, it was instantly understandable why Charlie was so taken by her. She must have been just as extraordinary as a child if Charlie had proposed at nine. She snapped out of her trance-like state, realising that he was watching her and grinned warmly at him. It was an expression that warmed him right to his very toes; he felt that he could look at that smile forever.

The fire suddenly roared and out stepped the Hogwarts headmaster. Elizabeth slid from her perch and carefully stepped her way around the mass of people in the room, to wrap her arms around her grandfather, he responded by kissing the top of her head. He was greeted with a chorus of Hello's from the people around them. Meanwhile Molly had shuffled towards him,

"So glad you could make it Albus," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"As am I Molly," he headed for Harry with the swift grace that echoed his granddaughter's movements. "Happy birthday Harry, are the celebrations to your liking?"

"Very much so sir. Mrs. Weasley has outdone herself this time."

"She always does," Ellie crept up behind Molly and wrapped her arms playfully and lovingly around the woman in front of her.

"I had rather a lot of help from you Ellie dear and from the boys of course," she added quickly seeing the accusatory glares she was receiving from Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

"But we couldn't have done it without you," Ellie beamed at her and Molly blushed the colour of her blazing hair.

So the afternoon went on, everyone ate until they could eat no more. Once they were done Dumbledore waved his hand and all the empty plates disappeared. Everyone turned their attention to the pile of presents next to the fire; Remus pulled a chair up next to the pile and glanced up to Harry.

"Go on Harry open them," Ron shouted right in Harry's ear. Everyone shifted so that Harry could find his way to the seat. He picked up the first present that said that it was from Mad-Eye; he began to pick carefully at the wrapping paper that enclosed it.

"Come on laddy! The paper was just a formality. Get stuck in," Moody himself shouted over the crowd. At his instruction Harry began to tear at the wrapping to a wave of cheering. He looked down at a black box, puzzled he took the lid off to find a dragon-hide wand holster. It was magnificent to look at.

"Thanks Moody it's great!" Harry immediately put it on and shoved his wand into it.

"I don't expect to see that wand of yours in your back pocket ever again," he chastised, despite the fact he was smiling.

Harry proceeded to rip through the pile in front of him, as every present was opened he thanked the giver graciously and sat it on the table beside the others. He had received several Defence books from members of the Order including Shacklebolt and Tonks. Professor McGonagall provided him with a copy of A Guide To Advanced Transfiguration, although she assured him she wasn't making any predictions, she did it with a slight flicker in her eye. As the pile got smaller he got down to the presents from his family. Fred and George had supplied him with yet another box of supplies from their shop. Along with the very helpful advice that he should be careful because they weren't 100 sure what some of them did. Bill and Charlie had clubbed together to get him a pair of dragon-hide gloves that matched his wand holster perfectly. Hermione had brought him a new watch.

"I knew you needed one so I thought it might be a good idea," she added.

"Thanks 'Mione. Just what I needed," he smiled up at her. It was very true he hadn't had a working watch since the second tri-wizard task. He had worn his watch into the lake without checking that it was waterproof, evidently it wasn't and so no longer worked.

Ron had bought him yet another Quidditch book entitled 'For Those Who Love Quidditch And Want To Know More.'

"Thanks mate. Never can know too much about Quidditch," which was true because Harry had been brought up away from the Wizarding world there was so much he didn't know about Quidditch but he was eager to learn.

To his surprise Ginny had also got him a present. He opened it to find a picture with two figures wandering around a Christmas tree. It was himself and Sirius, they were decorating the tree in preparation for last Christmas. Upon seeing the camera Sirius beamed and immediately pulled Harry into his side, although a little reluctant at first, Harry soon got into the spirit of things and grinned cheerily whilst trying to hang a bauble from the end of Sirius's nose. Harry felt his eyes well with tears; he looked up at Ginny, who was staring at her feet.

"Ginny it's… it's wonderful. Thank you," he sat it up on the table for everyone to see, all agreed it was an excellent choice of present. Yet another Weasley blush ensued. Positive that none of his other presents could surpass this Harry continued. He was wrong the next present came from Mr and Mrs Weasley and contained a wall clock. At first he was quite baffled but then he looked at it properly and found that it was almost identical to the one that resided in the Burrow. Instead of telling the time, the clock told where each member of the family was at all times. Around the edges were things like; Home, School, Work, Travelling and where twelve would be on the normal clock were the words Mortal Peril. The hands bore the faces of each member of the family, only this clock no longer only bore the faces of the 9 Weasley's, it also had Harry, Hermione, Elizabeth and Remus on it. Harry's eyes glazed over the surface again and again.

"It's brilliant! Thank you," he once again rushed forwards into Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"I'm so glad you like it," she whispered.

He was left with three presents to open, he lifted the one nearest to himself and saw that it was from Remus. He opened it quickly but carefully and inside found a wooden box. Carved into the lid was the name James William Potter. He opened the box gingerly and saw that settled into the middle of a plush velvet cushion was a gleaming golden snitch with J.P scratched into its surface. Harry felt his eyes beginning to fill again.

"It was your fathers, he stole it in his seventh year. He said that he ought to 'have something to remember jolly old Hogwarts by'" Remus's face bubbled with happiness and sadness at the same time. Harry understood the tear of emotions. A happy memory marred by the knowledge that there was an empty space where his dad should have been.

"Thank you Remus. It's wonderful. I appreciate it," Harry let the snitch soar into the air where it flew around the kitchen for a few moments. He noticed that most people were unable to follow it's speeding movements but he also noticed that Ginny, Charlie and Elizabeth were sat with narrowed eyes, following it's every movement. It flew back within Harry's reach and he was able to pluck it out of the air with ease. "Are you a Quidditch player Ellie?" he asked with sudden interest.

"As it happens I am. I played seeker for my house team at school," Charlie smirked at Ellie as she spoke.

"She's another one that could have played for England," he reliably told Harry while Ellie blushed.

"My Mum was a chaser and my Dad was a keeper so Quidditch was in my blood."

"Cool," Harry began to eye his last two presents. He saw from the labelling that one was from Ellie and the other was from Dumbledore. He was silently debating which one to open first and finally settled on opening Dumbledore's as it was nearest to him. The man himself watched him carefully from the other end of the table. Harry tore of the wrapping to find his very own pensieve. "Thank you Professor. I really wanted one of these," Harry allowed his fingers to trace the edges of the bowl.

"I thought that perhaps you might need one. Perhaps it will end your fascination with other peoples," although it sounded as though he was reprimanding Harry, the twinkle in his eye and the smile playing around his lips told him that the headmaster knew for a fact that having his own pensieve was not going to quell Harry's curiosity. "It should help with your sleeping, any unsavoury memories can be deposited into it before sleep. I would be happy to show you how to use it."

"Thank you. I'd like that," he'd almost forgotten that there was another present waiting to be opened until George called out to him,

"Open your last one Harry then you can sit and stare at them all to your hearts content!"

Harry reached out and pulled the small parcel towards him. Once the wrapping was dispensed of it became clear that it was a box for jewellery. Harry heard his mind working overtime he wasn't a jewellery kind of person but at the same time Ellie had gone to the bother of buying him a present. He opened up the box and was momentarily blinded by the glint of gold, the box contained a necklace, the pendant of which was a coin. It had an outer circle and an inner circle, the outer circle had what looked like an ancient language inscribed on it and the inner circle was white marble with the image of a large black dog and a sliver stag galloping around each other in the very centre. Harry flipped the coin over to find that the back bore an inscription.

"Those who love us never truly leave us.

James Potter 1960 -1981

Lily Potter 1960-1981

Sirius Black 1960-1996

Out of sight but never out of mind"

Harry sat staring at it for some time before he was able to speak, "I don't know what to say. Thank you just doesn't seem enough."

"Thank you is more than enough Harry. As long as you like it. If you ever get in trouble and need help hold it in your palm and say my name, I have a similar one, mine will heat up and summon me to you. You don't ever have to be alone again," she smiled at him with a deeper sadness in her eyes than Harry had ever seen in before.

"I more than like it, I love it. I think it's the best present that I've ever had," Harry was trying as hard as he possible could to stop himself from crying but he could hear his voice trembling with emotion. Ellie's face also showed the strains of emotional control.

"I think what my granddaughter is trying to say is Happy birthday Harry," Dumbledore was patting his granddaughter's hand as he spoke.

"Thank you, every one. Thank you," Harry could find no other words.

He went to bed that night knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had just enjoyed the best birthday that he could ever have hoped for. Safe in the knowledge that the people around him were the kindest and most wonderful people to ever grace the earth. For a moment or two he felt the pain of Sirius's loss but he remembered the words his Godfather had spoken to him in his will;

_If anything bring them closer, you cannot and will not make it without them._

It was in that moment that he remembered this that he made one of his most important decisions


	7. Foretold

Harry woke the next morning with renewed vigour and determination. He glanced down at the pendant that was glinting in the sunlight, the stag and dog were curled up side-by-side fast asleep, Harry allowed himself to smile. He could hear the clattering of pots and pans down in the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was no doubt already preparing a hearty breakfast for her colossal family and it's many adopted members. There was the gentle drum of Ron's snoring in the background, Harry was amazed by how much he had missed the sound which confirmed his best friends blissful sleeping. He could hear the murmur of conversation coming from the next room, although he knew he probably shouldn't, he shifted himself so that his ear was butted up against the wall and the voices on the other side immediately became clearer. He heard the voices of Charlie and Elizabeth deep in conversation as loudly as if they were stood next to him, he had a suspicion that Elizabeth's bed was pushed up against the wall meaning they were only inches apart that would explain how she had heard him calling out in his sleep. He listened carefully to their conversation.

"Ellie you look terrible, did you sleep at all last night?" Charlie's spoke with concern in every word.

"I caught a few hours here and there, but I just couldn't sleep," she sounded completely exhausted

"Is something bothering you? You haven't been your normal self for a good while, well quite frankly you haven't been the same since Harry arrived," having been witness to several conversations with Charlie in them Harry could tell that he was deliberating every word, afraid that they might offend.

"I just…I suppose having him around is reminding me of a lot of things."

"Sirius?"

"Of course, I can't really get him out of my head, every time I open my eyes to this room I think about him. I should have been there Charlie, it was my duty. Maybe if I had then Sirius wouldn't have died. Maybe if I'd been at Hogwarts, if Harry had known then he wouldn't have wanted to go to the Department of Mysteries," Ellie's voice wavered ever so slightly,

"That's not true. Even if you had been there, Harry thought that Sirius was in danger, he would have gone with or without you. If both of you had gone then wild horses wouldn't have stopped Sirius tearing after you. He would have died all the same. None of this is your fault."

"Then whose fault is it? Sirius's? Harry's? Maybe it's my Granddad's fault?" all the softness and exhaustion was gone from Ellie's tone, instead her fury rose and she spat every word out as if it were dirty and venomous.

"Of course it's not," Charlie could sense a fight rising, and there was emphasised gentility in his voice "It's nobody's fault but Voldemort's. He caused all this. He killed all these people. The blame lies with nobody but him," there was a long pause before anyone spoke again. Ellie finally regained control of herself,

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to take it out on you. There are just so many things rattling around in my head that I feel like it might explode."

"Well although that might make you feel better I don't think it would do very much for the already deplorable décor in here," there was the hint of laughter in his words and Harry heard a small delicate snort from Ellie and knew that she saw the humour. "Come on after you've had a full English you'll feel much better. You might want to try a smile, if mum sees you looking like that she'll be all over you like a wet blanket," every word of that was true, if Mrs. Weasley saw Ellie looking as bad as she sounded then she would most definitely go into overdrive and fuss around her like an old mother hen. Sounds of movement echoed from the room and Harry listened as the footsteps muffled past his bedroom door and down the many stairs. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly, what did she mean? Why would having her at Hogwarts have made any difference to him? Of course if Ellie had been at Hogwarts they most probably would have been friends seeing as how they got on so well and had so much in common but he certainly couldn't see how her presence would have stopped him from doing what he did. What was her duty? And why was it hers? He was so engrossed in his puzzlement that he hadn't noticed the absence of Ron's snores.

"Alright there mate?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"I'm ok. Ron, what do you know about Ellie?" Harry tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Not much, I'd never heard of her until she started showing up here at the beginning of the summer, never really got a proper look at her, but everyone seemed to know her and they talked about her all the time. Apparently she used to hang around with us a lot when she was a kid. But I don't remember her. Mum says that I was too young, the last time she was with us was before her parents died. Then she went to school so it's not really a surprised we don't know much suppose it's because she's been tucked away in Italy all these years."

"What about her mum and dad, what happened to them?"

"They were killed a few months before yours from what I'm told," Ron's face was screwed up, it was a face he often made when he was thinking particularly hard or trying to remember something he hadn't paid much attention to in the first place.

"Death Eaters?" Harry felt the wave of sorrow sweep over him.

"No it was V-V-Voldemort," Ron shivered. Harry stared at him for a moment, amazed that he had actually managed to get the word out of his mouth. Then he remembered that they were having a conversation.

"They must have been pretty important then?"

"Well, it was only to be expected I mean Dumbledore's daughter and all," there was a long pause while Harry's mind ticked.

"Hang on, if Ellie's mum was Dumbledore's daughter then surely when she married Ellie's dad her surname changed and Ellie wouldn't be Dumbledore, she'd be something else?"

"For your information Harry Potter we're not living in the dark ages and women don't have to change their surname when they get married," Ron and Harry turned around at the exact same moment to find Hermione standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and a very stern expression on her face.

"I know we're not living in the dark ages any more Hermione but I mean it must have been sometime in the 70s when they got married, not taking your husbands surname must have been unheard of then,"

"Actually Harry, the 60s and 70s were the most important decades for the feminist movement. From what I understand Ellie's mum was quite an independent sort of woman, just the type to not take her husbands name just because she married him."

"Okay 'Mione we get the point," Ron was always a little irritable in the mornings and it seemed today was no different, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "Now if you don't mind I'm starving and I want to get changed," he moaned at her.

"You're always hungry. I only came up here to tell you that breakfast was ready anyway so keep your snappy comments to yourself," with that she turned on her heel and left the room without so much as a backwards glance.

"Well if she came to tell us that then she should be happy that I want to get up," Ron had moved to the wardrobe and begun leafing for something to wear, "Women. Honestly!" Harry just grinned at his best friend and followed his lead by getting up and dressed.

Last night just before he had fallen asleep Harry had made a rather important decision. The events of yesterday had settled an argument in his mind, he had been debating whether or not to tell his friends about the prophecy but having been presented with the obvious displays of loyalty and support the decision had been made for him. There was no question about it he would tell them. Finding the right time to tell them was a much more difficult task. He had eventually decided that it was a case of the sooner the better, which was when he settled on telling them today.

He thought the best time to tell them would be just after breakfast, so as everyone sat digesting the wonderful food he was building up his nerve.

"Hem-hem," he cleared his throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention, a very successful attempt at that.

"Is something the matter Harry dear?" Molly's face was quickly flushed with concern.

"Well, it's just that I wanted everyone to know how much I enjoyed yesterday. I wanted to thank all of you, it was very kind and generous."

"You deserve it dear. We wouldn't be a decent family if we didn't give one of our own a good party on their birthday," Molly's face shone with delight. Harry meanwhile was truly touched she had called him 'one of their own' he was a member of the family.

"Thank you. But there's something that I'd like to tell you. It's about the Department of Mysteries," at the mention of the events Ron and Hermione shot each other very dark looks, Ginny's smile sunk away from her face, and Ellie's head drooped so that she was looking at the empty table in front of her, while Charlie clasped her hand comfortingly. Harry had never seen the twins look so serious, Molly and Arthur were visibly holding in their breath, Remus had paled significantly as if the thought of that night was too much to bear. Tonks was watching Remus with growing concern. "I just think that if we're going to be like a proper family then you have to know what you're getting yourselves into. I found out something important that night and I want you all to know too. That way you can decide if you still want to be my family."

"Harry there's nothing that could make us think of you differently," this time it was Arthur who spoke.

"Well I'd like you to see it none-the-less," Harry reached across and grabbed his pensieve which had been sitting on the sideboard behind him. He pulled his wand from his holster and raised it to his temple just as Professor Dumbledore had shown him the night before. He focused in on the memory of the shadowy figure of Sybil Trewlawny rising from Dumbledore's pensieve. Slowly he began to pull his wand away from his temple and found that a silvery thread was running between the two, he lowered his wand to the bowl where the molten silver deposited itself. Once it had settled there Harry poked it with his wand and a misty version of his former divination teacher rose from the pensieve and began to speak in her low almost demonic voice,

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTHS DIES…"

Harry could see from the various expressions that everyone understood it's meaning. He could practically see the cogs of Hermione's brain springing into action. Ron's jaw was almost hitting the table, Ginny's eyes were beginning to pool with tears a reaction which quite surprised him. Molly looked completely crestfallen, as did Arthur. If Remus had looked pale before then it was nothing to what he looked like now, his expression reminded him of Ron's when he had managed to curse himself into vomiting slugs back in their second year. Tonks had her arm around his shoulder and was whispering into his ear rapidly. The reaction which surprised him the most was Ellie, she had not moved the entire time. He could not see her face, as puzzled as he had been by her conversation with Charlie this morning he was only more bewildered. Molly stood up and moved towards him in silence.

"And you've known about this since that night?" she looked him straight in the eye, probably trying to tell if he was lying or not.

"Yes I have, I'm sorry I should have told you all sooner," he felt so ashamed of himself, how could he have not known that these people were his family, and that they would accept anything that he threw at them, hadn't they already proved that time and time again?

"Oh Harry, you're so brave," she reached out and pulled him into another one of her mother bear hugs, he could never remember being held the way that she held him now. He looked at the bushy red hair and fully appreciated that she was the closest thing he would ever have to a mother. When he was eventually released Remus was next to him, and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. No words passed between them but the sentiment was understood. Harry sat at the table in the shocked silence and felt relived that the burden of what had been foretold was gone, he put his hand on Ginny's and smiled at her comfortingly, he hoped she wouldn't cry. When she looked up to him, her tears dispelled and her eyes grew determined and she gripped his hand right back. It was in that second when the fiercely determined eyes of Ginerva Weasley looked into his that Harry felt his stomach give a nervous little flip.


	8. Blossoming

The days following Harry's birthday were filled by worries about the O.W.L results. By now they would be winging their way to the hundred or more students who had the misfortune to have sat them that May. Whenever Hermione wasn't working herself up into a fury about the results she was shut away in the library, with her nose in several books. Whenever Harry asked her what she was up to she would just mumble something about research. One evening after dinner when Hermione rose from the table - much to Harry's astonishment - Ron called after her,

"Hermione would you mind if I came with you?"

"Are you sure? I'm just looking through books, it's not very exciting," Hermione looked a little bit surprised as well.

"Um-mm," Ron mumbled with his mouth full with the last of his treacle pudding.

Before Harry could ask if they would mind him joining them they were gone and the kitchen door was slowing drifting shut behind them. He looked across the table at Ginny who looked back at him equally mystified. Instead they helped Mrs. Weasley tidy up the aftermath of dinner and then settled themselves in the drawing room with a game of exploding snap. After five games (when Harry had beaten her three times) Ginny suggested that they changed to Wizard's chess, largely because she knew that Harry didn't have a hope of beating her, he came close once but being beaten at it four times did not sit well with him. They finished up and sat in contemplative silence for a minute. Now that they were not engrossed in the games Harry remembered the flip of his stomach from the morning after his birthday and blushed embarrassedly.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny was now gazing at him with a look so reminiscent of her mother that she would probably have unleashed a torrent of abuse on him if he had voiced that opinion.

"I'm fine," he was desperately trying to look anywhere but her face. "Just wondering what it is that Ron and Hermione are doing that would take them this long, they've been up there for hours."

"Do you want to go and check on them? Maybe we can help with this research that Hermione is doing."

"Good idea," Harry led the way from the drawing room to the library, the whole way there he was acutely conscious of just how close Ginny was to him. So they trudged up the many staircases to the library where they found the door shut. Harry glanced back at Ginny whilst reaching for the door handle. Sat at the small mahogany table in the middle of the room were Ron and Hermione, there were several books lying open on the table in front of them but the books were long forgotten. Hermione's hands lay on the table with Ron's clasped over them. Their owners were leaning forward to grace a gentle kiss on each other's lips.

Harry and Ginny stood rooted to the spot. They didn't know whether to sneak back out or to announce their presence, however the decision was taken out of their hands. Crookshanks snuck in behind them and his loud purring alerted the two oblivious teenagers to the others in the room. They stood up completely startled and flummoxed,

"Harry! Ginny! I…we…well we were researching," Hermione's brain flung itself in to action trying to find some kind of excuse.

"Um…yeah," Ron chipped in quickly after her.

"Well that's interesting because I know I'm not a brilliant student or anything but I've done research before and it certainly didn't look like that. Have I been doing it wrong?" he couldn't help the enormous grin that spread across his face from ear to ear. Hermione was blinking and blushing furiously and Ron was staring at his feet as if wondering what on earth they were but his ears betrayed him, they weren't even pink they were scarlet. "So what is it that you've been researching here? Apart from each others mouths that is," he heard Ginny snorting beside him. Hermione seemed to recover herself somewhat at this.

"Well I've been looking at the accuracy of prophecies, trying to see if I can find out just how often they're right," She spoke quickly, it all came rushing out in one long breath.

"And how often are they right?" Harry felt he already knew what was coming from the expression that her face wore.

"Almost always, I've only been able to find two cases in recorded history where what was foreseen didn't come true and in both of those cases there were only minor discrepancies."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't feel anymore condemned than I did before. Thanks for trying to help though," Harry knew that Hermione had been trying hard to find anything that could provide a glimmer of hope for him, but if she couldn't find it then it wasn't to be found. He appreciated that she'd tried so hard regardless, "What will be, will be."

"How can you do that Harry?" it was the shock and fear in Ginny's voice that caught his attention the most. "You'll either have to kill or be killed! How can you talk like it doesn't matter all that much how it ends?"

"Because I can either spend the rest of my days dwelling on it, thinking about it everyday of my life and never actually get to enjoy what may or may not be left of it or I can put it to one side and get on with things and have fun and enjoy myself. Ellie said something to me the first night that I was back here, and I heard Dumbledore say it to Voldemort down in the Department of Mysteries. It was that there are fates worse than death, I didn't really understand at first but I've been thinking about it a lot and it's true," he looked around at the shocked faces of his companions and continued. "Think about it, and think about Frank and Alice Longbottom, they've spent the last ten years down in St. Mungo's they don't have a clue who they are or all the things that they've done, they don't even recognise their own son when he stands in front of them. They don't know anything or anyone. How is that better than death? Think of Sirius, he hated this house yet he was trapped in here for months on end, left to go mad with nothing to do. But now, now he's free and he can do whatever he wants. At least once you're dead it's all over, the pain goes away and you can be free." Harry had lost himself in his words and was throwing his hands all around with the passion of his speech.

"But surely a life of any kind is better than no life at all?" Hermione looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"No it's not and that's exactly my point Hermione. Would you rather I just sat in a dark corner sad and pathetic waiting for Voldemort to come and get me or would you rather that I got on with things and did the best I can to make sure I'm ready when he gets here? I want to make the best of my life."

" 'Course we don't want you sad and pathetic," this was the first time that Ron had moved his eyes from his feet the entire time. "That's why they all died isn't it? They wanted you to grow up happy and normal," he fixed Harry with a look that was uncharacteristically piercing.

"Well at least we achieved something here today. It appears that Ron has finally found his brain," Ginny folded her arms across her chest and glared at her brother. It was Harry's turn to snort,

"We knew it was in there somewhere," Harry allowed himself to laugh out loud until he caught the look that Hermione was giving him, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid Harry," she told him in her best motherly voice.

"Me, since when did I do anything stupid? Unless of course you count dragging five other people into an almost life or death situation," he flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant that you won't go getting yourself killed for no reason. You're not alone in this Harry."

"I have no intentions of getting myself killed, or anyone else for that matter. I promise to be a good little boy, to keep my nose clean and stay out of any and all trouble. Will that do for you mum?" he placed his hand across his heart and held his head up unnaturally high.

"Yes it will, and don't call me mum," she scolded as she slapped him playfully across the arm.

"So Ron, have you asked Hermione to be your girlfriend or is she just your snog buddy?" Harry thought that they had sufficiently recovered themselves to be asked questions relating to what they had been up to when they were disturbed. He was sure that he saw a small flare of fury in the back of Ron's eyes.

"Shut up Potter! For your information I was just about to when you marched in," he sparkled with indignation.

"Terrible sorry there WEASLEY, didn't realise I had interrupted but when I MARCHED in you didn't look fit to be asking anything!" Harry knew exactly what he was doing, Ron was just like an old wind up clock, you had to wind him up so far before he did what he was supposed to.

"WELL I WAS!"

"Then there's nothing to stop you right now is there, since you're not trying to suck each others face off any more. Would you like Ginny and I to go away so you can have some privacy?" Harry was purely teasing and everyone in the room but Ron himself knew it too.

"No, you just stay right where you are," he then turned to face Hermione and lowered his voice so that it was much gentler. " 'Mione I want you to know that I really like you and I'd…well I'd be really chuffed if you'd be my girlfriend," it was more of a statement than a question.

"I really like you to Ron and I'd like nothing more than to be your girlfriend," Hermione smiled at him relieved that he'd finally come out and said what he'd been feeling. Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders triumphantly and turned to glare at Harry with a face that said 'Ha! I did it'.

"So what do you say to that Harry?" for one terrible second Harry was reminded of Dudley, gloating away because he had something that Harry didn't, fortunately it passed as suddenly as it had appeared.

"I say I'm really happy that you've finally come to your senses, you took your time I was beginning to think that we'd be old and wrinkly before you finally realised how much you liked her. Congratulations," Harry smiled at him genuinely pleased.

"Thanks mate," Ron appeared to be a little taken back, "Now all we have to do is get you a girlfriend, then we're all set," Hermione shot him a reprieving look but Ron just ignored it, apparently an upside of this new arrangement would be Hermione holding her tongue. That would benefit everyone not just Ron.

"Actually, I've already got my eye on someone," three startled faces turned to him,

"Oh Harry! Who is it?" Hermione gave the impression of a person ready to explode with excitement at any minute.

"Just someone, I'd rather not say I'm not sure yet," he let his eyes drift over towards Ginny, hoping that no-one would notice, she was a little bit upset but was trying (and failing) to hide it in and expression of interest.

"Do we know her?" she finally managed to ask.

"Yes I believe that you do. Now if you all don't mind I'd rather not talk about it just now. Actually I'm getting a little hungry again I might go and ask your mum if I could have a sandwich," Harry turned on his heel.

"Count me in I'm…"

"Starving," they all finished for him.

"All you ever think about is your next meal," Ginny gave a polite little half smile before gently pushing her way past Harry and leading them in the direction of the kitchen. As Harry chased after her he took in her appearance properly for the first time, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, her long smooth red hair swayed somewhere just below her waist. Harry noticed with some embarrassment that her figure was blossoming as well. He stopped himself and suddenly felt like a pervert, this was Ron's baby sister, in fact she wasn't just Ron's baby sister, she was the baby of the Weasley children, little sister to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George as well. She was the same Ginny who had stuck her elbow in the butter dish four years ago when Harry had made his first visit to The Burrow. Harry scolded himself every time he admired the curve of her hips, what would Ron say if he told him about the thoughts that were running through his mind just now?

_He'd probably swing for you. Yep, that's exactly what he would do, and don't you forget it._


	9. OWLs

The next morning Ron and Hermione grinned sheepishly as they sat down next to each other at the breakfast table. Right there in the presence of his entire family Ron gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. This managed to catch the attention of every one at the table.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley was naturally the first person to pick up on the change in the atmosphere between her youngest son and his bushy haired friend.

"Um…" with a coaxing little smile from Hermione he completed his sentence, "Hermione's my girlfriend," Harry had never seen anyone make saying a sentence look so difficult.

"Oh Arthur! Our little Ronnie is growing up! Isn't it wonderful? And with an exceptional girl like you Hermione. I'm very pleased for you both," she gave each of them a quick hug and a kiss. Fred and George immediately began to gag at the table.

"Harry could you pass us a bucket out that cupboard behind you I think we're going to throw up," Fred asked as more frantic gagging gestures ensued.

"We're just glad to see that you've still got your priorities right Harry, no prefects badge for you, no girlfriend for you and mischief aplenty. We're so proud," George mocked his mother with surprising accuracy. "What is this family coming to? Bill's giving private 'English lessons' (he used his fingers to make air quotations) to Fleur Delacour, Charlie's all lovey-dovey with Ellie, and Ron's getting cosy with Hermione. There's something wrong with you people!" He and Fred threw their hands in the air in a gesture of complete surrender as if their family's sudden obsession with romance bewildered them.

"We'll see, you two will come around eventually," Ellie smiled mischievously at them over the top of her cup of tea.

"NEVER!" the twins shouted in unison.

"You will, all men succumb to the charms of a woman in the end," Harry couldn't help but think that she was right. "As for you Hermione Granger, just you watch yourself, expect the unexpected. The Weasley men are incurable romantics," she gazed sweetly at Charlie who was sat just round the table corner from her.

"Are you complaining Ms. Dumbledore?" Charlie took mock offence.

"Me? Never, I happen to think that it's wonderful that you're not afraid to show you care," Charlie leaned across kissed her gently on the lips and smiled at her. At this Fred and George could no longer contain themselves,

"On second thoughts no breakfast for us mum," Fred said very seriously, "I don't think that we could keep it down just now," he put his hand in front of his mouth as a fresh wave of gagging took place.

"Let me just warn all of you though," Mrs. Weasley wagged her finger at the table, or more specifically at those sat around it, "If there are going to be any weddings in the near future I want to know well in advance so that there's plenty of time to for me to buy a decent hat," at the mention of the word wedding Ron had become worryingly pale. But Hermione saved him from further panic.

"We're far too young to get married, we're still at school," she was looking at Ron reassuringly as she spoke.

"That's very nice to hear, very sensible," Molly nodded as she put plates on the table.

"I don't know about that, look at mine and Harry's parents, and Grandparents they were all married within six months of leaving school. You might need that wedding hat sooner than you think," Ellie rested her empty cup on the table.

"Does that mean that you'll want to get married soon?" amazingly Charlie looked completely non-plussed that what he was suggesting could lead to him and Ellie being married before Christmas.

"Well, yes and no. I mean I don't want to get married too soon, we've only been together two months but at the same time I'd like to be married within a year or so."

"Again, very sensible," Molly's approval travelled from the stove. Charlie still looked remarkably calm. It struck Harry that he must really be in love with Elizabeth, if a girl turned round after two months together and told him that she quite liked the idea of marrying him in a few months time his reaction would definitely be one of panic, not calm. The rest of the mornings breakfast was spent talking about what the various members of the family would be doing that day. Fred and George were going to their shop in Diagon Alley, Bill was off there as well but he was going to work at Gringotts, Mr. Weasley was off to the ministry, as was Tonks. Remus was as usual staying at home with them all and Charlie and Ellie were off somewhere together for a day out. Just as Arthur rose from the table a phoenix feather appeared out of thin air and burst into flames.

"Ah! Dumbledore must be coming, we weren't expecting him were we?" he turned to his wife questioningly.

"I don't think so," seconds later the fire burst into green flames and the tall, sweeping figure of Albus Dumbledore emerged from it.

"Hello Albus, is something the matter?" there was a certain edge to Mr. Weasley's voice as he spoke.

"No, no Arthur. I just came to pass on some very important letters for the younger members of this household," his eyes twinkled in the direction of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. "I also came to see that beloved granddaughter of mine," his eyes landed on the seat right in front of the fire, Ellie turned to smile at him. Harry noticed that her eyes had the same twinkle as her grandfathers only his were sky blue and hers were chocolaty brown. She rose to greet him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling in tightly. "Mr. Weasley how are you this beautiful morning?" he flicked his eyes on towards Charlie.

"Very well thank you Professor Dumbledore, if only you could have arrived half an hour ago Ellie and I were talking about getting married," Charlie spoke without the slightest hint of worry.

"Not too soon I hope?" There was the tiniest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Not too soon, but perhaps within the next year," Charlie spoke as casually about marrying Ellie as he did visiting Diagon Alley.

"Very good, I daresay you will want to ask my permission when the time comes?" the smile that had been threatening to break did.

"Naturally, don't worry Professor when the time comes I'll make sure to come to you before I do anything else."

"I am very glad to hear that. Now I really must be going I have plenty to be getting on with, but I must hand over these," he reached inside his crimson robes and pulled out four parchment letters, address to the four Hogwarts students with green ink. Harry, Ron and Hermione took theirs with trepidation. Everyone in the room was staring at them.

"What on earth are you lot waiting for? I couldn't wait to get mine open," Ellie was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"As I recall she told me that she didn't care if she'd failed them all she just wanted to know, although she needn't have worried, " Dumbledore smiled affectionately at her.

"What did you get?" Hermione looked up sharply.

"I got 10 OWLS, seven O's, two E's and an A, I was very pleased. I only just managed to scrape my O in potions by half a point," she shuddered at the memories. Harry began eyeing his envelope with suspicion. He could understand the feeling, he felt that he had survived so far without knowing; did he really have to find out? Hermione couldn't even hold her letter, it was lying on the table in front of her and she was looking at it like it was a complete surprise that it was here, like she hadn't spent the last few months desperately waiting for it. Ron on the other hand looked a bit sick. Harry knew why, he was the last of the brothers to sit the exams he felt a lot of pressure to live up to the standards of the others. Harry could only imagine the pressure that Ginny would be under next year. Finally he bucked up the courage and began pulling at the edge where the flap met the wax seal. He pulled out three sheets of parchment, the usual letter about the Hogwarts Express leaving King's Cross on September the first. The second was the dreaded results sheet:

"OWL Results for Harry James Potter

Astronomy:

Practical – P

Theory – E Final Mark: E

Care of Magical Creatures:

Practical – O

Theory – E Final Mark: O

Charms:

Practical – E

Theory – O Final Mark: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts:

Practical – O

Theory – O Final Mark: O

Divination:

Practical – A

Theory – A Final Mark: A

Herbology:

Practical – E

Theory – E Final Mark: E

History of Magic:

Theory – E Final Mark:E

Potions:

Practical – E

Theory – O Final Mark: O

Transfiguration:

Practical – E

Theory – E Final Mark: E

Result 9/9 OWLS

A star next to the result indicates that there were extenuating circumstances and the Examination panel have taken this into account with the final mark

Congratulations on your success, we hope that you are pleased with your results and wish you the best of luck in the continuation of your studies

Yours Sincerely

Griselda Marshbanks

Senior Examiner

Wizarding Examination Authority"

"You are now eligible to take the following classes at NEWT Level

Care of Magical Creatures Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts Herbology

History of Magic Potions

Transfiguartion

It is customary for students to take no less than five subjects to NEWT level. Please circle the subjects that you wish to take, tear off this section of the parchment and send it to us by the next return post. We have enclosed the booklist for all the above subjects."

The final piece of parchment detailed the booklists for the seven subjects. Harry quickly looked up from his results to see the reactions of Ron and Hermione, to find that Hermione was still staring at the envelope. Ron on the other hand was gazing down his list.

"How did you do?" Harry leaned excitedly towards him.

"I got 8. Harry I got 8. Four 0's."

"Oh Ron! I'm so happy, did you hear that you two? Ron got 8 OWL's!" Mrs. Weasley alternated between scowling at the twins and beaming at Ron, "What did you get Harry?" she looked at Harry with eager eyes and he answered back confident that he would make her proud,

"Nine, four O'S, four E's and an A,"

"Well done, Harry, well done!" her face continued to shine with joy

"That's fantastic Harry!" it was Ellie that now heaved the praise up on him.

"What did you get for what?" Harry turned back to Ron eager to compare,

"O's for Defence, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions!" he was obviously in shock, "E's in Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy and History of Magic. I failed Divination though, s'pose it's no big deal"

"No way, we always did say that Trewlawny was an old fraud," Mrs. Weasley audibly gasped and it was then that it occurred to Harry that his Headmaster was stood only feet from him, "Sorry sir," he could do nothing but look back at the parchment in front of him.

"Sorry, for what? I believe we have discussed on previous occasions my recurring bouts of temporary deafness," he pretended to stare off into the distance and not have a clue what had just been said.

"Yes, you've always suffered terribly from that," Elizabeth grinned at him.

"It comes from all the years that I listened to your grandmother scolding me, it became quite useful and so I never got round to getting it seen to," he continued with his pretend ignorance.

"What about you Harry?" Ron finally snapped out of his daze.

"Almost the same as you, I got O's in Defence, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Potions, E's in Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic and Transfiguration and I got an A for Divination."

"Cool," for the first time Ron realised that Hermione had yet to open her envelope. "C'mon Hermione, you must have done brilliantly if Harry and I did this well!"

He picked her envelope up off the table and handed it to her. She took it from him and began to open it slowly, she pulled out the bits of parchment and read each carefully. As she read through her results her jaw dropped progressively lower.

"Well?" everyone spoke almost simultaneously

"I got them all, twelve in total…"

"Well done Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley rushed round to give her a hug, "Good Lord would you look at that!" she was now reading Hermione's results, "Eleven O's and an E, Hermione that is spectacular!"

"Eleven O's?" Ellie was staring at Hermione in complete disbelief.

"I think you'll find that score was top of the year group," Dumbledore added with a proud smile at Hermione, "One of the finest scores that Hogwarts has ever seen in fact."

"My girlfriends a brain," Ron said with mock disgust. He soon regretted it when Hermione punched him on the arm. Harry now looked to Ginny, knowing that she too would roll her eyes at the pair but she was staring at her hand with a look of utter amazement on her face. There lying in her hand was a shiny red and gold prefects badge.

"Congratulations Ginny," he smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks," he wasn't sure she was all that thankful; she was looking at her badge with a mixture of disgust and mystification.

"Ginny what on earth is the matter with you?" Molly had turned her attention on her only daughters puzzling expression. As if in slow motion Ginny held up her badge, allowing everyone at the table to see it. There were several gasps, although Fred and George's were definitely gasps of disgust rather than delight.

"How could you?" George stared at her furiously,

"Yeah, we had you down as the only decent member of this family left. At least the only one we were prepared to admit to being related to and then you go and do something like this," Fred added pointing accusingly at the badge.

"Shame on you," George punctuated his fury by folding his arms and looking enraged. Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley was typically over the moon, she appeared to be trying to squeeze the life out of Ginny.

"Another prefect in the family, how wonderful, so proud, just so proud," she was positively bustling with delight. "What would you like as your present?" she waited eagerly for her response.

"I don't need an owl because we've got pig but I could really use a new broom, especially if I want to tryout for the Quidditch team this year, but it might be nice to get a cat."

"Say no more, if it's a broom that you really want then a broom it is. We'll go to the shop and pick one out tomorrow; we'll have to get all your books anyway. I think that a nice party is in order that way we can celebrate everybody's success properly. Albus would you like to come?"

"I would love to Molly, although I do have business to attend to before hand but may I congratulate you all on your success and advise you to get your class choices in promptly. I shall see you all later, what time will dinner be Molly?"

"About seven o'clock, will that be alright?"

"Delightful. Till then," he squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder before disappearing back into the fire.

After all the excitement the house's occupants began to disperse to go about the days business. At that time however a devilish plan was forming in the mind of one Harry Potter.


	10. 93 Diagon Alley

As the next morning dawned brightly Harry lay staring at the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with Ron, he was actually beginning to doze off again when Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door to wake them.

"Come along you two, if you don't get up and ready now you won't be able to eat before we have to leave," he then heard her footsteps hurrying along to the next door and heard the squeaking as she opened it slowly.

"Ellie dear it's time to get up. I think Alastor wants to talk to everyone about the guard before we set off," he then heard a long silence.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE ALL NIGHT?" upon hearing Mrs. Weasley's anger Harry had jumped out of bed and raced to the next room. Elizabeth was curled up in Charlie's arms looking rather startled at being woken so noisely; both wore their robes from the previous day. Harry almost ran right into Molly as he entered the room.

"What's the matter?" he peered curiously from her to the two dishevelled figures on the bed.

"HARRY POTTER GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AT ONCE!" Molly cried. As she gently pushed him out of the room and closing the door. Harry rushed back into his room and launched himself at the wall separating their room and Ellie's. Ron was now awake and watched him with curiosity.

"What's mum shouting about now?" he asked wearily.

"She went to wake Ellie and found her and Charlie curled up on the bed. I think they spent the whole night in there," Harry whispered as he pressed his ear against the wall.

"She's going to go mental!" Ron exclaimed climbing on to Harry's bed and pressing his ear up to the wall as well. Once again the voices from the room became crystal clear.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU TWO BEEN UP TO? THE TWO OF YOU IN HERE ALL NIGHT ALONE! AND TO THINK THAT I NEARLY SENT GINNY UP HERE FOR YOU! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS THIS TO SET? WE'VE GOT FOUR YOUNGSTERS IN THIS HOUSE AND I ALMOST SENT ONE OF THEM IN HERE TO FIND YOU TWO CURLED UP LIKE THAT AFTER HAVING BEEN ALONE IN HERE ALL NIGHT. THEY ARE FAR TOO YOUNG TO BE EXPOSED TO THIS KIND OF THING! IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE? IN MY DAY YOU WAITED UNTIL YOU WERE MARRIED, THIS WOULD HAVE BROUGHT SHAME ON THE FAMILY!"

"MUM," Charlie bellowed over her hysterical shouting, "YOU HAVE GOT ENTIRELY THE WRONG IDEA!"

"Molly we weren't… we didn't. We were talking into the early hours of this morning and fell asleep. I have done nothing to bring shame on to my family name. Nothing has changed since your day. While I'm disappointed that you don't think that I have better morals than to refrain from engaging in that kind of activity before marriage I'm furious that you would think it of Charlie. You raised your son with a sense of chivalry and I'm disgusted that you think he would take advantage of any girl, let alone me in that kind of way," the disappointment was evident in Ellie's voice.

"And even if you had sent Ginny up she has the good sense to know that there was nothing suspect going on here. You need to accept that they are all growing up Molly and believe it or not they probably know exactly the kind of thing that goes on between adults. Before long they are all going to be out of school and getting married themselves, they are certainly not too young," Ellie's voice had turned much sterner.

"BUT," Mrs. Weasley began.

"No Mum. Ellie is right. You were wrong to jump to conclusions and you've been mollycoddling those four for far too long. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to freshen up. Don't you have some more people to wake? I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes to talk over the guard Ellie," there was the sound of two sets of feet moving followed by the muffled progress up yet another staircase.

At the mention of the word guard, Harry's stomach plummeted several feet and was now hovering near the ceiling of the room below. He had forgotten that he would need a guard, once again the stark reality of the danger that everyone was in was brought back into focus. It was easy to forget when you were safely tucked up in Grimmauld place just how dangerous things were outside. Although they saw order members flitting in and out frequently for meetings and so forth, they often didn't stay long because there wasn't much to report. Voldemort was apparently laying low, infuriated that he had been revealed so soon and to the Minster of Magic of all people.

A couple of times they had spotted Snape on his way in or out but the Potions master simply ignored their presence. Moody always made a point of saying hello and asking how they were every time he saw them, and had congratulated Harry, Ron and Hermione on their O's in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Ginny's election to prefect.

He heard Mrs. Wesley trotting back down the stairs, he grabbed a towel that lay folded neatly on top of his trunk and set off towards the bathroom. On the way back he almost collided with Ellie, who was now fully dressed.

"Morning Harry," she gushed before taking the stairs two at a time, Harry noted that she almost missed the bottom step. She took a second to steady herself before continuing at a much more cautious pace, Harry chuckled to himself all the way to his bedroom. Ron looked up at him puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"Ellie, she just took the stairs two at a time and nearly broke an ankle," they continued to dress in silence, as quickly as was possible. Harry knew that Ron did not want to miss the opportunity to stuff his face before their trip. Down in the kitchen the family was assembled along with several members of the order. Fred and George had already apparated to their shop along with Bill who was working but had promised to meet them at lunchtime and Mr. Weasley had to attend to urgent business at the Ministry. The guard for the day were to be Mad-Eye, Remus, Elizabeth, Charlie, Tonks and Kingsley. Charlie and Ellie were sat at the far end of the table whispering conspiratorially to one an other. Mrs. Weasley kept throwing them little annoyed looks, most probably because she knew that they were right. Once everyone had finished up they all went to get their cloaks and gathered together in the kitchen again.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked Moody.

"We're taking a portkey in to the back storeroom of Fred and George's shop," he answered with his gruff voice before pulling a dinner plate out of his cloak. "Everyone get a finger on this," Mad-Eye watched carefully as everyone did as instructed. "All-set?" ten heads nodded back at him.

Harry, who had been sandwiched between Remus and Elizabeth, saw Moody pull out his wand, point it at the plate and call out 'portus'. Harry felt that all too familiar and unpleasant jerk behind his navel and found that just a few seconds later they were standing in the storeroom of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

* * *

He gazed up at the hundreds of shelves that surrounded him; he was in an enormously tall room where all the wall space was taken up by shelves, every one of which was brimming with incredible looking articles. Boxes containing yet more stuff also surrounded them, everything was labelled with the three golden W's of the shops emblem. 

"Impressive isn't it?" George had appeared at Harry's side.

"It's more than impressive, it's incredible."

"Well its all thanks to you Harry, couldn't have done it without you," Fred clapped his hand on Harry's other shoulder.

"And why is that exactly?" Mrs. Weasley had been listening to every word of their conversation; she still hadn't quite recovered from her earlier telling off. Fred and George looked at each other slightly terrified and then looked at Harry at a loss for what to tell her.

"Mrs. Weasley do you remember the prize for the tri-wizard tournament?" Harry decided that it was him that had started all this and it was him that would explain it to her and bear her wrath.

"Of course, it was a thousand galleons. That's a lot of money especially for someone of your age."

"Well it's not really. My Gringotts vault is full of who knows how many thousands of galleons and I didn't really need another thousand. So I wanted to do something important, something good with it," everyone was now listening to Harry.

"That's very mature of you, and very noble," she smiled at him.

"That's why I decided to give my winnings to Fred and George, so that they could start this business," he watched as her smile faltered.

"You gave it to Fred and George for this shop?" there was a tone of danger seeping into her voice.

"Yes, but we're living in dark times Mrs. Weasley and they're going to get worse before they get any better, and I know that you don't really approve of what Fred and George do but it makes people smile and laugh and I think that's important. What use is it to have all that money if you can't share it with the people that mean the most to you?" Harry knew that he had struck a cord with his last statement, Molly's expression immediately softened.

"You're quite right Harry, I understand," she smiled at Harry and subsequently at the twins. They in turn grinned at Harry, he had learned well that the best way to head off their mother was always get in early before she built up her head of steam. Fred continued his grip on Harry's shoulder and steered him out towards the shop floor.

Although the shop wasn't awfully big it was pleasantly spacious. Much like the storeroom they had just left the walls of the shop were lined with full shelves selling a huge variety of items, all of which could be tested before purchase. He caught sight of Puking Pasties, Canary Creams and Skiving Snack Boxes, these appeared to be the most popular items. There was a crowd made up of entirely of Hogwarts students surrounding them, Padma and Pavrati Patil, Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevey were just some of the faces he recognised. Suddenly Lee Jordan appeared in front of him.

"Hiya Harry!" Lee was wearing a set of ruby robes, which had the three golden W's sewn into the left hand side and into the back.

"Are you working here?"

"You better believe it. I finished at Hogwarts in June, that was when Fred and George offered me a job. How could I refuse, I mean we get to have a ball messing around and laughing at everyone trying out the stuff and I get paid for it! It's the best job ever!" Lee was entirely enthralled with his work that was obvious. He swerved away from Harry to serve some customers at the till.

"Whatever you want is yours, anything at all for our faithful patron and adopted brother," George waved his arm at the many goodies in their shop and then clasped at his robes in a very dramatic fashion. He and Fred wandered over to laugh at something with Lee.

"It's crazy isn't it Harry?" said Ron picking up a rather vicious looking instrument that Harry was sure he had seen Fred or George wave at a DA member the previous year.

"You said it. Think I quite fancy a Skiving Snack Box, what about you?"

"Yeah they looked wicked. Have you seen what's in them?"

"No, but they look good," Harry was eager to get to them and have a look.

"There a bit on the expensive side though, I don't think mum will let me get one."

"Well just between you and me, Fred and George said that I could have whatever I want because of the money I gave them. I don't think that convincing them to give me two snack boxes will be difficult."

"You can have anything?" Ron had a wistful look in his eyes as if all his birthdays and Christmas's had come at once.

"Anything. So let me know what you want," Harry just grinned at Ron's dreamy expression.

"Cool."

They spent half an hour browsing around the shop and when they were done Harry gave a quick list to Fred of the things that he and Ron and Ginny wanted and was promised that they would be ready and waiting for his return. They followed Mrs. Weasley out of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley; they headed towards the gleaming white building that was Gringotts Bank. Harry watched the guard keep in close around them, Remus and Tonks were on their left and Elizabeth was on their right, with Charlie just a few paces ahead of her. Kingsley was directly behind them and Moody was under his invisibility cloak so Harry had no idea where he was, but occasionally he had "Watch your step Potter," hissed in his ear.

When they got to Gringotts Moody, Kingsley and Tonks decided to wait outside and keep watch while the others went inside. They were lead to a small conference room where they had to fill out forms in order to have their share of Sirius's money transferred to their vaults. This also involved Ron, Hermione and Ginny having to open new accounts with the bank. Afterwards Remus went to help Hermione with getting her muggle money changed into wizard money. The rest of them went to fetch a cart down to the vaults, the first stop was the Weasley vault. Harry was delighted to see that the large vault was considerably fuller than the last time he had seen it. They stopped by Ron and Ginny's new vaults as well. Ron's jaw had dropped when he saw how much gold was in it; Ginny's expression mirrored that of her brother. The next stop was Harry's vault 687, he noticed the increased level of gold in it as he picked up a couple of handfuls of coins and threw them into his money pouch, eager to be getting on with his shopping but before they could leave they had to make one more stop. This one Harry was informed by Charlie was one of 3 Dumbledore family vaults, 639 was Elizabeth's.

They travelled lower and lower in to the bowels of the bank. Harry felt certain that if they travelled much lower then they would surely come to the centre of the earth. The door of her vault opened to reveal more gold than Harry had ever seen, there were mountains upon mountains of Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. Mrs. Weasley had to actually lean over and push Ron's jaw back up. Like Harry she scooped up several handfuls of coins and returned to the cart.

"I thought that vault 713 was Dumbledore's vault?" Harry whispered to Charlie.

"It is. It's my granddad's private vault it's very rarely used for anything. It's only used if he has something really special to look after," she grinned at him over her shoulder and he knew she was referring to the fact that it was the vault that was used to store the Philosopher's Stone.

When they emerged from the front doors Bill had joined the others, the guard fell in line with Bill joining Mrs. Weasley at the front. They proceeded to Flourish and Blotts where they got all the books necessary for the year. Ron, Harry and Hermione had decided to choose Defence, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms but while Ron and Harry chose Care of Magical Creatures Hermione decided to go for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well. The books necessary were:

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk,_

_Advanced Transfiguration by Enid Blodeuwedd_

_Potions: A More Complex Science by Baldric Leofric_

_Fighting the Dark Arts by Alexander Leonidas_

After that they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Ron and Ginny were delighted to finally get brand new robes and books all of their own. Harry also decided that new robes were a good idea, he had grown so much in the last year that his current ones were about five inches too short. While here Ellie forced Remus into a changing cubicle with several sets of robes. Each time he tried a new set on he would come out for approval. The girls sat all lined up waiting for him, when he emerged in a set of robes that were sapphire blue with silver fittings they all gasped.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione blushed. Ginny couldn't form any words she was staring at him with her mouth agog and her face steadily reddening.

"Who knew?" Molly added with an expression similar to her daughters.

"Knew what?" Remus asked nervously.

"Could you give us a smile Remus?" Ellie asked seriously, Remus did as requested.

"You're absolutely right Molly. Who knew indeed," she shook her head gently.

"Who knew what?" the nerves were almost overcoming poor Remus.

"That a new set of robes and a smile could make you so strikingly handsome," she smiled at her Godfather.

"Oh, um…thank you," he flushed as he returned to the dressing room.

"Just a second Remus," Charlie called.

"Just remember that Ellie is your goddaughter and my girlfriend so don't go looking so 'strikingly handsome' too often. Wouldn't want her to lose interest in me now would we?" although his voice was harsh his enormous grin betrayed him.

"Of course not," Remus made it back to the cubicle alive although very red in the face and re-emerged a few minutes later dressed in his old robes once again.

As soon as he had vacated the cubicle Ellie dashed into it with some robes of her own to try on. Like Remus she emerged every so often to seek their opinion. At one point she came out wearing a set of ruby red dress robes trimmed with gold. Charlie was speechless and Molly gushed, "Elizabeth you look beautiful."

They went from there to Quality Quidditch supplies where Harry, Ron Charlie and Ellie helped Ginny to pick a new broom. She settled for the same model as Ron, a Cleansweep 11 because it wasn't as expensive as the Firebolt but was still a good quality broom. While there Harry decided to buy himself a new pair of Quidditch goggles. When they surfaced from there Harry noticed Charlie and Ellie eyeing up a small jewellery shop that Harry had never noticed before. From there they went to the apothecary as everyone was in need of topping up their Potions supplies. Their final stop was the stationary shop where they all picked up some new quills and parchment.

They decided that was enough shopping for one day, and Bill suggested that they pop into the Leaky cauldron for some lunch it was well received especially by Ron who was as always starving. It was then that Harry decided to put his plan into action,

"Actually I've just remembered that I needed to pop into Magical Menagerie for a second or two, would that be alright?" he addressed Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course Harry, do you want us all to come with you?"

"No but I was wondering if you would come Hermione?" he gave her what he hoped was a meaningful look. It must have been because not only did Hermione look at him bewildered but so did Ellie who was standing behind her.

"If you want me to," she answered still confused.

"Charlie why don't we go with them? If you don't mind us golden oldies tagging along that is?" Ellie addressed Harry with a playful twinkle.

"No that would be fine."

"Thanks for mentioning that you don't think I'm a golden oldie," she threw back at him.

The rest of the group proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron whilst Harry, Hermione, Ellie and Charlie doubled back to the pet shop. "So Harry what is it that you need from the pet shop you've already got that gorgeous owl of yours," Ellie was eyeing some more of the dressier robes in Madam Malkin's window as they passed by it again.

"Well when Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny what she wanted for becoming a prefect she couldn't really make up her mind between a broom and a cat, it seems unfair for her to have to choose," he replied.

"That's very sweet Harry," Hermione and Ellie fixed him with looks that told him they knew what he was up to. Apparently Charlie was more adept at picking up on these expressions than Ron was and he immediately quizzed Harry.

"Wait a minute, what is it that you're up to Potter?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" this response surprised them.

"The best kind in my opinion," Charlie was still staring at him intensely.

"Well I really quite like her." Hermione and Ellie giggled at him like giddy schoolgirls, which was ok considering that Hermione still was one but he had hoped that Ellie would have grown out of it.

"She's the girl you were talking about then?" Hermione nodded her head knowingly.

"She was yes."

"You better be good to her Harry, I know that you're like family but I would hate to have to hurt you," Charlie chuckled.

"Leave love's young dream alone Charlie," Ellie admonished, tucking her hand into his. "So you're going to get her a cat then?"

"I think so, it depends if they've got a ginger one." Harry loved visiting the pet shop it was full of so many exciting creatures, he tried incredibly hard to avoid being mesmerised by the owls as he often was. He headed towards the wall that he knew housed the many cats and kittens available. He looked along several rows of cages before his eyes fell on a cage with a tiny kitten in it, it had ginger and white stripes and Hermione and Ellie went into a chorus of 'awwwww's' when they saw it. He knew that this was the one. He went to the counter and asked if he could see the kitten in question, the shopkeeper obliged by pulling the cage up to the counter and opening the door. The little kitten unfurled itself from the corner it was curled up in and stretched its legs as it strolled from the cage sleepily. It looked Harry up and down before trotting over to him and licking his hands.

"This is the one, I'll take him."

"Her. Mr. Potter, this cat is female."

"Nice, is it possible to get a cage and all the other essentials for her as well?"

"Of course," the shopkeeper disappeared into the back of the shop and came back with a new travelling cage, food dishes, a brush and several small toys. The little kitten looked a bit disgruntled at being put back into a cage and meowed furiously. Harry paid up and the group left the shop, Harry carrying the now quiet ball of fluff and Hermione carrying the bag full of kitten accessories. Unfortunately as they left the Menagerie, two figures were emerging from Flourish and Blotts which was opposite.

* * *

"Well look what we have here, its Potter, the mudblood, a weasel and a new little friend," drawled the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy," both Harry and Charlie instinctively stood in front of Hermione. Charlie was still holding Ellie's hand and pulled her in close behind him as well.

"Manners Potter. Who's your new friend?" he was staring at Ellie with contempt. Ellie however, was not intimidated. She freed her hand from Charlie's grasp and stepped forward.

"Elizabeth Dumbledore. You must be young Mr Malfoy," she held her hand out

politely to shake his.

"Did you say Dumbledore?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed as the often did when he was scheming.

"Yes I did. Elizabeth Dumbledore, I'm your Headmaster's granddaughter," Ellie spoke slowly as if Draco was hard of hearing.

"I didn't know that Dumbledore had a Granddaughter," Draco looked at her with disgust.

"There are a great many things that you don't know about your Headmaster Draco," although Lucius was speaking to Draco he was staring intently at Elizabeth. "I don't believe we've been introduced," he stretched his hand out to her.

"We haven't. I'm Elizabeth Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy," Ellie's voice was suddenly cold.

"Elizabeth…Dumbledore you say," Lucius's expression mirrored that of his son. He eyed Harry, "Babysitting Potter are we?" the sudden change in his tone surprised Harry; there was distinct loathing in his voice. "Are you prepared to die for him?" the exchange was leaving Harry in a state of utter bemusement. The next thing Harry knew Elizabeth's wand was above Malfoy's heart and the voice with which she spoke wasn't one he had ever heard her use before, every word dripped with menace.

"I'll hex you back to Azkaban if you just give me a reason Malfoy, my Grandfather may be above killing but I'm not. You and your son better keep away from Harry, I would hate to see what accidents might befall you in the aftermath."

"Tell me Harry, how is your delightful Godfather?" Malfoy barely finished his sentence before Ellie had raised her wand free hand and slapped him across the face, his lip began to bleed slightly.

"You filthy little mudblood lover, the Dark Lord will take great pleasure in killing you."

"Well excuse me if we don't panic just yet," Charlie pushed in between the two of them purposefully.

"Dear me, you're not thinking of taking up with a Weasley are you?"

"Better a Weasley than a Malfoy!" she spat at him.

"Who she takes up with is no business of yours," Charlie hissed at him. He too had his wand out and pointed at Malfoy.

"He's absolutely right," Malfoy turned around to find Alastor Moody stood behind him with a fuming expression. "I think it's time you were moving on Lucius, don't you agree?" Malfoy watched him for a moment then swept his cloak back.

"Come along Draco we have things to do," they set of down the street and disappeared into the crowd.

"We need to leave now," Moody set off as quick as his wooden leg would take him, which was surprisingly fast. Elizabeth roughly pulled Harry and Hermione in front of her as they followed in his wake. The rest of the family were just ordering lunch when they emerged in the Leaky Cauldron.

"There's no time for that we need to get back to headquarters now," Moody yelled above the noise. Everyone bustled about picking up their shopping and they sped back to Fred and George's shop with people moaning at them as they pushed past. When they got to the back room Moody pulled the plate from his robes and everyone grabbed hold. When they arrived back in the kitchen all hell broke loose.


	11. Out with the old

He wasn't quite sure what it was that was going on but the second they had landed in the kitchen Elizabeth turned on Moody with a ferocity that Harry would not have believed her capable of. For the first few moments she was shouting at such a level that her words were indistinguishable, they were just an overwhelmingly loud babble.

The air around her crackled with magical energy and there appeared to be a faint glow of gold around her outline. A vase that was sat on the sideboard a few feet behind her smashed into a thousand tiny little pieces, everyone seemed to have shrunk away towards the edges of the room, terrified that if they got in her way she would turn on them as well. Remus thought about wrapping an arm around her shoulder but decided against it when she shot him a furious look that he did not deserve. Molly watched the scene in front of her with a shell-shocked silence. Charlie had paced away from her towards the sink, the only person who hadn't moved away from her was Moody, he put a hand up to stop her fleetingly, and addressed Bill.

"Get in that fire and get Dumbledore, he should be at Hogwarts," Bill promptly followed orders. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire; the green flames licked him as he called out 'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts.' When that was done Moody lowered his hand and Elizabeth continued with her tirade.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" she bellowed at him.

"To keep you out of trouble," he answered her very simply.

"TROUBLE! LUCIUS MALFOY IS NOT TROUBLE. I'M NOT A SILLY LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE ALASTOR."

"I know you aren't. But Lucius Malfoy is more trouble than he's worth, he could make things very difficult for you young lady."

"NOT IF HE'S DEAD HE CAN'T!" every fibre of her body shook with every word she said.

"So next time you just want me to let you kill him do you?" Moody's voice was deadly calm.

"YES, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO. WE'VE SPENT TOO LONG MESSING ABOUT, LETS JUST KILL THE LOT OF THEM AND HAVE DONE WITH IT," a sharp carving knife shot out of it's wooden holder and launched itself into a cupboard door with such ferocity that it could be seen on either side of the door.

"Do you really think that Malfoy is worth a lifetime in Azkaban?" although Harry understood Ellie's hatred of Malfoy he had to agree with Moody, pond-life like Malfoy wasn't worth losing everything for.

"MAYBE NOT BUT AT LEAST I'D FEEL BETTER!"

"And how many people are you going to have to kill before you realise that it won't bring them back," there was unprecedented softness in his voice

"I KNOW IT WON'T BRING THEM BACK, I NEVER SAID THAT IT WOULD. IF I THOUGHT THAT KILLING MALFOY WOULD BRING ANYONE BACK I WOULD HAVE DONE IT AL LONG TIME AGO."

"So what would you have achieved then?" Harry realised that Moody knew what he was doing. With each outburst Elizabeth's anger weakened, he obviously thought that it was best that she took her anger out on him rather than anyone else.

"THERE'D BE ONE LESS DEATH EATER ROAMING ABOUT FOR A START…"

"There will always be another one to take his place."

"MAYBE THE REST OF THEM WOULD THINK TWICE ABOUT WHAT THEY'RE DOING," it was obvious from the shake in her voice that even Elizabeth wasn't convinced of this.

"Do you really believe that?" Elizabeth didn't get a chance to answer however as Dumbledore emerged from the fire right between them. He looked from Moody's unreadable expression to his granddaughters puffy, red face.

"What happened today?" his calm voice seemed to dispel the tension in the air.

Neither Elizabeth nor Alastor made any attempt to answer instead Charlie filled the silence, he recounted the events of the morning to Professor Dumbledore he sounded very quiet in contrast to the heightened voices of Ellie and Moody.

"I see. Elizabeth would you mind telling me why it was that you were shouting at Alastor?" his face was a perfect calm; she could not look at him.

"He should have left Malfoy to me," it was clear that although she would shout at Mad-Eye she wouldn't shout at her grandfather.

"If he had done so what would you have done?" he was asking a question that he already knew the answer to.

"I would have most probably hexed him into the middle of next month," at least she answered honestly.

"Malfoy's very quick with his wand," Moody informed her.

"I'm quicker," she said it with such steel in her voice that no one in the room could have been in any doubt that it was true.

"Perhaps. Do you believe that he would have let an event like that go un-avenged?" Dumbledore asked his granddaughter yet another question to which he knew the answer.

"Of course not," Elizabeth was staring at the floor.

"Then you could have placed every person in this room in great danger of an attack," this seemed a little bit harsh in Harry's opinion. Weren't they all in danger of being attacked anyway?

"I know," she tilted her round face up towards his and revealed the tears that were beginning to slide down her face.

"I understand your anger Elizabeth, it is fully justified. You have every right to be angry, there is nothing wrong with anger but you must remember that it is only righteous when it is directed at the right person, at the right time and for the right reasons. Alastor prevented you from making a grave mistake today, he is not to blame and as such does not deserve to bear the brunt of your fury."

"I realise you were just trying to protect me Alastor. But I'm tired of waiting around doing nothing while that piece of slime wanders around like he owns the place. I'm sorry," her eyes begged and pleaded with Moody.

"I don't like Malfoy anymore than you do, but you've got more important things to be doing rather than getting yourself in trouble for taking care of a slimy little snake like him. Killing him isn't going to make you feel any better, and it'll only hold you back in your future. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. I want you to remember that we don't make Aurors out of criminals. You were mighty quick drawing that wand, those are the kind of reflexes we need," Moody gave her a small smile and laid a gnarly hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll remember that," she returned his smile before turning away from him and moving towards the sink where she proceeded to dab her face with a damp cloth. Charlie moved beside her and took the cloth from her, he began to tenderly dab her face with it. Harry could hear him whispering but could not make out what it was that he was saying.

"I must get back, I'm afraid that I must ask Alastor, Kingsley and Tonks to come with me. The Ministry is in a state of disarray, it has been brought to light that the Minister is missing."

"Missing?" everyone echoed.

"Yes, he didn't appear at the Ministry this morning, his senior aide and Auror Dawlish went to his house to find it empty. There was no sign of the Minister what so ever. The entire contingent of Aurors are searching for him as we speak, I believe that your assistance would be very much appreciated," Moody was the first one into the fire, he was very quickly followed by Tonks and then Kingsley. "I must also take my leave but I shall be back, we'll be hosting an emergency order meeting tonight if that's alright Molly?"

"Of course it is Albus."

"We can talk more later Elizabeth," he glanced back at her, she was currently being cradled against Charlie's chest.

"Yes grandfather," she mumbled. Dumbledore then stepped into the fire and said 'The Ministry of Magic' very clearly.

* * *

After ten minutes or so everything had almost returned to normal, Mrs. Weasley had guided Ellie into a seat at the table and put a steaming cup of tea in front of her, Charlie was sat to her one side and Remus to her other. The furious meowing coming from the travelling cage reminded him that he had a gift for Ginny. She was peering at the cage with curiosity. Harry put it on the table and set the kitten free. She bounded up and down the table gaping at everyone in turn, she pawed at Ginny's hands until she gave in and started to scratch the adorable fluff ball behind the ears. After a minute or so she was curled up in Ginny's lap purring contentedly.

"Harry she's sooo cute!" she gazed down at the kitten affectionately.

"I'm glad you like her."

"What's her name?"

"Whatever her new owner decides to call her."

"But why did you buy her? You're only around one pet at Hogwarts," she was gently stroking the kittens head.

"She's not for me."

"Oh, did you buy her for this girl you like?" Ginny was trying to sound casual.

"Yes."

"She's a very lucky girl if you're going to buy her presents like this," she was again smiling at the kitten in her lap.

"So you think it's a good present then?" He was edging closer and closer to telling her who it's new owner was.

"Of course, look at her," she held the ginger and white ball up as if for Harry's inspection. "She's the sweetest thing that I've ever seen. How could any girl not be impressed by this?" she rubbed her nose against the purring kitten.

"I really am glad that you like her so much."

"Why?" Ginny looked at him perplexed.

"Because she's yours," there he had told her.

"But I thought you said…" she looked at Harry strangely and then her mouth formed a silent 'Oh'. She got up and rushed from the kitchen. Harry didn't understand what the matter was. He looked to Hermione.

"I'll go after her," she then disappeared from the kitchen as well.

"Harry, do you like my sister?" Ron was watching him carefully.

"Er…yeah. That's ok right?" a horrible thought came upon Harry, what if it wasn't alright?

"Better you than Michael Corner," Ron shrugged, Harry took that as a yes.

Soon after Mrs. Weasley sent them all upstairs to pack away their shopping. When he returned to the kitchen Ginny was back. Harry caught Hermione's eye and she met him at the door and ushered him back out into the hall.

"What happened earlier?" he quizzed.

"Ginny's still going out with Dean Thomas, and then you go and tell her you like her. She was a bit confused, she really likes Dean but as you know, she really likes you too and has for a long time."

"So what do I do?" Harry was so relieved that he had a close friend who was a girl it meant you could ask all these stupid questions and find out what the right thing to do was.

"Well I wouldn't do much more for the minute, she's sent Pig away to Dean with a letter telling him that she wants to break up because it's not working," Hermione broke out into a smile.

"Does that mean she likes me too?"

"It means, Harry, that if you give her a little bit of time and space then she will almost certainly start going out with you," Hermione was still grinning at him.

"Right. Thanks for your help 'Mione," he gave her a quick hug.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Ron was standing in the doorway fixing Harry with a menacing stare.

"Just trying to say thank you. Nothing else," he quickly stepped away from her.

"S'okay mate, I know you wouldn't," Ron's menace turned to laughter. The three went back down in to the kitchen and sat down to some lunch and every now and then Harry caught Ginny's eye and smiled at her, she smiled back and blushed crimson.

* * *

After dinner Mrs. Weasley rushed Harry, Hermione and Ginny from the kitchen. They were preparing for the order meeting. As usual they made their way to the drawing room to play some game or other. They saw the many figures filing past the drawing room door on their way down into the kitchen, they recognised the figures of Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Snape, McGonagall, and the enormous frame of Hagrid. The meeting seemed to go on forever.

In that time Ginny settled on a name for her new cat. She was sitting crossed-legged on the floor when she suddenly said, "What do you think about Snuffles?" everyone looked down at her.

"I think that's a great idea," Harry smiled.

"I just thought that she could be this constant reminder of Sirius. Every time we look at her we'll think of him."

"It's kind of like a memorial to him," Ron nodded before they returned to their silence.

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually only two hours everyone filed out again. Charlie, Elizabeth, Fred and George slipped into the room looking utterly exhausted.

"Did they find the Minister yet?" Harry had grown to dislike Cornelius Fudge in this last year but he understood that the Minster of Magic disappearing was not a good thing.

"Oh they found him alright," Fred's tone was indistinguishable.

"Where was he?" Hermione enquired.

"He turned up in his office," George replied.

"Where had he been?" Ron was beyond confused.

"We don't know," Charlie was stroking Ellie's hair gently, completely lost.

"Why not? Why didn't you just ask him?" Harry had a deep and terrible sense of foreboding.

"Because he was dead. They sent his body back to his office via a portkey, they used a copy of the Daily Prophet that came out the day after Voldemort revealed himself at the Ministry," Ellie's face showed the strain of the day more than anyone else's.

"So it was Voldemort that killed him?" Harry felt a horrible twist in his gut.

"We think so," Charlie pulled Ellie on to his lap and held on to her tightly. Everyone sat in silence, it could have been for a minute or ten or even an hour. Voldemort killing the Minister for Magic was going to create widespread panic and hysteria.

After a while Ellie stood up, "Everyone should go and get some sleep. They next few days are going to be rough, there's likely to be a lot of commotion. I'm afraid that things are going to be very different from now on."

"Yeah, we might get a Minister who actually knows what they're doing," George quipped emptily.

"Don't speak ill of the dead George," Ellie reprimanded.

"Well come one it's not like any of us liked him all that much. He was an arrogant twat most of the time, look what he did to Harry last year!" he protested.

"Just because he allowed himself to be influenced by the wrong people does not mean that he was a bad person and it certainly doesn't mean that he deserved to die," there was a power in her voice that kept all of them quiet. They tramped up to bed feeling very dispirited.

She was right; although Fudge had been an arrogant twat he didn't deserve to die. He'd made mistakes but that was because he was weak, not because he was evil. Harry knew that the next few days really would be very turbulent.

* * *

When the day dawned it was almost as if the weather outside the window reflected the mood inside the house. The sky was dull and grey and there was the distant rumbling of thunder. When Harry reached the kitchen Mr Weasley and Tonks had already left for the Ministry, and Bill had gone in for some sort of crisis meeting at the bank. It looked like Ellie had gone another night without sleep she was staring into space and the bags under her eyes were very noticeable. Strangely Mrs. Weasley was not fussing over her, she was sat at the table looking lost and alone. Harry sat next to her, he wasn't sure what to say but he decided to start with the basics,

"Morning Ellie, how are you feeling today?"

"Do I look that bad?" she broke into a smile that was a shadow of her usual self.

"No that's not what I meant. It's just that well you look tired and a little bit ill."

"That was very diplomatic. I didn't sleep very well last night and I do feel rather sick."

"Are you worried about what happened yesterday?"

"Well that's part of it yes. I popped into Diagon Alley earlier with Bill, Fred and George, it was deserted, not a single person. Half the shops are shut and everyone is terrified. If the Minister for Magic isn't safe then no one is. Malfoy is free to walk around threatening people and my behaviour isn't much better."

"Don't be thick, you're nothing like Malfoy, he's pond scum. He had to buy his way out of Azkaban. You're better than that. Dumbledore once told me that it's our choices that show what we truly are, not our abilities. You can tell just from the way you act that you have power but you don't use it. You could have killed him on the spot, there was plenty of time but you didn't. I know you said that you weren't above killing but you are. You know what it's like to have someone taken and you wouldn't impose that on anyone. You're more like your granddad than you realise."

"That's very kind Harry, thank you. I see you've been listening to my dear old granddad very closely."

"Can't help it, he's got one of those voices that you have listen to," Harry smiled at her in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"Very true," she seemed to have bucked up a little.

Over breakfast Harry asked Ellie and Charlie what would happen now that Fudge was gone. Apparently a series of meetings had to take place, all the senior members of the Ministry had to meet and discuss who would be suitable for the post, then the Wizengamot would meet and vote for the person they thought was best, whoever they chose would then go through an important ceremony before they became the Minister for Magic. So there would be a box placed in the atrium of the Ministry into which all those who wanted to be considered would put their names, it would remain there until noon. Then this afternoon the heads of the various Ministry departments would meet and narrow the list down to about five candidates, the Wizengamot would meet tomorrow and discuss those left and then the day after would bring the ceremony.

Ellie had also spoken to Dumbledore and found out that he had been asked to by several Ministry heads to put himself forward for the position and he had once again refused. Normally all the heads of Ministry departments would put their names into the draw. All that was left for everyone else to do was wait.


	12. Back to Hogwarts

The next evening, right in the middle of dinner, Mr Weasley emerged from the fire in the kitchen.

"The Wizengamot have made their decision, pending the ceremony tomorrow our new Minster for Magic will be Amelia Bones," he settled himself into the chair that had been left for him at the head of the table.

"She'll be good, knows her stuff she does," George appraised.

"That's because she lost her brother and sister-in-law, the Bones' always were a nice family," Ellie had the hint of a sad smile.

"They were, I remember them at school, they were very sweet. They started going out in second year and stayed together all that time, they got engaged in their final year. It was such a pity," Molly said wistfully.

"Yes well, by tomorrow she'll be Minister Bones and just you wait and see she'll soon put you-know-who in his place. The first thing she wants to do is put every single member of the ministry through a legilimency test. She wants anyone who might be feeding information to Voldemort weeded out," Arthur interjected.

"That's one way to start with a bang. Hopefully she'll take a more direct approach to fighting Voldemort, it was the wait and see methodology that got the last one killed," Ellie looked a little more hopeful now than she had since the events of their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Has everyone packed?" Mrs Weasley brought around the change of topic. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked at each other shamefully. "Oh for goodness sake you four. When are you going to learn that when you leave it to the night before you almost always forget something?" she looked at the four blank faces in front of her.

As soon as they were finished eating the four students were herded upstairs to pack. Harry felt that the scolding was very unfair, with everything that had been going on the return to Hogwarts had snuck up on them. He was wondering where the holidays had gone; it felt like only last week he had been disembarking the Hogwarts express to come home from the summer.

He felt terrible; his first summer without Sirius should have dragged on forever. He should have felt the pain of losing his godfather everyday but he hadn't, he'd been to busy enjoying himself and having fun with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Things with Ginny were still the same, Dean had sent a letter back with Pig, telling her not to make any rash decisions and they'd talk about it once they got back to school. That depressed him a bit and then he felt terrible again because here he was feeling awful because he couldn't ask out Ginny when he should feel bad because he'd lost Sirius.

The four of them tottered about the house picking up the books and clothes that seemed to have miraculously summoned themselves to the strangest corners of the house. Ron had found his school tie in the bottom of the umbrella stand to his complete bewilderment. Hermione had found a necklace of Ginny's in an ornamental jug the library and neither had any clue how it had got there. Harry searched through every room of the house for his copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 before ending up in the kitchen and finding it under the sideboard. If he hadn't known better then he would have thought that Kreacher's spirit was running around the place moving things. Just as he was finishing his packing he turned around to pick up a pair of socks and found that Ellie was in the doorway watching him.

"All packed?" she asked.

"Almost, I've just got a few things to put away then I'll be finished."

"Where's Ron?"

"The last time I saw him he was looking under Ginny's bed for a missing shoe," he told her almost in disbelief.

"I'll never understand how we can misplace so much stuff. I remember last year when I packed my school trunk for the last time; I managed to lose my broomstick. I couldn't find it anywhere, it eventually turned up three days after I went back to school, our house elf found it in the attic. How it got there I'll never know, I treasure my broom, I'd never have put it up there," she grinned. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm not nearly as distracted as you've been the last few days," he shot back at her.

"The difference is that I'm an adult and I'm allowed to deal with my distraction on my own. You, Mr. Potter are a young adult currently under my guardianship, I am fully entitled to inquire about your distraction," she assumed an entirely superior voice as she perched on the edge of Ron's bed.

"It's nothing really."

"In my experience nothing is generally a something, so spill the beans. You never know I just might be able to help."

"I've just been thinking about this summer. I've been here the whole time and I've hardly thought of Sirius, I led him to his death and I've been here having fun. I think I'm forgetting him," he was relieved that it was finally out. He thought how strange it was that last year he'd felt that he couldn't share his problem with anyone yet here he was pouring his heart out yet again.

"Here we were thinking that the only thing you'd inherited from you mother was her eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Sounds to me like you've inherited her conscious as well. You're father would be disappointed. You're not forgetting him Harry. Sirius would have wanted you to have fun. After everything you've been through and with everything that lies ahead you deserve to have fun more than most do. Let's see…do you remember the way he used to shake his hair out of his face?"

"Yeah, he'd just shook it out of the way when it fell back down again," he allowed himself to smile at the image of Sirius sitting shaking his hair like a dog.

"Do you remember how when he laughed really, really hard it sounded almost like he was barking?"

"Yeah," he was always amazed at how similar his godfather's human behaviour was to his dog behaviour.

"Then you're not forgetting him. You'll never forget him, he was too important to you. It's just that… as time goes by you won't remember so much. You'll be sitting one day and somebody will say or do something and it will remind you of him and you'll smile and you'll be grateful for the time you had with him. It'll most probably be Ron. Sometimes with the things he does I realise that he and Sirius are more alike than Molly would approve of," there was the first definite smile on her face. The more he thought about it the more he realised she was right. Ron was always up for an adventure just like Sirius. He never wanted to forget him and he never would.

"How about when you come back for Christmas we set about really making this place our own. Everyone can have their own room decorated to their tastes, we'll put up some pictures and we'll make it a home. Our home. The home that Sirius would have liked it to be."

"I'd really like that."

"Motion agreed. Well I've got some packing of my own to do, so I shall leave you to it," she patted him comfortingly on the back and left the room.

* * *

The next morning was as chaotic as ever, just as they were about to head out the door Ron realised that he had left his Cleansweep in the wardrobe upstairs. His mother berated him as he dived up the stairs as quick as his legs would carry him. Moody had given up the usual duty of taking care of the luggage to Charlie and Ellie, instead he was co-ordinating everyone else. The newly instated Minister Bones had Ok'd Mr. Weasley's request for cars to take the group to the station, she had kindly offered them two cars. In order to save them from revealing the headquarters they would floo to the Burrow first.

When they got there they were rushed through the house out into the driveway, where the Ministry cars were waiting. Piling in to the first car were Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Kinglsey, and Bill, the second car was being filled by Harry, Ginny, Ellie, Charlie, Remus, Tonks and Moody. Elizabeth had very niftily shrunk the luggage and then Charlie had levitated it into the boots of the cars. Then they were on their way. The journey, which would normally have taken an hour or so, only took twenty minutes, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there was quite a lot of very complex magic involved.

Once they got to the station they went through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ in pairs. Remus and Tonks had gone first, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who were followed by Mr. Weasley and Bill, then Hermione and Tonks, then Ron and Kingsley, Harry and Ellie and finally Moody and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley caught everyone with a hug before they got on the train; she caught Harry no less than 3 times. It was a little while before Harry realised that everyone was saying goodbye to Ellie, Remus and Tonks as well. He was seconds away from asking why, when Hermione beat him to it.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked politely.

"We're coming on the train with you lot, we've been landed with guard duties," Tonks giggled. Although she made it sound like guard duty was such a drag and that she would rather would be doing something else they all knew that Tonks loved the idea of spending time with the youngsters after all she was only about five years older than them. Ellie kissed Charlie goodbye as Fred and George pretended to vomit in the background. Then the other three then piled on the train behind the teenagers. While Remus and Tonks immediately set off in the direction of the front carriage, Ellie stayed behind to wave goodbye to what was left of the order contingent on the platform. Once they had pulled out of the station she headed to the front of the train along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione who all had to be filled in on their prefects duties. Harry on the other hand slunk off to find a compartment where he could wait for his friends. He eventually found one quite near to the end of the train, he was just settling himself into his seat when Neville appeared.

"Hiya Harry, how was you're summer?" the words came with concern which Harry appreciated; Neville understood the feeling of loss just as much as he did.

"Better than I though it would be. How about yours?"

"I'm glad yours wasn't too bad. Mine was good. Gran has been looking at me in a different light since what happened. Dumbledore wrote to her and said that I had showed great courage, determination and skill. That I would have made my Dad very proud," Neville finished very quietly.

"You would have," Harry knew it meant as much for Neville to be compared to his dad as it did for him.

"Thanks Harry. Anyway since then Gran's been acting like I'm a hero. She bought me a new wand and everything," he immediately pulled it out of his pocket and began swishing it about. "Willow, 10 inches with a dragon heartstring core," he said putting it back into his pocket. Their prefect friends returned sooner than expected and with Luna in tow, she too had made prefect this year. She tucked herself in to a corner near the door and immediately pulled out an edition of the Quibbler and began to read it. Everyone struggled not to laugh, she was definitely the same old Luna.

"Why are you back so early?" Neville inquired.

"Well most of our time is used to draw up rotas for patrolling the train but that's being done by Lupin, Tonks and Ms. Dumbledore," Hermione informed him,

"Tonks? Ms. Dumbledore? Any relation to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry had forgotten that Neville didn't know Ellie.

"Tonks is an auror, she fought in at the Ministry. As for Ellie she's Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter and Harry's new guardian," Hermione filled him in.

"So what she like?"

"She's cool," Ron breathed.

"What brought that on?" Harry knew that Ron liked Ellie as much as the rest of them but it was the way that he said it which puzzled him.

"You should have seen it Harry. It was brilliant," Ginny giggled.

"Malfoy strolled in ten minutes late and immediately began to push around some of the younger students. The Head Boy and Girl both gave him a bit of a telling off, then he sat down and began laughing and joking with some of the other Slytherin prefects. Well, you saw how Ellie was with the Malfoy's in Diagon Alley they don't intimidate her. She told Malfoy that it was very rude to talk over people, especially when it was something as important as this and then she told him to be quiet." Hermione was always better at telling stories she added in all the little details that made them more interesting.

"You know Malfoy, never did know how to quit while he was ahead," Ron grinned fiendishly.

"When he continued to talk Ellie hit him with a silencing charm. He got up and was waving his hands about apparently shouting at the top of his voice, he pulled out his wand and pointed at her, forgetting that he couldn't speak any incantations when he realised that he threw his wand aside and lunged for her. She was quick with her spell work though, caught him with the full body bind. He fell face first on to the floor right in front of everyone and then Ellie told the heads just to carry on. She left him lying there until the meeting was finished, she didn't take it off him until everyone was leaving. Malfoy was as red as a tomato," absolutely everyone burst out laughing and they didn't stop until their sides ached.

They didn't see any signs of Draco at all, but from time to time people popped in to say hello they were largely DA members wondering if it would be continuing this year. They were all told the same thing: It depends what the new Defence teacher is like. Every now and again Remus, Tonks or Ellie stopped by on their rounds of the train, seeing Ellie had reminded them all of Malfoy and their unstoppable laughter had started all over again. When Ellie had entered the compartment she immediately asked to be introduced.

"This is Luna Lovegood," Ginny provided. Luna looked up over her edition of the Quibbler and nodded.

"And this is…" before Harry could finished she interrupted him.

"I would recognise that face anywhere, you can only be Neville Longbottom," she smiled warmly as she shook his hand. "The last time I saw you, you were knee high to a grasshopper. You must have been about two," Neville looked startled by the fact that she knew him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember."

"Don't be. It was a very long time ago," with that she departed and continued on down the train.

Before too long the sky outside got dark and the familiar message came over the speaker system announcing that they were nearing Hogsmeade and they should all change into their robes. Hermione, Ginny and Luna left the compartment so that they could all change. When they did eventually pull into the station they were able to see Hagrid's impressive form calling out for first years.

"Firs' years here, firs' years over here please, you alrigh' Harry?"

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Jus' fine Harry, jus' fine," Harry watched as the tiny little first years crowded around him.

He and Neville then set of towards the carriages, which would take them the final part of their journey. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna who had been off making sure that the first years all departed the train met them there. They climbed in one carriage together and moments later began their approach to the castle, they swept past the enormous gates and up the sloping drive. They climbed out of the carriage and looked up at the castle before them.

"Good to be back isn't it?" Ginny whispered to him as they set off up the front steps.


	13. In With The New

The warmth of the Entrance Hall welcomed them as the hundreds of students clad in black robes climbed the stairs. Somehow, Ellie had managed to make it up to the castle before them.

"Right you four, behave yourselves, look out for each other and most importantly have fun. This year should be very, very interesting for you all," she said cryptically.

"Why's that then?" Ginny pounced on her.

"You'll see. Hello Professor Snape, how are you?" she drew her gaze away from them and focused on the pale figure several feet behind them.

"Fine thank you Elizabeth," he answered her with a surprising amount of coldness in his voice.

"Very glad to hear it," she replied as though she hadn't sensed his tone. She once again concentrated on the four in front of her. "Like I said look after each other," a change came into her tone as Malfoy walked past, "Don't trust anyone that you're not 100 certain is on our side. I've got to be going, I'm supposed to see my granddad before the welcome feast," she smiled at them all and set off towards the Head's office with the air of someone who was well accustomed to the school hallways.

"Come on Harry, I'm hungry," Ron tugged him in the direction of the Great Hall.

They all sat patiently waiting for the first years to file in and for Professor McGonagall to fetch the sorting hat and stool. As they did the main topic of conversation was that there was still an empty seat at the table. Dumbledore had emerged a few minutes after their arrival but there was still a teacher missing. After 10 minutes or so Professor McGonagall appeared with the hat and stool and a group of terrified first years. She at the hat on the stool and the entire hall waited for it's new song;

_"Many, Many years ago_

_When these walls were first established,_

_Came our famous founders four_

_Their wits and powers matchless._

_There was Gryffindor the valiant,_

_Who took the bold of heart,_

_He showed the praise and glory,_

_Awaiting those as true as darts._

_Dear Hufflepuff the honourable,_

_Took those faithful toil was surest,_

_She showed of great rewards,_

_For those whose dedication is purest._

_And of course shrewd Ravenclaw,_

_Took those with intellect clear,_

_She showed that those of knowledge,_

_Never, ever fear._

_Last of all that Slytherin so crafty,_

_Took those whose lineage was pedigree,_

_He himself showed the notoriety,_

_Awaiting those of great ability._

_And so now I shall divide you,_

_Even though I fear it's wrong,_

_For the danger edges closer,_

_And dear Hogwarts must go on._

_The answer is within us,_

_If we just look amongst the hordes,_

_We cannot win the battle,_

_If our fight comes in different sorts._

_One of our number will lead,_

_And the rest must learn to follow,_

_To understand and take orders,_

_Or we will all feel the sorrow!"_

As the hat fell silent muttering started up around the hall and several DA members were looking at Harry significantly.

"Give it credit though, it knows its stuff," Ron pitched in.

"Yeah, I think its been listening to too many conversations that it shouldn't," Harry glanced up at the hat bitterly. They returned to silence as each new student was called up and they were sorted. Naturally they cheered the loudest for the new Gryffindors. Eventually the sorting was over they ate heartily until Ron actually pronounced that he felt sick. As the conversation died down the headmaster rose from his seat.

"I promise not to keep you all much longer. But I would like to say to those of you new to Hogwarts, Welcome! To those of you who are old hands, Welcome Back! Now that you have all been rested over the holidays it is time to start the rigmarole all over again. Now I have heard many of you talking over our delicious dinner about who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher may be. As you can see there is an empty chair," he indicated the chair to his left that was normally filled by Professor Flitwick.

"The post has been filled but they were unable to make our feast tonight. It would be inappropriate to introduce them in their absence so that will wait until tomorrow evening, so you had best make sure you're all here for dinner. But you lucky Sixth years will be introduced to them first thing tomorrow when you have your first Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Now for the rest of the start of term notices, I would like to remind everyone and cannot emphasise enough that the Forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden and a terrible fate could befall anyone who doesn't heed my warning. I would also like to inform everyone on behalf of our caretaker Mr. Filch that several of the products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are now on the list of prohibited items, which can be found on Mr. Filch's office door so feel free to check it. Anyhow, I know you are all tired and full, and no doubt want to get to your dormitories in order to be wide awake in tomorrow's classes, so I won't detain you any further. Good Luck!" he raised his hands into the air and the doors to the great hall swung open accommodating the flow of the very tired but contented students. Many people were whispering to each other including Hermione who was deep in conversation with Lavender Brown about who the new teacher was likely to be.

* * *

The next morning when Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged for breakfast the hall was gently humming with talk amongst the sixth years that were taking Defence. Professor McGonagall handed out their timetables and they were dismayed to find that once again they would have double potions just before lunch on a Monday, first on a Wednesday morning, and last thing on a Friday.

Almost twenty minutes before the class even started everyone was lined up outside the classroom. Gryffindors made up almost half the class there was approximately an equal number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and a handful of Slytherins including, much to Harry's disgust, Draco Malfoy. With ten minutes to go till the start of class the classroom door mysteriously swung open admitting those who were lined up outside. They all entered suspiciously and chose their places, as usual the Slytherins sat as close to the back as they could without looking odd. The rest of the class moved as near to the front as they could get, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville managed to get seats in the front row. Once they were all seated the door swung shut again, Hermione grasped Ron's hand out of nerves.

They sat in silence until nine o'clock on the dot when the door once again opened and admitted a hasty blur of cloak and hair that headed for the front of the class. Because of the speed that they were walking at their hair was blown across their face and no one could get a good look at them. "Wands away," was the gentle command. Everyone watched transfixed as she stood with her back to the class, fussing with some books. Harry watched as her hair swung slowly from side to side there was something very familiar about that hair and that voice.

"But Professor this is Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ron complained.

"Yes thank you Mr. Weasley, I am aware what class this is," their three jaws dropped as Elizabeth turned to face them. Malfoy looked completely horror struck.

"Ellie," Ron shouted in surprise.

"There's no need to shout, I'm only about six feet away from you," she smiled at him.

"Are you our new teacher?"

"Yes I am."

"And you want us to put our wands away?" this time it was Hermione that inquired.

"Don't look so downhearted Hermione, it's just this once. This is going to be a practical subject but today you won't need you wands we'll be going through a course outline but I expect you all to have your wands with you every lesson from here on in. For now though will you all get your quills and parchment out please," this time they did as they were told.

"Okay everyone," she said turning back to them again. "A couple of the members of this class already know me but for those of you who don't I'm Professor Dumbledore."

"As in Headmaster Dumbledore?" Seamus asked from the seat behind Harry.

"Yes, he's my grandfather. I'd like to take the register, when I call your name would you put you hand in the air so that I can get a good look at you," she proceeded to read down through the list of names in front of her only looking up briefly to get a look at each person.

"That's fine. Now I'm aware that your teaching in this subject has been interrupted and I'm told that you have had a series of disasters. With the exception of course of Professor Lupin, but perhaps I am biased on that count," she grinned at Harry. "But let me see if I've got it right. In your first year you had Professor Quirell," she looked around for correction.

"He was excellent in his theory work but I understand that he suffered from the terrible misfortune of having Lord Voldemort sticking out of his head," gasps went round the room at his name and Hermione had to grab the sleeve of Neville's robes to stop him sliding off his chair.

"Not really ideal for a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher to have the world's most wanted Dark Wizard swimming around in his subconscious," several members of the class sniggered except Draco who looked furious. "In your second year you had Professor Lockhart. Despite his very much-publicised skills I heard he was outsmarted by two second years that then saved a fellow pupil from Slytherins Basilisk," she glanced at Harry and Ron.

"That won't do at all. In your third year you were taught by my dear Professor Lupin the only properly capable teacher you have had thus far. Then in your fourth year former Auror Moody took this class. While I have read that he taught you very well he was found to be one of the Voldemort's servants who was under the effects of a polyjuice potion. Again that just won't do. Then last year you had Professor Umbridge who was amongst other things a highly incompetent teacher. She seemed to believe that there was no need for a practical side to this class. However I am also aware that there was a club formed by a certain member of this class to combat this serious fault," she had come to stand in front of Harry.

"I am very pleased to report that the achievement of this years OWLs and NEWTs surpassed previous records with all students passing the subject and a very high majority achieving an E or higher.

"My intention is to continue the work that Professor's Lupin and Moody began with you. As this is NEWT level there will be many very complex spells involved and you will require 100 concentration whilst in my classroom. Just so that you are pre-warned there will be homework almost every lesson on curses and counter curses. I won't ask for very much, a foot at most and if anybody has any questions about any homework I have set then please feel free to approach me at any time. My classes will be divided into three different sections, theory, question and answer, and practical. At the beginning of the lesson we will read through the textbook together. After that there'll be a short question and answer session where I can ask you about things in the chapter and you can ask any questions that you may have. We will then spend the last half of the lesson practicing what we've been learning, we may have to split into two groups for that I'm not sure just yet. But before we get too ahead of ourselves lets have a look at what we're going to be studying this year."

She waved her wands and a long list appeared on the board behind her. They would be looking at shield charms, patroni, dark detectors, potions and their uses in the dark arts. She told them that for these lessons Snape would be joining them. It was a pretty good lesson, especially when Professor Dumbledore berated Draco for talking over her.

"Mr Malfoy can you tell me what the most important component of learning is?" Draco sat with his usual better-than-thou expression. He said nothing.

"Don't know?" she paused for a second giving him another chance to answer. "Very well, Ms. Granger do you know that answer?" she knew of course that Hermione did, she answered without a seconds hesitation.

"The most important part of learning is listening."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Do you know why it is that humans have two ears and one mouth?" she again looked at Draco. "Any ideas Hermione?"

"It's been suggested that we have two ears and one mouth because we should do twice as much listening as talking."

"Exactly, take another five points. May I ask how you intend to listen when you are doing so much talking?" She turned back to Draco, when he just stared at her blankly she continued, "I see in that case you leave me little option but to take five points from Slytherin. I will not permit anyone to talk over me or anyone else in this class. Magic is a dangerous and complex thing you could hurt someone if you don't listen carefully to the instructions I give you. If I believe you aren't listening again at any point Mr Malfoy I will remove you from my class."

"You can't do that!" he protested.

"I am within my rights to remove anyone who may prove to be a danger to my students. So if you wish to remain here then I suggest you pay attention."

"This is blatant Gryffindor favouritism," he complained.

"Mr Malfoy it may have escaped your attention but I did not attend Hogwarts and therefore I have no house affiliation. But just so you know the sorting hat would have placed me in Hufflepuff."

"Went to Beauxbatons did you? Your grandfather would never have sent you to Durmstrang they teach too much Dark Arts stuff for his liking," Draco smirked as he finished.

"I'm afraid that you're only right on one count. I didn't go to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang for the reason you so tactfully outlined. I attended a school in Italy."

"Italy has a wizard school?" Malfoy eyed her like she was lying.

"Yes it does. Tell me that you didn't think that there were only three wizard schools in Europe for the enormous number of Witches and Wizards who need to learn our craft?" Draco didn't answer her but glared at her furiously.

"Why Hufflepuff?" Harry pondered out loud.

"You seem surprised Harry?"

"Well I thought that you'd probably be a Gryffindor, you told me that your mum and dad were both Gryffindors and wasn't your granddad one?"

"He was. But my grandmother was a Hufflepuff."

"I just thought you were pretty brave the other day." he edged his head in the direction of Draco, "So I figured that you would have been in our house."

"Harry, just because Hufflepuffs are noted for their loyalty doesn't mean that they aren't brave. The sorting hat doesn't outline every quality of every member of the houses. There is a lot of overlapping. For example, Hermione along with being brave is intelligent, loyal and cunning, which are qualities of all four of the houses. Ron is loyal and determined as well. You are talented, determined and fiercely loyal of those close to you, which presents some ambiguity as to the house you belong in. Courage is not the most important quality in a person. You should know that courage in itself is a contradiction Harry. It's the desire to live taking the form of a readiness to die; it's a bit of a bizarre combination, more often that not it is the art of being the only one to know that you're scared to death. It can be a very important quality in a person but it is not the only important quality. But I'm getting carried away. If I may return to my teaching," she pointedly looked at Draco before sweeping back to the front of the class.

"Okay well I'd like to lay down some ground rules if that's okay? When I'm talking no-one else will talk, if we're going through the theory and someone else is asking or answering a question then I expect everyone else to be quiet and respectful. As I dare say you all know magic can be very dangerous if spells aren't performed properly so you need to listen carefully. Don't be afraid to give some one advice if you think they're doing something wrong. We're all here to help each other; we all want to pass, so if we help each other out then everyone will do well.

"So getting back to what we'll be studying this year, we'll spend about two weeks on each topic, that should be enough to cover them and our last three weeks before the exams will be the revision of what we've done. Now if you want to do well in this subject, I would suggest that you read up on what we're going to do before you come to class," she gave Hermione a smile.

"Then it's just a case of reminding yourself, but I do understand that not everyone will do that, so that's why I've planned time to read the theory in class. At the end of each lesson you will get homework, and that homework will be to explain as best you can what you learned that lesson the. The average length will probably be about a foot of parchment, and I will expect it to handed to me at the beginning of the next lesson. Beware I know all the excuses, in fact I've used most of them so you won't be getting away with my cat ate it or I accidentally set it on fire practicing a jinx, or I spilled my potion on it. However if you do have a genuine excuse or an original one I may overlook it.

"The exam will take the usual form, being split into two parts theory and practical and no-one needs to worry if anything is really, really important I will let you know so that you can pay particular attention. Now our first topic will be Defensive Spells and their uses, we will start that on Thursday. We'll be reading about the various defence spells and their specific uses and we will of course be practicing, we will once again be visiting the unforgivable curses and before we finish you will all be able to throw off the imperious curse," as she said that the bell went.

"Okay everyone for our first proper lesson on Thursday I'd like you all to read the introduction to defence spells in the text book, if anyone doesn't have a copy I have a few spares that I can lend. I'll see you all on Thursday." The whole class were looking forward to the change from the year before, Ellie was going to make a much more competent teacher than Umbridge.

The Great Hall seemed much fuller at dinner that evening. It never ceased to amaze Harry how fast news could travel around the castle, everyone seemed to know that there was a new Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts even though Hermione assured him that Ellie had only taken two classes today, their class and a group of second year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. When the after dinner chatter died down the headmaster rose once again, "I would like everyone's attention please," he paused as silence surfaced.

"Those of you who had Defence Against the Dark Arts will already have had this introduction but please bear with me whilst I enlighten those who have not. It is my pleasure to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Elizabeth Dumbledore," there was some polite but puzzled clapping from those who hadn't had a class with her yet but there was a lot of noise from those who had with the exception of the Slytherin students.

"And in order to quell any rumours that may spread Professor Dumbledore is indeed related to me. Professor McGonagall heard one fantastical rumour today that Elizabeth was my wife and while I would be an extremely lucky man to have a wife so young and beautiful as her, unfortunately I do not hold that honour. However I do have the privilege of being her very proud grandfather. I hope that you will all extend the same respect to her that you show to our other members of staff. Thank you" he returned to his seat and entered into conversation with Ellie who was blushing so furiously that she would have given a Weasley a run for their money.


	14. Snape and Ginny

When Wednesday morning came Harry would have been more than happy to curl up in bed but Hermione came darting into the dormitory at eight o'clock complaining very loudly about how lazy they were. They dragged themselves out of bed more to silence her than anything else. "I just don't get why she has to moan so much," Ron muttered as her cloak whipped out of the room.

"I don't know but I'm glad she's your girlfriend and not mine!" Harry chuckled. The only result was that Ron threw a pillow at his head with impressive strength. Over breakfast it was Harry and Ron's turn to complain, they grumbled at length about having to take potions for another two years with Ron commenting several times on what a 'greasy git' Snape was. But they couldn't avoid their fate much longer, Hermione pulled them in the direction of the dungeons ten minutes before they were due to start.

The NEWT level Potions class was tiny; there were only twelve students in total. Four Gryffindors, four Slytherins, three Ravenclaws and a sole Hufflepuff. Unfortunately Draco was also in this class, along with Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. He kept smirking at Harry across the dungeon, "What's the matter Potter? You don't look so happy now, where's your new bodyguard?" he leered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped on Harry's behalf, Harry could hear Hermione on Ron's other side whispering about not rising to him.

"Dumbledore of course, given her the morning off have you?"

"Harry doesn't need a bodyguard unlike some people," Ron threatened menacingly.

"That'll be ten points from Gryffindor Weasley. You will not threaten other students," Professor Snape had slipped into the dungeon unnoticed in the midst of the argument. Ron was about to protest when Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "A further twenty points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's attempted suffocation of Mr. Weasley," his voice was tainted with amusement. "I had hoped I would not be seeing some of you again," he looked pointedly at Harry.

"However moving on, over the next two years we will be looking at increasingly complicated potions, it will require great skill and intellect and I warn you all that failure will not be tolerated. Anyone who fails more than one task will be removed from this class," this time he sneered at Ron. "Today we will be making the I venenum nex /I . Otherwise known as the Potion of Death, it does not kill but does make the drinker unconscious to such a degree that they will never wake. Brewed wrongly it will make you violently ill. Instructions on the board. Begin." he then sat at his desk for the remainder of the lesson. Twenty minutes from the end he began to pace among his students, typically he praised the efforts of the Slytherins, taunted the Hufflepuff to within an inch of her sanity and completely berated the Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors knew that they were next.

"Mr. Potter, the steam emitting from your cauldron should be black, would you call this steam black?"

"No sir, it's definitely dark grey."

"It certainly is. Read the seventh line of instructions again," Harry drew his eyes away from the steam floating above his cauldron to squint at the instructions. He realised his mistake immediately, "Did you do everything on the seventh line?"

"No sir. I only stirred it clockwise twice," he grimaced.

"I know. Once again Potter your inability to read properly gains you zero. That is one task failed. If you fail another I will take great pleasure in expelling you from my class," he slowly moved on to Ron's cauldron. He eyed it suspiciously.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for undoubtedly getting instructions from Ms. Granger," he passed by the last two cauldrons without comment. "Turn in a flask of your potion before you leave," he then swept back to his desk.

They fumed the whole way back to their tower, it was only their second day back and they had already managed to lose forty points. They then made their way to double charms. After that it was off to the hall for lunch.

Dean, Neville and Seamus were all sat together so their fellow Gryffindors joined them. Harry looked up just in time to see Ginny entering the hall; once again his stomach did another nervous back flip. She was just so pretty.

I Have you been sitting with your eyes shut/I

He felt so stupid for not seeing her properly for so long. He could have sworn he saw her frown when she looked at them. Ginny joined them at the table she sat down next to Hermione and the two girls began whispering feverishly. Harry noticed out the corner of his eye that Dean was scowling at her. Suddenly the little cogs inside his head slid into place Dean had told Ginny not to make any rash decisions and that they would talk when they got back to school. They must have had a chance to talk. He felt hopeful, maybe soon he would be able to ask her out. He smiled at Ginny who instead of smiling shyly, grinned back at him openly.

* * *

With the days classes expended Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged back up to Gryffindor Tower tired and weighed down with homework. Hermione was insistent that they make a start straight away and Harry and Ron were, quite frankly, too tired to argue. So Ron and Harry plonked themselves in their favourite chairs by the fire with their charms textbooks and parchment and began making notes on the charm that they had practiced in class. Ginny joined them an hour or so later and they all sat in silence working away only speaking to ask each other questions about something written in the books. The only noise that was to be heard was Snuffles' gentle purring from her cosy corner where curled up at Ginny's feet.

After several hours of note-making neither Harry or Ron were properly focused. Ron was sitting in his chair staring at Hermione with a dreamy expression on his face. Harry found this most amusing and instead of concentrating on his notes he was too busy trying to hold in the snort of laughter that threatened to escape him. Ginny was watching him with interest as he battled with himself. He decided just to go up to bed and spare himself having to endure Ron's adoration any longer. "Well, I'm knackered," he pronounced. "I'm off to bed, I'll see you all in the morning," he picked up his things and wandered off toward the stairs.

"That sounds like a good idea, me too. Night," he heard Ginny saying to the others.

He climbed the stairs to his dormitory wearily; Neville, Dean and Seamus were still downstairs so thankfully the room was empty and quiet. When the door squeaked open Harry turned around to find Ginny standing there looking at him. She took several steps towards him with her eyes never leaving his face, "Harry… I wanted to ask you something," she was whispering.

"Ask away…" he found himself whispering as well.

"Did you mean what you said during the summer?"

"About liking you?"

"Yes. Did you mean it?" her eyes were silently pleading with him.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it… I'm really sorry Gin… It's taken me forever to see what's right in front of me, I'd give Ron a run for his money in the oblivious stakes," she was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh Harry!" she rushed towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, he held her like that for a moment, she felt warm against his chest, and it was a nice feeling. She pulled away from him and stared up into his eyes, when he looked down into hers he felt the urge to kiss her. So he did.

He pressed his lips against hers and felt her reciprocate; it felt like electricity was seeping through his veins awaking every nerve. They had their arms wrapped around each other and their lips still pressed together in a more passionate kiss when Ron walked in on them. He stared at them open mouthed for several minutes before he could speak.

"Harry that's my little sister that you're snogging the face off. I don't need to see that. I think I need counselling, I'm scarred for life," he covered his eyes and grimaced in their general direction.

"Grow up Ron," Ginny barked at him before running from the room. Ron removed his hand and searched the room for his sister before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to Harry.

"Just make sure that snogging is all you do," for a moment Harry was genuinely frightened, Ron was taller than him and much more physically imposing when he drew himself up properly.

"Ron I would never…you know that I would never… I wouldn't do that!" he began to protest but Ron held his hand up to stop him.

"I know Harry, it was a joke. A J-O-K-E," he explained slowly as if Harry was hard of hearing.

"I thought joke's were supposed to be funny?" Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Ha, Ha!" Ron grabbed the pillow which had smacked him square in the face and began to beat Harry repeatedly about the head and body with it, in defence Harry picked up his other pillow and began a counter attack, after ten minutes they were worn out.

"Bed?" Ron struggled to say through his staggered breathing. Harry just nodded in return, they changed for bed and quickly fell asleep with thoughts of Ginny and Hermione to provide them with pleasant dreams.


	15. Return of Dumbledore's Army

The first week of term passed with out much of note, Snape's vindictive behaviour continued but that was only to be expected. At the beginning of their Transfiguration lesson on the second Friday of term Professor McGonagall asked to speak to Ron and Harry after the lesson. They wondered what it was that they had done, they'd only been back a week and hadn't had the chance to do anything detention-worthy. Hermione had wanted to wait behind for them but she had to go to Ancient Runes and had hurried off promising to see them at lunch and reminding them to keep their tempers in check. Harry and Ron lingered around their desk waiting for the professor to summon them,

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley stop dawdling back there and come up here," she said stern as always.

"Now you may or may not be aware that Ms. Johnson left Hogwarts this past June which leaves the position of Quidditch Captain free. Now I have considered the merits of both of you and it became very apparent that making a choice between the two of you was not going to be easy. That is why I have decided to ask you to Co-captain the team this year. What do you think?" she fixed them with her icy glare.

"Brilliant," muttered Harry.

"Cool," gasped Ron.

"Very well, here are your badges," she said tipping a scarlet and gold badge into each of their hands. "I must impress upon you both how accustomed I have become to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my office and my desire to see it remain there," her smile was hidden behind her stern words.

"Yes Professor," they roared with regimental precision.

"Good. Mr. Potter before you go the Headmaster wishes to see you on Wednesday during your free period, which immediately follows my lesson with you so if you would wait behind then I shall take you to see him," she then sat back down at her desk, "You are free to leave."

"Thank you Professor," they both beamed as they left the classroom and headed up to the tower.

"What do you reckon Dumbledore wants to see you for?" Ron was playing with his badge as he spoke.

"Who knows?" Harry realised he was performing an eerily similar action.

hr

When they got down to the hall for lunch, Hermione was waiting for them patiently, they both sat down, Ron next to her and Harry opposite her. Neither said anything instead they just pulled food towards them and began to eat.

"Well?" Hermione finally lost her patience with them.

"Well what?" Ron shrugged his shoulders as he picked up a ham sandwich from his plate.

"What did Professor McGonagall want the two of you for?" the frustration was heavily evident in her voice.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed knowingly, "Um… what was it she wanted again Harry?"

"Erm…" Harry mocked thought, "Sorry, can't remember for the life of me," Harry grinned at him.

"Hold on, wasn't it something to do with the Quidditch captaincy?" Ron threw back.

"Oh yeah, that was it," Harry nodded at him.

"Which one of you got it?" Hermione was jumping up and down in her seat in anticipation.

"Well that's the thing, McGonagall couldn't decide," Ron paused to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"She couldn't decide?" Hermione's voice fell slightly.

"She just couldn't choose," Harry shook his head solemnly.

"So she chose us both," Ron finally finished. Hermione was torn between her fury at them winding her up like that and her delight at them both getting the position.

"How could you do that to me! Oh congratulations!" she kissed Ron on the cheek and grinned madly at Harry.

"What are the congratulations for?" Ginny had appeared in the seat next to Harry.

"Ron and Harry are the new Gryffindor Quidditch captains," Hermione informed her.

"That's fantastic! I take it that means I'm a shoe in for a free chaser position?"

"Now, now Ginerva you wouldn't want the captains to act in a biased way would you?" Harry teased.

"Where do you get off calling me Ginerva?" she scolded even though she was grinning.

"It's what your mother would call you if she could hear you asking for an unfair advantage," he ribbed.

"The only problem with that being, you are not my mother."

"Of course he's not, if he thought he was mum he wouldn't have snogged you the way he did!" Ron very nearly shouted for all and sundry to hear. Ginny and Harry blushed profusely. Hermione looked at them both with a contented smile, Ron always did have a way with words.

hr

The weekend seemed to disappear, most of it was consumed by trying to plan some Quidditch tryouts and eventually they settled on the last Tuesday in September. Since the first match was scheduled for the last Saturday of October it would mean that they had about a month to train. Considering that there were only two spots available on the team, integrating the new people should be fairly easy as the rest were already gelled as a team. Before they had got round to any of their homework it was Monday and they were back to class. Then it was already Wednesday again and Harry was waiting behind after Transfiguration for Professor McGonagall to escort him to the Headmaster's office.

"Have you and Mr. Weasley arranged try-outs for the vacant positions?" she asked him on the way there.

"Yes, we're holding them on the last Tuesday evening of the month," he replied.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Are you both still on top of your homework?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Good. I would hate to give you a Saturday detention and deprive our team of some much needed training," she threw him a noteworthy look over her shoulder.

"Canary Creams," she said.

"Excuse me?" Harry was caught entirely off guard.

"It's the new password Mr. Potter," she looked at him as if he was rather mad.

"Oh," the stone gargoyles leapt aside to reveal the moving spiral staircase which lead to the headmaster's office, both himself and Professor McGonagall stepped on and allowed themselves to ascend. They alighted at the top with McGonagall leading the way, she knocked and they were immediately granted entry. Professor Dumbledore was sat at his desk and Elizabeth was stood beside him they appeared to have been deep in conversation.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore," he addressed his headmaster first and then his Defence teacher.

"You don't need to call me Professor while we're in here Harry, it'll only get confusing," she smiled warmly at him.

"You are most probably wondering why it is that I asked you here?" Professor Dumbledore fixed him with those twinkling blue eyes.

"Well yes I was," he was also remembering with a great deal of shame the last time that he had been in this office. That night he had destroyed many of the things in here but they appeared to have repaired themselves since his last visit.

"It is about my army."

"Your Army?" Harry replied baffled.

"Yes. That Defence club of yours I believe it's name was Dumbledore's Army?"

"It was. What about it though?"

"Would you be interested in starting it up again? This time however Elizabeth will supervise and the meetings will no longer take place in secret in the room of requirement. I would be happy to provide to with an appropriate classroom," Dumbledore waited patiently for his answer.

"I just didn't think that it would be necessary this year, we've got a much better teacher," Ellie blushed at his compliment.

"I agree," Dumbledore flicked his eyes appreciatively towards his granddaughter. "However, you are of course aware of the danger that wizard kind is in do you not

think that people should be prepared?"

"Of course I do…"

"Harry were you listening to the sorting hat?" Ellie interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes."

"All that one of us will lead and the rest must learn to follow stuff. The answer lies within us just look amongst the hordes. Don't you think that maybe it was telling you that it's time to step DA training up a gear?" she prompted him.

"How did you know we called it the DA?"

"Harry when one of my fifth year students manages to conjure a patronus of any sort I immediately ask where they learned to do it. That's when this DA thing came up, when I saw Ginny after class I asked what the DA was and she told me it was your defence club and it sounds to me like you were quite the teacher yourself," it was Harry's turn to blush.

"This year Harry our OWL and NEWT pass rate for Defence Against the Dark Arts was the highest that it has ever been. I am certain that it was not down to our dear departed Professor Umbridge," the headmaster smiled at Harry.

"Well I'll have to fit it in around Quidditch…" Harry shot a quick glance at McGonagall who nodded approvingly.

"That can be arranged. You can arrange which nights you would like to have for Quidditch and which nights you would like to have free. I would also like to recommence your Occlumency training," a look of horror came across Harry's face as he said it.

"At this time Professor Snape has too many other commitments so I would be teaching you. Would you find that agreeable?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Well I think it would be best to keep Occulumency to a Sunday that way you have time to recover before classes on Monday morning. If you could make a decision about the Quidditch training and let Elizabeth know then you and she can set about making some kind of action plan," he finished.

"I will do sir."

"Very well, you may return to Gryffindor tower and continue with your free afternoon," Dumbledore then began to talk to Professor McGonagall. Elizabeth moved with Harry towards the door they stepped on to the stone staircase as it slid its way back down. Ellie walked with him all the way back to the fat lady's portrait talking about some ideas she had for the DA, all of which were quite good. She eventually said goodbye to him and set off in the direction of her office.

hr

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked of him the second that he stepped through the portrait hole.

"He wants the DA to reform."

"And are we?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are," ideas were racing around Harry's head for the rest of the night. In the end he grabbed his pensieve and pulled all his thoughts out into it. He felt much more relaxed afterwards and settled down to a game of wizard's chess with Ron


	16. A Game Called Quidditch

The first month of term seemed to have flown by, it was now the last Tuesday and almost time for the tryouts. They were in the middle of one of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures classes. So far he had managed to provide them with subjects that were relatively safe; they were currently studying Clabberts. These were tree creatures, which looked like a cross between a monkey and a frog. Luckily though they were fairly harmless and weren't in the habit of biting people. They had a large pustule on their forehead, which apparently glowed when they sensed danger. They were actually quite fun, they were swinging between the branches of the trees on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"So wha' d'you think?" Hagrid asked when he stopped by to give Ron and Harry some dead birds to try and entice them down from the trees.

"They're cool, Hagrid. You're doing really well," Harry assured him. Despite his protestations of the contrary Hagrid was still hurt by the review that, that hag Umbridge had given him and that had managed to convince poor Hagrid that he was a hopeless teacher. Although he sometimes allowed his love of dangerous creatures to cloud his judgement Hagrid was quite a good teacher, he introduced them to a wide range of creatures and they had learned a lot about them. All in all he didn't do too bad a job.

After their lesson Harry and Ron raced up to the tower to dump their books before speeding down to the Quidditch pitch. They met up with Katie Bell, who was the team's remaining Chaser and Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper who were their current Beaters. They chatted for a few moments about what kind of things they would ask the prospective chasers to do. They watched as a rather large group of students varying greatly in size walked towards them. There were about twenty of them in total every year group from the second year upwards had a representative. He was delighted to see Ginny leading them along with Colin Creevey. They lined up in front of the team and waited patiently, it wasn't until Katie elbowed them both in the ribs, that either of them said anything.

"Right. Well, we would like to thank everyone for coming but as you know we've only got two chaser positions available so unfortunately we'll have to tell most of you that you didn't make it…" Harry began.

"But don't worry Katie leaves this year so if you don't make it try again next year," Ron supplied.

"Hey, I'm not gone yet you know!" she protested.

"Let's get back to the point," Harry tried to steer away from an argument with the seventh year. "We want to get you all up in the air and see how you blend with the team."

"So we'll be taking you in pairs, we can start with Ginny and Colin. Can the rest of you sort yourselves in to pairs and when one pair are finished the next can take their place," as Ron spoke his audience immediately separated itself.

Ginny and Colin took to the skies first, Ginny was spectacular as expected but Colin wasn't too bad either. They went through pair after pair but none were comparable to Ginny. Harry and Ron's roommates Dean and Seamus also tried. Seamus was reasonable but Dean kept glancing down at Ginny and scowling. Harry got the feeling he was trying to impress her but it didn't appear to be working because Ginny was glaring right back at him. After everyone had got the opportunity to fly with the team they returned to the ground and Harry once again addressed the crowd.

"Well done everyone. Thanks for trying out. We'll need a little while to make a decision but we'll post the team list up on the common room notice board sometime tomorrow along with a date for the first practice," Harry looked at Ron to see if he had anything left to say which he apparently didn't so the team made their way back to the changing rooms to discuss who to add to the team.

"Well I think Ginny's a cert, any arguments?" Ron began immediately.

"Agreed," chorused Harry and Katie. Jack and Andrew just nodded meekly.

"Who else?" Katie asked.

"Creevey wasn't bad," Harry added.

"You're just saying that because he's the president of your fan club," Ron mocked.

"That's a reason to not add him to the team," Harry burned red remembering how during his second year Colin had followed him around with a camera. "Seamus wasn't bad either."

"True," Katie nodded. "That other fourth year Emily, she was ok, lacked confidence but she had some talent," they discussed everyone at length and eventually settled.

The next morning Harry and Ron posted a note on the notice board the team list:

"The following is the list of the players on this years team;

Ron Weasley: Keeper (Captain)

Harry Potter: Seeker (Captain)

Katie Bell: Chaser

Ginny Weasley: Chaser

Colin Creevey: Chaser

Andrew Kirke: Beater

Jack Sloper: Beater

The first practice will be Tuesday October 2nd at 6.00pm

Your Captains

H. Potter R. Weasley"

The first practice went fairly well everyone got on well together and played sufficiently well. They decided that they would have two practices a week on a Tuesday night and a Saturday morning. If need be they would have a third practice on a Thursday night.

That Sunday Harry went along to the headmaster's office to begin his Occlumency lessons. "Canary Creams," he said. As the stairs rose his mind wandered to his last lesson with Snape when Harry had peered into the Potion Masters pensieve and seen his father ridiculing the teenage Snape. At the same time he remembered the pain that he had suffered during the sessions, he sincerely hoped that he would not have to endure the same pain again. He knocked the door firmly and waited to be invited in, he only had to wait a second.

"Good afternoon Harry. How are you today?"

"Fine thank you sir."

"You look worried?" he studied Harry very carefully.

"Well my last Occlumency lesson didn't go very well."

"I am aware of that. Please take a seat, I understand that your classes with Professor Snape did not go entirely as I had planned," Harry sat in a plush seat that the Professor conjured for him.

"My scar hurt so much afterwards that I wasn't properly clearing my mind before bed."

"We must learn form our mistakes, that is what they are for. What did Professor Snape tell you about the practice of Occlumency?"

"Nothing really. He just said that I should clear my mind."

"Perhaps he could have explained a little better. Let me try, close your eyes and imagine yourself in a room, a completely empty white room. One with no furniture, no windows, no doors. Walk towards the wall nearest to you and put your hand on it, feel its solidity. Run your hand along the walls and into the corners feel the security that the room offers to you. You are safe, you cannot be touched, and your mind is blank. Open your eyes again Harry," as he opened his eyes the headmaster swam back into focus. "Every night before bed I want you to run through that again, eventually it should become instinct. Do you feel ready?"

"Yes sir," he felt much more comfortable with the idea of emptying his mind.

"In that case we shall begin," Dumbledore stood and drew his wand from his robes and indicated that Harry should do the same " I Legilimens /I ." Instead of the fierce mental ambush that he expected there was nothing. He stood waiting for Dumbledore to push into his mind but nothing happened. Harry suddenly became aware of what felt like a gentle breeze swimming into his mind. He thought about the first days of his summer when he was wallowing in self-pity, his mind drifted to the many dreams where he had chased after Sirius into the Department of Mysteries and was struck down by Voldemort. Then his mind drew itself forward into the latter days of the summer and the discussions he had with Ellie about his family. He fast-forwarded to the first days back at school, he was looking at Ginny and he wanted to kiss her.

_Hang on, something's not right here._

He immediately returned to the white room and ran his hands over the walls and felt the security they held. He saw his headmaster and came back to the room that he was really stood in.

"I am intrigued by the dreams you were having," Dumbledore said after some time.

"How did you do that?"

"You must be aware that not all attempts to enter your mind will take the form of brute force. It is often the subtle changes that we ignore."

"That breeze was you," Harry suddenly realised what had happened.

"Yes. I often find that gentility can be more effective than force. As you just proved many people expect force and when they don't feel it they allow their mind to relax which makes the process of legilimency much easier. But most importantly you stopped me before I was able to watch you and Ms. Weasley any further. Why did you suddenly withdraw?"

"I thought something wasn't right. It seemed as though something unusual was happening."

"They fact that you were able to stop me shows that you have learned the basics fairly well. Does your scar hurt?"

"Not just yet no."

"If it does begin to please tell either Professors McGonagall or Dumbledore and they will pass the message on to me. I want you to practice retreating into that room before sleep every night, I will know if you have not because those will be the thoughts foremost in your mind. Do you know why it is that Voldemort appeared in your dream?"

"I think…it's probably…"

"Yes Harry?" his soothing tones were much like the ones that Elizabeth often used.

"I wanted to die… I just wished that Voldemort would come after me and we could finish it before anyone else was taken," Harry deflated with every word.

"I see. Whilst it is very noble that you should want to rid the world of Voldemort as soon as possible you are not yet ready. You must wait until you are."

"When will that be?"

"I cannot honestly answer that question because I do not know. But understand that you have progressed very well thus far and I am confident that there is something which you have been missing that will unlock the power within you."

"What is it that I'm missing?"

"Again I cannot answer, you must wait and find it for yourself. Much knowledge is gained through self-discovery Harry. We must know ourselves before we can know others, once you have learned about yourself then you will be ready to face Voldemort. Our enemies try to tell us that we don't understand them but when we are able to tell what motivates us we are able to distinguish what motivates our enemy. When you understand their motives you can predict patterns in their behaviour and ultimately you can keep one step ahead of their fight. You must always observe your enemy because they are always the first to find your weaknesses, take note of what they use to frighten you because they are almost always frightened of it themselves. But you needn't worry about this just now; when the time comes we will discuss it again. I assume that you would like to return to your friends, I believe that Ms. Granger has some homework timetables planned for you and Mr. Weasley."

"Great!" he said insincerely as he made his way to the door.

"And Harry," Harry turned back to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"Good Luck with your upcoming Quidditch match, I shall be cheering for

Gryffindor."

"But I thought that staff members were supposed to be impartial?"

"They are. I shall cheer when no one is looking," he smiled mischievously.

* * *

The weeks before their first game flew in and before they knew it they were at their last practice before the first game of the season. They were lined up to play Ravenclaw. Harry wasn't really looking forward to it because Cho Chang was their seeker and current captain. Every time he thought about it his stomach twisted nervously. He hadn't really had much contact with Cho since they broke off whatever it was that happened between them and the thought of having to shake her hand again wasn't one he relished in.

* * *

The morning before the game saw the Gryffindor team sitting at the breakfast table quietly. No one ate very much as was customary before a game. They silently filed out of the hall to calls of 'Good Luck' from their housemates. The silence continued as they dressed. Finally Harry spoke.

"Ok everyone, it's the first game. We've practiced hard and we know what we're doing, there's no reason we can't win this," even Harry could hear how unsure he was.

"Not much good at this inspirational speech making thing are you?" Ron goggled at him. "Listen here, we've worked our backsides off. We are a great team. We've got a fantastic seeker, three brilliant chasers, two great beaters and a good keeper. We can do this. Let's beat the socks off them!" he yelled echoing Oliver Wood and throwing his fist in the air. He signalled everyone into a circle and indicated that they should put a hand forward. "On the count of three we shout 'Go Gryffindor' right?" everyone nodded at him. "One, two, three…"

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" they shouted together.

The job of commentating on the match had been taken over by a sixth year Hufflepuff whose name Harry didn't know, "And here come the Gryffindors," his voice echoed around the stadium. "Keeper and Co-Captain Ron Weasley, chasers Katie Bell, Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley, beaters Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper and last but by no means least Co-Captain and seeker Harry Potter. He's back fresh from a lifetime ban placed on him by that deplorable hag Umbridge," Harry noted that Professor McGonagall made no attempt to stop his defamation of the former headmistress' character. He followed up by calling the names of the Ravenclaw team. Harry looked up into the stands and saw Ellie sat next to her grandfather proudly wearing a Gryffindor scarf. Upon Madame Hooch's instruction Harry stepped forward and shook Cho's hand, she was staring at him in a rather peculiar way.

Second's later he took off, soaring into the sky high above the stadium. He watched as the game developed, Ginny and Katie were working spectacularly well together as a team. Colin started off a little shaky but as his confidence grew he and the two girls began to work together fluidly. Kirke and Sloper weren't anywhere near as good as Fred and George had been but they were performing well enough to allow the three chasers to score once each within a half hour. Harry and Cho circled the stadium in search of the snitch; so far Harry hadn't even come close to spotting it. Ravenclaw pulled back two goals. It was an incredible compliment to the two teams that their chasers were finding it so hard to score. Ron was performing more than admirably.

As the Ravenclaws failed to score another goal the sounds of 'Weasley is our King' reached him. He once again shifted his gaze to the stands and saw that Elizabeth had moved along her row to the side of the staff box that opened on to the Gryffindor stands. She had her wand in the air conducting the spectators of his house through the verses of the song, which had been significantly lengthened to mention something about Ron's manly frame and dashing good looks. Harry smiled to himself, so much for not showing Gryffindor any favouritism.

The game had been going for an hour and a half before Harry spotted the snitch; it was floating around above the staff stand. Cho spotted it at almost the same time as Harry, they both raced forward. The only thought running through Harry's mind was that the current score was sixty – eighty to Gryffindor and if he could get the snitch they would win. As they sped towards it the golden ball fluttered down towards the grass below them, both immediately nose-dived. They flattened out at the same time, it was ever so slightly closer to Harry and he instinctively reached forward for it. As his hand closed in on it he realised that he was set for a head on collision with Cho, he rolled over and pulled his broom down sharply. He felt his toes brush hers and his hair brush the grass, when he rolled back up he landed and threw his hand into the air as the little snitch struggled to break free.

He and Ron had won their first match as captains. He grinned wider than he had in a long time when his team landed beside him and congratulated him. Ron clapped him on the back repeatedly, Katie shook his snitch-free hand, Kirke and Sloper clapped brightly and Ginny, well Ginny jumped up and down in delight whilst wrapping her arms around him and curling up into his chest.


	17. Expiscor Diligo

Harry lived with the memory of Ginny's hug for several days. He couldn't concentrate at practices because he was too busy watching her zooming up and down. During one session Ron actually halted play to scold him "Harry the snitch was diving about right in front of your nose for at least five minutes. It was so slow that even I could see it. Get yourself together and stop staring at Ginny because you're putting her off," he then flew off back to the goal posts. From then on Harry focused on the snitch and not on Ginny's long flaming hair that was blowing in the wind.

Ever since the day of the match Dean had been acting a little bit strangely with him. Instead of having any proper conversations with Harry he would only speak when spoken to and even then he restricted himself to one-word answers or as close to that as he could get. When Harry woke up in the mornings Dean was already gone and when he went to bed Dean was either already asleep or didn't come up until hours after him. Harry was fairly certain that Dean was aware of the situation between himself and Ginny. He felt terribly guilty. He liked Dean a lot in fact sometimes Harry felt that he understood him the best of his roommates. After all it was Dean who had, like Harry, grown up in a Muggle home. He felt terrible about going behind his back and trying to pinch his girlfriend. The thought of Dean being furious with him wasn't one he liked; it would make sharing a room with him very, very difficult.

As guilty as he felt about stealing Dean's girlfriend it didn't change the fact that slowly he was becoming besotted with Ginny. She seemed to dominate his every thought. He found himself sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, lunch and dinner looking for her and saving her a seat next to him. Although nothing else had actually happened between them Harry was very hopeful that as soon as there had been time for Dean to adjust to the idea that Ginny wasn't his girlfriend anymore he would be able to ask her out. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in two weeks he wanted to ask her to go with him so he was keeping his fingers crossed. Ginny sat next to him every mealtime and they talked normally much like they had before they had kissed. If Harry was honest with himself he was desperate to kiss her again. Every time he closed his eyes he was kissing her it was all that he wanted to do.

There were other things to keep Harry busy, homework, Qudditch, Occlumency and planning for DA meetings. As soon as they had settle on the days and times of the Quidditch practices Harry had gone to see Elizabeth. She had listened enthusiastically to some of the idea that he had and made some suggestions of her own. Between them they had worked out a lesson plan for the year. Professor Dumbledore had suggested that they put a notice up on the four house notice boards inviting them to a meeting on the 1st of November. At first Harry was sceptical about this but as Ellie pointed out the Slytherins would probably think themselves above it. Professor Dumbledore had also leant them a disused classroom on the ground floor. When she had taken Harry down to see it he had been gob smacked, the room was a similar size to the Great Hall only the ceiling wasn't as high. It was lined with bookcases full of every defence book you could dream of and it even came with some dark detectors. Harry was confident that the new improved DA would be a success.

Harry had continued his Occlumency training with Professor Dumbledore. Although these sessions were just as tiring with Dumbledore as they had been with Snape they weren't as painful. Although his scar did ache a little it was nothing compared to the severe pain he had experienced after sessions with his potions master. Dumbledore assured him that he was making good progress, Harry had thought that he was lying, he was aware that his headmaster could still gain entry into his mind. Then Dumbledore had explained that although he was still gaining access it was taking much longer and much more energy to do so. So he was quietly contented.

His lessons continued and his homework load was increasing every day. Hermione had been nothing short of a Godsend. Every night she was helping Ron and Harry with their homework, she refused to tell them all the answers but was happy to tell them what chapter it was in the book so that they could look it up. Ron had argued that it was just wasting precious time but Hermione had hit back that they were more likely to learn something if the had to search through the chapter to find it. This had made Ron very grumpy for about two hours, until Hermione gave him a kiss before ascending the staircase to the girls' dormitory. Then all was forgotten. Harry just smiled, glad that his two best friends were finding such happiness together, at the same time though he knew it couldn't last forever.

* * *

As the last days of October melted away Harry attended his classes as per usual. Thursdays were his favourite day of the week, although it was a close tie with Tuesdays. For the most part it was because these were the days that he didn't have Potions but it was also because he had Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was agreed by general consensus that the young Professor Dumbldore's classes were by far the best at Hogwarts. True to her word they were all embarking on very practical defence tactics. She provided great support to Neville. He was exceeding beyond all previous expectations Harry had seen him change during the DA meetings of their fifth year but the change was becoming more and more obvious and even Malfoy seemed to be laying off him. She took them step-by-step through many things and had promised that before Christmas they would do some duelling. She had even invited some Aurors to come in and talk to them, rumour had it that Mad-Eye was on the top of her list.

* * *

It was Halloween when it finally looked like things were going Harry's way. As he sat at breakfast he couldn't help but notice that Ellie looked a million miles away it also looked like she hadn't slept the night before. When Dumbledore leaned across to talk to her it didn't seem to help, and when her eyes locked with Harry's she burst into tears and ran from the Hall. Harry looked at Hermione, who was watching as well,

"What do you think is wrong with Ellie?"

"I don't know but she looked terribly upset," she was every inch as concerned as Harry. He then resolved to ask her about it in the class which he had with her first thing. When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom Elizabeth was sat at her desk with a handkerchief in her hand sniffing away.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Hermione was always the first to deal with things like this, crying was something that girls just knew how to deal with.

"Don't worry Hermione, just having a bad day," she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You can't be having that bad a day, it's just started!" Ron interjected. She chuckled at this.

"Quite right Ron. I suppose it must be difficult for you as well Harry," her eyes were still shimmering with tears when she looked at him.

"Sorry? What do you mean?" he was very confused.

"With it being Halloween," she was looking at him in a very peculiar way.

"I still don't understand," he felt stupid, was there something glaringly obvious that he was missing, but the bemused faces of Ron and Hermione comforted him somewhat.

"Has no one told you?" she was sat bolt upright in her chair as though she had been electrocuted.

"Told me what?" his confusion only deepened every time she spoke.

"Harry, Halloween night is…is…" she took a very deep breath and leaned towards him. "It's the anniversary of your parent's deaths. Fifteen years to the day," she whispered with her voice quavering as she held back more tears.

Harry felt sick.

There was no other description for the way he felt. He had never thought to ask more questions about his parent's deaths, never thought to ask when it was they died. Here he'd been for the last five years enjoying the wonderful Hogwarts Halloween celebrations and all this time it had been the anniversary of the night his parents were stolen from him, the night that Voldemort had tried to kill him, the night when this whole sorry mess had started.

"Harry sit down," Elizabeth had risen from her chair and was now guiding him into his seat. "Do you want me to write you a note getting you excused from today's classes?" once again her face was etched with deep concern.

"No…No it's ok. I'm fine. I mean I knew that they must have died on one of the days of the year, I had a 1 in 365 chance of getting it right," Harry felt as though he was mumbling incoherently.

"Harry you're not fine. I know I wasn't when I first found out. You have permission to go back up to Gryffindor tower and rest for a bit. What other classes do you have today?"

"Really I'm fine. I want to stay," he was lying and he could see from her eyes that she knew it too but wasn't going to force him to leave. His heartbeat had slowed down, it was hardly beating at all. He sat for the rest of the lesson staring into space, he could hear Professor Dumbledore's voice in the background but couldn't make out what she was saying. All he could see were his parents dancing merrily around a photograph along with Sirius and Remus at a Halloween party sometime before their death. It had been in one of the photo albums that Ellie had shown him. That must have been their last Halloween before their deaths. The shuffling of people on either side of him alerted him to the fact that the lesson was over. Hermione and Ron were both very pale and watching him with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you don't want a note Harry?" Elizabeth had once again descended upon him.

"I told you I'm FINE," he barked at her more harshly than he had meant to. Her face had immediately fallen and she once again looked on the brink of tears. For the most part Harry didn't care he was too busy mourning his parents. There was however a small voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like Ginny for some reason,

I Harry Potter how could you! Look at her face, she's as devastated as you are. She's here crying her eyes out because your parents are dead and you go and shout at her. It's not her fault. She's your guardian, Sirius has entrusted your care to her, all she wants to do is help you and be there for you. You need to remember that she is one of the few people who actually understands what you're going through. She doesn't have any parents either! I

Although he knew the voice was right it didn't stop him from storming out of the classroom and all the way back to his tower. As he left the room he could hear Malfoy proclaiming loudly, "Dear me looks like there's trouble in paradise," a few seconds later Ellie took five points from Slytherin for Malfoy talking out of turn. Ron followed Harry at a much more gentle pace. When he got to the common room Harry was slumped in a chair by the fire.

"Harry, mate. I know that it must have been really hard to find that out…"

"Lost many parents have you?" Harry bit back bitterly.

"No I haven't but I did lose two uncles to death eaters Harry. I know that's not the same as losing your parents but it still hurt. That's my point anyway Ellie understands, she was trying to help you and you just bit her head off," Ron argued defensively, Harry didn't know he'd lost two uncles.

"But she's sitting there all teary eyed, like my parents dying was the worst thing to happen to her. What does she think it's like for ME? Having to find out like that," Harry's voice was hoarse with emotion. Ron's reaction was completely unexpected.

He slapped Harry around the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU THAT SHE WASN'T JUST CRYING FOR YOUR PARENTS? DID YOU NOT THINK THAT MAYBE THE ANNIVERSARY OF YOUR PARENTS DEATHS REMINDED HER OF HER OWN DYING, OF ALL THE OTHER MEMBERS OF HER FAMILY THAT WERE KILLED, OF ALL THE FRIENDS SHE'S LOST INCLUDING SIRIUS! YOU SAW HER IN THE GREAT HALL SHE MANAGED TO CONTROL HERSELF UNTIL SHE LOOKED AT YOU! MAYBE, JUST MAYBE SHE WAS CRYING FOR YOU TOO! FOR ALL THIS BLOODY SUFFERING THAT YOU HAVE TO DO," Ron was bellowing at him at the top of his voice. The few other people that were in the room were staring at him terrified as though any second he might turn on one of them as well.

"I suppose it didn't," the remorse swept over Harry. How could he have been so disgustingly horrible to her?

"No didn't think you would have," Ron sat down triumphantly.

"I was horrible to her."

"You were. She burst into tears after you left, Hermione looked like she might cry too," Ron was going to make him feel as bad as possible. There was a very long silence where Harry proceeded to feel more terrible about his treatment of Elizabeth.

"When'd you get so perceptive?" he suddenly asked Ron.

"What d'you mean?"

"All that stuff about Ellie's feelings, how did you know all that?"

"I didn't, Hermione filled me in. Come on Harry I know I'm different this year but that's pushing it," Ron grinned at him widely.

So they proceeded to Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon, Hagrid spent most of the lesson scowling at Harry.

"Is everything alright Hagrid?" the half-giant was usually so friendly that the sudden change in demeanour worried Harry.

"No 'Arry. I met Professor Dumbledore on me way down 'ere, in a terrible state she was too," Hagrid spoke to Harry like he had suddenly turned into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," Harry examined his feet ashamedly.

"Yea' 'Oh'. I didn' expec' that outa you Harry. I though' yeh mighta been more sympathetic. Very upse' she was. 'S a hard day for her. I though' yeh mighta understood."

"She told me that it's the anniversary of my parents death I was upset too!"

" 'Course yeh were but she didn' know that yeh never knew. She though' it would be better if she told yeh, that way yer didn' have to find out from someone else!"

"I didn't really think about it like that."

"Nex' time use tha' loaf o' yours before yeh go an' snap a' someone. 'Specially someone like Liza Dumbledore. Fine girl she is, like her granddad in a lotta ways. Make sure yeh go an' apologize," Hagrid walked away from them back to his cabin.

"He's right y'know Harry," Ron was nodding.

"I know I'll go now. I might catch her in her classroom," Ron offered to take his bag back to the tower before he raced off towards the Defence classroom. When he got there the last of her class of fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were just leaving. He knocked on the door, and she looked up at him. The remainder of her class looked at him disgustedly, Harry suspected that the rumour of how he had reduced their favourite teacher to tears earlier in the day had spread like wildfire amongst the students.

"Could I have a word Professor Dumbledore?" he asked timidly.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate at this minute Mr. Potter, neither of us is emotionally stable today and I don't want to hear anymore rumours of how I am an emotional wreck because of a temperamental sixth year," she turned her head significantly to the stragglers. "I would have thought you were all eager to get to dinner. Move yourselves along please," she added to them.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier," he rushed before she could stop him. "I was unfair to you. It wasn't your fault that nobody had told me about Halloween, I should really have shouted at someone else," she softened somewhat.

"I understand that it must have been a shock for you but I did not deserve to be snapped at like that Harry."

"I realise that now. I was just so stunned by it that I sort of lost myself for a minute. Ron straightened me out though," he smiled nervously.

"Ron? I would have thought that it would have been Ms. Granger who did that."

"It was, she told Ron what to say. Only he accompanied it with a smack around the head," he grinned.

"Good for him. I realise that finding out like that wasn't ideal but I didn't know that no one had told you. Granddad and Remus got some serious earache for it as would Sirius. Goodness knows what he must have thought after the things I called him."

"He probably would have thought it hilarious that Albus Dumbldore's proper little granddaughter came out with a mouthful that would have shocked that hair of his red," Harry could just imagine Ellie sitting up in her office calling Sirius some shocking things very few people would dare to say in front of her grandfather.

"He probably would. Harry I never meant to upset you."

"You didn't… In a way I should be touched, you loved them enough to be this upset fifteen years on that says a lot about them and you."

"Oh Harry!" she lurched towards him and buried her head in his shoulder sobbing gently. They stood there for several minutes with Harry patting her back gently, it was the only thing he could think of doing. After a while she drew away from him apologizing over and over again. He assured her that it was alright and made his way back to the common room in a very solemn mood. When he got there he found that Ron and Hermione had waited behind for him, they told him it was to check that he was ok but he had a suspicion that they had used the time in the empty common room for a quick snogging session. After explaining what had happened with Ellie Hermione was adamant that he should come down to dinner because it would do him no good to sit up in his room sulking. She didn't leave him much of a choice, he was pulled the whole way to the Great Hall.

The Hall was full when he got there, everyone stared at him and then at Elizabeth as he entered. She smiled at him gently from her seat at the staff table next to her grandfather who was holding her hand. As he took a seat next to Ginny at the table she was looking at him with deep unease. He smiled reassuringly at her and began to eat.

"I would like to say a few words if I may," he paused allowing silence to filter through the crowd in front of him. "I am aware that most of you have heard of some commotion that occurred today involving Professor Dumbledore. I would like to convey to everyone that her upset was not caused by the actions of a student. Rather it was caused by some very painful memories, today is the anniversary of the deaths of several people to whom my granddaughter was very close. She was not the only one, many members of our staff were also very fond. I would like to propose a toast to Frank and Alice Longbottom and the memory of James and Lily Potter," he lifted his goblet high above his head as did the rest of the staff. Harry watched Ellie's eyes fall not only on him but also on Neville and saw the tears that silently escaped them.

* * *

After dinner Harry had gone straight up to his bed and pulled the hangings closed he didn't want to sit down in the common room with everyone looking at him and waiting for him to burst into tears. The focus was entirely on him because Neville had disappeared sometime after dinner and nobody had seen him since. So he sat in the darkness of his bed silently contemplating everything about the day.

He remembered the way Ellie had looked at him that morning and the way she had burst into tears he had realised that Hermione was right she had been crying for him too. He felt the tears as they traced their way down his cheeks, dripped off his chin and fell into his lap. The photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year lay open on the bed in front of him, his mother was smiling up at him and waving on her wedding day. The sorrow he felt turned from anger to sorrow and back again every time he looked down at her smiling face. He heard the door creaking open and the scuffing of someone's shoes on the floor. The hangings around his bed parted slowly to reveal Ginny who looked at him worriedly.

"Harry are you ok?"

"I will be," he wiped the tears off his face but she drew her hand up to stop him.

"There's nothing wrong with crying Harry. I think if I'd had they day you've had I'd cry too," she had a warm and comforting smile.

"Well at least nobody bit my head off," he sniffed.

"I can arrange that for you if you like?" her gentle smile turned into a grin. He closed the photo album and pushed it away, creating a space for her to sit. She mirrored him by sitting cross-legged in front of him, allowing the hangings of his bed to fall closed again.

"I just can't believe I never knew," he felt the tears trickling down his face again.

"I suppose everyone must have thought that one of the others told you. The most important thing is that you know now," she gently took his hand in hers.

"I wish they were here."

"We all wish they were here for you too Harry. Although you may not have your mum and dad you've still got us, the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Ellie and Dumbledore too I suppose."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course you can," she looked at him as though he was a bit stupid.

"All I really want is… you… I've been thinking about you almost non-stop… Ginny will you go out with me?" he looked up into her eyes. She didn't answer for a very long time, Harry was convinced that she was going to say no.

"Harry Potter. I thought you would never ask," she leaned in and kissed him. Once again he felt the electricity shooting through him. His heart was swelling in his chest and when he wrapped his arms around her he was convinced that he'd never been so happy in his life. He wondered to himself if this was what it felt like to be in love.

b For those interested the title of this chapter Expiscor Diligo is a rough Latin translation for Discovering Love. Thanks for reading; if you could find it in your heart to review I'd be forever grateful/b


	18. Draco's Discovery

On the first of November at a quarter to seven Harry had left the common room and walked swiftly to Elizabeth's office. She was talking to Remus in her fire at the time,

"Come in Harry, I was just having a quick chat with Remus," she said as she beckoned him in and pointed to the fire where his other guardian's head was floating.

"Hello there Harry. How are you?" he inquired.

"I'm ok thanks. What about you?"

"Getting there, it's the full moon in a couple of days so I'm winding down. How's the Occlumency going?"

"Much better. Professor Dumbledore explains it better than Snape did."

"Good I'm glad. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go Molly's calling me. I'll write to you soon, I hope the DA meeting goes alright."

"Take care Remus."

"You too Harry. Goodbye Ellie."

"Bye Moony," Ellie replied and with a small pop his guardian's head disappeared.

"Right then Harry shall we do this?"

"I suppose."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic!" she reprimanded but smiled at him. They chatted a little one the way down to the classroom and silence fell as they entered. Ellie settled herself into a chair in the corner allowing Harry to have the floor. He noticed that the numbers had significantly increased but was please to see that there were only a handful of Slytherin students none of which was Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Those of you who were members last year will know that this is a different room and you'll notice that there's going to be a few differences in the way that we run the DA this year. That's because it doesn't have to be a secret anymore because that evil old witch Umbridge is gone," this received a very large cheer.

"Also because Professor Dumbledore is going to be helping me out. We've gone through some ideas that hopefully are going to compliment the stuff you'll be learning in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The stuff we're going to be doing is a bit more advanced that's why the Professor will be here to supervise in case there's any curses we can't lift. I suppose the best thing to do would be to go over some of the things that we learned last year. Can the class divide into two groups, those who were here last year and those who weren't?" people divided off with the former members of the DA on the left side and the new people on the right side.

"Okay that's great. Hermione do you want to take the continuing DA members through the stuff we did last year and I'll take the new people," he signalled them to the back of the room and had them all sit down. He then took them through some of the spells that the others already new and then after half an hour decided to bring everyone back into the centre of the room.

"Would somebody that was here last year like to stand up and conjure a patronus?" Hermione stood up and Harry moved to one side to give her space, she glanced at Ron before calling 'Expecto Patronum' a second later a misty silver otter burst out of her wand and waded around her. Harry had several other people do the same and then helped the newer people to practice. When the hour ended he told everyone that he would see them next week, as soon as it was just himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny he asked Ellie what she thought.

"Granddad needn't have worried, you're doing fine on your own," she beamed.

* * *

The week before the Hogsmeade weekend passed fairly quickly and before he knew it he and Ginny were walking down the path from the castle to the village hand in hand. Hermione and Ron were walking in a very similar manner in front of them. During the week Harry and Ginny had spent as much time together as possible and held hands as often as they could. Many people had congratulated them on becoming a couple but Dean had only glared at them. 

Once they made it down into the village the decided to stop by Honeydukes first, it was here that Harry had decided to buy Ginny a box full of a variety of their best-selling sweets. Ron felt that he should really buy Hermione something as well and so ended up buying her an enormous chocolate lollipop. Ron had wanted to go into Zonko's but Harry reminded him that his two elder brothers had started up a joke shop so there was no need to go and spend his money in their rivals shop. Ron had eventually agreed but not before grumbling on about it for almost twenty minutes. The girls wanted to look at the robes in Gladrags so they were dragged off towards the small shop that was near the top of the high street. After Hermione and Ginny had ooh'd and aah'd at half the robes in there they eventually left. They decided to go up to the Three Broomsticks before heading back to the castle. It was just as they were leaving there that they heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy behind them along with his goons Crabbe and Goyle,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Do my eyes deceive me? The littlest Weasel and Scar Head are all loved up. Suppose you must be pretty happy Weaselbee," he said turning to Ron. "You're family must be desperate to get their hands on some galleons and I daresay the Potter vault is overflowing, what with all those inheritances he keeps getting. Maybe you should start killing off relatives too you might make yourself some money," he sneered. Harry felt Ron's fists clenching rhythmically.

"Go to Hell Malfoy," Harry took a half step in front of Ron.

"Oh but that's right isn't it, poor little parentless Potter wants to be part of the family don't you?"

"Like Ellie said to that scum of the earth you call father in Diagon Alley. Better a Weasley than a Malfoy. They're worth ten of you," Hermione hissed back at him.

"Um, how is your bodyguard these days Potter? Is she still having a breakdown over her mummy and daddy? Having an identity crisis is she?"

"Malfoy go and talk gibberish elsewhere," Ginny was clinging to Harry's arm tightly and Hermione was doing the same thing to Ron.

"You mean you don't know?" Malfoy began to laugh manically. "Did you hear that boys? They don't know. Here I was thinking that you were all the best of friends and she hasn't even told you yet. I'm not surprised though, I don't suppose I'd own up to it either. And to think the Mudblood's supposed to be smart, I'm amazed you didn't go and look her up straight away, considering she's that muggle loving old fool's granddaughter. Father knew straight away of course, but still to think you four aren't in on the secret. Especially you Potter, I'd have thought you would have been the first person to know…" he continued to smirk at his own superiority.

"Well if we ever need someone to talk out their backside we'll know who to come to," Ron snapped.

"Just you wait Weasel. You'll see that Dumbledore for who she really is, you all will. The fallout should be very interesting. I'd be furious of course, maybe Potter will make things better for all of us and hex her into oblivion that's what I'd do."

"Well I'm not you am I. Now if you don't mind Malfoy we've got better things to do than stand around listening to you talking complete nonsense. You get more sense out of a Sphinx and they talk in riddles. Have a nice afternoon Draco," Harry spun around pulling Ron with him and they walked away up the high street and off towards the castle.

"What do you think he was talking about?" Hermione asked after a long while.

"Haven't got a clue. I hate it when Malfoy knows something we don't," Ron replied.

"You saw the way he was back there; he's dying to cause trouble. We won't have to wait long to find out," Harry's brain was trying to work through everything that Draco had said.

"He kept ranting on about Elizabeth; you don't think that he's going to do something terrible to her do you?" Ellie was without doubt Hermione's favourite teacher; she had a balance between theory and practical that worked perfectly for Hermione.

"Don't worry 'Mione. There's nothing that Draco can throw at Ellie that she can't take, besides she has the power to take points off him for being an arrogant git," Ron smiled emptily. Everyone was thinking the same thing; whatever Malfoy had up his sleeve wasn't going to be good.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long until they found out what Draco was planning. On Tuesday morning they had Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ellie was in the middle of her question and answer session when Draco put up his hand. 

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Ellie asked begrudgingly.

"Professor I was wondering if I could ask a question unrelated to today's lesson?" his voice was dripping with insincerity.

"If it's quick."

"Well my father has been telling me how to look my family tree up through all the records of Wizarding births, marriages and deaths."

"How very nice for you, although I would have thought that such a…well established family as the Malfoys would already have their own family tree documented somewhere. I know that we Dumbledore's have," she was icy cool with him.

"Well yes but I thought I'd like to do it all myself, it's all very interesting to me."

"How very gallant of you. It's nice to meet someone who appreciates history," her voice was as insincere as his.

"Thank you. Father advised me that it would be good to start by trying to find the records of some of my friends and teachers that way I would understand them better and it would make things easier for me when trying to find my family's."

"Did he really?" her voice was rather oddly high pitched.

"Yes, so I started small with myself and some friends of mine. Then I moved on to people like Professors Snape, McGonagall and you. The only problem was that I couldn't find the records for any Elizabeth Dumbledore."

"That is because my full name isn't Elizabeth Dumbledore," she answered him very shortly.

"What is it then? I'd like to look you up," he smirked at her from the back of the room.

"My full name is none of your business Mr. Malfoy. Now if we could please return to the topics covered in today's lesson," unless Harry was much mistaken she was very, very nervous.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron exclaimed as they later left the class.

"I don't know but Malfoy is up to something very fishy," Hermione had that look she always wore when her brain went into overdrive and she almost always ended up in the library with her nose stuck in a book. Needless to say Hermione didn't show up at lunchtime. Harry and Ron went up to the tower to check that she hadn't gone back there whilst they were at lunch and then set off for the library. Sure enough they found Hermione there at a desk surrounded by a half a dozen books, reading the pages zealously.

"You all right Hermione?" Harry asked her cautiously as he and Ron sat down at the desk beside her.

"Fine thank you," she answered sharply.

"What is it that you're doing?" Ron tentatively asked.

"Reading."

"I'm not that thick. I can see that. What're you reading?"

"The record of Wizard births from 1978."

"Ok, why are you reading that exactly?"

"Well all that nonsense with Draco and Elizabeth got me thinking. Did you see how nervous she was when he asked about her name?" Hermione finally tore herself away from the page.

"Yeah, she looked totally panicked. I think he hit a raw nerve," Harry was trying to read Hermione's book upside down.

"Well after Ancient Runes I asked Professor Reddo where I would be able to find a record of wizard births. He told me that they had the books here in the library, so I thought I would come and have a look. We already know that she's just finished school, so she must have been born the same year as Fred and George which is 1978. On the way here I bumped into Professor McGonagall, I told her that I was thinking of getting Elizabeth a birthday present but I didn't know when her birthday was. She told me that Elizabeth was born on the fifteenth of January. So I've been looking through the records for January 1978," she finished and drew a long breath.

"All these are for January 1978?" Ron stared open mouthed at all the books before him.

"Well they do record every wizard or witch born in Britain and Ireland and each entry has a page to itself. I've got to the fifteenth but I haven't found any Elizabeth's yet," she continued to scan the pages for a long time. Harry was just about to tell Ron that they had to go and get their stuff for Care of Magical Creatures when Hermione suddenly called out, "Good Lord!" Madame Pince immediately hurried over.

"Ms. Granger may I remind you that this is a Library! Any more noise and I will be forced to take points from your house," she then scuttled back over to her desk and continued to shoot Hermione dirty looks.

"I take it you've found something?" Ron squinted trying to get a better look at the page Hermione was gawping at.

"This can't be right. It cannot be right," she read and re-read the page several times.

"Why what's the matter? She's not a Malfoy or anything is she?" a horrible thought struck Harry what if she was a disowned Malfoy? What if Dumbldore was letting her use his name out of kindness so that nobody would know where she came from?

Maybe that's why they'd never heard of her before.

" 'Course she's not a Malfoy. What does it say 'Mione?" Ron tried to snatch the book away from her.

"Born on the fifteenth of January 1978 at four fourteen p.m. was Elizabeth Alexandra Jane Potter."

"Potter!" Harry was fairly certain that he had stopped breathing and it felt like his heart had stopped too. Surely she didn't mean Potter as in his Potter.

"Potter. Her mother is listed as Jane Alexandra Potter nee Dumbledore and her father is down as Andrew Thomas Potter. Harry, Elizabeth is related to you," Hermione and Ron were looking at him with faces of bemusement; clearly neither of them could believe it either. But the little cogs in Harry's brain were slipping into place.

_"That man stood next to your father, he's your Uncle Andrew and that's his wife Jane, she's holding their daughter Elizabeth. They were killed 6 months before your parents…You don't remember you're grandfather sitting in his favourite chair rocking you gently from side to side while your grandmother stood over the two of you singing Over the Rainbow, or how we used to laugh when you both fell asleep…. You don't remember your cousin chasing you and Neville Longbottom around the back garden not long after the two of you had learned to walk…"_

Ellie's voice was swimming around in his head, how did he not see it? She had been spelling it out for him and he still hadn't seen it. They way she had talked about his uncle Andrew, he should have known. Now that he was thinking clearly she was the spitting image of the woman in the photo, all except her nose. Hadn't Mrs. Weasley said that it was her father's nose? It was the same nose that his Uncle Andrew had, the same nose that his father had, in fact it was the same nose that resided in the middle of his own face. These weren't the first thoughts that came to his head though.

"She lied to me," before he could stop himself he was storming out of the library towards her office.


	19. Home Truths

He stormed from the Library along countless corridors and staircases until he was stood at her classroom door. The room was empty so his next stop was her office. When he knocked on the door he heard her pleasant voice call 'Come in,' Harry opened the door and stood glaring at her furiously.

"Is everything alright Harry? You look angry," once again the worry seeped into her voice, her face, and her eyes.

"No I'm not Ok," he grunted at her, she was quite obviously puzzled by his behaviour.

"Well why don't you sit down and we can talk about it. What is it that's the matter?"

"I just found out that I've been lied to," he snapped.

"Lied to? Who lied to you?"

"Everyone, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus and most importantly YOU!"

"What did I lie to you about?" although there was conviction in her voice Harry could see the smallest taint of fear.

"YOU LIED ABOUT WHO YOU ARE! ABOUT HOW WELL YOU KNEW MY FAMILY AND ABOUT MY COUSIN DYING! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU'VE LIED ABOUT!" he was sat on the edge of his seat hollering at her. They could probably hear his ranting several floors away.

"I see that Hermione has undoubtedly picked up on Draco's clues and been to the library?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER FACE SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D LIED EITHER."

"Harry I didn't exactly lie, I was by all means a little liberal with my editing of the truth, I omitted a few things but I did it to protect you…." she had the good grace to look ashamed.

"PROTECT ME? THE BEST WAY FOR YOU TO PROTECT ME WOULD HAVE BEEN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE MY COUSIN," it felt very strange to suddenly say that.

"I had my reasons, as did my grandfather," she was beginning to lose patience with his temper.

"HOW DID I KNOW HE'D COME IN SOMEWHERE? HE'S ALWAYS DOING WHAT HE THINK'S IS BEST FOR PEOPLE AND THEN HE GOES AND DESTROY'S THEIR LIVES!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HE HAS ONLY EVER TRIED TO PROTECT YOU AND ME; HE HAS DONE EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO ENSURE THAT WE DIDN'T GROW UP WITH THIS HORRIBLE BURDEN ON OUR SHOULDERS. HE HAS ALWAYS TRIED HIS BEST TO ENSURE THAT WE GREW UP SAFE AND HEALTHY BUT MORE IMOPRTANTLY HAPPY!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT TERRIBLE BURDENS? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT HAS TO BE EITHER MURDERER OR VICTIM!"

"MY BURDEN IS YOU HARRY!" this completely flabbergasted him.

"HOW THE HELL AM I A BURDEN TO YOU?"

"HARRY YOU AND I ARE ALL THAT'S LEFT! VOLDEMORT WIPED OUT OUR FAMILY AND YOU AND I ARE ALL THAT REMAINS! I'M SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. YOU ARE MY COUSIN, YOU'RE MY RESPONSIBILITY. I HAVE A DUTY TO MY PARENTS, TO YOUR PARENTS, TO SIRIUS AND TO YOU!" the conversation that Harry had overheard between Ellie and Charlie echoed in his head, that was why she thought her being at Hogwarts would have stopped him going to the Department of Mysteries.

"SORRY TO BE SUCH A THORN IN YOUR SIDE. INCASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED THOUGH, I'M CARRYING A DEATH SENTENCE AROUND WITH ME!"

"WHICH MEANS THAT I AM TOO BECAUSE I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET VOLDEMORT GET TO YOU!" it was a response that Harry hadn't expected at all.

There was a very long pause.

"Tell me the truth, all of it," he finally managed to get his flaring anger under control.

"I will if you sit down and promise not to shout any more," he realised that in the course of their argument he had left his seat and advanced on her. He returned to his seat and waited for her to begin.

"I suppose the best place to start is right at the beginning, as you most probably know from Hermione, I was born to Jane and Andrew Potter. My father was your uncle and he was two years older than your dad. My mum was the youngest Dumbledore, all of whom are dead now. Voldemort picked off every one of them. My mum and dad died on the 23rd of April 1981. Voldemort came after us, it wasn't because of a prophecy but because they had escaped the previous battle and apparently dad had laughed in his face. It didn't go down very well. When he eventually found us mum and dad duelled him, what he didn't realise was that my Great Uncle Aberforth had popped by to check on us that night. He managed to sneak me away from the house to my…our Grandparents before going back to the house with re-enforcements. By the time he got back my mum and dad were dead and Voldemort had gone," her voice was but a whisper that wavered with every word as though it may be extinguished any moment.

"After that I went to stay with our Grandparents. But he came after them too. We still don't know if it was because he knew that I was there or because he wanted to pick the Potters off as well. Our grandfather was a very, very powerful wizard Harry; he could have given my granddad a run for his money. The duel between him and Voldemort was very messy, especially once he had killed grandma. I was asleep in the upstairs bedroom in my cot when the house collapsed around us.

"When the order came I was under a pile of rubble, my cot had turned itself upside down so that it acted as a kind of shelter from the falling debris. They found granddad on the stairs, dead. We think he tried running to save me but was killed in the process and Voldemort had once again disappeared. That was the 9th of August," the tears were gently streaming down her cheeks.

"Once that had happened my granddad wanted to send me away into hiding in Europe but you're dad wasn't having any of it. He said that I was his niece and that he owed it to his brother to take care of me. As far as anyone knew I had died along with our grandparents. With your mum and dad about to go into hiding anyway it seemed safe enough, then on Halloween night he came to take what was left of our family. Your dad tried to hold him off, he shouted to your mum who was upstairs with us that she was to grab us and run. She had just pulled out her wand and picked you up when Voldemort came into the room. She sat you back down next to me and stood in front of us; she begged and pleaded with him to take her and not you. But he killed her and then it was our turn. He threw the killing curse at us but it rebounded and hit him square in the chest, he just vanished.

"The next thing I remember was waking up with Great Uncle Aberforth staring down at me, I cried for days because they had taken you away," her every word was full of pain and Harry once again felt disgusted with himself, like he should throw himself forward and try and drown himself in the pool of tears which had formed on her desk. Ellie pulled the left sleeve of her robe up to her shoulder to reveal a lightening red scar, identical to Harry's, on her upper arm.

"Ellie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you relive all that. But all I could think about was what it was like for me sitting here not knowing that you were my cousin. I didn't think about what it was like for you. Again," he looked at his feet as the shame crept up into his face.

"No, you were right Harry. Things might have been very different if I had been here for you and I apologize. We did exactly what Voldemort wanted us to do."

"Why did nobody tell me?"

"Because we thought that the best way to keep you safe would be to take you away from the Wizarding world, I certainly couldn't go with you to your Aunt and Uncle's so we were separated. Then when you rejoined our world it was me who stopped granddad telling you about me. I was worried that you would hate me, that you would be bitter and angry because I left you with those horrible muggles. I was right wasn't I?"

"I don't hate you… but I just wish that you'd told me sooner."

"So do I. Sirius was right, we shouldn't have let you go this long without knowing. But I was supposedly dead; it was going to look very odd if Elizabeth Potter suddenly re-appeared out of thin air. I trusted my granddad and Sirius would take care of you, I didn't reckon on you being so much like your Dad. After what happened I knew that I couldn't stay away any longer."

"What happened to you after all that? It was like you just disappeared off the face of the earth?"

"I spent most of my time being home schooled by granddad's many friends, when I reached the age for school he realised I couldn't come to Hogwarts, it would raise too many questions. So that was when we decided on Italy, a nice, safe country away from here, tucked away in a wizard school that was hardly known outside of Italy itself. A place where very little was known about my family or me, of course a few of the people who came from old Wizarding families knew the name.

"I made granddad promise to tell me how you got on, he wrote to me all the time. He told me about you getting into Gryffindor; I was really pleased about that. Every time something important happened, the Mirror of Erised, saving the Philosopher's Stone, rescuing Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, setting Sirius free, after that Sirius wrote to me as well. During the Tri-Wizard tournament he wrote to me after every task, then last year he and Sirius told me about the dreams you'd been having about the Department of Mysteries. Then the night you went there grandfather sent me a letter simply saying 'He left this evening' I knew what he meant straightaway. I tried to find a way to get here but he'd sent a letter to my Headmaster telling him that he was to, under no circumstances, let me leave.

"His last letter was the worst. He told me that Sirius was gone and that you knew of the prophecy, as soon as I finished my exams I left Italy for here. Apparently my mood when I arrived was very reminiscent of yours."

"I was furious that night."

"So I heard, my fury took a very different form. I was to quote my granddad 'crackling with power'. I think I did more damage than you; I was very harsh on my granddad that night and I said some things that I regret. We made a mistake Harry. We thought that keeping the two of us separate would keep us safe but all it's really done is kept us bitter, both of us are fuelled by our anger and that was never our intention. People have died because we were apart, that won't happen again Harry, and so long as I am alive and have breath in my body I will do everything that I can to stop anything that might hurt you. I will die for you if necessary." There was steel once again evident in her eyes that Harry found intimidating. It was almost as if a door slammed shut in the back of her mind and all that was left there was determination. He recognised that expression as one that he had often worn before doing something dangerous like going after the Philosopher's Stone, fighting the Basilisk or duelling with Voldemort. He remembered it from his father's eyes; he had seen it in Snape's memories. Maybe it was a Potter trait. He was looking at the only blood family he had left.

"Don't. I think… that we need each other…that we should stick together. I don't want to lose another person before I've had the chance to know them."

"You won't lose me again," she came around the desk and held her arms out to him. He allowed her to envelope him in a hug. She clung to him as though he was that last raft that would stop her from drifting out in to the cold, dark sea. As tightly as she held him, Harry held her just as tight.

That night at dinner the headmaster once again rose to make an announcement, "If I could once again ask for a few moments quiet," silence fell throughout the student body.

"I promise to stop making these little announcements, if I had known that appointing my dear granddaughter to the staff was going to cause so much controversy I may have reconsidered," he chuckled, as did Ellie and Professor McGonagall. "I have been asked by her to make this announcement from now on I would ask that you no longer address her as Professor Dumbledore. From now on you shall address her as Professor Potter. For now that is all," He returned to his seat. When Harry looked along at Ellie she was smiling wider than he had seen since that first evening at Grimmauld Place. She locked eyes with him and if it was humanly possible her smile widened.

My cousin, and me Harry thought to himself.

My cousin.

My family.


	20. Aurors and Good Howlers

In the weeks that followed the announcement of Professor Potter's name change the whispers had followed Harry through the corridors as they had for many years. For the first couple of days the ridiculous rumours spread, as they had done when she was announced as Professor Dumbledore, certain members of the student body believed that Harry had married their defence teacher. It wasn't until Ellie confirmed that she was in fact his cousin that they eventually stopped, although Harry had heard someone whispering that it was a cover up because they knew there would be outrage if a teacher married a student. Those who believed her set their tongues in motion with a fresh wave of gossip, what amazed him was that they all seemed to know her life story; everywhere he went he heard the whispers.

_"Parents were killed by you-know-who"_

_"Her grandparents too"_

_"Even her aunt and uncle_

_"She was exiled to Italy"_

_"Apparently she came back because of Sirius Blacks death"_

_"Professor Lupin's her godfather"_

Harry was baffled as to how they all could have found out this information. Hermione reliably informed him that a vast majority of it could be found in the Library. She told him that there were several books that detailed the events leading up to the deaths of his Aunt and Uncle, Grandparents and eventually his parents although she did comment that in most of the books his cousin had a date of death beside her name. The students of Hogwarts couldn't help but talk about an apparently resurrected teacher.

So life proceeded for Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron had argued very little of late making life in the Gryffindor common room very quiet. Harry and Ginny's relationship was blossoming quietly but quickly in its own little way. They were often found sitting in front of the fire curled up together in companionable silence. There were many times when Ginny had snuck up to the boys' dormitory to talk to him. They would sit cross-legged on the bed facing each other, Harry would place a silencing charm on the curtains and then they could talk late into the night or early into the morning.

They spoke of many things, often drifting between differing conversations seamlessly. They seemed to have an understanding that went beyond words, Harry had told her about his childhood with the Dursley's and of the moment he found out that Sirius was his godfather and the conflict of the emotions that followed, he told her about duelling with Voldemort and watching Cedric die, he even spent many evenings talking through the things that happened at the Department of Mysteries. She would ask him questions but never rushed the answers, she understood his desire to move on and to look to the future but also recognized the times when he needed to hold on to the past just a little bit longer. His heart felt lighter without its many burdens.

Once she had allowed him to free himself he asked her about her childhood, he knew little bits and pieces but she filled in a lot of gaps. She would talk for hours on end about how it could be so suffocating to have six older brothers but would follow it by telling some story that made a light glow in the back of her eyes that explicitly told him she wouldn't know what to do with out them. She had cried when she spoke about her time down in the Chamber of Secrets, during these times Harry had held her and allowed her to express her feelings of loneliness, fear and insecurity. She conveyed her anger and frustration at being kept out of the loop last year and Harry could understand that feeling from the summer before his fifth year when he felt like he had been in Privet Drive forever without any contact with the Wizarding world. He felt close to her in a way that he had never felt with Hermione and Ron.

He had continued his occlumency with Professor Dumbledore his skills had developed sufficiently to block the headmasters entry into his mind but it took a great deal of energy and he had returned from his sessions thoroughly drained and headed straight to bed after many of them. The DA sessions had continued and the new members had caught up fairly quickly, everyone was continuing to develop at a steady rate with the exception of Neville whose transformation came in huge leaps and bounds. Ellie and he worked closely together; the pride was evident in her eyes every time she watched him master a new spell, which he was doing with increasing regularity. As each Defence lesson went on Neville was getting almost as quick as Hermione when it came to answering questions.

Elizabeth's lessons were still brilliant. They were surprised when they arrived at class one Tuesday morning to find her chatting with Moody, Kingsley and Tonks. Harry noticed that Draco paled dramatically, an achievement in itself considering how pale he normally was, when he saw Moody. Ellie remained chatting with them until she knew that all of her class had arrived.

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Professor Potter," a majority of the class chorused back to her the exception of course, lay with the Slytherins who thought themselves above such issues of respect.

"You are all in for a very special treat today. You all will recognise at least one of the people stood behind me but I am aware that others of you know all of them," she glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "For those of you not acquainted let me introduce our guests for today. Firstly we have Senior Auror Kinglsey Shacklebolt," Kinglsey waved at them all.

"Those of you interested in becoming Aurors might want to pay particular attention to what Mr. Shacklebolt has to say as he is currently in charge of recruitment, so he would be the person to impress. Next is Junior Auror Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks screwed up her face at the use of her first name.

"Ms. Tonks is relatively new to the department having only been qualified for two years is it?" at this Tonks nodded. "She'll be giving you some insight in to the tests which you'll have to pass to join the department and also the training which you will have to participate in. Last but by no means whatsoever least, former Head Auror Alastor Moody," Mad-Eye merely nodded. "Mr. Moody is the most successful Auror to have passed through the division and was hugely successful at catching Death Eaters during Voldemorts first rise to power. Many of you know Alastor in some form, his impostor taught you during your fourth year. He will hopefully be regaling some of his most important captures for you."

"They're all important," he interrupted.

"Of course, I apologise. So why don't we start with you first Mr. Shacklebolt, could you perhaps tell us what it is you look for in future Aurors? We have many in this class who aspire to the position…"

"This is ridiculous," had it been some other class where the professor could not invoke silence just by entering, or had there not been three Aurors in the room then there might have been sufficient noise to disguise Draco's whisper. As it was Ellie managed to silence a class just by leaving her desk and with so many of the students wanting to be Aurors the noise level in the class had dropped so low that a pin dropping in the classroom above would have caused a disturbing echo. Ellie immediately moved towards his desk.

"You don't approve of the subject of today's lesson Mr. Malfoy?" she said with forced politeness.

"Not everyone wants to be an Auror?" Draco answered wearily.

"I am aware of that. How many of you are considering a career with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" she momentarily turned her attention to the rest of the class. Every hand went up apart from the four Slytherins who surrounded Draco. "As you can see over three quarters of this class are considering it. Therefore I think it is appropriate that we discuss the things that they are likely to encounter in their progression. It also leads us nicely into our next topic of study, which is what Mr. Malfoy?" he looked at her blankly.

"Can anyone tell Draco what it is that we're studying next?" several hands shot into the air. "Ms. Abbott?"

"We're looking at duelling next," Hannah answered.

"We certainly are. But if you do not find that this is appropriate for you Mr. Malfoy, you may leave," she walked back to the front of the class and approached her desk; she pulled a piece of parchment and quill towards her and wrote quickly. She rolled up the parchment, sealed it and advanced on Malfoy once more. "Gather your things Mr. Malfoy, You are to take this to Professor Snape, I will leave it to you to explain to him why I have removed you from my class today," Draco was sat unmoving in stunned silence.

"I asked you to leave Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait till I tell my father!" he hissed.

"You can tell the Daily Prophet or the Minister for Magic for all I care, I will not have you interrupting my lesson and insulting our guests. You're father is welcome to visit the school and speak top me about my decision, that is of course if he dares," she added with malice. Draco swept his books from the table, grabbed his bag from the back of the class and stomped from the room. "If anyone else is unhappy with my teaching then they may also leave," she paused for a second and looked at those who had been sat with Draco.

"Very well, I apologise for the interruption. Mr. Shacklebolt please impart your wisdom on my willing subjects," Ellie perched on the edge of her desk and listened carefully to Kingsley, every now and then her eyes swept around the classroom to check that everyone was listening.

Kingsley told them all that they would need their five NEWTs with nothing under an E, Defence, Charms and Transfiguration were absolute musts and while Potions was much preferable they would consider those without it, so long as they showed enough aptitude at recognising poisons and anti-dotes. He emphasised the importance of passing the skill assessments in practical defence, perseverance and dedication, and their reactions to stress. This was where he passed over to Tonks; the male members of the class paid much more attention to the attractive young Auror. She spoke for several minutes on her experience in the tests and told them all that she had cut it very close as far as passing was considered

"… But you didn't have much trouble did you Ellie?" everyone gasped.

"'Course she didn't," Mad-Eye responded with the faintest hint of pride.

"Did you train to be an Auror?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not quite. I did the tests and passed them all…"

"With flying colours no less. I scored her myself. She did particularly well in perseverance and determination," Kingsley interposed.

"But when my granddad had so much trouble finding a new defence teacher he asked me and I couldn't refuse."

"It's a damn shame too. You would have made a fine Auror, would have put the wind right up the Death Eaters robes," Mad-Eye added.

"I doubt anyone here would have too much trouble passing them, it's all stuff we've been through with the DA."

"The DA?" Moody asked.

"Dumbledore's Army, a practical defence group set up by a student to combat the abysmal theory based curriculum imposed on the students by the Ministry's interference last year."

"Let me guess. Potter," Moody grinned. "Well, well Potter Senior would be pleased not only taking Defence Against the Dark Arts hell of a serious but breaking a few rules in the process."

"I believe it was around two dozen school rules, not to mention the law Alastor."

"Some rules are made to be broken Elizabeth. Another Auror in the making I take it?" his normal eye was looking at Ellie but his magical one was staring straight at Harry. It gave him the shivers.

"Definitely, we have several on the way here. Misters Longbottom and Weasley are particularly good as well; Ms. Granger shows a great deal of promise, as do Ms. Abbott and Ms. Bones."

"Well we may need their help before too long," Moody eyed each of them in turn.

"Perhaps you would like to tell them of some of your more notable captures. The Lestranges for instance," Elizabeth carefully noted the hardening of Neville's features, as did Moody before he continued with his story. The class ended too soon for most people's liking. They heartily thanked their guests with a vigorous round of applause. Afterwards Harry overheard Moody questioning Ellie about choosing the Lestranges.

"He needs to know Alastor. You haven't seen the change in him these past few months, knowing this is only going to feed the fire and he needs that. He is determined that he's going to catch Bellatrix," her face contorted with rage at the name of Sirius's murderer.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"Only if he gets to her before me or Harry, it could be a close call. I have had a few interesting dreams where dear Bella happens upon a room with me, Harry and young Neville in it and without an escape route," she wore a somewhat wistful smile.

"You're not the only one." Moody answered as they left the room.

* * *

One morning, towards the end of November a bright green envelope landed in front of Neville at breakfast.

"Wow Neville, go on open it!" Ron urged.

"What is it?" Harry had never seen a green envelope like this before.

"It's like a howler but good," Ginny informed him as she reached across to steal a slice of his toast. How could anything like a howler be good?

"Yeah, instead of telling you off it usually praises you," Ron added upon seeing Harry's rather confused look. Neville watched the envelope with trepidation before reaching towards it, before he could pick it up it soared into the air.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" the voice crackled throughout the hall. Everyone had stopped their eating and chatting to look for the source of the commotion.

"PROFESSORS POTTER AND MCGONAGALL WROTE TO ME AND TOLD ME HOW WELL YOU'RE DOING IN DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS AND I WAS SO PROUD! DEAR ELIZABETH SAID THAT THERE COULD BE A FUTURE FOR YOU IN THE AUROR DIVISION AT THE MINISTRY, SHE EVEN OFFERED TO WRITE A GLOWING RECOMMENDATION TO KINSGLEY SHACKLEBOLT FOR YOU! SHE TOLD ME THAT IF YOU KEPT GOING AT THIS RATE YOU'D BE CAPABLE OF HEXING MOST DEATH EATERS BACK TO AZKABAN; SHE SAYS THAT YOU'RE LEARNING QUICKER THAN MOST OF THE CLASS. I WISH YOUR PARENTS COULD HEAR THIS, THEY WOULD BE SO PROUD. PROFESSOR POTTER IS GOING TO KEEP ME UPDATED ON YOUR PROGRESS. WELL DONE YOU, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" with that the letter exploded into flames exactly like a howler. Neville turned up to the head table completely gob smacked he found that both of the Professors were smiling at him proudly. He rushed up to the table.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Did you really write all that to my gran?"

"Yes I did," she was gently laughing at Neville's expression.

"Did you mean it?"

"I most certainly did. As far as your progress in my class is concerned you are well deserving of some praise and perhaps fifty points for Gryffindor," Neville's jaw dropped to the floor, he had never won that many points for his house in one go. The whole of the house table cheered, "NEVILLE, NEVILLE, NEVILLE."

"Thank you Miss."

"Keep up the good work Neville," McGonagall added as he returned to his seat.

Really Harry should have known that things were going a little too well. His life seemed to be just a little too perfect. Something had to go wrong and something did.


	21. In The Open

As Harry drifted off to sleep the scene before him snapped in to focus. He was in a small room and there were several figures standing around him in a circle. When he opened his mouth to speak it was in a voice that was not his own but he recognised the familiar pitch of Lord Voldemort, "Yet again my pathetic followers have failed me. You especially Wormtail," he hissed.

"I… but… how?" Wormtail shuddered.

"You spent twelve years living with the blood-traitors and you were not able to discover that the girl was still alive?" his voice had an eerie calm to it.

"Master, they did not speak of her. It was one of the elder sons who was in contact, I could not have known," Pettigrew had his hands clasped in front of him in a gesture that begged forgiveness.

"You were supposed to be keeping your eyes and ears open, gathering information to provide me with on my return. Several people who must have known that she lived trampled in and out of that house for twelve years, yet you did not know," his speech was full of hatred.

"Master I beg for your forgiveness. I should have made it my business to know and I did not. I am sorry," Peter knelt at the feet of his master.

"You are always sorry. But you will feel much, much more than sorrow if she foils my plans yet again."

"Surely she could not," Pettigrew drew himself up from the floor in disbelief.

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice that she has eluded my wrath three times thus far. I have information that suggests that she could be my undoing. We must dispatch of her as quickly as is possible."

"That could be very difficult my Lord," this time it was the voice of Lucius Malfoy which rang around the room.

"Explain Lucius."

"Well she is currently teaching in the castle, which we already know is beyond our reach and I have been in contact with my son who tells me she has shown an impressive aptitude in the area of defence," he mumbled.

"Dear me Lucius, you too are losing your touch. You needed your son to tell you that a witch, with lineage in the Potter and Dumbledore bloodlines, has expertise in defence matters? Are you so foolish that you believe Dumbledore would appoint a Defence teacher who could not amply defend herself?" there was a sharp edge to his words.

"We already know from our supporters in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that she passed the Auror testing with exceptional results. Auror Dawlish supposedly communicated the opinion that she would follow in the footsteps of her forefathers and Alastor Moody," Harry recognised the voice of this man from the battle at the Ministry but could not remember what his name was.

"Precisely, we will need to draw her away from the castle."

"Even then it will not be easy, my Lord. The skills of her class also exceed our previous expectations. She is teaching them well and she is running a Defence club with Potter to run in conjunction with her classes," there was a certain amount of nerves evident in Lucius's voice.

"There is no easy option here Lucius, your continued failure to capture and eliminate the boy has proved that. In many ways she will be easier to manipulate, her vengeance is stronger and has had much longer to fester. Provide her with an opportunity to face the Dark Lord and she will take it. I would expect her to remove her students from danger by sending them back to the castle. The hero complex is a Potter trait."

"My Lord you will not shake the boy so easily. He knows of her relation to him, he will fight for her."

"Then you will make sure that he is detained long enough to capture her," he replied simply.

"Master she is powerful," Lucius no longer bothered to hide his fear.

"More powerful than the one you serve?"

"No my Lord, of course she is not," he spoke quickly.

"Do you fear her Lucius?" Harry knew that any second now Malfoy would feel pain in the wake of his weakness.

"No, Master."

"You cannot lie to Lord Voldemort. _CRUCIO!_ " in the blink of an eye, Harry had drawn his wand and pointed it at the dark shape that was Lucius Malfoy and laughed cruelly as he crumpled to the ground screaming in agony. Harry woke with a start.

* * *

"Are you alright mate?" Ron was also sat up in bed, "You were shouting like a madman. Did you have another dream?" Harry could hear the fear that lay behind the concern. 

"No. We lost the Quidditch cup to Slytherin," he lied as convincingly as possible.

"Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about that, we'll win. Just you wait and seeeeeeeee," Ron yawned as he lay back down in bed, "Night Harry."

"Yeah, night Ron," although he too snuggled under his covers it was a long time before he fell back to sleep.

_So that's why Voldemort has been so quiet, he's trying to get Ellie. Why? "I have information that suggests that she could be my undoing," well that's wrong for a start. I'm going to be his undoing, so he better just leave her alone!_

This time as Harry fell asleep he was not interrupted. But a shock waited for him in the morning.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall together as they always did for breakfast. They settled themselves in at the table and began to munch their way through the rich breakfast that was laid out on the table before them. Just as Ron was shoving his fourth piece of bacon into his mouth Professor McGonagall came striding into the hall with Ellie hot on her heels. His dream from the night before slipped back to the forefront of his mind and Harry realised that when Ellie moved with purpose she cut an imposing figure. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr and Ms. Weasley you must come to the Headmaster's office at once," despite the sharpness of McGonagall's manner there was a certain softness in her eyes that Harry couldn't quite understand.

"Perhaps Hermione should come too, Minerva," Ellie glanced at the transfiguration teacher.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Come on you four," she added to the teens.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, a look of utter fear had settled on her gentle features.

"Not here Ginny," Ellie answered, lightly taking her hand and pulling her from the hall. Harry remembered trailing after McGonagall through the halls in silence on more than one occasion and every time he had thought he was going to be in trouble when in fact he only got in trouble half the time. When they reached the stone gargoyles of the entrance to the headmaster's office they sprang apart without the need for the password. This struck Harry as odd but when he looked at Hermione she gave him a knowing look.

Elizabeth forged straight through the door to the office without even knocking, as the women in front of him filed out of the way Harry realised there were two other people in the office with Professor Dumbledore. He immediately recognised them as Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly looked terribly upset, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red and puffy.

"Mum? What's the matter?" the panic rose in Ginny's voice as she raced over to her mother.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore advised gently as he conjured the extra chairs necessary.

"What happened?" Ron demanded.

"Has someone died?" Hermione inquired gently.

"No Ms. Granger but it came very close," Dumbledore answered gravely. "The first Death Eater attack on a wizard family took place today. Up until now their attacks had centred on muggle families. They knew of course that very few of the inhabitants of our world read the muggle newspapers and therefore the attacks would largely go unnoticed. But by following their attack on the Minister by attacking a Wizard family Voldemort has shown that he is ready to come in to the open, it is a sign that his power is at it's strongest and that the ranks of his followers have swelled."

"Who did they attack?" Harry's concern was growing; if Mrs. Weasley was this upset then it must have been someone close to them.

"It is not a case of who they attacked Harry, rather what they attacked. Earlier today The Burrow was destroyed."

"Everything is gone!" Molly wailed.

"But why The Burrow? They know that we're all in school…" Harry puzzled.

"We believe they may have had someone watching the house," Arthur answered.

"Even still, they must have known that no one had been there in months."

"We went there this morning to pick up a few things," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Fortunately, Molly and Arthur were very quick in picking up the things they needed and by the time the Death Eater had returned with a contingent they had already left the house. Unfortunately their anger could not be contained, the house went up in flames and the Dark Mark was shot into the air."

"Our home! Our memories! It's all gone!" Mrs. Weasley continued to sob.

"At least we still have each other mum," Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed her tightly.

"She's right Molly," Arthur whispered in her ear.

"But we have no home!" she wept.

"Of course you do, our home is your home," Ellie told her stepping behind Harry and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Absolutely, we're family and you can live with us," Harry added.

"Bless you both!" she continued to howl. Harry and Ellie moved as one to her and wrapped their arms around her. A few seconds later Ron and Hermione had joined in the embrace.

* * *

They were excused from the day's classes and returned to their common room several hours later. They sat around the fire in silence. None of then really knew what to say, Hermione had Ron's hand in hers and Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny. Snuffles was curled in her lap and enjoying the absent-minded stroking of her owner. 

"Why did the gargoyle move for Ellie without her giving the password?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm fairly certain it's because she's a Dumbledore, the enchantments around the office are probably trained to recognise the headmaster or mistresses magical signature and Ellie will have part of the in her because of her grandfather."

"Oh," Harry nodded as they returned to their silence.

"It's started for real hasn't it?" Ron asked several hours later.

"It has," Harry replied bleakly. Ginny shivered in his embrace.


	22. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

December descended upon the castle quickly and soon the grounds wore a brilliant coat of white snow. The fierce winter sun reflected off every flake making the grounds glow pure and dazzling. The scene from the dormitory window was like that of a Christmas card. All the land for miles had been stained white but every here and there a bright colour jumped out from under the snow, the tops of the trees in the forbidden forest were coated with several feet of snow but the smaller trees had been sheltered from the flurry by the taller ones and so they gleamed dark green. The bright colouring of the Quidditch stands was still quite obvious, the gold and silver of the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands winked at you in the sun. The cold winds of November were gone, only to be replaced by the sharp edge of icy air. Snowball fights consumed every spare moment, the teachers had tried to stop them from throwing the things but found they didn't have the heart; it was the only thing that broke the subdued mood within the castle.

Every day since the attack on the Burrow had been punctuated with an attack on a wizard family, several students and teachers lost family members. Already this week a third year Hufflepuff boy had lost his cousin and two seventh year Ravenclaw cousins had lost an aunt. A first year Gryffindor girl had opened a letter at the breakfast table on Tuesday to be told that her sister had died the day before. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had immediately rushed to the poor, sobbing girl and taken her from the hall. News also reached them that Professor Sprouts father had died, although she took this better than the students her distress was obvious to all, her hair was wilder than normal and there were heavy bags forming under her eyes.

The gloom of death hung over the castle, even Snape seemed to be going easier on the students. A whole week worth of Potion lessons passed without a single snide remark from the pale man. It was a sign of how bad the situation was that on one Wednesday afternoon a poor second year Ravenclaw was engaged in a snowball fight with a counterpart from Gryffindor when he threw a missile that hit Professor Snape right between the shoulders. The crowd of students in the courtyard collectively held their breath as the professor turned to face his attacker, many were ready to duck for cover, sure that he would explode and take points from everyone in the nearby vicinity. Instead he glared at the student in question and said very clearly in a voice that betrayed no emotion "Ten points from Ravenclaw," and proceeded on his way.

The laughter that rang through the hallways was often hollow and short-lived.

The upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed to lift people's spirits a little, but it had not gone unnoticed that so far no one in Slytherin house had lost anyone. That was until Thursday when a fourth year girl also burst into tears at the Slytherin breakfast table. Her father was dead. Professor Snape had made his way to her but found himself somewhat unable to deal with the girls hysterics, Elizabeth joined him behind the poor girl, whispered something in his ear as he nodded, and together they prised the girl away from the table, departing the hall in the direction of the hospital wing. Harry heard Malfoy muttering under his breath "Serves the filthy half-blood right." It transpired that the girl's mother was a muggle and her father had been punished for diluting the bloodline.

When the Gryffindor team had emerged for breakfast on the morning of the match, Ellie was stood at the head of the house table with her wand in the air. She was once again wearing a Gryffindor scarf and now a matching hat adorned her head. When the team got to the doors of the Great Hall she clapped twice, the occupants of the Gryffindor table immediately stood up. "Right now you all know the words. One…two...three…four." She began to swish her wand as their housemates began to sing;

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!

We love to hear the lions roar!

Gryffindor! Gryffindor!

We can beat any score.

Potter Junior is our seeker,

The dark lord he did trounce.

If he falls from the skies today

We know for sure he'll bounce.

Bell is quite lovely, but that isn't all

She can't half handle that Quaffle ball.

Little Creevey's quite a weaver,

And Weasley used to be our seeker.

Kirke and Sloper, our lively beaters

They'll take out the other seekers.

Weasley is our keeper but also is our king

He will keep that Quaffle out, making sure we win.

Gryffindor! Gryffindor!

We love to hear your lions roar!

We can beat all your scores

Gryffindor! Gryffindor!

Let me hear your lions roar!"

To end the entire table roared like Lions. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had clapped along in time with several of them chanting Gryffindor at the appropriate moment; Luna could be seen at the Ravenclaw table wearing her oversized lion hat. Members of the quidditch team's faces burned the same colour as their scarlet robes. This was particularly funny in the case of Ron and Ginny who now appeared to be bright red from head to foot. When the team rose at the end of breakfast the same thing happened. Professor McGonagall bustled towards Elizabeth, "You are aware Professor Potter, that members of the school staff are supposed to be unbiased?" the Transfiguration teacher was trying very hard to be stern.

"I am yes. However, my cousin captains this particular house team and I feel bound to contribute to the team morale. On top of that, you are being unbiased enough for both of us," Elizabeth smiled widely at her.

"Very well, may I give you some advice?"

"Feel free."

"You might want to teach the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students the words. I want to be able to hear every word if we win."

"When we win," Ellie corrected her. McGonagall merely raised her eyebrows in a gesture that clearly said 'that is exactly what I meant'.

* * *

"It's only Slytherin, we've beat them before and we can do it again," Ron told their team. "You heard them all in the hall this morning. We are not going to let them down." Once again everyone reached forward to place his or her hand on Ron and Harry's, "GO GRYFFINDOR!" they called together.

"Here come the Gryffindor team. Captain and keeper Ron Weasley, beaters Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, chasers Katie Bell, Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley, that Ginny's quite a looker isn't she? Potter's a lucky man and here he comes, captain and seeker Harry Potter!" called Jonathan Galloway, the Hufflepuff commentator.

"They're quickly followed by the Slytherin team, keeper Miles Bletchley, beaters Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, chasers Graham Pritchard, Adrian Pucey, and Theodore Nott. Lastly captain and seeker Draco Malfoy."

When Madam Hooch called the opposing captains it would have been obvious to someone miles away that they were trying to break each other's hand. "Scared yet Potter?" Malfoy hissed out of Madam Hooch's hearing range.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"You might want to keep and eye on that cousin of yours, my father's here today. Any luck he might hex her when Dumbledore isn't looking," he cackled. Harry was inches away from punching him right there and then, when he felt Ginny's tender hand wrapping itself around his.

"He's not worth it," she tugged him away from the still smirking Draco. "Remember that Ellie can take care of herself, not to mention the fact that she's sat up there with the world's greatest Wizard." Ginny pointed up at the staff stand where Ellie was seated to the left of Dumbledore. He noticed that Charlie was sat next to her but he also saw the blond hair of Lucius Malfoy sitting four rows behind her. Bizarrely the second Harry was thinking about it, Ellie looked over her shoulder at Malfoy and then back at Harry. She gave her head a quick little shake and looked back down at the pitch.

The teams mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground hard. Seconds later Madam Hooch released the balls and the game began. Harry and Draco circled each other high above the pitch, every now and then Harry glanced over at the staff stand to make sure that Ellie was still alright. Every time he did Ellie looked at him oddly, then he would hear a voice in his head that wasn't his own telling him to keep his mind on the Snitch. As always it was proving to be a rough game. Although Harry had never been sexist enough to believe that women were the weaker sex he still believed that you shouldn't hit a girl, unfortunately some of the Slytherin team didn't hold the same values. Five minutes into the game, Goyle supposedly got confused when he swung his bat at a nearby bludger, instead of hitting the bludger that was on one side of him he caught Katie, who was on the other side of him, right in the stomach. Madam Hooch wasn't entirely convinced and awarded a penalty to Gryffindor, Ginny scored quite easily putting them ten points up.

The game proceeded to get even dirtier; Crabbe whacked a bludger at Ginny with such force that it knocked her off her broom. Luckily Colin had been speeding along under her as part of their play and was able to catch her haphazardly; Harry let out an anguished breath as Ginny climbed back on to her own broom and grinned at him. Seconds before the impact she had thrown the quaffle to Katie who had streaked up the pitch and put it through the left-hand Slytherin goalpost while everyone had been watching Ginny's dramatic fall.

They followed up by ganging up on Colin and running him into one of the stands, after that they ploughed a bludger into Kirke's face. He plummeted towards the ground with blood flying into the air behind him, as his team mates rushed to his aide, Nott and Pucey scored twice each putting Gryffindor behind twenty points. In a moment of frightening synchronisation Harry and Draco called for time-outs at exactly the same time, Harry reached the ground scowling, "Right we need to do something and we need to do it now. Does anyone have any ideas?" he begged.

"Well I think I've got something we can do but it might take a little while to work," Ron responded and proceeded to lay out his rather complex plan that more or less relied on the whole team playing stupid and falling into a few of the traps that the Slytherins were probably now setting.

So they all jumped back on their brooms and took off. They put Ron's plan into action by allowing Crabbe and Goyle to sandwich Katie whilst Pucey and Nott were cornering Ginny, Katie then threw the quaffle high into the air where it was caught by Sloper who threw it on to Colin who scored. The sounds of the new Gryffindor song roared through the stadium.

After manipulating their way out of another trap Ginny managed to score, the Slytherin team were so busy trying to dismantle their opponents that they didn't really have much opportunity to try and score themselves. At the two hour mark the stalemate of 50-50 was reached. Harry's search for the snitch became more frantic; he had to find it before another one of his team came close to getting killed. For a second he thought he saw it glinting above the Ravenclaw stand but if it was there it was gone a second later. His eyes searched the ground and the skies for any sign whatsoever of the fluttering golden ball; eventually he glimpsed it hovering above the Slytherin goalposts. He shot towards it like he'd been fired out of a cannon and he noticed that Draco was following in his wake. They sped closer and closer to it with barely an inch between them, their arms reached out in unison and made frenzied grabbing actions as the little ball flew further out of their reach. It soared higher and then plummeted, making a zigzag pattern through the air; it winged its way around the stadium dropping closer and closer to the ground.

Without warning it shot sideways heading towards the side of the stadium that was marginally closer to Draco, they both cut ninety-degree angles to follow it. They both continued to grab for it as it floated about three inches in front of them, they both had to pull up sharply to avoid plunging into the Hufflepuff stand and when they did Harry had the snitch clasped tightly in his hand. Draco was searching the air in front of him with fury in his eyes when he realised what had happened.

Harry landed on the ground and rushed towards his team with his fist in the air, they were well on their way to the Quidditch cup


	23. When Severus Met Elizabeth

As Professor Potter had promised, she had invited Professor Snape to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom to teach her sixth years some of the most common potions used by Dark Wizards and the antidotes. It was obvious from the second Snape set foot in the room that a clash between the two was inevitable. The first thing the potions master did was close the window shutters so that the room was plunged into total darkness for a second. When the torches sprang to life Elizabeth had risen from her chair, wand in hand, and wore an angered expression that she was clearly trying to overcome.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape. Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts," she said in a cheerful tone that was in opposition to her face.

"I have taught this class before," Snape replied with distinct haughtiness.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. You taught this class in their third year during one of Professor Lupin's absences, I believe you covered Werewolves with them in the hope that they would notice the similarities between what they read in the textbook and the Professor's condition," there was an edge of anger and hatred in her voice. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of amazement at Ellie's outright dislike of Snape, no other teacher would dare to talk to the Slytherin head with that tone of voice.

"I was merely trying to make sure that the class was well informed," Snape smirked. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Draco was grinning at the scene before him.

"I am quite sure that Professor Lupin did a more than adequate job of that," she answered indignantly.

"You are biased in you opinion of Remus Lupin."

"As are you."

"Perhaps I could begin my teaching?" he sneered.

"By all means," she answered returning to her seat.

So Snape's lesson began, from the start he was his normal self, he picked on members of every house but his own. The entire time Ellie watched him from her desk like a hawk observing its prey, and on more than one occasion Snape caught her eyes for a second. Slowly it began to affect his behaviour, his insults became weaker and fewer. Everyone pulled out their cauldrons and collected their ingredients from a pile that Professor Snape had conjured at the front of the room. The potion they were brewing had to simmer for twenty minutes so people settled in beside their cauldrons to read until a loud plop disturbed the uneasy silence. It originated from Ron's cauldron as a small bundle of spider legs soared through the air and plunged into the depths of his Freezing Solution, a potion that when ingested made the drinker feel like they had swallowed a block of ice as the cold swept through their veins. Ron's eyes immediately scanned the room behind him in search of the culprit.

"Who did that?" he yelled, furious that his perfect concoction was now ruined. Snape swarmed round to the front desk and salivated over Ron's solution like a famished snake.

"Well Mr. Weasley it would appear that you have added too many spider legs," he said with vindictive glee.

"I did not! Someone threw them into my cauldron!"

"Is that so? May I ask who?" it was Snape who had instructed their examination of the textbook and he must have known that nobody was daring enough to not pay proper attention, therefore he knew that Ron couldn't prove who the perpetrator was.

"I don't know but if I find out who did it I'll…" Ron described an act so violent that Hermione gasped and exclaimed 'Ronald!'

"You have some very interesting violent tendencies Mr. Weasley. I'll have ten points from Gryffindor for the issue of yet another threat, ten points from you for your slanderous accusations and a further ten points for your tone of voice," he said triumphantly.

"In that case I will be forced to take thirty points from Slytherin," Ellie barked furiously.

"From Slytherin?" the triumphant look faded away from his face.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy threw a bundle of spider legs into Mr. Weasley's cauldron. Therefore I am taking ten points from him for stealing ingredients and twenty more for sabotaging a fellow student's potion."

"How do you know that it was Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because I saw him do it, are you questioning the quality of my eyesight?" she was teetering on the edge of all out war with Snape.

"I don't presume to be an expert in such matters." Harry was certain that if Snape had thought he could get away with questioning the clarity of Elizabeth's eyesight then he would have. The only thing that stopped a duel from breaking out in the very tense classroom was the conclusion of their twenty minutes simmering. Snape turned away from Elizabeth and addressed the class.

"Fill a flagon with your potion and leave it in the rack at the back of the room," he waved his wand and thirty glass flagons appeared along a side table. With their potions submitted for approval the students returned to their desks and packed away their things. Ron, Harry and Hermione hovered outside the classroom in the hope of speaking to their teacher, their close proximity allowed them to overhear the heated words that passed between Snape and Potter when their students were gone.

"What did you think you were doing?" he hissed at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You completely undermined my authority!"

"No, you managed that all by yourself. You knew that Ron's potion was fine when you passed by it the first time and unless you have serious hearing problems you must have heard the noise that the spider legs made when they fell into the cauldron but your behaviour was utterly detestable. I'll be discussing it with my grandfather later on."

"The headmaster is fully aware of my teaching methods and they have yet to result in a fail in my class," he bit back sourly.

"Of course it hasn't, the students are too terrified to fail! You manipulate your class using intimidation and terror, you victimise the students who don't belong to your house and make a particular point of harassing those who are friends with Harry. Your behaviour is entirely inappropriate for a teacher."

"You are no judge of whether my behaviour is appropriate or not. Once again the unjustifiably high Potter self-opinion reveals itself."

"Don't you **DARE** try and tarnish my father's memory," that dangerous tone that Ellie had only ever used with Lucius Malfoy seeped into her voice and her eyes flashed furiously.

"You're father and uncle were both well-known for their high opinion of themselves just because their name was Potter," he snapped. "It is inexplicable that two women who were supposedly intelligent and talented could fall for two imbeciles who believed that they were better than everybody else and set no store by rules and discipline."

"So now Severus Snape the former Death Eater ridicules the characters of Jane Dumbledore and Lily Evans. I think you need to sit down at your pensieve and rifle through those memories of yours, the next time you go trying to tear up my mother's character you ought to think about what she did for you!" Snape seemed to falter at this.

"I remember exactly what she did for me. I have little opportunity to forget when I have to see her face at breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday!" Snape made a gesture with his hands that clearly indicated he was talking about Elizabeth.

"I would have thought then, that you would hold your tongue. Picking on Lily too, have you forgotten how many times she tried to stop James picking on you?"

"No I haven't."

"Good! While you're at it you might want to remember how hospitable Molly Weasley is to you and lay off Ron."

"That's the problem with you, you are too lenient with them, and they can see how easy it is to manipulate you with their simple deeds. You have no standards."

"The problem with me is that I believe in my students until they prove me wrong. They respect me because I respect them and they know that ultimately and above all I'll be fair with them. Now if you don't mind Professor I have some fifth year homework to mark," Snape exited the classroom with the look of some who had been forced to swallow something very unpleasant.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited a minute or two before venturing back into the room. "Everything alright Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"What? … Oh! Fine thank you Harry," she answered looking up from the pile of parchment in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Ron looked over his shoulder at the empty space where Snape had been.

"Don't worry about that," Ellie said eyeing the same area with a glum expression.

"Snape's a dangerous character, be careful of him," Harry advised.

"As far as Professor Snape is concerned I don't need to worry. He is indebted to me, he just ought to remember it more often," she said cryptically.

"Why?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm afraid that's between me and the potions Professor, Hermione. Now you three better run along to dinner, you must be hungry after all that taxing stuff," she smiled warmly.

"Now that you mention it…" Ron began but stopped when they all looked at him incredulously, daring him to finish his sentence.

* * *

During dinner Harry watched as Snape's eyes drifted over Elizabeth almost apologetically, he watched her for several minutes and Harry could have sworn that his features softened. He leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear, she responded with a short, curt nod that evidently showed he wasn't yet forgiven for his earlier outburst. Hermione, who was as observant as ever, noticed that Harry was watching Snape closely. 

"You shouldn't worry Harry; Ellie told you that Snape isn't a threat to her. Besides how many times are we going to go through this, Dumbledore trusts him and he wouldn't trust him if he thought that he was a danger to Ellie."

"She's right you know. Dumbledore would never put Ellie in that kind of danger," Ginny said leaning forward a little further to look at their headmaster.

"You know I don't like Snape Harry, but Dumbledore wouldn't risk his own granddaughter would he?" Ron added.

"No, course he wouldn't," Harry said half-heartedly returning to his dinner but he couldn't stop his mind wandering to what his Aunt Jane could possibly have done to earn a debt from Snape that extended beyond her grave and to her only daughter.


	24. A Christmas Engagement

After the Quidditch match the mood in the castle returned to its previous state. That was until two weeks before the end of term when a giant notice went up on the four house notice boards:

'Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Cordially invites all students to a Christmas Ball,

To be held on the 20th of December,

In the Great Hall from 7.30pm until quite late.

Dress attire preferred.'

Gossip spread throughout the school like wildfire about who had asked who and who was going to wear what. Despite the fact that Ron now had a girlfriend he blanched at the idea of a ball. Harry strongly suspected that it was at the last Ball that Ron had finally become aware of his feelings for Hermione. The second Harry saw the notice he turned to Ginny. "Will you go with me?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know Harry," she answered solemnly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he panicked.

"Well someone better might come along."

"Someone better?" he asked with bemusement.

"Yes, someone more handsome or smarter, funnier, richer or more famous. You know, someone better."

"But…Ginny…" Harry stammered. He stopped when he saw the wide grin engulfing her features. "You're not serious are you?"

"No, Harry, I'm not." Ginny began to laugh so hard she almost fell over. She collapsed into a chair as Ron emerged from the pack of students surrounding the notice board.

"What did you do to Ginny?" he inquired.

"It's what she did to me that caused this," Harry said grumpily as he sat down beside her. "She told me that she might not come to the ball with me."

"Why not?" Ron shouted with his increased volume reverberating off the walls.

"She reckons she should wait and see if someone better asks her."

"Like who?" he demanded suspiciously.

"She was joking, Ron." Although he was shaking his head Harry was secretly glad that Ron had thought the same as him, it meant he wasn't being totally stupid.

"Oh," he muttered, catching on. This sent Ginny into further fits of hysterics. Hermione emerged from the staircase of the girl's dormitory looking at Ginny rather oddly as she took her customary seat next to Ron.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Ginny threatened to hold out for a better invite to the Christmas ball," Harry filled her in. To his annoyance Hermione began to laugh as well, although she wasn't laughing quite as hard. "Right! I'm going to breakfast," he announced.

"Oh, Harry! It was just a joke. Honestly!" Ginny shoved past him and walked out of the portrait hole. Harry, realising that he may have overreacted, raced after her calling her name. By the time they reached the Great Hall the argument was resolved. They had made up a kiss on the second floor landing, the students around them had called out things like 'Get a room!' and 'Urgh!' Hermione had then taken a point from each of them for such an outrageously public display of affection.

* * *

The students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade the weekend before the ball in order to make sure that everyone was prepared. That Saturday afternoon Gladrag's Wizarding Wear was queued out; there was a line of students stretching right down the high street. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined the end of the line outside The Three Broomsticks. Ron nipped inside to get some Butterbeers to warm them up as they waited. After three quarters of an hour they had progressed into the shop itself. Ginny and Hermione spent almost an hour leafing through countless sets of robes before making a decision. Ginny went for crushed velvet robes in deep red that complemented her hair while Hermione settled on a silk outfit of a very light lilac. Harry picked out robes almost identical to his old ones because the only thing that was wrong with them was that they were almost a foot too short for him. Ron decided on a set that were aubergine coloured, which Hermione mentioned 'really suited him', a comment that Harry was sure that Ron would have ignored if it had been anyone else. Once they were finished they went back to the pub for a few more drinks before they set off for the castle.

* * *

In the week before the ball the student numbers seemed to have doubled. The castle seemed fuller than ever, most probably because everyone was more buoyant than they had been for quite some time. Professor Snape took points from anyone daring to mention the ball within the confines of his classroom, whereas Professor McGonagall chose to shoot annoyed glances at the more excitable members of the class. Ellie, however, was taking a much more light-hearted approach. She had the misfortune to be the sixth year's last class before the ball and although she normally had no trouble controlling her class she struggled for the first five minutes before she finally cracked. 

"Right, everyone!" she shouted above the din. Immediately the students stopped talking. "I know that you're all excited, I am too, but you all need to settle down." She began teaching again but quickly stopped when the back row whispering grew too loud. "That is enough!" she hollered. "We are obviously not going to get any teaching done today. You leave me with no option." She paused and for a split second Harry thought she was going to give them all detention. "My advice to you all is to go back to your dormitories and start getting ready, because you're obviously not going to settle." She slammed her book shut to accentuate her point. A cheer of approval echoed through the classroom, even the Slytherins roared along with the rest of them. "It gives me some extra time to do my hair anyway," she sighed, fiddling with the ends of the said hair.

"Will you be coming tonight then, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Me, miss out on an opportunity to glam up? Never, I've been looking forward to this for months. It'll give me a chance to wear some of my new dress robes."

"You'll look nice. Charlie had better watch out he might have some competition, half the male population will be after you," Harry joked. Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his red hair.

"Don't look so worried, Ron," she chuckled. "As far as I'm concerned there's not a man at Hogwarts that's a patch on Charlie."

Everyone retired to their respective towers. Hermione and Ginny disappeared straight away, along with almost every other girl in Gryffindor. Several other teachers had followed Elizabeth's example and let their inattentive classes out early. Ron and Harry sat by the fire for a little while before ascending the staircase to the boy's dormitory. It took them over an hour to get ready. They had showered, brushed their hair and teeth and had even used an ironing spell on their robes before changing into them. When they left the dormitory they were caught on the stairs by a heaving mass of quivering boys that were filling the stairwell. They pushed their way to the front to see what was causing the commotion and their jaws dropped at the sight that lay before them. The common room was filled with what could only be described as Gryffindor goddesses. Every single one of them was lovely. He looked around for Ginny and spotted her standing next to Hermione by the fire, she was stunning.

Absolutely stunning.

Her hair was swept into an elegant style at the crown of her head revealing the pale skin of her neck and shoulders. Her scarlet dress fell lightly across those narrow, delicate shoulders and the robes draped into her tiny frame, highlighting every curve. He felt the heat rise in to his cheeks. Hermione looked equally beautiful, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and had been curled into loose ringlets. Her robes were sleeveless and had a surprisingly low neckline that drew his eyes to an area that he quickly avoided looking at. He looked to his left to see that Ron's face very much mirrored his own. Silently they approached the girls with their mouths agape.

"Ginny… you look… amazing…" he stumbled.

"Hermione…" Ron apparently couldn't even manage that much.

"Thank you," they blushed in unison. Harry held his slightly shaky arm out to Ginny and she looped her own around his. They set off towards the portrait hole but stopped when they realised that Ron and Hermione weren't following them, Ron hadn't moved an inch, he was stood as still as stone gazing at Hermione.

"Um…Ron?" Harry prodded gently. Ron turned his head and Harry pointed to where

Ginny's arm was linked with his own; he immediately took the hint and offered his arm to her. Finally the four set off for the entrance hall.

* * *

As they descended the final staircase they noticed that the entrance hall was full of people who weren't Hogwarts students. A quick glance around the room made it apparent that these people were the student's families. Ron being taller than the other three was quickly able to spot his family and lead the way. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were all sporting new robes. Fleur Delacour, who was accompanying Bill, was clinging to his arm for dear life. Fred and George were grinning from ear to ear; Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet joined them respectively. Remus and Tonks appeared to be escorting each other, much to everyone's delight. Mrs Weasley grinned from ear to ear as she saw her youngest son and his girlfriend approaching. "Hermione, you look beautiful, and you look very handsome, Ron," she gushed, straightening his robes as she did so. As Harry and Ginny approached her eyes fell on their entwined hands, instantly her face lit up. "Are you two?" she gasped. When they both nodded she let out a note of exclamation. "Finally, I've waited so long…" she trailed off pulling them into a hug.

Fred and George looked at Harry with a gleam of triumph in their eyes; it was as though they had just come up with an extra juicy prank. "So, Harry, anything you'd like to tells us?" George asked with an air of disinterest.

"Erm…Ginny and I…we're going out… together…"

"Is that so? Look, George 'ickle Gin-Gin is all grown up." Fred pinched her cheeks and wobbled her face from side to side.

"Well I hope you realise you've just given us a lifetime of ammunition to throw at you?" George surmised.

"Don't you dare, just remember that I can give as good as you two can," Ginny decided to stepped in on Harry's behalf.

"Oooh! Watch that one, George, she bites!" Fred poked Ginny's shoulder and snarled at his twin mockingly. A few minutes later Mad-Eye appeared with Mr and Mrs Granger, who quickly conveyed their pleasure at Ron and Hermione's relationship. Ron still looked very pale and couldn't form proper sentences.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and the crowd surged forward. The room had been magically enlarged to accommodate the extra bodies, yet it strangely looked the same. The four house tables had been replaced with nearly two hundred smaller ones each seating ten to fifteen people each. The centre of the room had been cleared for use as a dance floor and a small stage had been erected in the middle of the right-hand wall. The staff table remained in place. Large banners hung above each table, indicating which families were seated there. Cunningly all couples and their families had managed to be seated together. A table just to the right of the stage had a large banner that read:

Granger, Lupin

Moody, Potter

Tonks, Weasley.

They seated themselves around this table and watched as everyone else did the same; once everyone was sitting comfortably the signs disappeared. The staff members entered in pairs with Dumbledore and McGonagall leading, Sprout and Flitwick, Potter and Snape, Reddo and Hooch, Sinstra and Hagrid, and finally Madam Pomfrey and Filch following them. Snape's eyes kept flitting back to Ellie who had his arm. She was looking very beautiful and smiled enthusiastically at several of her students as she passed them. She was wearing robes of Sapphire blue that seemed to be twinkling in the candlelight, her sleeves were translucent material that revealed her arms and Harry could just make out the lightening bolt scar on her shoulder. Around her neck was a long chain with a large bronze circle on it; there was a sizeable emerald jewel in the centre that reflected shards of light up on to her features. Snape escorted her to her seat, even pulling the chair out for her and bowing to her before proceeding to his own chair. With everyone settled Dumbledore rose to make a speech.

"We are living in very dark times. In the bleakest of times we must find light where we can, which is why tonight's festivities have been arranged. I realise that many of you have lost family members and I am of the opinion that Christmas is a time to be with your family. It is for this reason I invited your relations to be with us this evening. For those of you who have lost people close to you, the staff and I would like you to know that we have many willing ears and words of advice. Many of us have suffered similar losses and understand only too well how you are feeling. Our thoughts are with you and rest assured that we will always do our best to ensure that Hogwarts remains a place of safety for you all. We hope that you will enjoy this evening; it is the perfect opportunity to eat, drink and be merry with those closest to you. Merry Christmas!" He clapped his hands and menus appeared in front of everyone. They worked on the same basis as the ones from the previous ball. Course after course manifested itself on their plates and everyone ate until they could eat no more.

After the dinner plates had been disposed of the chatter rose and a band took to the stage, Tonks reliably informed them that they were a band called Trolls Stole my Baby; she was very enthusiastic about them. Ron and Harry left the table to go and get some Butterbeers. Countless bottles of the stuff had been laid out on a table at the far end of the hall. On the way there they passed by a group of seventh year boys from various houses, they overheard part of the conversation and were suitably unimpressed.

"Go and ask her," said a tall blond boy in silver robes, glancing up at Ellie.

"What if she says no?" replied a shorter boy in black.

"Come on, she's fit! And above that she's a sap for a nervous face, look at how she ruffles round Longbottom. If you go up there looking like you're about to cry if she doesn't dance with you then there's no way she'll say no!" laughed another.

"Imagine what it'd be like to kiss her. I bet she's good at it!" said another with dark hair who was eyeing the professor longingly as well.

"Yeah, well you'll never know!" Ron interrupted.

"What would you know, Weasley?" Taunted the boy who had called Ellie a sap.

"Quite a lot, since Professor Potter is my cousin. He knows her a hell of lot better than you do," Harry answered on Ron's behalf. "Besides, she's spoken for."

"Oh yeah! By who?" Asked the tall blonde boy.

"By my brother!" Ron spat, turning away from them and marching back towards the table. "Stupid Gits," he ranted. Shortly after they returned to the table Ellie joined them. With no seats left she plonked herself in Charlie's lap in as lady-like a fashion as she could. "You want to watch yourself, Professor, there's a couple of idiot seventh years over there who fancy you," Ron told her as he threw his thumb over his shoulder. Charlie immediately began to crane his neck.

"Which ones?" he demanded in a manner that very much reminded Harry of a guard dog he had once met.

"Down, Charlie," Ellie giggled. "They're students, they haven't got a hope. Nice to know that I'm fanciable though," she grinned at Ron and Harry.

"The way you look tonight even Snape fancies you," Charlie added in a tone that lay somewhere between shock and disgust.

"Well you'll just have to show them all that I'm taken, come and dance with me, Charlie," she begged.

"I'm a terrible dancer," he said hastily.

"I don't care!" she pouted as she pulled him from his chair and towards the dance floor where she began to dance very close to him. All eyes from the nearby tables fell on her. For the first time Harry spotted the Malfoy's sitting at the other side of the stage. Lucius was watching Ellie too, but unlike the others there was no admiration in his eyes, only a look of deepest loathing. Harry sat watching Lucius carefully; what he didn't see was Ellie looking at him and Lucius, and screwing her face up in puzzlement. Not for the first time, Harry heard that unknown voice in his head that told him to ignore older Malfoy and just have fun.

Soon after that Ron and Harry were pulled on to the dance floor as well. Once they were there they didn't leave for several hours. Even Remus was coaxed into dancing with Tonks; Harry was delighted to see his guardian looking so happy as was Ellie. When she spotted the werewolf and metamorphmagus dancing together she grinned at Harry and gave him the thumbs up. Ginny was leading Harry around the dance floor as he simply watched her with a grin on his face; it occurred to him that he must look like someone who had slept with a coat hanger in his mouth. Ron kept stepping on Hermione's toes; every now and then a little squeal told them he had done it again. Hermione didn't seem to mind though; she beamed up at him the entire time, most probably because his eyes didn't leave hers once. Harry noticed that Mr and Mrs Weasley were still seated at the table, they were watching their children with their respective partners and he saw the few tears of joy that escaped Molly's eyes.

* * *

In the course of the evening Harry watched as Ellie danced with Charlie, Remus, Arthur, Alastor, her grandfather, Hagrid (which was most amusing), and even Snape. When she had asked the Potions professor to dance he nearly fell of his seat, Harry didn't know where she got the stamina. Ginny had danced with Bill and Charlie for a little while which gave Harry the opportunity for a breather but that didn't last very long because Tonks whipped him out of his chair for a dance.

Some time after midnight Harry noticed that Ellie, Charlie, Hermione and Ron had disappeared from the hall, as had a lot of the young couples. Many of the first and second year students had gone up to bed by this point and the crowd in the hall was starting to thin. Ginny asked Harry if he wanted to go for a walk in the grounds and they slipped outside when no one was looking. As they darted out of the front doors of the castle they found Ron and Hermione were sat on the front steps, Ron was sat on the step behind Hermione and had his arms clamped tightly about her shoulders as they both stared up at the inky blue sky, which was lit by a bright, clear crescent moon and scattered with a thousand stars. They walked down towards the lake where they found that Ellie and Charlie had melted themselves a spot in the snow underneath the Beech tree, where they were now curled up together under what looked like Charlie's travel cloak and kissing very passionately. They continued further round the outskirts of the castle until they came to an empty bench that was round near the green houses, they sat together in silence for a few moments. "I've had a wonderful time tonight, Harry," Ginny finally said.

"Me too, you look…great," he told her a little nervously, he wasn't sure great was really the word he was looking for but all the other ones failed him.

"Harry, would you kiss me?" she said suddenly and he happily obliged. They spent a long time on the bench kissing each other, the gentle humming of insects and mutterings of the others perusing the grounds died away and all that mattered was that Harry James Potter was kissing Ginevra Molly Weasley.

* * *

After a good while they decided to return to the castle. They watched the many couples emerging from their hiding places with contented faces. Charlie and Ellie managed the incredible feat of walking back up from the lake despite their bodies being interlaced. Ron and Hermione climbed up the steps with their arms wrapped around each other as did Harry and Ginny. If the truth were told Harry had thought that a Christmas Ball held under the current circumstances was a bit of a mad idea on Dumbledore's part, but seeing the smiling faces of his friends, family and schoolmates made him reconsider. He was just beginning to properly appreciate that great genius came with a little bit of madness. He took one look back at the midnight sky and thought to himself:

_We need a few mad people now. Look at where the sane ones have got us._

**A/N: That last line is a quote from George Bernard Shaw. I warn you now I'm a quotations person!**

**I want to give the biggest thank you ever to Magical Maeve who was my beta, I am very stupid and I bow down before her excellence!**

**The name for the band 'Trolls Stole My Baby' was a bit of a HP twist on the Buffy The Vampire Slayer band 'Dingoes Ate My Baby'. **

**The next chapter is going to be Making a Home with a House-elf.**


	25. Making a Home With a HouseElf

The morning after the ball found the inhabitants of Gryffindor house running around like headless chickens trying to gather their belongings together. After this flurry of activity they headed down to breakfast. With their first meal of the day munched they returned to the tower to grab their cloaks before coming back to the entrance hall to wait for the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were returning to Grimmauld Place for the holidays and Mr and Mrs Granger had been invited to join the Potters, the Weasley's, Lupin and Tonks there. They would all be arriving on Christmas Eve.

The students didn't have to wait long for the carriages and as usual the four of them climbed into a carriage together, along with Neville and Susan Bones. The two of them had gone to the previous night's ball together. Susan seemed to be quite impressed by the change that had overcome Neville's frame as well as his attitude. The short chubby boy of Harry's first year was gone and had been replaced by a tall young man who had thinned somewhat in recent months.

They boarded the train at the station and settled into a compartment together, Luna appeared a few minutes into the journey; she smiled dreamily at them all before she settled in to a corner with the Quibbler and began to hum tunelessly. They saw Remus, Tonks and Ellie at regular intervals; once again they were patrolling the train. Remus was the first to stop by, "Hello you lot. Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Bones and is that Ms. Lovegood?" he asked. Luna lowered her edition of the Quibbler and smiled languorously at him.

"So, Remus, how are you this morning?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin on his face, Remus flushed scarlet.

"I'm quite all right, thank you," he replied quietly.

"How about Tonks?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"She's very well." A very embarrassed grin spread across his face.

"I'm not surprised the way you two were kissing last night!" Ron proclaimed.

"Indeed…" Remus stuttered, leaving as quickly as he could.

"He and Tonks were kissing?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"They left the castle not long after you, we saw them kissing near the edge of the forest," Hermione answered.

"Good, Good," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Although they had escaped Draco's wrath at the start-of-term train journey, they weren't lucky enough to escape it again.

"Look what we have here, the ringleaders of the Hogwarts scum all gathered together. You make my work so much easier," he drawled.

"Go bite yourself Malfoy," Ginny snapped at him.

"Manners, Weasel, I might have to take points for that. Five for your rudeness, and Five from you for being poor." He pointed at Ron. "Five from the mudblood because I don't like her, another five from Longbottom for sucking up to Potter, five from Lovegood for being Loony, five from Bones for hanging out with losers and ten from Potter for being Dumbledore's favourite boy," he laughed. He was not impressed when they grinned back at him. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly on either side of him. "What are you grinning at?" he asked, clearly thrown by their attitude. The noise of the compartment door sliding shut made him turn around. Ellie stood there with fury radiating from every pore and a powerful energy surrounding her. A flame was burning brightly in the back of her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy lets see. I'll have twenty points each from you, Gregory and Vincent for threatening behaviour. Fifty from you for a misuse of your prefect powers, ten for your use of that I foul /I word, five for each of your insults and a further ten because I I /I don't like you. Let's take another ten from each of you because your fathers are Death Eaters," she said with a look of vindictive pleasure spreading across her face, much like the one Snape wore when he was taking points from Harry. "Tell me Draco, how does it feel to be victimised?" He just looked at her blankly. "I suggest you leave this compartment and don't let me catch you in here again, if I do then you'll be on the receiving end of a lot more than docked points," she advanced on him. She was only an inch from his face when she continued. "Be a good little boy and pass a message on to you father and your precious Dark Lord for me. Tell them that I'm waiting." Draco took one last look at her and left quickly.

"I hate that Malfoy's so rich, he thinks he owns everything," Ron grumped.

"Poverty is the schoolmaster of character Ron, and you have more good character in your little finger than there's been in several generations of the Malfoy family. You need to remember that you're just as rich as he is, you could buy him a thousand times over if love and care were galleons. If he comes back give that pendant of yours a whirl Harry." She set off back towards the front of the train after shooting one last furtive glance in the direction that Malfoy had departed. Her advice was unnecessary though as they didn't see Malfoy for the rest of the journey.

"Did I mention how much I love your cousin?" Ron breathed dreamily, everyone laughed hysterically at his wistful expression. They continued to laugh about the look on Malfoy's face, Neville and Susan were completely shell-shocked, they had never seen the professor so menacing. Neville however seemed to take her reaction to heart and you could virtually see his nerve steeling.

At King's Cross the students lined up in pairs to wait for a signal that it was safe to pass through the barrier on to the main platform of the station. Harry heard Draco muttering furiously several feet behind him but he promptly shut up as Ellie and Remus passed by. When it was Harry and Ginny's turn to pass through, Remus went before them and Ellie and Tonks waited until they, Ron and Hermione had emerged before they too departed platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie were waiting for them on the other side so they walked out of the station together and into a waiting car. They drove for about twenty minutes and then stopped abruptly three streets away from Grimmauld Place; from where they walked the rest of the way.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley made them a sumptuous dinner and afterwards everyone sat chatting for a little while before Ellie rose, "Right, I want everyone up to bed now."

"But it's only ten o'clock!" Harry protested.

"I do own a watch, so I know that it isn't that late but I want everyone up bright and early tomorrow to start work on the house. Remus, Charlie and I are going to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow, when we get back I want everyone to be up and to have had breakfast so that we can start straightaway. There's a lot to be done and I want it all finished before Mr and Mrs. Granger get here on Christmas Eve. That doesn't leave us much time."

"My mum and dad won't mind if the place is a bit messy, Professor," Hermione said gently.

"You don't have to call me professor while we're here Hermione and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind, but this will be their first time in a wizard household won't it?"

"Well, yes."

"Then I want to make a good impression. We'll try and do something about Sirius's mum. Goodness only knows what she'd shout about having Muggles in her house." Ellie glanced apprehensively at the door to the hall. "I might ask my granddad if I can borrow a house-elf or two." Hermione audibly gasped. "Don't worry, Hermione, I'll offer them something in return, payment or time-off or something." Ellie knew all about SPEW since Hermione had filled her in after one Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. She had bought a badge and even offered a few galleons so that she could drum up some support.

While Ellie was talking things over Harry heard that strange voice in his head again.

_'Got to make sure everything's right. The first Christmas has to be perfect.'_

It puzzled him. It sounded familiar to him but he just couldn't place it.

"You lot had best get up to bed." Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval of Ellie's instructions and hustled them from the room. They complained very loudly all the way up the stairs but, despite their protestations that they weren't tired; they all fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Ellie hadn't been joking when she had told them that she wanted them up early. When she woke them at seven it was still dark outside. She, Remus and Charlie were already up and dressed, they were munching on toast as they rounded up the sleepy teenagers. As they sat at the kitchen table Tonks, who had also been dragged from the comfort and warmth of her bed and was looking very tired, joined them. Ellie, Remus and Charlie waved as they disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

The trio returned almost an hour later with Fred and George in tow to help carry the dozens of bags that they brought with them. After their travel cloaks had been removed, Ellie ordered everyone into the drawing room. She then gave each person a piece of furniture to levitate out of the room., Hermione reminded her that Harry, Ron and Ginny were still underage but this didn't seem to bother Ellie too much. Everyone took control of an object;, Remus had the dresser, Bill and Charlie took a display cabinet each, Harry and Ron claimed four chairs between themtwo chairs each while Hermione conducted the desk., Ginny took care of the Black family tapestry. Ellie tore down the curtains as Molly cleaned the window with some kind of scouring charm. In just a few minutes the room had been emptied, with the furniture and hangings gone the grime that had accumulated over the years could be seen plainly. Ellie had everyone come back into the room and had somehow acquired what looked like a pot of paint.

"I know that some of us know how this works but to refresh our memories and for the benefit of our four teens I'll run through it all anyway." She sat the pot of paint on the floor in the middle of the room. "Harry what colour do you fancy in here?" she asked, examining the walls carefully.

"Why don't we stick with the colour from the hallway?"

"Crimson?" she supplied.

"I think so,"" Harry too was looking around. "What do you think?" he asked Remus.

"Crimson sounds good," he nodded.

"Very well. Are you all watching carefully?" Clearly slipping out of her role as a teacher was not going to be easy for her. "You open the tin." She did so to reveal ordinary magnolia paint. "Point your wand at it and call out the colour you wish to use, for example _Rutilus! _" Harry watched in amazement as the red seeped through the cream, after a few seconds the tin was full of Crimson paint. "Once you've done that you point again and say _Spargo!_ Then leave the room as quickly as possible." She ushered them out in to the hall where it was very cramped because of the furniture. They waited for a few minutes before Ellie opened the door again. The room was now coated in a brilliant red. She pointed her wand at the nearest wall and called out '_Siccus!'_ A gust of air emitted from the end of her wand as she rotated on the spot, pointing her wand at each wall in turn. Harry touched the wall nearest him when she was finished to find that it was bone dry. They brought each piece of furniture back in one at a time; Ellie would look at it for a few minutes and then point to a corner. Mrs Weasley then used her highly effective scouring charm to clean each piece and Remus finished off with a polishing charm. Soon all the surfaces were gleaming brightly under the strong winter sun that was now flooding through the clean windows. For the first time Harry was able to look out to the green square of grass that was in front of the house. Remus disappeared from the room and came back a few seconds later with a bag full of fabric. Ellie waved her wand and several meters of it began to hang itself around the windows like curtains.

"What do you say to gold curtains?" she asked him.

"Nice," he replied. She repeated the movement she had used on the paint and the curtains dyed themselves gold from the top down. She turned to face everyone and found that Ginny was still floating the Black tapestry in from of her.

"Let's see, the Black family tapestry…" she contemplated. "Put it up over there Ginny," she said pointing at the long wall opposite the door. Ellie joined Ginny at the tapestry, which outlined the Black family tree. "I believe that there are a few people missing from this." She traced her finger over the names of Tonks and her parents and muttered_ 'Eximo'_. The scorch marks that concealed their names from view dissolved and Nymphadora Tonks once again gleamed at them. She did the same thing with Sirius's name; her fingers lingering over it for several seconds. The tapestry had updated itself and next to his date of birth there was now a date of death. She stood staring at it for a few more minutes before Remus tore her attention away.

"Elizabeth? Where would you like us to start?" He softly placed a hand on her back.

"Um… the kitchen and hallway are fine so we'll head up stairs." They all marched out of the drawing room and up to the first landing. They gathered around in a circle and awaited further instructions; Ellie however was still thrown by the tapestry and found it difficult to focus on the task that was in front of her.

"Ok…um…Remus and I did the rounds of the house during the summer and found out that there are twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms, a library, and an attic spread over four floors. On this one we've got three bedrooms, a bathroom, and the library. On the next floor there are five bedrooms and two bathrooms, on the third floor there are four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Then on the fourth there is the attic."

"I never realised just how big this place is," Harry exclaimed looking at the walls as though checking to see if she was telling him the truth.

"It's enormous!" added Ron.

"It is. I want you all to take a look around and grab the bedroom that you like, Molly you and Arthur can have Mrs. Black's old room once we've cleared it out if you want it, it's got its own separate bathroom?"

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Molly gushed.

"Harry, I want you to come with me." She beckoned him forward and ascended another two staircases to the third floor. She walked straight towards two mahogany doors at the far end of the passage.

"This was Sirius's master bedroom, do you want it?" She opened the door an allowed him in.

Torches on the wall lit instantly, revealing the panelled walls and more mahogany furniture. An enormous four-poster bed sat in the middle of one wall with slightly dusty red velvet hangings. It reminded him of his dormitory bed at Hogwarts. There was a vast art deco wardrobe running along another wall. A door to the left of the bed opened into a gigantic bathroom much like the prefects bathroom at school. He looked around for a few minutes before answering her question.

"Why don't you have it? I'll take one beside Ron or Ginny," he smiled at her.

"If you're sure? I just wanted to give you the first choice."

"Yeah, it's ok. You should have it, you have more need for privacy than I do," he grinned wickedly at her.

"We'll see. I'll remember that when I find you and Ginny in a broom cupboard somewhere."

"Well hopefully giving you your own suite means we won't have to find you and Charlie in a cupboard in the near future."

"I don't know about that. It's been a while since we had a good snog in a broom cupboard!" she chuckled.

"I don't need to hear this," he grimaced. He was beginning to understand how Ron must feel when he listened to Harry and Ginny talking this way. He just didn't need to hear about his cousin's kissing habits.

"You're probably right. Why don't we go back down and you can see whereabouts your new room is going to be." She closed the doors behind them as they left the room. They met Charlie on the landing, he was surveying the walls with disgust as he waited for them.

"So, what room are you going to have then?" he asked her.

"Sirius's rooms," she smiled.

"In that case I'll get a room up here. Fred and George have just come back and claimed rooms on the first floor; I want to be as far away from those two as possible," Charlie said, as he glanced through the two open doorways on this floor. The other door, which was closed, was Mrs. Black's room where Buckbeak was currently being kept. Bill came into view at the top of the stairs.

"Is there a spare room going up here?" he addressed Harry, who was a little taken back, so far all house inquiries had been directed at Ellie.

"Well, Charlie is about to pick one, so that'll leave another free on this floor. You can fight between the two of you over who gets what," Harry answered.

"I want this one, it's closer to Ellie's room," Charlie told Bill.

"Fair dues. This one'll be mine then?" He stepped into the room nodding to himself.

"Poor Tonks has picked the other room down beside the twins, they'll probably blow her up in the night." Charlie shook his head solemnly.

"Has everyone picked their rooms?" Ellie asked him as she slid a hand around his waist.

"Yep, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Moony have picked rooms the next floor down. There's another one down there if you want it Harry, but I'd be quick before Tonks realises that she doesn't want to be stuck next to Fred and George and nabs it." Harry immediately made a dash for the stairs and took them two at a time. When he reached the landing below Ron and Hermione were standing in a door way kissing.

"Which room is free?" he asked them feverishly. They smiled embarrassedly and point at the door opposite them.

"What's the hurry?" Ron looked at Harry a bit mystified by the urgency of his best friend.

"Tonks has picked a room downstairs with Fred and George and Charlie reckons she'll be after this one when she realises," he replied as he drew his wand to write his name on the door, just as Tonks came running up the stairs.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "I take it that's the last room gone?"

"'Fraid so," Harry grinned.

"I hope they don't end up killing me," she wailed as she turned and headed back towards the floor below.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE KITCHEN FOR FIVE MINUTES PLEASE," Ellie's voice reverberated around the walls of the house. Everyone traipsed down the staircases back to the kitchen to find that Ellie was already there.

"How did you get down here so quick?" Harry enquired.

"I Apparated," she replied. "So, everyone has a room?" Everyone nodded at her. "Now all you have to do is grab a bag full of fabric and a paint pot and take it to your room. Molly will come round and help everyone with the slightly more complicated spells necessary to make bedcovers and if any one needs any help just give us a shout." She stood looking at them for a minute or so. "What are you waiting for? Grab your stuff and go!" she called in disbelief. There was a rush for the bags on the table and every one disappeared to their corner of the house to sort themselves out.

Harry stood in the middle of his new room for several minutes trying to decide what colour to go for. He ran his mind through reds and greens and yellows but just couldn't find one he liked enough. He had shrunk his bedroom furniture and put it in his pocket and was stood looking out the window when a thought came to him. He followed the actions that Ellie had done earlier and left the room so that the paint could spread.

"Hello there, Stranger." Harry looked over his shoulder to find Ginny stood at the closed door opposite him. She too had had shrunk her furniture and stacked it in a neat little pile outside her door.

"Gin, sorry. It's been a busy morning."

"It's ok. Ellie's got everyone's nose to the grindstone. She's taking Mr. and Mrs. Granger's visit very seriously."

"I don't think it's that. It's got nothing to do with Hermione's mum and dad," he said thoughtfully.

"What is it then?"

"She wants everything to be perfect for our first Christmas as a family."

"How do you know that?" she gaped at him.

"Do you promise you won't laugh at me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I won't laugh at you," she answered in a small, hurt voice. All the same she came to stand beside him and took his hand.

"Sometimes I can hear what Ellie's thinking."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, there have been a couple of times when I've been thinking stuff and she's interrupted me with her thoughts. Does that sound weird?"

"So you know what she's thinking right now?"

"No, it's only when she lets me. Like at that last Quidditch match, I kept watching what Malfoy was doing and wasn't concentrating on the Snitch when I heard this voice in my head that I didn't recognise telling me to keep my mind on the Snitch. Then again at the ball the other night, I was watching Malfoy as he stared at Ellie and then I heard that voice again telling me not to bother about him and just to have fun. I didn't recognise it until last night when Ellie was talking about making a good impression then I heard the voice again although this time it was clear. I realised last night that it was Ellie and she was talking to herself about making sure our first Christmas is right."

"Does she know that she's doing it?"

"I don't think so. I think that I'm doing it too. At the match and the ball it was when I was looking at Malfoy that she suddenly turned around and saw him. At the match I actually saw her shake her head like she was wasn't sure if she was imagining things."

"Maybe you should talk to her. How do you know you won't start exchanging thoughts when you don't want to?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her once Christmas is past, I'd hate to give her something else to worry about. So what colour did you go for?" He nodded his head in the direction of her door.

"Come and see for yourself," she pulled him towards her bedroom door and pushed it open to reveal a baby pink room.

"It's very pink," he said looking around.

"What about you?" Echoing her, he pulled her towards his room and opened the door to reveal the room was a shade of blue that was reminiscent of the summer sky.

"Why did you choose blue?"

"I spent all those years locked up in Privet Drive not being able to see the sky that I thought it would be nice to wake up to see it every morning."

"Oh, Harry, you're so dramatic," she giggled at him. She kissed him gently before she went back to dry her bedroom walls.

Several hours later, when Harry was finally finished, he looked at the room before him in astonishment. It was completely unrecognisable as the same room from the morning. At lunchtime Moony had popped in with a plate of sandwiches and showed him a nifty spell that bleached wood. As a result his wardrobe, chest of drawers, desk and bed were now bleached pine. Molly had come by and waved her wand at the remainder of his fabric, which had sheared and sowed itself in to bedcovers. He had coloured these red, white and blue so his room now had the air of a beach house. He quite liked it; it was a nice change from the sometimes claustrophobic conditions of his dormitory and the dreariness of his room at Privet Drive. Ron had turned the room he used to share with Harry into a frightening tangerine tribute to the Chudley Cannons, just about everything that could be orange was. Hermione had settled for lemon yellow, a colour that made her already sizeable room look absolutely enormous.

As he prepared to make his way downstairs a small green blur launched itself at his middle. "Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby turned his giant orb-like eyes up to him. He was wearing a pair of trousers, which appeared to have been cut off at the knees, a green t-shirt and one blue and one yellow sock.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry looked down at the small elf that was staring up at him adoringly. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter's dear Eliza came to Hogwarts with a very special request. She asked if one of the house-elves would volunteer to help her clean the house she shared with the noble Harry Potter. Dobby, as always, would be most proud to serve the great Harry Potter and his Eliza. Ms. Potter has offered Dobby five galleons and a week of holiday for his help. Dobby didn't want payment to help Harry Potter but Ms. Potter has insisted, she said that Harry Potter's friend wouldn't be happy with her if she didn't pay me fairly."

"And she's quite right, I would be very disappointed," answered Hermione who had appeared behind Harry along with Ron.

"Alright there, Dobby?" Ron inquired of the elf.

"Yes, thank you. Dobby is honoured that Harry Potter's Wheezy shows such interest in an unworthy house-elf."

"You are not unworthy. Look at how many times you've helped Harry. Besides, you're a living being too and deserve respect just as much as anybody else," Hermione informed him.

"Thank you, kind and gentle Lady," Dobby stooped into a low bow at Hermione's feet. "Once again Dobby is amazed by the greatness not only of Harry Potter but also his friends. May Dobby ask how the dear Lady would like Dobby to address her?"

"Call me Hermione."

"I thank you, Ms. Hermione," Dobby stooped into yet another bow. As he stood up straight Ginny emerged from her room, which was now finished, and stared at the four of them peculiarly. "Ahh! This is his Lady Wheezy, she must be a magnificent witch to have claimed the affections of the gracious Harry Potter," Dobby proceeded to bow to Ginny.

"You must be Dobby. Very nice to meet you," Ginny held a small hand out to him as Dobby gazed at her with astonishment. He took her hand and shook it gently with his eyes full of tears.

"Ms. Wheezy shakes the hand of Dobby, Mr. Wheezy asks how Dobby is and Ms. Hermione compliments Dobby on his aide of Harry Potter. Dobby is truly grateful to serve such kind and generous wizards such as you. It is an honour but Dobby must hurry because Ms. Eliza is expecting Dobby in the attic. Will you permit Dobby to stop and say goodbye before he leaves tonight?"

"Of course you can," Harry told him.

"Thank you, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby called as he shot up the staircase for the attic.

"He's really very strange isn't he?" Ginny said to Harry.

"Well, that's what a life of enslavement will do to you. I hope you understand why I started S.P.E.W now." Hermione glared at them all before she headed down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

When they got down to the kitchen Mrs Weasley already had dinner stewing away, Tonks was supposed to be helping her but just seemed to be creating more work for the already over-burdened witch. After twenty minutes Dobby materialized in the kitchen just before Ellie and Remus, and immediately began to scold Mrs Weasley, "Mrs Wheezy must sit down and let Dobby cook the food. It is not right for her to be cooking when Dobby is here to help." Dobby pushed Molly into the seat at the head of the table and finished off cooking the dinner. As soon as the food was on the table he turned his attention to Elizabeth, "What would Ms Eliza like Dobby to do now?"

"Why don't you sit down with us?" She conjured an extra chair at the table for him.

"No, no. Ms Eliza is paying Dobby to work and work he must. There is something else to be done?"

"Well the only other room that needs clearing is the sitting room…"

"Well Dobby must clean that, he will come back when everyone has finished." With that he ran from the room.

"He's quite charming isn't he?" said Molly who looked as though she was enjoying her food much more than normal. "You just don't enjoy dinner as much when you've slaved over a hot cauldron for an hour or two."

* * *

After they had all finished Dobby rushed back into the room and snapped his fingers. The dishes from the table immediately jumped from their positions and piled neatly by the sink and began to wash themselves, "Dobby has finished the sitting room if Ms Eliza would like to inspect?"

"Absolutely," Ellie answered rising from the table. "Harry would you like to come too?"

"Ok." He followed his cousin and the house-elf up the half-staircase to the ground floor.

It looked like the whole room was gleaming in the fading sunlight. All the surfaces were polished to an impeccably high standard. Harry could actually see his reflection in the coffee table. The cushions on the comfortable couches had been plumped to twice their normal size. The walls were the same colour as those of the hall and drawing room, a warm fire was roaring in the grate and luxurious gold, velvet curtains were hanging from the crystal clear windows.

"Dobby you've done a wonderful job, could you pop next door and get Remus for me please?"

"Of course, Dobby is happy to speak to any of Harry Potter's friends," he beamed as he skipped out of the room.

"I've got an idea, I want to run it past you and Remus first," Ellie answered his puzzled expression.

"Is something the matter?" Remus asked striding into the room with Dobby at his heel.

"Not at all. Dobby, sorry to bother you again but us there any chance you could pop up to Mr and Mrs Weasley's new bedroom and make sure that everything is all right?"

"Don't be sorry. Dobby is glad to help." As soon as he was gone from the room Elizabeth shooed Remus and Harry on to a couch.

"I've been thinking. Dobby has done a fantastic job today, the whole house is virtually finished and there is no way that we could have done it without him."

"Agreed," Remus added.

"Well me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny go back to school in two weeks. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Tonks work all the time which really only leaves you and Molly to take care of this place while everyone is away. This is an enormous house and it's a lot of work for two people, I was thinking we should get a house-elf."

"Any particular house-elf in mind?" Remus asked with a massive grin.

"Dobby."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Harry smiled widely.

"Any objections, Remus?"

"None at all. But be careful how you tell him. He might have a heart attack and die of happiness if he gets to work for 'the noble Harry Potter'," Remus chuckled.

"Don't." Harry flushed with embarrassment.

"Well that's settled then."

The aforementioned house-elf came jogging back into the room.

"Dobby has ensured that Mr and Mrs Wheezy's room is clean."

"Thank you. Dobby would you sit down for a second." Elizabeth patted the space next to her. Dobby slinked across the room and pulled himself up on to the couch. His feet swung a foot or so off the floor and he looked at Elizabeth with fear in his eyes.

"Is Ms Eliza unhappy with Dobby's work?"

"No, no, no. You've done a fantastic job today, absolutely brilliant. I don't know how we would have managed without you."

"Ms Eliza is too kind." If it was possible, Dobby blushed.

"Well, we've been thinking very carefully and as you know this is a very big house. After Christmas the teenagers and myself go back to Hogwarts and everyone goes back to work. That only leaves Remus and Molly to take care of the house and it's always so busy here with people coming in and out for meetings and so forth. They could really use a set of experienced hands. I believe that you worked for the Malfoys?"

"Yes, Miss, I did. They weren't as kind to Dobby as the Potters and their Wheezy's."

"No, I don't expect they were. Anyway, the point is you have a lot of experience in the day–to-day running of a house, and you've worked at Hogwarts for two years now so you know your stuff, don't you?"

"Miss is again too kind but yes Dobby has done a lot of work. Last year none of the other house-elves would clean Gryffindor tower because Ms Hermione was leaving out clothes. Dobby did all the work though in the hope that he would see Harry Potter," Dobby now smiled at Harry.

"Yes I heard about that. What I want to ask you Dobby is how would you like to come and be our house-elf?"

"Be Harry and Eliza Potter's house-elf?" Dobby squealed with his eyes wide in amazement.

"Well, you would be helping the Weasley's and Remus too. We'd pay you and you could have holidays too, would you be interested?"

"Dobby would be privileged to be the house-elf of Harry and Eliza Potter. He would very much like to help the Wheezy's and Mr Lupin too. When would Miss like Dobby to start?"

"Well, I'll speak to my granddad and see if you could start tomorrow. Does that sound Ok to you?"

"That sounds wonderful! Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard. He told Dobby that he was free to call him a barmy old codger if he liked," Dobby giggled.

"You can call me what you like as well Dobby, I won't insist on absolutely loyalty. If you feel you're being mistreated then I want you to tell us," Ellie told him sternly.

"Dobby thinks that Harry Potter's friends would never treat him badly… but Dobby worries about Winky, she still drinks a great amount, she might drink more if Dobby isn't there."

"Well maybe you could bring Winky here too. I mean there are an awful lot of us, I'm sure you could find enough work for the two of you."

"Ms Eliza is the kindest witch Dobby ever met. She is as great as her noble cousin and her mighty grandfather. Dobby cannot wait to serve you Miss."

"Well, Remus could you pop upstairs and help Dobby sort himself somewhere to sleep?"

"Of course, come along, Dobby." Remus ushered Dobby out of the room and up the stairs.

"I don't think I've blushed so much since Charlie told me that I had the prettiest hair he'd ever seen." Ellie patted her cheeks.

"He said what?" Harry gaped.

"He was eight at the time, Harry." She dipped her head in embarrassment and left for the kitchen.

_A/N: Once again I have to thank my wonderful beta Magical Maeve for her input, it's very much appreciated!_

_I hope this chapter was to your liking, next up is… Things That Could Have Been._

_If you could review you'd make me a very happy bunny!_


	26. Things That Could Have Beeen

The next couple of days were taken up by putting the finishing touches to the house. All the carpets and floorboards were cleaned to an impeccable standard, the troll umbrella stand was thrown out in favour of a wooden coat and hat stand that had lions carved into the feet. The Christmas tree had been erected in the sitting room this year; Bill and Charlie had manoeuvred around the furniture with some difficulty. The whole family had thrown themselves into decorating the tree and house, tinsel adorned all the doorways and pictures. The morning after their foray into painting and decorating the wizard way Ellie had called Harry and Remus into the drawing room. The table was covered in boxes and books full of pictures, and there was a huge selection of photo frames, varying in size, stacked on one of the chairs.

"There you are, I wanted the two of you to help me choose some photos to put up around the house," Ellie said as she handed Remus a box full of photographs, he looked down at the contents and smiled to himself. She then dumped a pile of books in Harry's arms. The three of them sat at the table for several hours leafing through the thousands of photos and putting the ones they wanted to be considered into a pile in the middle of the table. They stopped quite often to talk about what they'd found, Harry had chuckled out loud when he found a picture of his dad and Sirius, the latter had James in a headlock and the two were tussling around the picture, every now and then they disappeared from the frame but came rushing back in pushing the hair out of their eyes and posing for the camera. When Harry flipped it over he recognised the handwriting on the back as Remus's, he had written 'Padfoot and Prongs – If only they were half as good looking as they thought they were.' **(A/N: Enormous thank you to kjpzak from mugglenet fanfictionwho let me borrow that line from chp 1 of her fic Blood of the Heart)**

"What've you got there Harry?" Ellie smiled at him. He immediately handed the picture over to her, she too laughed aloud at their guardian's quip. Remus looked at them questioningly, Ellie read his words out to him and he laughed as well.

"Never a truer word was spoken, even if I do say so myself," he took the photo from Elizabeth and grinned at his friend's behaviour. "They always were the same; every time a camera, or a pretty girl for that matter, came within twenty feet of them they would turn on the charm and play fight. Once your Dad ended up with a black eye after Sirius hit him a bit harder than he intended. James swayed on the spot for a second completely stunned; Sirius was convinced that he was going to kill him. Then out of nowhere James doubled over in hysterical laughter. I wish you could have seen their faces; it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

"What about my dad and my uncle Andrew, what were they like together?" Harry was intrigued.

"For the most part they fought like cat and dog. Andrew always acted like having a little brother was such a chore, if your dad got into trouble then your grandmother would send Andrew an angry letter and your dad was always getting into trouble."

"So he hated him?" Harry was a little disappointed, for some reason he had wanted to hear that they had got on like a house on fire, like Fred and George but with black hair instead of red.

"Not at all, that was just what he wanted people to think. Anytime that some one tried to pick on James or questioned the Potter family honour the two of them fought together just as fiercely as they did with each other. He never stopped James picking on Severus either, even when he became head boy; I think he quite enjoyed it actually. He was always more serious about his studies than your dad, he was more than willing to help when I needed it. Lily had a crush on him in her third year, which was how your dad first noticed her."

"Lily had a crush on my dad? Why did Uncle James want his big brother's cast off's?" like Harry, Ellie had been listening raptly.

"She wasn't a cast off as such, and James didn't really care, he was besotted with her. She consumed his every waking moment, he told me that some times the only reason he dragged himself out of bed was so he could see her at breakfast. Your dad spent so much of his time being wrapped up in Jane that he never really noticed that there was a little third year following him around like a love struck puppy."

"Why did he like her so much?" Harry was remembering the way his mother and father had behaved towards each other in Snape's memory, add to that the fact that his mother had been infatuated with her future husband's brother, and it left Harry wondering why his mother had ever married his dad.

"She was a challenge; it really was as simple as that. So many people treated James like a god because he was smart, handsome and a talented Quidditch player and Lily just didn't care. She thought that he was arrogant and self conceited and he was determined to prove her wrong. He did a good job of it too, by the time he got to seventh year he was unrecognisable, he changed entirely and he did it all for her I think that was what impressed her more than anything else. He would still try and curse Snape when Lily wasn't looking but some rivers just run too deep."

"It's still running to this very day, Severus can't let go either," Ellie commented solemnly.

"He needs to get a grip, my dad's dead. It's all over now," Harry commented harshly.

"When Draco Malfoy is dead will you hate him any less?" Remus asked him.

"Probably not," Harry felt a little bit guilty about this admission.

"Well if dearest Draco isn't careful he'll be dead a lot sooner that he might think," the coldness that was in her voice shocked even Harry, although he hated Draco he wouldn't go so far as to kill him.

"Elizabeth Alexandra Jane Potter I know you don't mean that," Remus admonished, he was looking at her in a strange way, it was almost pity.

"Believe me Remus, I mean every word. Draco Malfoy is pushing his luck."

"If you do anything to him Elizabeth I'm afraid that I might never be able to forgive you. There is no excuse for taking a life, none at all. Your mother would be thoroughly disappointed to hear you talk like that and your father would be furious."

"They're dead Remus. So what they would think doesn't really matter does it?" her voice was empty of all emotion and she stared straight ahead, although she was looking at Remus she wasn't really, she was looking straight through him, her eyes were bearing into the wall behind him.

"They may be dead, but I am not, neither is your grandfather and I don't think I need to tell you how he would feel about you taking a life. Everyone will look at you in a different light; you wouldn't be the girl we thought you were. Elizabeth are you listening to me?"

"Yes," she continued to stare into space before she sharply turned back to the album in front of her. "So have we settled on the pictures that we want?" she asked as thought the conversation that had preceded it had never happened.

"Ellie promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Harry put his hand on her forearm; he was concerned that she might do something she would regret.

"I won't make promises I can't keep Harry," she closed the book in front of her and left the room, making it perfectly clear that the conversation was over.

"She wouldn't really kill Malfoy, would she?" he asked Remus.

"I honestly don't know Harry. Elizabeth has always had a fiery temper and her mother was the same, if he catches her off guard then she might. The thing you have to understand is that Ellie has been away for fifteen years, tucked away in Italy she hasn't really had to think through everything that happened and then she came back here under the worst circumstances and it has just riled all the anger in her up again. Seeing Malfoy acting the way he did infuriated her, she paced the floor the whole night. Anger can be the worst emotion Harry, anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness but concealed it hardens into revenge, holding on to it is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at some one else; you are the one who gets burned. The thing to remember more than any other is that anger is only one letter short of danger."

"I never thought about it like that. Why is she so angry though?" although he could understand why Ellie was angry he didn't understand why she wasn't prepared to let go.

"Because more often than not the angry people are those who are most afraid."

"What's she afraid of?"

"She's afraid of losing you," Remus stared at him for quite some time with a look of knowing in his eyes. After a few minutes he left the room in search of her leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Ellie seemed to give Remus a rather wide berth for the rest of the day; she busied herself with putting up the photos that they had selected. Pictures from both his mother and father and aunt and uncle's wedding days lined the staircases, so that the Potter family grinned and waved at you first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She had filled the drawing room with pictures of the Marauders; Harry was pleased to see that Peter had taken to skulking behind the frame of every picture he was in. There was one picture in there that also had his Uncle Andrew, Aunt Jane and mum in it, Lily and Jane appeared to be ambushing Andrew.

"What's going on in this one?" Harry asked Remus when he spotted it.

"That's your mum and Aunt Jane giving your Uncle Andrew an earful because your dad was enforcing a strictly 'no girls' policy for the marauders. They were furious and thought that if they harassed Andrew enough he would sort James out. It didn't work though, Andrew always seemed to be the more reasonable of the two but he was every inch as stubborn as James, perhaps even more so. I believe that explains an awful lot when it comes to you and Elizabeth," Remus chuckled wickedly, stepping out of arms length of Harry.

"Hey!" Harry protested. There were more photos in the sitting room; these were pictures of his forgotten childhood. Harry spent most of his afternoon looking at each and every picture carefully. One had a young girl that he quickly identified as Ellie chasing two even younger boys, who looked as if they had just learned to walk, around a back garden. Closer inspection revealed that the two boys were himself and Neville and that the six beaming figures in the background were their parents.

Despite the fact that Harry had met Frank and Alice Longbottom in St. Mungo's, he felt like the two of them were almost unrecognisable next to their former selves. He felt a rush of sorrow for Neville and promised himself that he would ask him whether he would like to visit during the summer. Hopefully he would be out of Privet Drive as quickly as was humanly possible. As he continued to work his way around the room his eyes fell on a larger picture that was full of children, seven of them with red hair and two of them with darker hair. Harry's nose was barely a centimetre from the glass when Bill came in with yet another box of baubles.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Ellie's in a bad mood and if you smudge that glass she just might dismember you," he said sitting the box on the floor near the tree.

"I'll take my chances," Harry's gaze didn't leave the picture for a second.

"What is it that you're looking at anyway?" Bill came to stand beside him and looked at the photo for a second before smiling. "The good old days."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Well if you're thinking that it's the Weasley clan with a couple of Potter additions then yes it is."

"Is that Ron next to me?" Harry was watching carefully as a little boy with red hair, who was about the same age as him, pulled at his ear.

"Yep. That's Fred and George just in front of you," he pointed to where the two small twins were sitting on the floor in front of Harry and Ron covered from head to foot in mud. "Ellie's over there scowling at Percy because ten minutes before he had told her off for trying to escape out the garden gate, Charlie is sitting theretrying desperately to get her attention. Percy is holding Ginny, she was only a month or two old" he shifted his finger from the spot where Charlie was sitting on a chair and trying to pull Ellie up into his lap to where Percy was cradling a small bundle with a tuft of red hair poking out of it. "And there I am in the back, entirely bored with the whole thing and wanting to get back to my broom, I'd been playing Quidditch."

"So I knew Ron when I was a baby?"

"Yeah, I think that was part of the reason that mum was so happy you and him became friends at Hogwarts, it was like it was fated or something," he shrugged his shoulders as if this idea was a little too far beyond him. "I suppose everything does happen for a reason. Everybody thought that when Ellie disappeared to Italy that she'd forget all about us but she didn't. Charlie was convinced she's come back and she wouldn't like him as much anymore but she did."

"How come she liked him so much in the first place?"

"There was a day, a lot like this one," he said pointing to the picture. "When you two came over to play with us lot and Ellie climbed into the chicken pen, Percy went stomping after her to pull her out. He stood and shouted at her, you know the usual Percy stuff, Charlie wasn't very impressed, the way he saw it she'd just been having some fun and she wasn't in any danger. When he tried to tell Percy that, Percy went off on one at him as well. Charlie lost his temper and punched Perce right on the nose, after that he was Ellie's hero and they would trot about the place hand in hand. I always thought it was a bit weird, I mean Charlie was nine and Ellie was only three and he proposed. That's weird right?"

"S'pose it is a bit."

"But there you go; now it's not weird. Here we are and they've never been happier so maybe it was fate after all," again Bill wore an expression that was tinged with scepticism. "Talking about fate, it smells to me like dinners ready," he sniffed the air. Harry was struck by the sudden impression that this might be what Ron looked like in a few years time. With one last lingering look at the photo he followed Bill down into the kitchen.

* * *

His mind swirled with thoughts, neither he or Ron had been aware of their past acquaintance when they had boarded the train in their first year, but they had still become friends. Was it fate? He knew that such a thing existed; it was fate that he would have to fight Voldemort. Had he always been destined to fall back into the arms of this family? How could anyone have possibly known that after ten years living away from the Wizarding world that he would come back to the people he had once been pulled from? His mind teemed with the possibilities of what could have been if he had been sent to live with the Weasley's instead of the Dursley's. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Molly would have taken him in; she would have cared for him properly and treated him like one of her own. She would have made sure that he wasn't any different from the rest of her brood; he could have been here the whole time being loved. But when he looked at them all sitting round the table he realised that it didn't really matter, he had them now and perhaps because of what he'd been through he appreciated them more. He couldn't think of a single place that he would rather be at Christmas, and he couldn't think of another family that he would rather spend it with.

**A/N: Do you feel all warm and fuzzy yet?**

**The next chapter is going to be…A Potter Christmas.**


	27. A Potter Christmas

In preparation for Mr and Mrs Granger's arrival, Hermione moved back into the room she used to share with Ginny, in order to free up a bedroom for her parents. Ron became considerably more nervous as the days rolled by and by the night before their arrival was practically in pieces, he couldn't even form proper words and his mumbling became more pronounced. On the morning of Christmas Eve he was to be found pacing his bedroom floor in his smartest robes, he had been in the shower, brushed his teeth and done something a little bit odd with his hair. He looked so apprehensive that not even Fred and George had the gall to tease him; they merely shook their heads as he stalked past them in the hallway. The surest sign that the nerves were getting the better of him came at breakfast when he didn't touch a single thing. Harry and Ginny did the best they could to not laugh at him but it was difficult, every now and then one of them would snort and they would have to pretend that the other had tickled them or told a joke. Hermione, however, knew this wasn't the case and gave them frightening looks that made them feel deeply ashamed. When the sounds of the front door opening reached them at five minutes past twelve he sat bolt upright in his seat and looked as if he'd just been told he had to go and ask Aragog if he was hungry. He rushed out into the hall to greet them, with the other two gone from the kitchen Harry and Ginny no longer held the laughter in.

When Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione and Ron came back in to the kitchen a little bit of colour had seeped back in to his pale features. Ellie was the first to rise from the table and greet their new houseguests.

"You remember Professor Potter, Elizabeth," Hermione motioned her mother towards Ellie.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, welcome to Grimmauld Place," she heartily shook both their hands and smiled at them warm and welcomingly.

"Thank you. It's very good of you to have us over Christmas, I hope we're not putting you to too much trouble," Mrs Granger replied in soft, educated tones.

"Not at all, we operate a strict 'the more the merrier' policy in this house, as you can probably tell," she indicated the kitchen which was almost full. "Besides the world is a dangerous place just now, and as my grandfather said at the Yule ball Christmas is a time for family and it's probably for the best that we're all here."

"Hermione has told us all about you of course, we were hoping that you might be able to tell us a bit more about this… what's his name again Hermione?" Mr Granger asked.

"Lord Voldemort," Hermione answered with her voice wavering slightly.

"This Voldemort, Hermione was a little bit vague with what she told us," he looked at Hermione reproachfully; she immediately glanced at the floor, somewhat ashamed that her parents had been able to tell she was lying.

"I'd be happy to tell you what I can, although I warn you that it won't be pleasant to hear… Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not yet no, we were busy packing this morning," Mrs. Granger answered.

"Well we can't have you going hungry. Dobby?" she called. With a small pop the elf appeared at her side. Hermione's parents took a small step backwards.

"Mistress called for Dobby?" he asked her squeakily.

"Yes I did. Dobby this is Mr and Mrs Granger, they're Hermione's parents," she gestured to the couple who looked as though they had recovered somewhat.

"Dobby is honoured to meet the parents of Ms Hermione, she is a gentle witch who is always telling Dobby that he is worthy of feelings and respect," Dobby bowed steeply at Mr Granger's shoes. Hermione's cheeks burned red at the compliments.

"Dobby helps us with the running of the house, he's been our saviour this past few days," Ellie patted Dobby on the shoulder gently. "Dobby could you possibly get some lunch on the go? Mr and Mrs Granger haven't eaten yet."

"Of course Miss. Will everyone be eating?"

"Not everyone but I daresay that some people will be hungry," she eyed Ron carefully, aware that he hadn't eaten yet. Dobby then set about making lunch; Hermione then introduced everyone in the room to her parents again.

* * *

The rest of the day was a fairly quiet affair, the four teenagers gave Hermione's parents a guided tour of the house and then Ron talked Mr Granger through wizard's chess. It turned out that he had quite a talent for muggle chess and so found that, although the wizard version was a little bit violent for his taste, he was rather good at it. Harry had lent his set of chessmen to the older man and watched dismayed as they praised his efforts, they usually just shouted abuse at him. After dinner Elizabeth, Remus, Mr and Mrs Granger all retreated to the sitting room to talk about Voldemort, when they returned Hermione's mum looked as though she had been crying, and her dad looked very pale. The second they saw Hermione they pulled her in to a hug and held her for a very long time. Just before bedtime everyone retreated to the sitting room with mugs of hot chocolate, a fire roared in the grate basking everything in a flickering golden light. Everyone chatted merrily and the last thing they did was sing some Christmas carols, there was a wonderful atmosphere of warmth accompanied by love. Everyone went to bed contented and very much looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Harry was woken on Christmas morning by Ron barging through his bedroom door in a state of panic. "Where are our presents?"

"Merry Christmas to you too," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas. D'you think the twins are playing a trick on us?" he paced the floor making Harry feel slightly dizzy.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we aren't getting any this year…" he trailed away with disappointment.

"Do you honestly think that your mum wouldn't get you anything at all for Christmas?"

"I suppose you've got a point. So where are they then?"

"Ron why don't you go and bother Hermione?" Harry rolled over and snuggled further down into his bed sheets.

"Hermione doesn't care about presents, besides I don't think that she's awake yet." Ron plonked himself down in the chair at Harry's desk.

"It didn't bother you when you decided to burst in here," Harry snapped, desperate to get back to his peaceful sleep.

"Merry Christmas you two," Ellie's head appeared in the doorway.

"Merry Christmaaaaaaaaaas," Harry yawned, resigning himself to getting up.

"Ellie, where are our presents?" Ron snapped his attention to her.

"They're down stairs in the sitting room, we decided that we would open them together this year," she laughed at Harry's sleepiness and Ron's distress. Ron jumped from the chair, raced past her and shot down the stairs. "Are you coming Harry?"

"I'll just be a minute," his hand was searching his bedside cabinet for his glasses. He pulled a jumper on over his pyjamas and followed his cousin down the stairs to the sitting room.

Ron had been wrong about Hermione, she was indeed up, her and Ginny were already there when Harry entered the sitting room. Ginny immediately rose to greet him with a kiss, "Happy Christmas Harry."

"You too," he blushed.

"Is it normal for couples to wear cheeks and hair in matching colours?" George asked Charlie mockingly.

"I wouldn't know it's been a long time since I've blushed," Charlie answered him as he eyed Harry's glowing red cheeks. Harry sat on the floor next to Ginny; the other teens were also sitting on the floor around the tree. They were shortly joined by Remus, who grinned from ear to ear, as he tugged Tonks along behind him; she was yawning widely and watching the group with dismay.

"Why are you lot up so early?" she muttered, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle yet another yawn.

"It is almost noon," Remus informed her.

"Really?" she pulled the wrist bearing his watch towards her. "Look at that, what time did I go to bed at?" she asked him, Remus coloured ever so slightly.

"Around three."

"No wonder I'm so tired," she huffed throwing herself backwards so violently the cushions behind her shot out in all directions, one knocked over the light that was sat on the table beside her. "Oops," she cringed.

"Right, since we're all here everyone can open their presents." Molly said from a couch near the window.

There was a lot of confusion as thirty arms reached for the mountain of presents stacked neatly under the tree. For several minutes nothing could be heard over the rampant tearing of wrapping paper, and then there was a chorus of oohs, awws and wows. The increase of galleons in the Weasley vault had not stopped Mrs Weasley from knitting them all jumpers and providing her usual supply of mince pies, Ron complained but Harry was more than happy with that, as far as he was concerned nothing said I love you quite like a tenderly knitted jumper and a batch of mince pies that had been slaved over for hours. Ellie had bought him a new cage for Hedwig, she commented that his current one was looking rather battered and when he thought about the things that his poor cage had been through, often with Hedwig in it, he realised that she was right. Hermione had given everyone a set of sugar-free sweets, much to her parents delight, and Ron's disgust. Ron had given him a book called "The Best Quidditch Plays of All Time' and reminded him that they needed to discuss the upcoming match with Hufflepuff. Remus also gave him a book, this one was entitled 'Anamagi: The Animal Within' Harry was eager to start reading but his guardian mysteriously encouraged him to put the book down and continue opening his presents.

Ellie had bought Hermione a book about house-elves called "A life of Enslavement," Hermione was positively delighted. She was left speechless by the gold bracelet that Ron had bought her; it had her name carved into a small plate in the middle. Ginny was equally impressed by the locket that Harry had bought her, Ron had provided him with a picture of the family which Harry had then shrunk to the right size and inserted into the locket. Harry had then stolen one of Hermione's ideas and bought Ron a new broom servicing kit

By the time there was only one present left the living room was filled with remnants of the wrapping paper, the pieces were littering the floor like dead soldiers after a fierce battle. The last present was for Dobby.

"Dobby could you come here for a second?" Ellie called down the hallway to where the elf was presumably in the kitchen. Seconds later he came rushing through the doorway, he looked at the room, snapped his fingers and the discarded paper immediately disappeared.

"Is there anything else that Miss needs done?" he asked her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Just the one thing, could you hand out the last present for me?"

"Certainly miss," he dashed over to the tree, picking the large package up he read the nametag attached to it. "To Dobby, Thank you for your help. Merry Christmas," each of them had then signed the little tag. Dobby's enormous eyes filled with tears. "The Masters and Misses have bought Dobby a present. Thank you," he whimpered.

"Don't thank us, you haven't seen what's in it yet," Ellie was sat on the arm of Remus's couch, bouncing slightly in the excitement. Dobby began to pull the wrapping paper tentatively, a small pile of clothing fell on to his lap, there were little robes of varying colours, t-shirts, trousers and an impressive number of socks, none which matched. Dobby then began to sob gently which panicked Elizabeth, "What's the matter Dobby? Don't you like them?" the deep concern was evident in her voice as she sat down opposite him.

"Dobby has never been so happy Miss. Dobby has never had such fine clothes and has never been given such a wonderful present before. Dobby likes working for the Potters and the Wheezy's more than any others. Thank you Miss," the small elf then launched himself on her for a hug. Harry was sure that when she pulled away she was batting tears out of her eyes. "Breakfast is ready," Dobby then disappeared.

All they did for the rest of the day was eat and play, Harry took his new possessions up to his room just after breakfast and sat down for a second to look at the book Remus had given him. He flicked to the first page where he found a hand written note.

'James would be thoroughly disappointed if I didn't at least point you in the right direction. I would insist that you to share this book with Ron. Have fun finding the animal within and perhaps one day you, Ron and I can have the kind of adventures that your dad, Sirius and I used to have. Happy Reading. Moony.'

He smiled to himself as he flipped each page, there was a step-by-step guide to becoming an animagus, he couldn't wait to start practicing and go on a nighttime stroll of the Hogwarts grounds like his dad once had.

* * *

Their Christmas dinner was more sumptuous than any other, Dobby, still overcome with emotion, had positively outdone himself. By the time he had finished desert Harry thought that he might explode, Ron had a fetching shade of green in his cheeks. Hermione and Ginny had the good sense to stop eating when they were full and spent the rest of dinner watching everyone else eating. Hermione looked closed to vomiting as she watched Ron piling plate after plate of food in to his mouth, Ellie just watched him with amazement. Halfway through the meal Fawkes materialized out of the thin air in front of Charlie; he deposited a letter in to Charlie's lap and disappeared in flash of fire. "What was that all about?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Nothing, your granddad wants me to do some stuff for the order," he replied.

Hours later Molly sent them all to bed, unusually no one complained. Instead they all made their way to the stairs without protest. Harry managed to grab Elizabeth just before she made her way up the next staircase, "It was a great day Ellie, the perfect first Potter family Christmas," he whispered to her. He saw her eyes light up in delight.

"I'm so glad; I wanted everything to be just right."

"I just wish that Sirius was here," he said rather glumly.

"He is Harry, he's right here," she placed one hand above his heart and the other above hers. "All of them are and always will be. Goodnight Harry, sleep well," she kissed him on the top of the head and climbed the staircase to bed.

If only he had slept well.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! Sorry for the evil cliffy…actually that's a lie I'm not sorry at all, hehe!**

**The next chapter for your reading pleasure will be…Surprises.**


	28. Surprises

**A/N: There are two kinds of surprises, good ones and bad ones. Personally I'm of the opinion that when one bad thing happens a good thing happens to counter act it, so step up one bad surprise and one good surprise will follow. Enjoy!**

Harry's sleep was very restless, no matter how many times he woke himself up and retreated to the white room in his mind, he couldn't seem to seal himself to the conversation that drifted in and out of his dream.

_"Master, we think we may have a plan," said the trembling voice of Lucius Malfoy._

_"Do not think, Lucius, know. I will not accept another failure on your part, if you make another mistake it shall be your last," Voldemort hissed at him._

_"We have a plan. It will work," Lucius said in a more confident voice._

_"How can you be so sure?" he had a hauntingly playful tone._

_"Severus has assured us that she will take the bait we shall lay for her," there was a slight quaver in his voice._

_"Well he is sufficiently close to her to know these things, bring him here," there was the sound of scuffling feet, a door opened and the distant sound of voices could be heard. Minutes later there was more scuffling as a second person entered the room._

_"You requested my presence Master,"_ _Harry recognized the voice of his potions master even though instead of dripping with malice it echoed with subservience._

_"I did, I have been very pleased with your contributions Severus. You are proving to be a most useful tool."_

_"I live to serve the Dark Lord."_

_"Tell me about the girl. Her strengths, her weaknesses, her friends, her enemies, I want to know it all."_

_"She is arrogant and self-assured…"_

_"As was her father. He laughed in my face before the old fool Dumbledore stole him away from my wrath. He was not laughing when I killed his beloved wife, when his home crumbled around us or when I struck him down where he stood."_

_"She is quick tempered…"_

_"Her mother was always easily angered; she paid the price for her temper. Perhaps her daughter will suffer the same fate."_

_"Her wand work is quick…"_

_"That was to be expected."_

_"She has impressive power…"_

_"I envisaged no less, after all both of her grandfathers had the gift of power. I took one grandfather from her; it will not be long before I take the other. Tell me about her relationship with the boy," his voice became more urgent._

_"She is overly protective of him, which may work to our advantage; she would fight to the death for him. It is more than likely that she will remove him from harms way; she would not want to risk losing him. I believe that she knows the prophecy in its entirety, her father left a letter to her detailing its contents."_

_"Good, taking her will be much easier if the boy is back in the castle. Especially if she is so protective of him, it was such protections that lead to my downfall. If she does indeed know of the prophecy we may be able to ascertain the necessary information from her before she is disposed of. Thank you Severus, you have beenvery valuable."_

_"Yes my Lord," there was more shuffling as Snape left the room._

* * *

Harry snapped himself awake. He picked up his wand on the way to his desk where he deposited his dream before he went back to bed. But it was only a matter of minutes when the next conversation was pushing its way through his minds barriers.

_There were three figures kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort, the bright hair in the middle gave away Lucius and the face shape of the man to his left betrayed Goyle, the dull expression of the last man revealed Crabbe._

_"We have consulted our sons and they tell us that she visits the village with her students, if we were to arrange for a trap during one of those weekends she would be vulnerable. Severus has confirmed that she would send the students back to the castle to keep them from harm and also to fetch her grandfather that would give us several minutes to carry out our plan." Lucius bowed slightly to his master._

_"Good, you will outline every detail of your plans; you will make sure that no eventuality catches you unaware. If you fail me again then you will regret it, do not forget that Lucius, perhaps it will inspire you to new heights," Voldemort walked away from the three figures and Harry woke up yet again._

* * *

The scene that now seeped through Harry's subconscious was unlike the two before it. He was sat in a chair in a dark room, which was lit by a single fire some ten feet from him; there was a chair opposite him that was currently empty. The room was windowless and gave him a deep feeling of unease, the fire began to die, and slowly the flames became darker and darker before it was finally extinguished. He wasn't sure how many minutes passed, or whether it was hours rather than minutes but without warning the fire roared to life again and began flicker ferociously. The chair opposite him was now occupied. He was face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"We meet again Mr Potter, I have been waiting some time to see you again, but they say that the best things come to those who wait and I have waited a very long time."

"Not long enough if you ask me," strangely, the hatred that was rising in Harry's chest did not extend to his voice.

"I did not ask you. Much has changed in you since our last meeting, gone is the foolish boy who would not bow to Lord Voldemort, he has been replaced by a young man who understands the rules of war. I daresay the acquisition of your cousin has helped in that."

"What do you want with Elizabeth?" Harry tried as hard as he could to keep control of his temper.

"I want now, what I wanted fifteen years ago. I want her dead. Although the more I learn of her the more my mind changes and I begin to think that she could prove to be a useful ally."

"She'd never side with you, she's dedicated to doing what's right!" Harry couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"Is she? I see there are some things that you still do not understand. The human heart is a substantial weakness Harry; it takes little to break it and it often leads us down paths that we would have preferred to avoid. It is for that reason that I have never allowed my heart to make decisions for me, it is a mammoth weakness."

"What does that have to do with Elizabeth?"

"Do you not find she is ruled by her heart?"

"Yes," the conversation was starting to take a rather confusing turn and Harry didn't like it one bit.

"Her mother was ruled by her heart, as was your mother and it was that very same organ that lead both to their deaths. Your prized Elizabeth is destined for the same. As I said your heart can lead you down paths that you would rather avoid, perhaps if she was left with no choice she would side with me."

"Everyone has a choice."

"This is very true but many limit their choices by allowing the welfare of others to cloud their judgement."

"What are you saying?"

"I daresay that you will not have long to wait before my point becomes clear. Goodbye Mr Potter this has been a most interesting meeting," with a small pop Voldemort disappeared and the fire snuffed itself out. Harry woke up for the hundredth time, in a cold sweat and twisted in his blankets. He lay still until his racing heartbeat had settled in a more gentle rhythm; he then fell into peaceful sleep for the first time.

* * *

The next morning people rose in spatters, Ellie was already up when Harry emerged for breakfast, "Morning Ellie, how did you sleep?" he only asked because she looked worn out.

"Not great actually, I think I ate too much," she patter her stomach uncomfortably. "How about you?"

"I didn't sleep brilliantly either," the conversation he had overheard drifted back to the forefront of his mind.

"Why not?"

"I kept having weird dreams," he contemplated what to tell her about it.

"What do you mean by weird?" there was concern brimming in her tones.

"I kept hearing bits of a conversation," at this her head snapped up and she watched him, gripped by what he was saying.

"What kind of a conversation?" she asked sharply.

"It was nothing," her reaction was not what he had hoped it would be; he hadn't wanted to panic her.

"Harry if you're having dreams similar to the ones that you had last year I want you to tell me straight away," it wasn't a request it was a demand. "If you're having insights into Voldemort's mind you have to tell me or my granddad. Everyone is wondering what it is he's been up to, if you know anything then tell someone," she examined his features closely, trying to detect any hint of lies.

"Don't worry I will, it really was nothing," he lied. For a second he felt a gentle breeze flow through his mind.

_Is she trying to read my mind?_

He immediately turned away from her stare and started talking to Bill who was sat on his other side. He avoided her gaze for the rest of the morning; this was made easier after eleven o'clock when Ron, Hermione and Ginny made it out of bed. Unfortunately though the award for most bizarre behaviour went to Charlie, who didn't come down for breakfast until after noon, and even then he looked dog-tired. He picked at the breakfast that Dobby gave him and muttered under his breath constantly, "Ellie could I talk to you for a second?" he asked her feverishly.

"What's the matter?" the look she gave him clearly revealed that his behaviour even puzzled her.

"Not in here, in the drawing room."

"Ok," still puzzling she followed him out of the room. A buzz of conversation immediately ensued with the first topic for discussion being Charlie's odd behaviour, however they were silenced several moments later when Elizabeth's voice could plainly be heard exclaiming

"Oh Charlie!"

Charlie and Ellie re-entered the room grinning mischievously. "You'll all be glad to know that I've finally got my act together and asked Elizabeth to marry me," he told the room's silent occupants.

"And I've said yes!" Ellie hooted.

**A/N: I was thinking of doing a stand alone fic about what exactly was said while they were in the drawing room would anybody be interested in that?**

**Next up is a little light relief in the form of…A Lesson In Life**


	29. A Lesson in Life

It was most probably a good job that there were enchantments that stopped the residents of Grimmauld Place, London from seeing or hearing anything that went on at number twelve. There was a racket of such magnitude it was nothing short of a miracle that the walls didn't shake; if not for the enchantments then people within a ten-mile radius would surely have been disturbed. Most of the responsibility for this noise lay with Mrs Molly Prewett-Weasley. Her delight at the announcement that her second eldest son was engaged was entirely unpredictable; she started with astonishment, moved through delight and then on to uncontrollable sobbing. Everyone had waited so long for something to be truly happy about that now it was here their emotions could no longer be guarded and they wore their hearts on the sleeves of their robes.

Arthur Weasley's reaction was similar to his wife's although he managed to hold back the tears; Bill and Tonks were whooping and clapping loudly in the background. Despite their protestations that they didn't understand the obsession with romance Fred and George were doing some kind of peculiar celebratory dance in front of the fire. Hermione was overcome with excitement; she had pulled Ron from his chair into a bone-crushing hug and was bouncing up and down on her balls of her feet. Ginny had turned to Harry wearing an expression that was riddled with exhilaration and had kissed him far more passionately than he would have liked considering that her mother, father andfive elder brothers were in the room. Remus was overjoyed; elation radiated from every tired line in his face, his eyes sparkled in way that Harry had never seen before. Elizabeth alternated grinning at the different members of their family with beaming at Charlie, she held her hand out in front of her, to show that her ring finger now bore a modest sized, glistening diamond ring. There was a rush of movement and a tangled web of arms as everyone tried to hug everyone else at the same time.

The joy that emanated from Ellie's features was overwhelming, she had never looked so happy, Harry imagined that it had been a very long time since she last been anywhere near to being this content. Her smile was wider than any he had ever seen, it was though she was determined to show every single shining white tooth, her cheeks were flushed red not in shame but in sheer, engulfing delight. Tears of happiness threatened to escape her eyes; they clung desperately to her lower lids but could not be restrained.

"So Charlie, finally decided to make an honest woman of her have you?" Bill slapped Charlie on the shoulder sportingly.

"I suppose I did," Charlie grinned.

"Well done son," Arthur offered as he pulled his son into an embrace.

"This is such wonderful news, I'm so happy for you both. A wedding! I can't believe it. My little boy is getting married. Oh Elizabeth!" Molly cried, sobbing unreservedly into Ellie's shoulder. When Molly finally released her it was Remus's turn to give congratulations to the happy couple.

"If your mother was here then she would most probably tell you that the male is a domestic animal, which if treated with firmness, can be trained to do most things, she would then say that she hopes that Charlie can be to you what your father was to her. If you father were here he would undoubtedly tell you that Charlie isn't nearly good enough for you, but nobody would ever be good enough for his little girl." Remus smiled at her as the tears trickled down her cheeks and pulled her into his strong and warm embrace. He moved swiftly to Charlie and shook his hand firmly; "You now have the one thing, more precious to me than any other, in your hands. Take good care of her."

"I will do Remus," when Charlie let go of the older man's hand he immediately grasped Elizabeth's.

That night they held a party to celebrate; Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them. "Mr Weasley I trust that you will treat my granddaughter with the respect and love that she deserves?" Dumbledore addressed Charlie.

"I will do my best sir."

"That is all that I can ask. Elizabeth I shall ask you what I asked your mother all those years ago when she came to me with your father. Are you happy?" his penetrating blue eyes peered into hers intently.

"Yes I am," she answered positively glistening with happiness.

"Very well. Good luck to you both," he kissed Elizabeth's cheek and shook Charlie's hand.

They sat round the table eating the volumes of food that Dobby had laid out for them when Bill and Tonks had sent out catcalls for Charlie to make a speech. "Alright, alright," he waved his hands in surrender. "So I finally got around to 'making an honest woman of Ellie' as Bill put it, but in my defence I wasn't sure that she would say yes. After all those years you spent away in Italy I thought you might have changed your mind," he now addressed Ellie. "I never thought that when you came back you'd still be smitten with me, I must be better looking than I think," everyone laughed at that. "I don't really know what else to say other than I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you, and I'd like to propose a toast to you. To my Elizabeth," he held his glass high in the air and everyone did the same.

"To Charlie's Elizabeth," they echoed.

* * *

It was a little while before Harry realised that Ginny, Hermione and Ellie had disappeared from the room, McGonnagall, Tonks, Mrs Granger and Molly were crowded in the corner near the sink talking in very excited, hushed tones. "Where did the girls go?" he asked Charlie.

"They're having some kind of pow-wow on the stairs," Remus answered.

"They're most probably talking about how stupid men are or something along those lines," Bill added.

"We're not stupid though, it's just that they talk in code and stuff," Ron protested.

"You don't have to tell us that Ron. You forget that we've spent more time with women that you have," Bill reminded him.

"I have spent twice as much time with women as you lot, and trust me they don't get any easier to understand," Remus nodded his head ever so slightly in Tonks' direction.

"The key is to let them lead you, put off answering until they've made it clear what answer they're looking for," Arthur advised.

"I don't think I'll get away with that one on Ginny," Harry mused.

"Nah, Hermione wouldn't buy that either. If you don't answer her within two seconds she's liable to bite your head off," Ron complained.

"Hermione is very much like her mother so all you have to do is look like you're thinking things over and it buys you some extra time. You have to watch her facial expressions very closely," surprisingly this came from Mr. Granger. Ron just stared at him and nodded.

"That still doesn't get me off the hook with Ginny," Harry interjected.

"Your best bet is to look really upset and hope that she's too worried about you to push for answers," Bill supplied.

"Does this mean all they're going to talk about from now on is getting married and having babies?" Ron paled at his own suggestion.

"It does," Arthur answered. "Molly's probably already thinking about flowers and table arrangements. I would be surprised if she's picked out baby names too"

"Well at least this takes the heat off me and Fleur. I was beginning to think that mum'd go potty if one of us didn't get married soon," Bill said cheerily.

"You're too naïve Bill, this won't stop your mother harping on at you about marriage in fact she'll probably get worse…" Arthur told him sorrowfully.

_"If your younger brother can settle down then you can too…at this rate you'll be Professor Dumbledore's age before you get around to getting married… Fleur's a nice girl would it really be that bad to marry her…Bill a good man needs a good woman to support him…Ron and Harry will be married before you…"_ Charlie mocked his mother.

"Don't," Bill shivered.

"Why is it that girls are so obsessed with getting married?" Harry asked.

"Because a girl's first role model is her mother, she will judge herself and all other women she meets by the measure of her mother. As they get olderthey begin to realise and appreciate just how successful their mother was in hervarious rolesand they set out to emulate her. The first step is to find a suitable husband," it was Remus who provided this insight.

"Absolutely, apparently for the first month of a relationship a woman weighs up whether you would make a good husband and father and if you wouldn't they end the relationship with you," Arthur reliably informed them all.

"But I've been with Hermione three months does that mean that…that…she's thought about… marrying me?" what little colour was left in Ron's face drained away.

"Almost definitely," Charlie laughed at him. "Why are you so worried?"

"Does that mean she'll expect me to propose soon?"

"Hermione is far too sensible for that," Mr Granger answered just a little too hastily, Ron visibly relaxed.

"But you must be sure to observe the proper procedure should you decide that you would like to marry Ms Granger," Professor Dumbledore entered the conversation for the first time, so far he had sat at the end of the table and watched the conversation unfolding before him with some amusement.

"What procedure?" Harry's ignorance of the Wizarding world once again became obvious.

"When you wish to marry a witch you must seek the approval of her nearest male relative, for instance in Elizabeth's case that was me and Charles wrote me a letter asking my permission to marry her," Dumbledore enlightened him.

"So if I wanted to marry Ginny I would have to ask Mr Weasley?"

"Marry Ginny?" Arthur spat a mouthful of his butterbeer out on to the table.

"I wasn't going to propose for a long while," Harry was quick to tell him, he relaxed visibly; the similarity between himself and his youngest son was uncanny.

"Good, not that I wouldn't want you to propose. I mean I couldn't really pick anyone I would rather have her marry but she's still just a little girl, she's not ready to be getting married."

"She's not a little girl anymore Dad, she's growing up, she's a young woman now," Charlie shook his head sadly; he couldn't understand how his sister had managed to grow up so fast.

"He's right you know Arthur, you can see it in the way her shoulders have squared, she's preparing to make her own way in the world," Remus patted Mr Weasley on the back comfortingly.

"I know, that's the problem with girls, they seem to grow up so quickly. Before you know it they're all grown up, falling in love and getting married. It happens too quickly."

"Remus and I understand that feeling particularly well, it seems like only yesterday I was cradling Jane's tiny form in my arms, it feels like I held a bouncing baby Elizabeth just this morning and yet here we are celebrating her engagement. It makes it more obvious than ever that time flies quicker than we realise," silence followed Dumbledore's words.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stairs…

"I can't believe you're actually marrying Charlie!" Ginny squealed. She and Hermione were huddled around Ellie at the bottom of the staircase to the first floor.

"You're not the only one. I just can't believe it, he's such an old romantic," Ellie swooned.

"Did he go down on one knee?" Hermione was entranced by the tale of romance.

"He did the whole shebang, he asked for my grandfather's permission and got down on one knee, he kissed my hand and everything!" Ellie clutched at the ring, which now adorned her finger.

"How long are you going to wait to get married?" Ginny asked.

"We were thinking about during the summer but we're not sure yet."

"A summer wedding will be lovely," Hermione gushed.

"I think so too. The sun shining brightly, a gentle breeze blowing through the trees and some little birds singing…" she muttered wistfully.

"Is Charlie romantic?" Ginny asked with intrigue.

"Very, sometimes late at night he sneaks down to my room and we lie on the bed talking away,"

"Elizabeth!" Ginny exclaimed with a mischievous grin spreading across her features.

"Ginevra Weasley! If only your mother knew that you're mind worked that way! We sit and talk nothing else what so ever, I'm a traditional sort of girl. But it's so nice to curl up against his chest and feel his arms wrap around me, he has very strong arms you know. I suppose it comes from working with the dragons, his hands are the same, strong yet soft and when they touch me…"

"We don't need to know anything about Charlie's hands touching you!" Ginny grinned wickedly. "I'm his little sister for Merlin's sake."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that; you've got a filthy mind there Ms Weasley. What I was going to say is that when his hands touch me I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me as long as Charlie is there."

"I get that feeling when Harry holds me," Ginny said dreamily.

"I wish Ron was romantic," Hermione said, her voice tainted with disappointment.

"He just needs to find his feet; it's not easy being a sixteen year old boy. You need to balance showing your feelings with keeping your image in tact. I mean if Ron or Harry started prancing around Hogwarts rhyming off love poems to you what do you think that the other boys in their year would say?" Ellie grasped her hand comfortingly.

"They'd be laughing stocks," Ginny answered.

"Charlie only started kissing me in front of other people after I came back from getting Harry, I think that me being so close to danger gave him a bit of a fright."

"But they shouldn't care what everyone else thinks, it should be what we think that matters!" Hermione protested.

"It's not that easy and you know it. Besides in a couple of years he'll realise that you're what he wants and he'll do the right thing." Ellie smiled at her encouragingly.

"Do you think that maybe one day he'll ask me to marry him?"

"He's mad about you Hermione, you would have to be a fool not to see that. They say that no man is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry, Ron would never hurt you, you can always see him thinking about the best way to say things so that he doesn't upset you. I would say that wedding bells may well ring for you and Ron," Ellie had a twinkle in her eye.

"What about Harry? Do you think that he and I have a chance?" Ginny asked.

"Just between you and me Ginny countless generations of Potters have married red-heads, you've seen the pictures of my mum and Aunt Lily can't you see the similarities?" Ellie tugged gently at Ginny's hair. "All the Potter women have looked alike, small frames, pale skin and flaming red hair. There hasn't been a single docile woman in our family for about ten generations; they always pick the strong independent ones for some reason."

"Men are incomprehensible," Hermione declared.

"I would bet every galleon in Gringotts that they're sitting down there right now saying the same thing about us." Elizabeth pointed enthusiastically in the direction of the kitchen. "Granny Potter used to say that men are like a fine wine, they should be plucked when they're young, stomped all over and kept in the dark until they mature in to something you'd like to have dinner with," all three of them chuckled heartily.

"Your grandmother always was a very astute woman," came the voice of Minerva McGonagall. Molly, Tonks, Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagall had just come up the stairs from the kitchen and were smiling at the girls. Hermione, Ginny and Ellie moved up a few steps so that the older women could join them and they nattered for a very long time about the complexity of men and their inability to say what they feel. It was Professor McGonagall who brought their conversation to an end. "Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes," she said in a tone of finality. "There's too much fraternizing with the enemy."

**A/N: The last line is a Henry Kissinger quote. As for the men are like a fine wine thing, my mother has been telling me that for years and she's a woman who should know. She picked my daddy dearest when she was thirteen, they were married five years later and have been married for the grand total of twenty-one years now and they don't show any signs of stopping yet! So she must have got something right somewhere!**

**Next chapter…The First Protection**


	30. The First Protection

Two weeks after Christmas they returned to school. The halls were alive with chatter; the holiday seemed to have made the world of difference to the mood within the castle. The frequency of the Death Eater attacks had calmed over the break, Mr Weasley had expressed the belief that everyone being on their guard would make things much more difficult. The change was most noticeable in the behaviour of the teachers; on their first day back Professor McGonagall gave them more homework than she had in the whole month of December. Snape hadn't quite reverted back to his usual self but he was definitely more spiteful than before, and Professor Sprout appeared to have used the holiday to adjust to the loss of her father, her fly away hair and rosy cheeks had been returned to their normal state.

Harry hadn't had any dreams about Voldemort since Christmas night and was thankful for it; he had been allowed to sleep better than ever before. On the first Sunday of the new term Harry left Gryffindor tower to attend his Occlumency lesson with the headmaster, he gave the gargoyle the new password – Fainting Fancy- and climbed on to the spiral staircase, when he knocked he was granted immediate entry.

"Good morning Harry," Professor Dumbledore was stood at Fawkes's perch and was tickling the chin of the beautiful phoenix.

"Morning sir,"

"How are you on this bitter January morning?" the old man inquired.

"Fine thank you sir, you?"

"As well as can be expected. It is mornings such as these that my age tends to creep up on me when I least expect it," he chuckled. "Please sit down, Harry, and tell me about your Christmas," the headmaster returned to his seat opposite Harry.

"It was great, Elizabeth really went all out. I think it'll go down as one of the best Christmas's ever," Harry supplied with glee.

"Yes, she was very happy about how it all turned out. She told me that you had a strange dream, I must ask you to tell me about it," Dumbledore said apologetically.

"She told you?" Harry snapped in annoyance.

"Harry, you must understand that Elizabeth is well aware of the importance of the dreams that you had last year and she does not wish you to fall into the same trap twice."

"I know, that's why I told her that the dreams didn't matter. At first I thought they did, I thought that I was seeing real conversations but then I met Voldemort and I knew it had all been a lie. He just put them there so that I would do something stupid, but I'm not going to…I'm not going to get Ellie killed."

"Harry you are not responsible for every death that happens in this war. You are not responsible for Sirius's death and if the time comes for Elizabeth to die then I doubt that you will be responsible for that either. A majority of the blame lies with me and I assure you that I am working hard to avoid making the same mistakes again. Although you have disregarded these dreams I would appreciate it if you could let me see them, will you?" the headmaster always had a way of making you comply without pushing you to.

"I suppose, if you think it'll help," Harry submitted.

"I think it could, Voldemort may have accounted for your distrust and inadvertently allowed some of his thoughts to slip through," Professor Dumbledore rose with the slight stiffness that accompanies age to fetch his pensieve from a nearby cupboard. He placed it on the desk in front of Harry and waited patiently for him to deposit his thoughts. He then prodded the bowls contents gently with his wand and watched the figures that rose out of it very carefully and silently. When all the dreams had run their course the older wizard stared at the spot where the figures had been for some time before he said anything.

"That was most interesting. At least we can be sure that the castle is safe, I will inform Elizabeth to be on her guard," Dumbledore said slowly, the cogs in his mind still clearly turning.

"So you think that these might be real?" Harry's heart was pounding against his ribcage furiously.

"In all honesty I am not sure. Although the castle is safe from intrusion, it cannot be guaranteed that someone within could not be formulating a plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry you are aware that some of your classmates parents are Death Eaters aren't you?"

"Of course I am. How could I forget? I have to see Malfoy's slimy face everywhere," Harry huffed.

"Precisely. While I am generally of the opinion that the perception of parents should be separated from the perception of their children I am aware that on occasion children follow in their parents footsteps…" before Dumbledore could finish Harry interrupted him.

"You think that Malfoy is helping the Death Eaters?" Harry was only just conscious of the very hard look he was giving his headmaster.

"I believe that it is possible. I would warn you to be careful Harry, it could be feasible for someone to hand you a portkey that would take you away from the castle,"

"Like the Triwizard Cup?"

"Exactly, be very wary of what you try to pick up around the castle. I will warn Elizabeth as well."

"How could Malfoy make a portkey, it isn't something that we've studied?"

"You are very right, but it is something that a much older and more powerful wizard could accomplish – his father perhaps, or even Lord Voldemort himself. All young Mr Malfoy would be required to do would be to take an object from the castle down to the village, where he could meet with his father in secret and have him perform the necessary spell. He could then bring it back to the castle and hand it to either yourself or Elizabeth and you would be transported to the required location," he said gravely.

"But Malfoy could use his homework or anything!" Harry protested, fearing the safety of his cousin.

"He could. But I will tell Elizabeth to be careful of anything handed to her, I would advise you and your friends to be equally vigilant. You may return to your tower if you wish, unless you have anything else that you would like to discuss with me?" he gave Harry the same look he had on several occasions; it was the one where he dared you to tell him something that he already knew. Harry sat contemplatively for a moment before deciding that there was no time like the present.

"There is something else sir,"

"Yes Harry?"

"I've been hearing voices."

"Voices?"

"Well one voice really, it's just that I've heard it several times," Harry had the feeling he wasn't explaining this very well.

"Whom does the voice belong to?"

"I wasn't sure at first but I realised over Christmas that it was Elizabeth's."

"What does she say?"

"Well it's only happened three times. The first was at the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match, I was watching the staff stand carefully because Lucius Malfoy was sat a few rows behind her in fact I was so busy watching Malfoy that I wasn't watching for the snitch. That was when I heard her say 'Ignore him, concentrate on the snitch.' Then at the ball I was watching Ellie dance with Charlie when I spotted Malfoy again, Ellie who as watching me saw that I was looking at him and the next thing I heard was, 'Ignore him and have some fun.' Then just before Christmas when Ellie was in a tizz about getting the place ready I heard her say 'Got to make sure everything's right. The first Christmas has to be perfect.' I don't understand why I can hear her thoughts, can she hear mine?"

"I believe so. She did mention hearing an odd voice once or twice; I believe that is the mystery solved."

"But why?"

"There have been occasions where witches or wizards with a deep bond can read the thoughts of the other when they are suffering different kinds of stress, emotional, mental or physical. You felt that Ellie was in danger and so subconsciously transmitted that thought to her; similarly she wanted to put you at ease and so made you aware that she was not worried by his presence. Such bonds are quite rare but not unknown; in fact I can name at least one pair in recent history who shared in a very similar way to you and Elizabeth."

"Who?"

"Your father and Sirius."

"They could do this?"

"Indeed. The night your parents died I sent Hagrid to retrieve you and Elizabeth from the wreckage and when he got there Sirius was already there. I spent many years wondering how it was that he could possibly have known what had happened. I myself only knew because of the alarms I had placed on the enchantments around the house. I pondered it for quite some time, and when Sirius was on the run from the Ministry I had the opportunity to ask him and he told me that he and James were often able to communicate in that way. He also told me…" unusually Dumbledore paused, debating whether to continue. "He told me that when your father died… he felt it."

"Felt it?" Harry gulped.

"Yes, he said he felt a pain in his chest and he knew. It was then that I understood fully that they had a bond, it is deep and powerful magic Harry."

"But how do you do it? Where does it come from?"

"It comes from a feeling, stronger than almost any other…"

"Love."

"Yes and no. It isn't just love; it is hope, understanding, appreciation and faith. To love someone with all your heart, to hope that they can be happy, to understand their pains, to appreciate the joy they bring to your life and to have faith that they will stand by you no matter what. There is an inherent trust between you and Elizabeth that stems from the day your parents died. When Hagrid found the two of you that night you were in the bottom of a wardrobe, Elizabeth had wrapped you in a blanket and wound her arms around you tightly. When Hagrid approached the defensive shield she had raised threw him across the room, I don't think that she remembers any of it but Hagrid does, he still has some of the scars. Despite the fact you remember very little of your childhood there will be some elements tucked away in your subconscious that recognise the protection she offered you and that is why this bond has developed."

"She protected me?"

"As any good cousin would. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" he caught a glimpse of the twinkle that was now shining brighter than ever in the wise, old wizard's eyes.

"Well…there was one thing that I've been thinking about for a while now…"

"Yes?"

"The attack on The Burrow. Why were the Death Eaters watching it?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask about that. What you must understand Harry is that after six years here it has become clear that the Weasley's are the people you care about more than any others and Voldemort has vowed to take everyone you love from you. He knew that you were in hiding and wherever you were the Weasley's were with you and concocted a plan to try and find you. This plan supposedly centred on watching the Burrow in case one of the family returned, the Death Eaters would then capture them and force them to reveal your location. But as you know this plan was foiled and that has worked to our advantage…"

"How? The Burrow was destroyed and Mr and Mrs Weasley were almost killed, how can that be to anyone's advantage?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because the sensible thing for the Death Eaters to do would have been to wait, if Molly and Arthur had returned once then it is likely they would have returned again. The spectators could have simply waited for another chance, but they didn't. They destroyed the Burrow, which along with ensuring that the Weasley's would never return to the place also alerted us to their presence and has encouraged us to tighten our security. The Weasley's are safer than they have ever been," he said spotting the rising panic in Harry's face. "They will not get hurt Harry, I promise you that. Now, it is about time that you returned to Gryffindor tower and enjoyed the rest of your day, I think we have covered quite enough for one afternoon," Dumbledore rose from his seat and ushered the student from his office.

**A/N: More sentimentality I just can't stop myself!**

**We're about to get into the swing of things with… The Demise of Percy.**

**Be safe.**


	31. The Demise of Percy

Harry wasn't entirely sure of how he had ended up at Hagrid's hut; his feet seemed to have subconsciously carried him there. As of late his subconscious was doing a lot of things he didn't understand. Nevertheless he knocked on the front door and waited to be invited in; he didn't have to wait too long for the half giant to open the door.

"Well hello there 'Arry!" he boomed. "Come in, come in. No Ron an' Hermione?"

"No they're back in the tower. I've just come from Professor Dumbledore's office."

" 'Course yeh have, yeh'll have just had your Occlumency lesson won' yeh?" Hagrid asked as he put the kettle over the fire.

"Yeah, but we didn't do any Occlumency, we talked about some dreams that I've had…"

"You been havin' more dreams?"

"Sort of, but that's not the point. He told me some stuff."

"Oh yeah? What kinda stuff?" Hagrid was now fussing with the teapot.

"About the night my parents died," at Harry's pronouncement Hagrid nearly dropped the teapot he was holding.

"What about it?" he asked nervously.

"How you found us, but I want to hear it from you," Harry looked at the groundskeeper sternly.

"I s'pose that I can tell yeh, seen as Dumbledore has already. The night yer parents died I was here, I was tendin' to the Hippogriffs, I came back here after and was just settlin' down with a cuppa when that Fawkes appeared in mid air and near gave me a hear' attack. Anyways he dropped a letter righ' in the middle o' me dinner, it was from Professor Dumbledore tellin' me about what happened and askin' would I go to Godric's Hollow and get the two of yeh out o' the place. I'd never refuse to help Dumbledore, he said there was a portkey up in his office and it would take me there, so I set off straight away I did.

"When I got there the house was a mess, a real mess. Weren't nothin' left o' it really, I saw yer mum and dad 'Arry and it was terrible. Never want to see anythin' like that again. I spent near an hour looking for yeh, I shifted a big hunk o' plaster to find the wardrobe all in one piece. I opened the door and saw little Liza sittin' in at the back, she had yeh sitting on her knee all wrapped up in blankets and screamin' as loud as yer lungs would let yeh. When I tried to lift yeh out she blasted me a good twenty foot across the room, speared me righ' on a bit o' wood she did, got the scar to prove it an' all.

"Eventually she came out, I think she realised that I wasn' goin' to take yeh away from her. When we went back downstairs for the portkey, Sirius was sittin' in the middle o' the livin' room with yer dad cradled against him, sobbin' his poor hear' out. I ain't never seen a man cry like that before or since, broken he was. Wanted to know where yer mum was and when I told him he shot up the stairs and cried even more. He came back down and asked to see the two o' yeh, he held yer in his arms and gave both of yer a kiss. He said that nothin' would hurt yeh now, he'd make sure o' that, he wanted to leave with yeh but I had me orders, I had to do what Dumbledore asked. He understood o' course and told me to take that bike o' his, said he wouldn't be needin' it any more.

"Dumbldore had told me to take Liza to the Weasley's, so that her Great Uncle Aberforth could pick her up and then I'd to meet him at yer aunt and uncle's house. Two o' yeh fell asleep just as we were flyin' over Bristol, yer shoulda seen poor Molly's face, she wanted to take the both o' yeh. We had a difficult job getting you outa Liza's grasp, we was tryin' to juggle the pair o' yeh about without wakin' yeh. But we managed somehow. When I got to Surrey, Professors Dumbldore and McGonagall were waitin', Professor McGonagall had heard the news that you-know-who was gone and who it was that stopped him. She knew that the only relatives yeh had left were the muggles and she'd been watchin' them, didn't like 'em at all did she. She wanted to take yeh and have yeh raised by a wizard family but Dumbledore said that it was better yeh were brought up away from all o' this until yeh were ready and he was right wasn' he? Look at how yeh've turned out, yeh do yer mum and dad proud," Hagrid finished encouragingly. Harry simply nodded he was trying to absorb everything he had learned in the last hour.

"Thanks Hagrid," he finally said.

"Thanks? What for?" Hagrid was looking at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"For coming to get us and for taking us away from there."

"Don' be daft 'Arry, yeh don't have to thank me for that, I was proud to help. Besides yeh've been a good friend to me, Ron and Hermione too. Didn't turn yer back on me when Buckbeak hurt Malfoy…"

"That was his own fault."

"Yer stood by me when everyone found out that I was half giant…"

"That doesn't matter; you're not like your mother."

"You helped Grawp while I was gone…"

"How is Grawp?"

"He's fine, doin' really well he is. Professor Dumbledore's been helping out," Hagrid said proudly.

"Professor Dumbledore knows about Grawp?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well yeah, he told me he'd known all along," Hagrid blushed.

"He knows everything, nothing slips past him."

"Noticed that have yeh?"

"Yeah, how does he do it?"

"Professor Dumbledore's a powerful wizard 'Arry, more powerful than most people realise or give him credit for."

"I'm beginning to understand that. Thanks for the tea Hagrid, I think I'll go back and see Ginny now."

"Yer quite welcome, give my love to Ron, Hermione and Ginny won't yeh?"

"I will do. See you tomorrow afternoon," Harry exited the hut.

"I got a good lesson lined up for yeh, I think yeh'll like it,"

"Bye Hagrid," Harry set off up the school lawn in the direction of the front entrance.

* * *

He decided against going back inside just yet instead he went for a walk in the grounds. His head teamed with thoughts about what he had learned to day, he had a bond with Elizabeth. There was the news that his dad and Sirius's had a bond that had lead to Sirius feeling his father's death, would he feel it if Elizabeth died? He shuddered; he didn't want to think about that. It was dark outside when he arrived back in the tower. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sat around the fire, Ginny was the first to vent her fury, "Where have you been? I was getting worried about you!"

"I went down to see Hagrid after my lesson with Professor Dumbledore and then I went for a walk in the grounds for a while."

"Is something the matter?" Hermione's tone was much gentler than the one used by the red head.

"Nothing in particular, I just found out some things about the night my parents died," he tried to hide the feeling of sorrow that had been building.

"What kind of things?" Ginny's tone had changed as well.

"Hagrid found me and Elizabeth in the bottom of a wardrobe," his voice dropped. "She blasted him across the room with a defensive shield, she protected me."

"What did you expect? She's your cousin, of course she protected you," Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that."

"It's because you've never really had any proper family, mate. You don't know how these things work," Ron smiled at him.

"She blasted Hagrid across the room?" Hermione was sitting in the corner with an expression of awe.

"He reckons it must have been a good twenty feet," Harry repeated the earlier words of the gamekeeper.

"Do you realise the kind of power required for that?"

"Well we knew that Ellie was strong," Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Blasting a half-giant across the room is more than strong Ron. Don't you remember how those stunners bounced of Hagrid when Umbridge tried to remove him? And that was half a dozen grown, fully trained wizards. Ellie was only three, and she did more damage than six adult wizards, doesn't that surprise you?"

"I s'pose," Ron muttered.

"When you put it like that, but I mean she had to be powerful, she's Dumbledore's granddaughter," Harry reminded

"Haven't you lot learned anything?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"What d'you mean?" there was an offended edge to Ron's voice.

"She means that parentage counts for nothing. Look at Neville, he admits that he was practically a squib and he comes from a long line of powerful wizards. Look at our dad's cousin, he's an accountant!" Ginny scolded.

"Okay, okay point taken," Harry submitted. They chatted generally for a while before Harry decided to go to bed early, his head was sore and he was desperately tired. But he would soon wish that he had stayed awake.

* * *

The room was dark, a single streak of moonlight stretched its way across the room to a figure huddled and broken in the corner. The window that allowed the moonlight in was near the ceiling of the room and Harry was left with the suspicion that he was in a basement somewhere. Every now and then the curled up form would give an involuntary shiver, from this distance the only thing Harry could establish was the fact that it was definitely a man, a cold, dirty, ragged and exhausted man. His breaths were taken sharply and often, every time he breathed out the steam rose in flumes and dissipated. Harry, or rather Voldemort appeared to be sitting in a chair in the diagonally opposite corner, he rose and took a step towards the figure, and then another and another. Each step seemed to take forever and felt like he didn't get any closer to the shivering wreck. When the final step was taken Harry was horrified to see a mop of red curly hair attached to the man.

"Get up boy," Voldemort ordered. The destroyed outline of Percy Weasley rose from the floor unsteadily. Harry had never seen such fear in the former head-boy's eyes.

"W-w-what do you want?" he asked shakily.

"I shall ask the questions here. I wish to know where your family are, you will tell me or you will die," there could be no doubt about the seriousness of that threat.

"I won't tell you," Percy said defiantly.

"Very well. I CRUCIO/I " Voldemort pointed his wand at Percy and Harry watched as he crumpled to the floor, screaming in agony. Several hours later this behaviour was continuing.

"Tell me now," it was obvious that Voldemort's patience was waning.

"No."

"If you are not going to be useful then I shall have to kill you," there was playfulness in Voldemort's voice that infuriated Harry; he made it sound like Percy was being unreasonable.

"Even if I am useful you'll kill me anyway so I might as well take the information to my grave with me," Percy shuddered. Harry felt his heart swell with pride; Percy was doing his family proud.

"You shall be in your grave soon. I am giving you one last chance, if you tell me I will not kill you, you will be free to go," he bargained.

"I will not."

Those were Percy Ignatius Weasley's final words and seconds after they had left his lips he was dead.

* * *

Harry woke with a start; his heart racing and breathing was rapid. He pulled the pendant that Ellie had got him for his birthday, and that he had worn ever since, from under his pyjamas. He grasped it tightly in his hand and called her name loudly. Ron stirred at this.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaats the matter Harry?" he yawned.

"It's Percy."

"What about…." he was interrupted by Elizabeth appearing in the gap between their beds.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked urgently.

"We need to get your granddad now, Percy…" he looked at Ron and leaned in closer to Elizabeth to whisper in her ear. "Percy's dead." Ellie gasped.

"The two of you get up now, get Hermione and Ginny and come to the headmaster's office immediately, I'll meet you there," with a small pop she disappeared.

Harry and Ron got out of bed and threw on their dressing gowns; they raced down the stairs and stood looking at the staircase up to the girl's dormitory. "How do we wake them?" Ron asked.

"We can shout. On the count of three we'll shout for Ginny. One… two… three," Harry counted and after three.

"GINNY!" they hollered as loud as they could. Harry then counted down from three with his fingers.

"HERMIONE!" they shouted. A couple of minutes later they heard doors opening and Ginny and Hermione sleepily appeared at the top of the stairs wearing their dressing gowns.

"If this is your idea of serenading us in the night then you had best think again," Ginny mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"We need to go to the headmaster's office now!" Harry called. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and raced down the stairs. The four left the common room at a run with Harry in the lead, they didn't stop running until they were stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Elizabeth was sat at the desk, in the headmaster's chair, with her fingers interlaced in an image that eerily mirrored her grandfather.

"Where's your granddad?" Harry asked without delay.

"He's gone to find out if what you saw was real," her eyes glanced sideways at the fire. She waved her hand and extra chairs appeared for them to sit in.

"What was it you saw Harry?" Ginny asked with concern.

"It was something about Percy," Ron told her bitterly. "What's the stupid prat done now?"

"Ron," Ellie said gently. "In Harry's dream Percy had been captured by Lord Voldemort, he… he was killed," her eyes no longer sparkled, they were full of sorrow.

"Well it serves him right! Especially since he wouldn't believe that Voldemort was back," Ron exploded.

"Ron don't!" Ginny cried. She didn't get any further because Dumbledore stepped out of the fire, there was sadness in his eyes and no one needed to ask if what Harry had seen was true, the answer lay in every mournful line of his face. He pointed at a quill on his desk and called 'portus,' he held it out for the others and they put a finger to it. There was an empty pit in Harry's stomach, but it was the look on Molly's face when they landed in the kitchen that broke his heart.

**A/N: I'm sorry but somebody had to die and Percy was top of my list!**

**Next chapter is… Farewell and Bon Voyage.**


	32. Farewell and Bon Voyage

The love that normally lay in Molly's eyes was gone; it was replaced by all consuming grief. She never even noticed when the six others landed in the kitchen, in fact when Elizabeth gently took her hand Molly stared at her like she didn't even know who she was. Every member of the family was taking the news differently, Arthur sat in the chair next to his wife silently, his expression similar to hers although his was tinged with guilt. Bill was staring at a crumb on the floor that must have offended him judging by the way he was glaring at it; Charlie was gazing at the thin air in front of him with and unreadable expression. Fred and George were gaping at the bowl of fruit that was sat in the middle of the table with disbelieving expressions. Ron slowly sank into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands, Hermione stood beside him with her hands resting on his tense shoulders. Ginny curled into Harry's shoulder and began to sob, the realisation of what had happened final sinking in. As Harry held her his eyes shifted between Elizabeth and Professor Dumbledore. Elizabeth rushed towards Charlie and wrapped her arms around him; he allowed himself to be encapsulated in her and buried his face in her hair. Dumbledore sat at the end of the table and allowed the family to grieve.

"Tell me what happened Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked after a long time. Harry glanced at his headmaster, who nodded gently, before he answered. All eyes in the kitchen lighted upon him and waited expectantly.

"Voldemort wanted to know where we were," several of the room's occupants shivered at the name of the most feared dark wizard in the world. "But Percy refused to tell him, so he killed him," he whispered.

"Typical Percy, he couldn't just say that he didn't know, he had to play the hero," George muttered. Ellie smacked him around the head and glared at him.

"What did I tell you about respecting the dead?" she hissed.

"Why should I show Percy respect now he's dead, I didn't show him any while he was alive!" George shouted at her before he stormed from the room, Fred followed sulkily. If they thought that was the end of the argument then they were sadly mistaken because Ellie trailed after them into what sounded like the sitting room, their voices travelled loudly and clearly into the kitchen.

"Don't start with me Ellie!" one of the twins shouted.

"I'll start all I want," she shouted back. "Do you even realise that your brother is _dead_?" she said more gently.

"What kind of question is that?" the other twin barked.

"I really don't think you understand what that means, he's never coming back!"

"We know that! Do you know what the last thing we said to him was?" one of them asked. There was a moment's silence, in which Harry assumed Ellie had shaken her head, before the Weasley voice continued. "We told them we hated him, and that he was no brother of ours!" the male voice broke with emotion.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you show the rest of the family you love them," Ellie's voice was also breaking slightly. "Your mother is beside herself, she doesn't need you reminding her of all the bad feelings that were thrown about!"

"Well I'm sorry but we can't change that now."

"I'm not asking you to change it; I'm asking you to make it better by going in there, holding your mother and never letting her go. You don't realise how much they mean to you until they're gone," she cried. There was a sound of a loud sob was followed by Fred and George returning to the kitchen red-eyed, they pulled their mother into a tender embrace. Molly's howling was only just audible, as she cried into the shoulders of her sons.

"What else did he say Harry?" Arthur continued.

"He refused to sell us out. Voldemort offered him his life, but he wouldn't tell him anything," Harry said proudly.

"He should have just said that he didn't know, at least then he might have had a chance," Bill said in disappointment.

"He could not say that," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What do you mean Albus?" Molly stopped crying momentarily.

"Please sit down Molly, there are some things that I need to tell you about Percy."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you deserve to know and because it would do Percy's memory a great injustice to keep it from you," he beckoned the others to the table and waited for them to be seated before he continued.

"After the events that occurred at the Ministry of Magic last year I received a letter from Percy. He expressed his apologies for the way he behaved and the many terrible things that he said not only about myself and Harry but also to you," he indicated the family seated around the table.

"He conveyed his desire to be useful in our battle against Voldemort, I met with him soon after and we discussed the many ways that he could be useful, he was happy – perhaps through shame- to help. Since then he has provided us with information on Voldemort's spies within the Ministry. Because of Percy's position and the well-known disagreement with you, some people were a little looser with their tongues than they would have otherwise been. Percy was able to discern the locations of some Muggle attacks that we were then able to prevent, he helped save many lives. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and as such he knew the location of our headquarters and knew that you were living here. I had hoped that he would make an attempt at reconciliation, but evidently that was not meant to be. If he had told Voldemort he did not know where you were, Voldemort would almost certainly have known that he was lying and killed him sooner," Dumbledore finished gravely. A shocked silence filled the air.

"Oh Percy!" Molly gasped.

"So he was alright after all?" Fred shook his head.

"He did you all proud. He didn't give in, he refused to give you up," Harry told them.

"If only he could have done that last year," Charlie said grimly.

* * *

The four students and their Defence teacher were allowed to leave Hogwarts for the day to attend Percy's funeral. They had been subdued for the week that had followed his death; Ginny and Ron were constantly exhausted. Harry quite often woke to find Ron sitting up in bed, fully clothed and wide-awake; Hermione had been told by one of Ginny's roommates that she had been crying during the night. Harry knew there were no words of comfort that he could give, he had suffered losses of his own and understood that sometimes the best thing to do was to let the grief run its course. The morning of the funeral they dressed in their best black robes and took a portkey from the headmaster's office to Grimmauld place. The house was dark, death hung in the air, polluting every corner, sucking any remote happiness from the place. Molly was undoubtedly suffering worse than any other member of the family; she was sitting at the table with silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

At exactly eleven o'clock Arthur activated another portkey to take them to their destination. This was a small building and graveyard situated on top of a hill, there were no buildings in sight and the nearest road was miles away. There was a large group of people waiting at the front doors of the building, Harry recognised, Minister Bones, several members of the order, Hogwarts professors and Penelope Clearwater. Penelope had been Percy's girlfriend at the time of his death. When the Weasley's arrived everyone cleared a path for them, Mr and Mrs Weasley lead the way through the doors and into the room beyond.

The building was one enormous room, in the centre there was a platform covered by a blood-red cloth, Percy's still form lay on this dressed in his finest robes. About fifty chairs were arranged in a u-shape around it, on the side not surrounded by chairs there was a small podium. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Elizabeth and Penelope sat in the first row of chairs. Once everyone was seated Arthur rose from his seat and stood at the podium, he gulped several times before he was able to speak.

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Percy Ignatius Weasley, my son. As many of you know I have six sons but Percy was quite unlike any of the others. Molly and I have always tried to do what was best for our children, as all parents do, and although we may not have much in the way of money, we have always had love. We have encouraged our children to be their own people and to make their own way in the world and that is what Percy did. Harsh words were exchanged in the heat of the moment but none of them were meant. He was our son and we loved him, we always have and we always will. We want you to know how proud we were of you Percy and say thank you for the joy you have brought to our life. We hope that in death you will find the peace you so desperately wished for," Arthur returned to his seat and wrapped his arm around his desolate wife's shoulders. As he did Bill rose.

"I always thought that Percy and I got on better than the others because we were so alike. Both prefects, both head boys, and both of us were more academic than the rest of them. I always felt like he looked up to me. I'm proud to have had a brother like you and I hope I'll see you again soon," Bill finished, returned to his seat and Charlie took his place.

"I'll be honest and say that you got up my nose a lot Percy. You always stuck to the rules like glue and that annoyed me. When you said the things you did I never thought that I'd forgive you but I've changed my mind. None of what happened matters, in the end you came through and that is what counts. Really when you think about it I wouldn't have Elizabeth if it wasn't for you so I have a lot to thank you for. So thank you Percy," when he was finished he was replaced by Fred and George.

"We never got on, you kept the rules and we broke them," Fred began.

"You thought we were wasting our lives," George said.

"We thought you were wasting yours," Fred added.

"It looks like we were wrong. We're sorry for everything Perce," George surmised. After them it was Ron's turn.

"I always felt like you were suffocating me but I know now that you were just trying to help. You didn't sell us out and that's important, you remembered who you were and who your family were. In the end you were still one of us. Thanks Percy," Ron alighted the platform to make way for the youngest member of the Weasley family.

"There's a hole. A hole in our family and a hole in our hearts. We don't always get on but we're always a family and we don't seem to appreciate that. We're not the same and we never will be again, without you we're not the Weasley seven, we're six and that just doesn't sound right. I miss you already and I'll always love you," Ginny sobbed. Arthur comforted his daughter with a hug.

"If anyone else would like to say a few words they would be more than welcome," he told the group. Elizabeth was the first to volunteer.

"I'll never forget the first time you told me off. I was two years old and was hovering around your mum's hot cauldron. Even though you were barely five you shouted 'Elizabeth Alexandra Jane Potter! Get away from there now!' and then you frog marched me out of the kitchen. I hated you for it but I see that you were just trying to do the right thing, you didn't always get it quite right but you heart was always in the right place. You didn't give in, you endured, you stood fast and I respect you for that. You're more like your family than you would like to be and that was what saw you right. Thank you, I'll never forget you," as Ellie left the platform she gave Percy a gentle kiss on the forehead. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall, and finally Minister Bones followed her. The group then moved outside to the graveyard.

The platform bearing Percy was levitated outside by Mr Weasley; they were lead to a tombstone bearing the family name. Mr Weasley put the platform on the ground, he gave one last consoling look at his wife before he whispered ' I Infodio / I ' and Percy disappeared forever.

**A/N: I feel terrible now that he's finally gone, is that normal?**

**Anyways the next chapter is… Let's Talk About Tom.**


	33. Let's Talk About Tom

With Percy's funeral over the powerful grief that consumed the four teenagers ebbed away to become more of an enduring sadness. Elizabeth had taken his death to heart and instead of sorrow at his passing she was angry at his murder or more precisely angry with his murderer. She was often seen storming around the castle with her cloak billowing out behind her, every time one of them saw her she had just been to see her granddad. Malfoy was bearing the brunt this time, every time he raised his hand she ignored him, as soon as he entered her room she was scowling at him openly. In the last week of March she decided that it was time to talk to her sixth years about the imminent threat to the Wizarding world.

"Everyone put your wands away you won't be needing them today," she ordered strongly. "We're going to do the most important work of your NEWT's here today, perhaps even the most important work of you life."

"Without our wands?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Today we're going to be talking about Voldemort," as per usual gasps went round the room. "We're going to start by not nearly fainting every time we hear his name. It is just a name, it's a word like any other and it cannot kill you. If I can say it you all can, I want to hear each of you say it. Harry you first," she urged.

"Voldemort," he said unflinchingly.

"Ron?" she moved on.

"Voldemort," Ron said with just a hint of a quaver.

"Hermione?"

"Voldemort," Hermione said in a more confident tone.

"Neville?"

"V-V-Voldemort," he said nervously. Ellie continued around the class, Susan, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Justin, Ernie and so on, soon the fear was gone from people's voices. It was with the Slytherins that she encountered the most problems, Draco almost refused point blank until she threatened to remove him from the class permanently, and he then barely whispered it.

"Right, has everybody survived?" she waited for them to nod. "Now I'm going to surprise you by telling you that Voldemort is not the biggest threat to our world," her class looked at each other in confusion.

"The biggest threat to our world lies with the people who think that he's got the right idea, the people who aren't all that willing to pick a side. Hermione would you come up to the front for a second?" Ellie requested, Hermione didn't hesitate and she stood beside her favourite teacher proudly.

"This, as you all know, is Hermione Granger. Without question one of the brightest witches ever to grace the hallways of Hogwarts, there hasn't been a spell invented that this girl couldn't perform if she put her mind to it. She has duelled with Death Eaters and lived to tell the tale; she has fought for the preservation of our kind wholeheartedly and without a second thought. She nearly gave her life for the cause. But there are people out there; in fact there are people in this very room who would throw her from the Wizarding world, who would take her life purely because her parents are Muggles," she gave Draco a look that positively dripped with hatred.

"Does this make any sense?" several people shook their heads. "Hermione could discover a cure for a magical malady, she could be the person to find a spell that blocks the killing curse but that doesn't matter to them. All they see is 'dirty blood.' You can sit down now Hermione. Harry would you come up here?" she ever so gently guided Hermione in the direction of her seat so that Harry could take her place.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the boy who has escaped Voldemort five times. Top of his year in Defence against the Dark Arts he aspires to be an Auror, he wants to protect us from the worst of our kind. But people would want him dead because he is a half-blood. His blood is mixed with that of a Muggle born, it is impure. He will be the most powerful wizard to grace the earth, but that doesn't matter to them. You can sit down Harry," she considered every member of her class carefully before she continued.

"Let me tell you a little something about Voldemort, he is a hypocrite," she boomed, Draco nearly spat out an insult but was halted by one venomous look for her. "He and his followers preach about the purebloods being the only legitimate wizards but he himself is a half-blood," her words were followed by shock. Draco could no longer contain himself at this.

"LIAR!" he bellowed across the room.

"I am no liar Mr Malfoy. The name Lord Voldemort is an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle; he was student here over fifty years ago. The reason he refused to use his real name in his quest for power is that it belonged to his father, a Muggle. I'm sure if you ask your beloved father he can confirm that for you. So there you go, the man who lectures on the importance of pure blood has impure blood running in his veins. Does his cause still seem right?" again she paused for the reaction of her class. There was almost unanimous head shaking.

"I'm glad that you all think that because _you_ are the generation that matter,_ you_ are the ones who can put this right, _you_ are our warriors, our army not of the future but of the present. It is not only our world that is in danger; the Muggle world is in even more risk than we are because they have no method of defence against magic. You are the people that need to fight, it is your future that is at stake, and we need to protect the world we live in or chance losing it forever.

"Two months ago Percy Weasley was killed by Lord Voldemort. He was a pureblood wizard and one who had turned his back on his family because he didn't agree with the stance that they were taking on Voldemort. It didn't save him and won't save anyone else either. When it comes to killing Lord Voldemort does not discriminate, he will kill anything and anyone who stands in his way. He inflicts torture upon his own followers and he shows no mercy to anyone. He rules with fear but fear is all in the mind, it can be controlled and overcome, if you can control your fear then Voldemort cannot control you. Think very carefully about what life would be like under his oppression. That is today's lesson over, thank you for listening," she returned wearily to her desk and took a sip of water from a glass on her desk.

"That was a good lesson Professor, thank you for all the things you said," Hermione blushed as she approached the teacher's desk; Harry, Ron and Neville joined her.

"Every word of it was true. How are you four anyway?" she looked at them with concern.

"Fine," Neville replied quickly, knowing that she was more interested in the other three.

"Ok," Ron responded with a grateful look.

"I'm alright," Harry answered.

"Me too," Hermione added.

"What about Ginny?"

"She's still very upset," Hermione informed her.

"Of course, you lot will have to work extra hard to take her mind off things. This is an important year for her and I want all of you to make sure that this doesn't overwhelm her," the genuine anxiety in her voice steeled their resolve to spend more time with the fifth year. "You're alright too Neville?"

"Yes miss,"

"Good, you're still making great progress. Everyone is, I'm really pleased with the way that you're all coming along."

"It helps to have a good teacher," Neville coloured.

"Thank you, Neville. Now why don't the lot of you disappear outside, it's a lovely day, go and get some fresh air in your lungs and don't forget to have fun - good, legitimate, rule-abiding fun. Percy wouldn't mind that and Sirius would thoroughly discourage it," she smiled. They chuckled the first proper chuckle in months as they left her classroom.

**A/N: That was a nice, relatively calm chapter but it's time for some action. The next chapter is called…The Attack.**

**I'm looking forward to seeing what you think!**

**If you love my story, hell even if you hate it, I'd appreciate the review. Thank you.**


	34. The Attack

It was two o'clock on a bright and sunny Saturday in mid May. The town of Hogsmeade was the epitome of summer – the trees and grass were a vibrant shade of green, daffodils and daisies were sprouting up in random patches, the small birds were singing in the blosoming trees and there wasn't a cloud in the crystal blue sky. The students of Hogwarts were out on the penultimate Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were meandering their way from the castle to the village with Professor Potter, the unfortunate presence of other students forced them to call her that. She was on her way to meet Charlie who was apparating to the Three Broomsticks. They strolled down the lane, breathing in air that was rife with the smell of the burgeoning summer and chatting rather frivolously.

Percy's death had cast a shadow that was slowly but surely lifting. They were comforted greatly by the knowledge that Percy's death had not been in vain – it had strengthened the love and resolve of his family. In the end Percy had remembered who he was and what that stood for. Just when they thought he had turned on them he had proved that he was a Weasley to the core, he couldn't and wouldn't give up his family, he showed more strength of character and moral fibre than any of them could have given him credit for. His death had, however, ensured that a minimum of five order members were present at Hogsmeade weekends. Ellie had volunteered unflinchingly and naturally Charlie had followed suit. Occasionally Harry caught stolen glances at others like, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and even Sturgis Podmore, they floated around inconspicuously in the background, never hovering for more than a second. Harry also had the suspicion that Mad-Eye was traipsing about under an invisibility cloak, he had felt the brush of fabric against his fingers several times, even though the nearest visible person was more than a foot away.

Charlie was waiting at the door of the Three Broomsticks and greeted his wife-to-be with a hug and a kiss on the cheek; he was obviously a little uncomfortable kissing her as passionately as he would have in the company of her students. "Alright there you lot?" he asked them as Ginny stepped forward for a hug, everyone nodded diligently. "Good, got anything special planned for today?"

"Not really, just browsing," Harry answered.

"Quite right, just be glad you're not stuck in the castle on such a beautiful day." Ellie glanced skyward.

"Well you four be careful, we'll be in here all afternoon if you need us," Charlie told them pushing the pub door open, again they nodded and set-off for the top of the high street. Hogsmeade was as usual, teeming with students. They bobbed in an out of the shops in large groups nattering about their latest purchases, if only they had known that danger was descending upon them.

* * *

Without warning almost a hundred Dementors swooped down on the hordes of students. People were running and screaming in all directions, a few older wizards were cowering feebly, trying desperately to conjure patroni. Harry and his friends sprinted to a nearby shop doorway. Ron pulled out his wand. "Come on let's do it!" he urged. 

"We need help, there's not nearly enough of us to fight off that many Dementors," Hermione said with only the slightest hint of fear.

"Harry, your pendant! Ellie can get others here." Ginny pulled the golden pendant from under his robes. He grasped it tightly in his hand and clearly said her name. Seconds later she and Charlie were standing beside them.

"How many are there?" Charlie demanded as he pushed past the teens for a clearer view.

"About a hundred," Hermione answered. "But how did you know?"

"We're not deaf, Hermione, we heard the screaming and then someone came running into the pub shouting about Dementors," Ellie replied. "Let's get out there, if you see any DA members tell them to join the fight."

Charlie blasted the door off its hinges and the six of them burst on to the street casting the spell. Harry's stag was joined by a lioness, an otter, a bear, a dragon and a phoenix. A griffin and an elegant swan soon added to the six silver animals, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that Neville and Susan had joined their plight. Soon over a dozen members of Dumbledore's Army, including Katie, Cho, Colin, Dean, Seamus, Hannah and Justin, had all fired their patroni at the Dementors. Realising their opponents were gathering strength the former guards of Azkaban Prison retreated. Like a whippet out of the gate Ellie turned to those behind her, she pointed her wand at her throat and called 'Sonorous.'

"This is Professor Potter, all students must return to the castle immediately. I repeat all students must return to the castle immediately!" She removed the spell and addressed the students in front of her. "I want you lot to help the younger and incapacitated students, make sure that they all get back to the castle, off you go!"

The crowd of students dispersed in different directions, helping other students to their feet and supporting those too weak to stand. Harry had a fourth year Ravenclaw boy's arm pulled around his neck, Hermione and Ginny were supporting a sixth year Hufflepuff girl between them and, much to his disgust, Ron was left to prop up a Slytherin seventh year. As they reached the winding driveway of the castle Charlie sprinted past them with two third year girls, one over his shoulder and the other under his arm. "Charlie, where's Ellie?" Harry demanded.

"She's helping some of the villagers, she's sent me to get her granddad and Madame Pompfrey," he answered in a very disgruntled manner. Harry dropped his load to the floor; Ellie surrounded by a village of half conscious wizards and witches. Before Harry could say anything else Charlie was half way up the school drive.

"I'm going back to the village," he told the others as he drew his wand.

"Then so are we," the three replied. They simultaneously dumped their charges on the floor unceremoniously. Harry called out to Katie and Hannah who were just a few feet in front of them.

"Katie! Hannah! Can you float these three back up to the castle?" he asked them. Katie looked at him dubiously, knowing what he was about to do, and nodded.

The four of them readied their wands, sprinting all the way back to the village, not knowing that Elizabeth Potter was already back in Voldemort's clutches.

* * *

_Back in Hogsmeade…_

The second she had sent the students back up to the school Ellie had rushed into Honeydukes and enlisted the help of the owners in dispersing chocolate to those affected by the Dementors. She was just breaking a bar in half to give to two young witches outside Gladrags when she spotted a fallen figure at the very end of the high street; the heap lay unmoving in black Hogwarts robes. She rushed to their aide as quick as her feet could take her and compassionately knelt beside the crumpled form. She reached out tenderly to roll the student over and came face-to-face with the sneering, better-than-thou expression of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh dear, Potter, you are in trouble," he sneered. Ellie looked up to find herself completely surrounded by Death Eaters. She didn't even have time to reach for her wand before a stunner hit her square in the chest; she plummeted backwards and felt herself being dragged along the ground. When she was finally dropped to the floor a tall, skeletal figure swam into view.

"Hello again, Ms Potter, it has been a very long time." The slit like eyes of Lord Voldemort gleamed several feet above her.

* * *

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny emerged on the high street people were disappearing into the Three Broomsticks, the four teens followed them in hoping that Ellie would be in there. The eight eyes scanned the crowded pub to no avail. Harry strode over to the bar, where Madame Rosemerta was filling several glasses with firewhiskey. "Rosemerta, have you seen Professor Potter?" He inquired in as calm a voice as he could manage. 

"Last time I saw her she was handing people chocolate outside," the pub owner replied almost spilling firewhiskey everywhere. The four immediately spun on their heels and marched back out to the now deserted street. There wasn't a soul in sight. He frantically searched the street with his head whipping from side to side, his three friends fanned out, Ginny to his left, Hermione and Ron to his right. Slowly and stealthily they proceeded up the street with their eyes running over every nook and cranny. Every step that he took without sight of her made him want to call out for her; he barely restrained himself by thinking that if she was in danger the best way to help her was to catch her attacker by surprise. They were about to give up when Ron held his arm up to halt their progress, he pointed to an area of dense trees that were just over a slight hill at the end of the high street, where the tiniest sliver of a black robe could be seen.

"Death Eaters?" Ginny whispered. Harry nodded.

"Ron, you take the far right, Hermione, you go with him. Ginny, you come to the left with me," he whispered taking her hand; Ron echoed this movement by taking Hermione's. He gave Harry a look that blatantly said 'take care of her.' The two pairs edged around the hill and the outskirts of the trees but found that they couldn't see an awful lot. There was a sole Death Eater who was keeping watch and with one swift movement Ginny had stunned him. As they moved closer they still couldn't see much but they could hear the voices of the assembled Death Eaters.

* * *

"I've just been down in the school, my Lord, she sent the students back to the castle as predicted," Snape informed them. 

"The boy included?" Voldemort demanded.

"Yes, my Lord, the villagers confirmed that she used the defence club members to force the Dementors back and then she sent the children and Weasley up to the castle for Dumbledore. We won't have long," Snape urged.

"I intend to take as little time as possible," Voldemort hissed. He muttered 'Finite Incantatem,' Harry poked his head out from behind a tree briefly and was only just able to see his cousin picking herself off the ground in clearing of the trees. He also caught a glance of Ron on the other side of the trees.

"My, Ms Potter, how you've grown since our last meeting. I can see that your father's arrogance lives on in you in the way you hold your head."

"My father wasn't arrogant!" she shouted adamantly.

"He was a fool and he died because of it. He made his choice and it brought him an early grave, now we come full circle as his daughter must make the same choice."

"What choice is that then?"

"Join me and live or fight me and die."

"No choice necessary, I'd rather die standing than live on my knees!"

"Watch your tongue girl!" Lucius called out.

"No! You may be afraid, Lucius, but I'm not!"

"You are nothing more than an insolent child," he berated her.

"I am not a child!"

"This is true; you are betrothed are you not?" Voldemort interjected.

"I am," Ellie answered with defiance.

"To that Weasel? What does a girl like you want with a Weasley?" Lucius goaded her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Lucius, but I choose the likely man over the rich man because I would rather have a man with no money that money without a man. An affliction your dear Narcissa suffers from," she sniped. Malfoy lunged for her but a swish of Voldemort's wand stopped him.

"As entertaining as it undoubtedly is to see Lucius outwitted by a slip of a girl we must make swift work. If you would draw your wand, Ms Potter, we shall duel and see how much the great Albus Dumbledore has taught his granddaughter." He bowed to her but Ellie refused. "The similarities between you and cousin are obvious. He bowed to me and you will as well. _IMPERIO!_" he shouted but it didn't work. Unlike Harry, she could fight his imperious curse. "Very well, we shall begin none the less." He tried to hide his surprise under a look of vindictive pleasure but there was no mistaking the infuriation and humiliation in his red slit eyes. He turned his back to her, took several steps away from Ellie and she did the same. They ended up ten paces apart.

"_Reducto!_" Voldemort called but Ellie was marginally quicker than him.

"_Protego!"_ she shouted and Voldemort's spell bounced off her shield and almost hit it's caster.

"I am impressed, you are quick," Voldemort complemented her.

"She passed Auror testing," one of the other Death Eaters reminded him.

"Of course. Just how quick are you?" Voldemort proceeded to fire of a succession of spells within seconds of each other. Ellie caught all but one of them, she was hit in the arm by a stunning spell and the arm fell limp by her side.

"You are a worthy opponent for Lord Voldemort," he admired her.

"No, I'm just the warm up act, if you can only get one spell past me then you're going to struggle when you have to face Harry." Her chest puffed out slightly with pride.

"He is just a boy. Who will be here to protect him when you are gone?" Voldemort inquired menacingly.

"His friends will protect him, our family will protect him!" Her voice was filled with unwavering determination.

"I am growing tired of you; you are no less arrogant than your cousin, your Uncle and your Father before you. Your foolish, bleeding heart has led you here Elizabeth; led you to your death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Your end has been sixteen years in coming and this time you will not escape me, take a look around there is nowhere to run, nobody to save you now. _AVADA KED…_"

"NO!" Harry threw all caution to the wind and dove from his hiding spot; he lurched through the wall of Death Eaters, scattering them in all directions as they toppled over like dominos. In the commotion that nobody had noticed that as Voldemort had raised his wand a Death Eater had taken a distinctly protective step towards Ellie.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you back in the castle?" Ellie turned on Harry furiously as the surrounding Death Eaters managed to gather themselves together again, pulled their wands out and pointed them at the pair. 

"I…I came to help," he answered sheepishly. He was beginning to realise that he had once again made a monumental mistake.

"You should have gone back up to the school, Harry," the anger in her voice still remained but her eyes were more terrified than ever before.

"Now, now that isn't true. Weren't you just saying that you were the warm up act for bitty baby Potter," this came from Bellatrix Lestrange. Both Harry and Ellie rounded on her.

"You!" Ellie roared. The wand in her hand twitched dangerously.

"I'm going to kill you!" Harry screamed. Ellie caught his wand arm before it could get high enough to aim at Sirius's murderess. When Harry looked at her angrily she flicked her eyes to the hooded figures surrounding them and shook her head barely a degree in either direction.

"Let me see, Mr Potter, how many of your little friends have you brought with you? Spread out find the others," Voldemort demanded.

"Harry?" Ellie's eyes begged him to tell her that he hadn't bought anyone but the screams of Hermione and Ginny as they were brought into the clearing confirmed her worst fears. She gently closed her eyes as the dread swept through her veins and he was sure he heard her whispering a quick prayer. Her eyes snapped open just a second later as the sound of Ron's muffled struggling reached her ears and he too was brought forward fighting restlessly against the two Death Eaters that were restraining him.

"If you let them go I'll do whatever you want," Ellie pleaded. "I'll join you, I'll tell you all about what my grandfather is doing to fight you, everything. I'll tell you everything. Just please let them go, they're children, innocents."

"There is no such thing. Didn't I tell you this would happen, Potter? Here she stands with the knowledge that she cannot win, the knowledge that you could die here today and she cannot do enough to satisfy me. I'm afraid, dear Elizabeth, that it is too late for that. Why have the Queen when you can take the King." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's chest. Ellie stepped in front of him staunchly. Two Death Eaters swarmed upon her quickly while a third pointed their wand at her. She had no choice but to allow herself to be pulled out of the way, she couldn't do anything if she was stunned or dead.

"Finally I have my chance; there is no mother here to save you now. I really quite enjoyed duelling with you, Mr Potter; you presented me with quite a challenge. Say goodbye to the world_AVADA…_ " Before he could finish the incantation Ellie had caught her captors by surprise and rammed her way past them to stand in front of Harry, forming a human shield between him and the impending curse.

"_Silencio!_"someone cried. Although Voldemort's voice died away his mouth clearly formed the word '_KEDAVRA_' and a green light blasted out of his wand tip.

The curse was absorbed straight into Ellie's chest and, as if in slow motion, she turned to Harry with tears streaming down her face.

"Harry," she gasped. "Run."

But he didn't run.

He stood watching as she slumped to her knees and reached out to catch his cousins crumpling form as she fell, unconscious, to the ground.

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger, I hope that you don't think I'm too cruel?**

**Even if you do stick around for…Fallen, which is the next chapter

* * *

**

A/N2: I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has left reviews thus far, they're very much appreciated. I especially wanted to thank Michelle who said some very sweet things in her review,I don't think that I've ever blushed so much! Just for your information I will be writing another story,I have a sequel to this in the pipeline. I've already written the first twelve chapters of it so fingers crossed i'll be up to posting it soon! In answer to your other question I'm from Paisley, Scotland. DidI really inspire you to write? That is just so amazing,I owe it all to JKR she inspired me. I was thinking about writing something original, I'm mulling it over and I'll let you know. Thanks for your kind words! 


	35. Fallen

Was she breathing?

Was that a pulse he could feel?

Seconds after he caught her the pretty chocolate brown eyes, which were usually so full of warmth and twinkling spiritedly, were empty of any semblance of life and her eyelids had drifted closed.

"Ellie? Talk to me – please – don't die – you can't die – not now…" he begged. He felt the pendant she had given him burning white hot against the skin of his chest. What did that mean? He shook her delicately afraid that he might do even more damage to her. "Ellie wake up – please don't be dead – please, please don't be dead…"

"She isn't dead, Harry," He looked up to see Dumbledore standing above him, he looked around and realised that in the time he had been solely concerned with Ellie the order had turned out in huge numbers and were battling with the Death Eaters that had not disappeared. He could see Ron and Hermione lying on the ground several feet from him; it looked as though both had been hit with vicious spells. He looked to his other side and saw that Charlie was standing over Ginny as he fought with someone who looked suspiciously like Crabbe's father. There was no sign of Voldemort and only half a dozen of his followers remained.

"It is imperative that we get her back to the castle at once. Take this." The headmaster handed him a rock, Harry had never seen such anxiety in the eyes of the professor, he felt a tugging behind his navel and then he was deposited on the infirmary floor with his cousin grasped close to his chest.

"Madame Pompfrey! Help!" he shouted. He lifted Elizabeth's still body on to the nearest bed; she was so much lighter than he had imagined her to be or was it just that he was stronger?

"What has happened now?" The matron came bustling towards him. "The headmaster told me to expect casualties, what has been going on?"

"Voldemort set a trap for us in Hogsmeade, he sent Dementors and then Death Eaters," Harry hardly paused for breath.

"Good Lord! What exactly happened to Professor Potter?" she inquired.

"Voldemort started to say the killing spell but someone hit him with a silencing charm, he finished mouthing it though and then a green light shot out of his wand. Is she going to die?" his voice trembled as he said the last word.

"She is very close." Pompfrey began to examine Ellie very carefully; she then slipped some potion between the girl's pale lips. "I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to require some help."

While she was gone several pops announced the arrival of more patients. Charlie had accompanied Ginny, Remus had brought Ron and Tonks arrived with Hermione on a stretcher in front of her. Harry rushed to Ginny's bed, she was conscious but in a lot of pain. "Ginny are you alright?"

"I'll be okay Harry. Is Ellie alright?" Ginny was holding her arm gingerly.

"Madame Pompfrey isn't sure, she's gone to get help," Harry tried to hide the fear in his voice but Ginny knew him too well to miss it, she laid her other hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. Charlie raced around Ginny's bed to Ellie; he brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Don't you die on me Ellie, I'll never forgive you for it," he whispered.

"She'll be alright Charlie, she's a fighter like her mother." Remus was now standing on the other side the bed holding Ellie's hand.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" Harry joined them at her bedside.

"They'll live. The spells they were hit with were strong but very basic, Madame Pompfrey should be able to put them right without too much trouble," Remus answered. He opened his mouth to say something else when the matron came shooting out of her office accompanied by another woman in the lime green robes that Harry recognised as a St. Mungo's uniform.

"This is Healer Adelaide; she is much more equipped to deal with Ms Potter's condition than I am. You three come away from there while she examines Elizabeth." Madame Pompfrey ushered them away from the bed and put up screens to allow the healer some privacy. She then set about helping Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

It emerged that Ginny had broken her arm after she punched her captor in the face. Madame Pompfrey did what she had once told Harry she could do and mended it in a heartbeat. Ron had been hit with a Reductor curse that had forced him into a collision with a tree and needed several days rest but was conscious and complaining about being uncomfortable within half an hour. Nobody would tell him what curse had hit Hermione but he did understand it had hurt her more than normal because of the injury she suffered in the Ministry; it was likely to be morning before she woke. It wasn't until over an hour had passed that the healer was finished with Ellie.

"I've finished with her Poppy, she's in a very bad state." The healer shook her head gently. "Her heart is beating very slowly, she'll need to get this every four hours." She handed Madame Pompfrey a large vial of lurid yellow potion.

"Will she be alright?" Harry, Remus and Charlie asked concurrently.

"I don't honestly know, her heart rate is down and her breathing is very inconsistent. The curse was somewhat lessened by the counter placed on it but it still caused an awful lot of damage, I think she's suffered some internal bleeding but I've given her a potion to take care of that. The fact that she was hit by a stunner and banged her head in the fall, it's a surprise she could even stand up let alone duel anyone. If she makes an improvement in the next day or so then that's a good sign but if she doesn't then I'm afraid you might have to prepare yourselves for the worst."

"Thank you for your help." Remus shook her hand.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check up on her. If there's any change you know where to get me." The healer gave Madame Pompfrey a quick nod and headed back towards the office.

"Why don't you three go and get some dinner? You can bring some back for Mr and Ms Weasley to save me a job." She tried to shepherd them out of the ward.

"I want to stay," Harry said immediately.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, Harry. Would you like us to bring you something to eat?" Remus squeezed his shoulder.

"Please," Harry nodded, settling in to a chair at Ellie's bedside. Remus then had to practically heave Charlie out of the doors.

* * *

Remus and Charlie had hurried back from the dining hall within five minutes, each of them juggling several plates. "Professor McGonagall is trying to calm the students down in the Great Hall. There is a lot of confusion and panic, the Slytherins aren't helping there are whispers spreading from their table that Ellie is dead, there are some second years in tears because of it," Remus told him.

"Probably Malfoy, his dad will have known about the plan and told him what they intended to do," Charlie said bitterly.

"Well I'm sure Ellie will be able to tell us exactly what happened when she wakes up," Remus replied hopefully.

"If she wakes up," Harry said in a downtrodden voice.

"She will, Harry, you have to believe that." Remus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder a little harder than he intended and looked at him apologetically.

"It's my fault that everybody's here. Again," he admitted shamefully.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we do these things willingly?" Ginny raised her voice at him from the bed next to Ellie's. "You said that _you_ were going back to the village and then _we_ decided that we were coming with you. When you told us to spread out nobody objected, it is not your fault that we're here!"

"She's right mate, if we didn't want to do all of that then we wouldn't have come with you. Besides Ellie's our family too you know," Ron chorused from the bed opposite her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Remus slid into the chair beside him. Harry began to recount the events from deciding to go back down to the village to seeing the curse hit Ellie. They all sat silently and listened carefully to his story, Ginny and Ron added bits and pieces every now and then. When he was finished he looked at Remus expectantly.

"The way I see things is that you saved her life Harry," he answered after a long period of consideration.

"It didn't do her much good though did it?" he looked at her still form once more.

"It kept her alive and that's all that matters." Charlie patted her hand more to comfort himself than her.

* * *

It was around breakfast time the next morning before Dumbledore finally arrived in the hospital wing. "How is she Poppy?" he asked the matron as he glanced at his granddaughter.

"Alive, but barely," she replied.

"I see." He moved quickly to her bedside, nodded at the people around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here now Elizabeth, everything is going to be fine." Harry was amazed to see that his headmaster's eyes were glistening with tears. "I understand that you saved Elizabeth's life Harry. Thank you." Dumbledore placed a soft hand on the top of Harry's head.

"But she dove in front of me, she nearly dead because of me," he once again muttered shamefully.

"Yes but you saved her from dying pointlessly in that clearing. She made a choice Harry, it was her choice to die for you and that is not pointless at all."

"What happened afterwards?"

"We have a total of seven Death Eaters in the custody of the Aurors at the Ministry, including several who were caught during the Ministry incident and managed to worm their way out of prison. It was a somewhat chaotic night we had to arrange for a special holding room to keep them in and a rotation of guards, it is safe to assume that Voldemort will try and free them. We have spent the whole night questioning them all but none of them have yet revealed Voldemort's whereabouts but that was to be expected. They have told us exactly how the plan was executed and we are in the process of dealing with those responsible," there was a hard edge in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I must ask you all to remain calm but one of the Death Eaters, Walden McNair to be precise, informed us that Draco Malfoy was employed in Elizabeth's capture," he answered gravely.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Calm yourself Harry; we knew that they would be getting inside help on this task. After the Dementor attack Draco had to lie at the top of the high street and pretend to have fainted, they knew that Ellie would come to his aid and that is when they surrounded her. They hit her with a stunner before dragging her away from the town; the plan was that Voldemort would kill her thus clearing his path to you."

"SO MALFOY WAS IN ON ALL THIS?" Charlie bellowed so loud that the panes of glass in the windows threatened to shake themselves free of their wooden frames.

"Yes he was. I will be dealing with him shortly." Dumbledore once again turned to his granddaughter and began to stroke her hair tenderly.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Charlie sprinted for the doors of the infirmary and Harry was only half a pace behind him the whole way to the Great Hall where the students were just settling down to breakfast.

"YOU LITTLE RAT FACED BAST-" Harry roared. Several girls at the nearby tables gasped at his colourful language.

"YOU FILTHY, VENEMOUS, DISGUSTING LITTLE MONSTER." Charlie grabbed Malfoy by the throat and in one swift; smooth motion had lifted him clean off the ground and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Croaked has she?" Draco wheezed.

"NOT YET SHE HASN'T. CAN'T SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU THOUGH." Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy's heart. Charlie had used his free hand to draw his wand as well.

"_Accio Wands!_ " Dumbledore's voice echoed from the doorway. "I cannot allow you to do that. Charles please release Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore looked at Charlie sternly.

"HE'S THE REASON YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER IS AT DEATH'S DOOR!" Charlie hollered at him.

"And no one is more furious about that than I but this is not the proper recourse," Dumbledore answered. Begrudgingly Charlie let go of Malfoy's throat, he took a strong defensive pose and began clenching and unclenching his fists.

"One Potter down, one to go," Malfoy whispered manically. Harry could no longer take the goading; he gathered his fist, gritted his teeth and swung for Draco with all that he could. The blow knocked the white-blond boy out cold and he suffered a second impact as his head hit the cold, marble floor like a ton of bricks.

"One Malfoy down, one to go," Charlie spat at the unconscious boy. All members of the other three schoolhouses cheered wildly, they had all been dying to hit Malfoy for a long time. Professor Snape swept down from the teacher's table to stand over Malfoy. Harry waited for him to take a thousand points from Gryffindor and put him in detention for life.

"Next time you wish to punch Mr Malfoy I suggest you swing your arm further back, it makes the blow all the more damaging," Snape said dryly. He then enlisted the help of Crabbe and Goyle to take Malfoy back to the headmaster's office. Harry and Charlie stalked towards Dumbledore, glared at him as they snatched their wands from his grasp and sped back to the hospital wing to be with Ellie.

**A/N: I'm afraid that if you were hoping for a quick resolution to Ellie's predicament you'll be very disappointed because she's going to hang in the balance for at least another 2 chapters. Sorry!**

**Coming soon… Sacrifice.**


	36. Sacrifice

Ron and Ginny were in the process of being released by Madame Pompfrey when they returned to the ward. Hermione was moved to the bed previously occupied by Ginny, enabling Ron and Ginny to sit between to the beds and wait patiently for the two girls to wake. Much to Madame Pomfrey's concern Hermione didn't wake once that day, although she did twitch around dinnertime. As promised Healer Adelaide returned to Hogwarts later on in the evening whilst Ron and Ginny were at dinner, the three waiting males were again ushered away from the bed while the healer re-examined her. After twenty minutes she emerged from behind the screens that were hiding Ellie from view.

"No change at all. Both her heartbeat and her breathing are unsteady; in fact her breathing is far too shallow. I'm very, very sorry but I don't see any signs that she'll recover," she told them sorrowfully. Charlie leant forward and put his head in his hands, Remus held his breath and Harry felt the tears welling up in his eyes. She was going to die. He had lost yet another family member.

"Thank you for everything you've done, I know you have tried your very best," Remus again shook her hand.

"I haven't entirely given up yet, I'll have Poppy keep giving her the potion to keep her heart rate up just to make sure but it really doesn't look very good. You might want to get the rest of her family in to say goodbye, for when the worst happens," she suggested

"I'll do that," Remus nodded solemnly. Without any warning Charlie jumped out of his seat and disappeared from the hospital wing.

"Death can be very hard on older brothers," Healer Adelaide said as she watched Charlie retreating.

"Charlie isn't her brother," Remus added in a confused manner.

"Isn't he? I just assumed that because of the hair he was her family,"

"I'm her family," Harry told her dejectedly.

"Charlie is her fiancée," Remus informed her.

"The poor thing! To lose your wife before you've even had her is such a terrible tragedy. But then again it's always a tragedy when it's someone so young, that's the only part of this job that ever really affects me," she smiled mournfully at Remus before departing.

"I can't believe she's going to die," Harry approached her bed once more.

"She could pull through," Remus said in a voice that was more hopeful than his eyes.

"But it doesn't look likely. When are you going to accept that she's gone?" Harry scolded. Remus's constant denial of Ellie's condition was beginning to irk him a little bit.

"She'll live, Harry, just you wait and see. The Potters are notorious for doing the unexpected and impossible," Remus tried to smile at him warmly but failed because the smile didn't extend to his eyes.

"Why did she do it? Why didn't she just stay where she was?" Harry wailed into her bed sheets.

"Have you ever heard of Aristotle?" Remus asked him.

"I don't think so."

"He was a philosopher, scientist and physician in Ancient Greece. Ellie is rather fond of his work much like her mother was, Jane always had her nose in a book and would be reading about someone's take on the world. Anyway when we started up the order, we held a toast and Jane quoted Aristotle, 'The wise man does not expose himself needlessly to danger, since there are few things for which he cares sufficiently; but he is wiling, in great crises, to give even his life – knowing that under certain conditions it is not worthwhile to live.' Jane certainly believed it and Ellie does as well. From her point of view it would not be worthwhile to live in a world without you and so she was wiling to sacrifice herself."

"I'll never get to know her properly now."

"What makes you think that you don't already?"

"Well I don't really know anything about her really…"

"All you really need to know is that she loved you and that you loved her, nothing else matters."

"I didn't know enough about her to love her?"

"You must have, otherwise she couldn't have done what she did. Sacrifice only requires two things, Harry, strength and courage. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage – Lao Tzu, another of Ellie's favourites," he smiled at his goddaughter.

"But she loved Charlie and he loved her, maybe that's what gave her them,"

"There is not a single doubt in my mind that she loves Charlie and that he loves her but she didn't jump in front of Charlie, I daresay that she would but all the same she didn't. She stood in front of you; she sacrificed herself for you because she loves you," Remus said emphatically.

"I don't know why, all I ever do is get people killed."

"You do not. You have a certain ability Harry, I'm not really sure what it is but it endears you to people. They can't spend time with you and not love you, and with love comes a duty, a duty to ensure that you live. Have you heard the phrase 'If you love someone let them go'?"

"Yeah," Harry tried to hide his confusion.

"Well sacrifice works along the same lines, if you love someone deeply enough then you would die for them. Not because you want to die but because you want them to live, that is why Ellie took the blow for you and it's why Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries. The best way to repay them for that is to go on living and to be happy, that is all that has ever mattered to them and to your parents."

"What if she does…die?" he struggled to say the words.

"Then we can rest assured that she will be happy. Her mother and father have been waiting to meet her again and see how wonderfully their little girl turned out. Your Dad will hold a party in her honour and thank her graciously for saving his son, Lily will be positively beside herself and Sirius will be begging your mum and Ellie to start a 'We saved Harry Potter' club," Remus laughed at his own vision, Harry allowed himself a smile. "But she's not going to die, not here and not now. She is going to die an old woman at home in her bed most probably surrounded by legions of red-haired grandchildren. Isn't that right Ellie?" he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go and see Molly; she wanted to know how everything was going. I won't be gone more than twenty minutes." Harry waved him off and settled back into his seat to wait for Ron and Ginny. They returned only five minutes before Remus who was red-eyed, "Molly is distraught, Arthur is trying to comfort her," he sat next to Ron.

"Why is she so upset?" Ron asked. Remus looked at Harry questioningly but Harry shook his head.

"The healer from St. Mungo's came back earlier," Remus told the two red-haired teenagers. "She doesn't think it's likely that Ellie will recover." Ron gulped and looked down at Ellie's pale face. Ginny held her breath for a moment before the sobs overcame her, she buried her face in Harry's shoulder and for the second time in less than six months her tears were so heavy that they soon soaked through his robes. They sat in silence for hours until the light padding of feet disturbed the uneasy air. Harry's eyes shifted from his cousin to the hospital doorway where Professor Dumbledore now stood with a look of great misery adorning his features.

"Good evening everyone. Mr and Miss Weasley you look thoroughly tired, might I suggest that you go up to your dormitory and get a proper night's rest? I am aware that sleeping in a hospital bed can be extremely difficult." Ron and Ginny politely obeyed and left for bed. "Remus, I have asked Mr Filch to make up the spare bedroom in my quarters for you, should you wish to get some rest as well," Dumbledore added to the werewolf.

"Thank you Professor. But although Elizabeth is of age now she is still my goddaughter and I am Harry's guardian so anything that you would like to say shall be said in my presence," the sting in Remus's voice took Harry by surprise.

"I understand. Harry, last year when you asked me to tell you the truth I was not entirely honest with you for reasons that I assume are obvious to you now," he waved his hand over Elizabeth. "But now the time is right to tell you more…"

**A/N: Do you hate me and my evil cliff-hangers yet? No. Oh well I've still got a couple of chapters up my sleeve so I've got time to put it right!**

**Next up is…The Second Prohpecy.**


	37. The Second Prophecy

**A/N: I am aware that by calling this the second prophecy I'm conflicting with the books a little but I have a theory… In POA Dumbledore told Harry that he had heard Trewlawny's second prophecy so that when he found out about the first he wouldn't wonder about the one in between… does that make any sense whatsoever **

"More?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, I'm afraid that there is more that I need to tell you and I feel that now is perhaps a better time than any. I must once again apologise for not telling you everything and I hope that you can forgive me my mistakes; I made them trying to protect that which I hold dearest to me, my last surviving grandchild and my only granddaughter. I am certain that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire, to our sons and grandsons ambition, but to our daughters and granddaughters there is something that there are no words to express. Elizabeth has been my most precious gift for so many years now and I have fought with all my might to keep her out of harm and I see now that by doing so I have harmed her more.

"It is clear to me now more than ever that I should not have sent Elizabeth to Italy and I should not have left you with your Aunt and Uncle. I should have kept you together, I should have allowed you to know one another, to grow together as a brother and sister would have but I did not. That was the intention of your mother and father and I have ensured that there wishes were not fulfilled, from the second you were born it was decided that Elizabeth would be more of a sister to you than a cousin largely because your family was so close. I have destroyed that and I am sorry. I helped to tear apart the Potter family and no apology will be enough. You don't choose your family they are a gift and their love is life's greatest blessing, other things may change us but we begin and end with family. I have always been an advocate for the importance of it and in my course I have deprived you of it and made Elizabeth bitter about it.

"During her first year at school she wrote to me every week and she would beg to come home in every letter. I refused and gradually she stopped asking. She would tell me about the landscape and the weather, I should have realised the effect it was having on her. She came to see you during one summer just after you started school here; she stopped by Arabella's and watched you from the kitchen window. She came back in such a deep state of melancholy and I forbade her from visiting again. I made the tragic mistake that so many grandfathers do, I put her survival before her happiness, and it has been my undoing. I believed that I was making the two of you stronger, that you would learn to stand on your own two feet, that you wouldn't be dependent on each other. After all it was your dependence on my dear granddaughter that foreshadowed her death, and I could not permit that. I am aware of just how selfish my actions have been but for that I will not apologise, both of you understand. I know this because I have seen how fiercely you have fought for her life. Elizabeth, Aberforth and myself are all that remains of a once colossal family and I will do all that is necessary to ensure their survival and I know that the both of you would do no less."

"We understand." Harry gave Remus a fleeting look. "But you still stole my family."

"I know, Harry, I regret that more than anything else." Dumbledore shook his head sorrowfully.

"What did you mean when you said that Harry's dependence on Elizabeth would bring about her death?" Remus was not as forgiving as Harry.

"You knew that I'd end up getting her killed?" Harry felt a surge of rage towards his headmaster.

"Please let me tell you what I must before you allow yourself to succumb to your fury. I have told you about the prophecy made regarding your life but there was another prophecy made, almost a year to the day that yours was told. I know that it is a painful memory but I would ask you to remember the night I first told you of the prophecy, when I told you that there was another boy born at the end of July you quickly and quite rightly pointed out that he could be the child described. But as I said to you that night there were factors that confirmed you as the boy, most importantly the fact that Voldemort marked you. The second prophecy more clearly outlines you as the child of the first."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I brought my pensieve with me so that I might show it to you and explain its meaning and relevance." Dumbledore reached into his robes and removed the stone bowl; he placed it on the table at the end of Elizabeth's bed and immediately dropped his memory in to the silvery liquid. Sybil Trewlany's ghostly figure rose out of the bowl and began to speak in her low demonic tones once more.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD HAS BEEN BORN FORTH UNTO THE WORLD…THE TIME DRAWS NEARER FOR HIS FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH HIS ENEMY…BUT HE WILL HAVE A PROTECTOR…NEITHER MOTHER NOR FATHER SHALL BE…BORN ALREADY TO THOSE WITH THE SAME BLOOD…SHE WILL BE A GREAT PROTECTOR OF MEN…SHE WILL THRICE SAVE OUR VANQUOR FROM DEATH…HE MUST REPAY HER SACRIFICE…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO…"

Remus and Hary sat in shocked silence. "Elizabeth…" Remus finally muttered.

"Yes, this confirmed our beliefs."

"But why? It still doesn't give any more clues," Harry protested.

"Indeed it does. It tells us that the child from the prophecy will have a female blood relation and the only female blood relation that Neville has is his grandmother, he has no Aunts or cousins. The second element which confirms that this prophecy is about Elizabeth is the expression 'she will be a great protector of men'…"

"But how does that tell you that it's Ellie?" Harry was more than just a little bit confused.

"Alexandra…" Remus mumbled.

"What?" Harry now gazed at his guardian.

"Elizabeth's middle name is Alexandra," Remus said shortly.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Alexandra is the female form of the name Alexander. That name has been popular ever since the time of Alexander the Great and it has come to have the meaning great defender or protector of men. Elizabeth is well known for her tenacity when it comes to defending those whom she holds dear. Is it now clear to you that this prophecy is about Elizabeth?" Dumbledore gazed at Harry intensely.

"I suppose," Harry shrugged.

"Good because the most important phrase decrees that she will save you from death three times, so far she has only saved you twice. To the best of my understanding this means that Elizabeth will live to save you a third time," Dumbledore finished triumphantly.

"The prophecy could be wrong," Harry replied.

"I believe Ms Granger has already discussed the accuracy of prophecies with you and has made you aware of how rarely prophecies are wrong?" Dumbledore inquired lightly.

"She did but there have been inconsistencies, maybe that's what's happened here," suggested Harry.

"Perhaps you could be right but a mistake in the number of times a person will cheat death is not a minor inconsistency," Dumbledore argued.

"No but there's a first time for everything isn't there?" Remus asked.

"Very true Remus. However you must forgive me if I don't believe that Elizabeth is about to die, I cannot and will not believe it," the headmaster said firmly.

"You might not have a choice," Harry said in a tone of finality.

**A/N: With all that out of the way Malfoy is due his comeuppance or so you would think…Defiance is next. **


	38. Defiance

In the week following the attack Draco Malfoy had been held in the custody of Auror's somewhere in the castle. On the Wednesday following the events in Hogsmeade a delegation from the Ministry was dispatched to Hogwarts to question Draco and consider his punishment. Amongst the party was the Minister herself and several senior members of the Wizengamot. They trooped through the castle to the headmasters office with whispering following them through the corridors, they were met at the gargoyles by a sombre looking Dumbledore, a smug Draco and an irritated Professor Snape.

After two long hours they emerged, Draco departed – unaccompanied – in the direction of the Slytherin's dungeon dormitories, with a wide, sneering grin plastered across his face. Professor Snape looked surprisingly disgruntled and shook his head ever so slightly before he left for his office. The Wizengamot members set off for the Great Hall, no doubt following the smell of a glorious lunch. They were not accompanied by Minister Bones and Professor Dumbledore, who turned in the opposite direction and took a route to the hospital wing. As usual, Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Ron were sat quietly by her bed, munching on a light lunch. Hermione was reading a book in the next bed, having only awoken a few days before hand. As a mark of respect they, all except Hermione, rose when the Minister entered. "Good afternoon Minister," they chimed.

"Good afternoon to you all, has there been any change?" she asked politely.

"None," Charlie answered in thoroughly depressed tones.

"What happened today?" Harry jumped in before she could comment. He saw her and Dumbledore exchange significant looks; it was then that he knew it had not gone well.

"Mr Malfoy has been freed without charge, however, he will be kept under close scrutiny," Dumbledore explained with just a faint hint of suppressed anger.

"Freed?" Harry echoed without the restraint of his headmaster. "But why? He nearly killed Ellie and you're just going to let him walk free?"

"I understand your frustrations, Mr Potter, believe me. However, I cannot arrest a child – and that is technically what Mr Malfoy is under wizard law – for obeying an instruction given to them by their parent," Minister Bones told him regretfully. Harry huffed speechlessly for several seconds. "But I can add it to the list of charges against his father, inciting a minor to commit a crime is a very serious offence and you can rest assured that he will be punished for it," she smiled reassuringly.

"That doesn't bring Ellie back though," Harry whispered.

"I realise that, I do hope that she survives. I have had the pleasure of meeting her on several occasions; particularly when she was a child and let me tell you that your cousin is a fine young woman, Mr Potter. It is my hope that one day she will give up teaching and join the Auror department as she had intended; we are always looking for talented dark wizard catchers, especially in these times. However, news reaches me that she is quite an exceptional teacher?" she paused.

"She is," Hermione answered. "One of the best ones here, she's my favourite."

"She's everyone's favourite," Ron added.

"Well I wouldn't want to rob the next generation of such a wonderful influence, I am reliably informed that more than half of the seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts class have enrolled on the Auror training course that begins this summer. So perhaps I shall have to settle for her aiding our cause in a different way. I am told that three of you have ambitions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" again she paused for them. They nodded. "Good. But my ultimate aspiration is to have number of Potters in our Auror contingent once again," she smiled at Harry.

"'A number of'?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Indeed, the Potters have a glorious reputation with my former department. Your grandfather was Alastor Moody's forerunner, although nowhere near as paranoid. Both your Father and Uncle served as Auror's until their untimely deaths, they were very dedicated to their work and your headmaster tells me that this generation is perhaps more indomitable than the last, so I very much look forward to finding out if that is true. I hope that I shall have the honour of welcoming you all to the Ministry's employment in the near future," she smiled very warmly at them all before addressing their headmaster. "I really must go, Albus, but you will send word when she wakes won't you?"

"Certainly, Amelia," Dumbledore nodded.

"Good, I look forward to an owl from you any day now," she said defiantly as she left the ward with an air of authority.

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled.

"What's up, Harry?" Ginny asked in a concerned manner.

"It's just…the way she talked about Ellie, all the hopes for her future; she really believes that Ellie's going to make it. Maybe she will, maybe she's just trying to give us a big scare," Harry chortled at the thought.

"That sounds precisely like Elizabeth's idea of fun," Dumbledore chuckled.

"She was spending a lot of time with Fred and George this summer…" Charlie suddenly came to life.

"Well perhaps she is indeed trying to frighten us all. Let us hopes that she realizes that the game is up and she wakes soon so we can all give her a piece of our minds. If you will excuse me, I have lots of business to attend to and your lunches are waiting to be finished," he bowed his head slightly before departing.

* * *

Over a month passed since the attack. Almost all hope had dissipated from the air in the hospital wing, the healer from St. Mungo's had visited every week but there was no change in Ellie's condition. She lay on the bed perfectly still. Her skin was so pale that it made her hair look vividly red; she had taken on the look of a porcelain doll but without the blushing cheeks. Harry had finally resigned himself to the reality that she would never recover, despite Dumbledore's protestations that she had not fulfilled her prophecy and therefore had to survive. Charlie left her beside to go to the toilet and to sleep for a few measly hours each night; often he paced the length of her bed muttering things to himself. He was thoroughly distraught. Harry had been forced back to classes by Remus and came to sit with her during his free time. His girlfriend and two best friends came with him; Hermione insisted that they do homework because Ellie wouldn't want them to fall behind; especially Ginny who was sitting her OWLs. Charlie and Remus had agreed wholeheartedly with this suggestion. Remus came as often as he could, he had been sent on a couple of missions for the order and was dropping in to tell the rest of the family whether Elizabeth had made any progress or not. It was obvious from his eyes that the former teacher had almost given up any hopes of her recovery.

From time to time various members of the family dropped by to see her, it seemed that Fred and George felt the worst. Harry got the distinct impression that they looked up to Ellie more than anybody else. Many members of the student body had called in as well but they were not allowed near her bed, they had brought cards, flowers and sweets which they gave to the school nurse for safe keeping. Whenever various teachers had free periods they too sat by her bed. He had nearly died of shock one evening when he found Snape standing by Ellie's bed with her hand very gently clasped in both of his. The dark haired man's head was bowed and he was whispering to the unconscious girl. Harry watched for a long while trying very hard to hear what he was saying but unfortunately the Potions master's quiet voice did not travel the distance. "What brings you here?" he asked trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I was not aware that I needed permission to visit a sick colleague," Snape replied, lying Ellie's hand back on her stomach tenderly.

"You don't, I just wondered why you were here, when you and she don't get on all that well?"

"Which once again proves how very little you know," his black eyes never left Ellie.

"Why don't you tell me then?" he tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but was only partly successful.

"My relationship with your cousin is none of your business, Potter," the older man snapped.

"There's a relationship between the two of you?" Harry asked with evident cynicism.

"I do not have to answer to you," Snape swished out of the infirmary just as Ron, Hermione and Ginny were returning.

"What did that git want?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, he was here to see Ellie," he proceeded to tell them about the encounter with the cold teacher.

"I think there's a question you haven't asked," Hermione pronounced.

"What d'you mean?" Ron puzzled.

"There's a very important question about what happened in Hogsmeade that Harry hasn't thought about yet. About what happened to Ellie." It thoroughly annoyed the others when Hermione wandered round in circles waiting for them to catch up. Harry and Ron sat staring at each other blankly for countless minutes.

"The Silencing Spell…" Ginny said after yet more quiet minutes.

"What about it?" Ron inquired.

"Who cast it?" Ginny racked her brains for a memory of that day. Her brother and boyfriend followed suit, only Hermione seemed to be clued up.

"I can remember hearing the voice but I don't know who it is, I'm guessing you do." Harry looked at Hermione's expression. She looked fit to burst.

"I do. It was Professor Snape."

* * *

Despite his shock at finding Snape at Ellie's bedside Harry wasn't surprised to find Professor McGonagall there one day. "Professor?"

"Good morning, Mr Potter, how are you?" she sniffed. Harry could see that her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were the colour of freshly dabbed skin.

"I've been better," he replied. "Where's Charlie?"

"I sent him to get some food; the poor boy will waste away if he doesn't eat. I just wish she would go one way or the other, I'm not sure that I can take much more of this not knowing. Patience never really was one of my virtues."

"Me neither," Harry smiled at his head of house.

"I am aware of that," she smiled back. "She's a strong young woman you know, she won't give up without a fight."

"I hope so, I just want some sign that there's still life in her," Harry squeezed her hand and gently willed her to squeeze back.

"There is, somewhere. Talk to her I've heard that it can help," McGonagall rose from her seat. "I'll leave you alone with her. I look forward to seeing your essay on human transfiguration tomorrow, I assume that it is at least partly done?"

"Finished it last night, Hermione wouldn't let us stop until it was finished. She was prepared to make our fingers bleed," Harry closely examined the tips of his fingers for signs of overwork.

"I always knew that Ms Granger would be the making of you and Mr Weasley, I saw it that first year after the incident with the mountain troll. There aren't many who would lie to protect people they hardly knew."

"You knew she was lying?"

"I have been teaching for forty years and I have found that after the first ten I was able to spot a liar at one hundred paces," she smiled at him knowingly and left the hospital wing.

With the Transfiguration teacher gone, Harry shuffled forward so he was sitting on the very edge of his seat and grasped his unconscious cousin's hand again. "There's a lot of people that love you, you have this weird affect on people, is it a Dumbledore thing?" he waited patiently for her to answer.

"Must be, your granddad has that same effect. I wish you would wake up; I really want to talk to you about what happened. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is that spell hitting you in the chest and the way your eyes looked at me when you turned around… don't think I've ever seen anybody that frightened for me. I was scared, not for me but for you… I know that the Weasley's are like family but it's not the same as having family of your own is it? I've never really had anything of my own; I've never had anything that wasn't taken away…You promised me, Ellie, you told me that I wouldn't have to lose you again and now look at you!" he couldn't really explain the anger in his voice.

"Why did you do this to me? You came back and got close to me so that you could die just as I'm getting to know you? That's not fair, Ellie; you can't do that to me, to everyone! You're supposed to be looking out for me, you won't be able to look out for me if you're dead!" he paused for a second and calmed himself.

"I don't want you to die… you're my cousin, you've been like a sister to me and I don't want to lose you… I don't want to lose another person that I love. Ellie, please don't die…" He laid his head on her forearm and began to cry silently in to her bedcovers. She squeezed his hand. He looked up sharply, there were no signs of life in her features. Did he imagine it? "Madame Pompfrey!" he called.

"Has she…is she…" The matron came scuttling to the bed. "She hasn't changed. What happened, Mr Potter?"

"She squeezed my hand," Harry said hopefully.

"I don't think she did." Madam Pompfrey was now examining Ellie with some strange looking instruments. "I think you may have imagined it and no wonder it's a very stressful time for everyone," she looked at him sympathetically. So he had imagined it, it felt so real. But he had wanted her to do it so badly that perhaps he had convinced himself that she had done it. When he looked back at her she was as lifeless as ever, the only sign that she wasn't dead was the ever so slight rising and falling of her chest.

* * *

When the last day of term arrived the only people in the mood for a celebration were the Slytherins, Draco was rowdier than the rest of his house put together, apparently it looked like Slytherin were about to steal the house cup away from Gryffindor. If the truth were told not a single Gryffindor really cared about the cup, the entire house was subdued and it wasn't just them. Gryffindor had won their final Quidditch match and once again taken the Quidditch cup but this time the win went without a single celebration. The NEWT level students from three of the houses, the ones who had really got to know their teacher, were in a state of complete depression. Harry had continued DA classes on the advice of Ginny, Hermione and Remus but people's eyes constantly flicked to the seat in a far corner where Ellie used to sit. None of the decent people in the student body cared much for a party when someone's life was hanging in the balance.

For once in their lives Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were actually packed a day in advance, they had done it almost as a mark of respect for Ellie. At first Harry had refused to pack his trunk, he was adamant that he was staying at Hogwarts with Ellie until Remus gently told him that she was being moved to St. Mungo's for the summer at least, and then he packed his things in record time. For the second year in a row Harry didn't want to go to the leaving feast, he didn't want to sit in the Great Hall and look up at the empty seat that should have been filled by Ellie, more importantly he didn't want to watch Draco smirking at it. He didn't trust himself to be in the same room as Malfoy and avoid doing something that he would regret.

"I understand that, Harry," Ginny said when he told her his fears. "But you can't let him get to you; you've got to show him that you're confident that Ellie can make it."

"She's right mate, show the slimy little toad that his plan didn't work, Ellie's fighting it," Ron voiced his support.

"But she isn't, she hasn't changed at all," he protested.

"She isn't dead, it sounds to me like she's fighting," Hermione said with force. At that point Harry had to submit because he knew they had a point, so he joined them for dinner.

* * *

Normally they would have been down in the Great Hall early to get their usual seats for the festivities but they had left it a little bit later to make their trip in the hope that they would be able to file in amongst the rest of the students and avoid particular notice. Unfortunately Harry couldn't go anywhere unnoticed, the second he had emerged from behind a pack of seventh year Ravenclaws the whispers had snuck around the hall like an oral Mexican wave. The only table not whispering was the Slytherin table, they watched silently as Harry and his friends proceeded to their seats, which had kindly been kept for them by Neville and Katie. Draco's pointy, pale features leered at him; he whispered something to Pansy Parkinson who then laughed like a hyena. The sound reverberated off the walls of the hall. "Has your cousin popped her clogs yet? Pansy ridiculed.

Harry barely had time to grab the back of Ginny's robes as she shot at the other girl, when he looked around Ron had Hermione's arms pinned to her sides. He shook his head gently and smiled inwardly, this was a complete role reversal. Usually he and Ron were the ones doing the lunging and Hermione and Ginny were the ones trying to hold them back, if only Ellie could see the effect she was having on them. He politely ignored Pansy's question and sat at his table, pulling Ginny down with him, he watched Ron do the exact same thing with Hermione on the other side of the table. To his surprise Charlie had taken Ellie's usual seat and was trying his best to look excited. When everybody had settled Professor Dumbledore rose to give his end of term speech.

"This year…" he began but was interrupted by the loud scrapping noise that alerted the hundreds of students to the opening of the Great Hall's enormous doors. There, framed by the magnificent archway stood the tired, stooping frame of Elizabeth Potter.

**A/N: Ellie lives!**

**My last chapter has been submitted tear it's titled… The Unknown Feeling.**

**I've been sitting on it for a long time now and I can't wait for everyone to read it and tell me what they think!**

**I would like to ask everyone to review again. Are you going to make me beg? I'm not above begging you know. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeee review!**


	39. The Unknown Feeling

**A/N: This is the last chapter sniff… **

The world's loudest gasp went around the hall.

Ellie glanced apprehensively at the students before her and made her way to the staff table, she didn't get very far though. Charlie had jumped out of his seat, vaulted over the dinner table and raced towards his wife-to-be. He swept her into his arms, clean off the ground and he held her so tightly that Harry was convinced that he didn't want to let her go. He eventually did, he stood beside her with his armed clamped firmly around her waist.

Harry's heart felt as if it would burst with joy, and his wasn't the only one. The whole hall erupted; nothing was audible over the avid clapping and cheering. Even some of the Slytherins were on their feet, although they were hastily pulled back to their seats by their housemates. The greatest honour came when every member of the staff table rose to their feet and clapped, Professor McGonnagall positively beamed with pride, and Harry was sure he heard Hagrid hollering 'Good Lord' at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore was actually speechless as he looked down upon the scene, and Harry was sure that he saw the faintest hint of tears of pride in the sparkling blue eyes of his headmaster. Ellie began the walk somewhat slower and more stiffly than usual to her normal seat, she paced between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, every step was marked with a handshake or a pat on the back or both. She grimaced ever so politely, trying to graciously take the praise now heaved upon her.

As she reached Harry, her expression changed completely she looked him straight in the eye, and he saw for the first time the true sadness that lay behind her deep brown eyes, she could no longer hide the deep and overwhelming emotion which she had managed for so many years, she was once again on the brink of tears. "Thank you," he whispered to her. The hall fell silent around them and it suddenly struck him how small and inappropriate that word was. She had risked her life to save him; she had been prepared to die so that he could live. He felt strange looking into the eyes of a person willing to die for him, he knew so many people around him would do the same thing but she had actually done it. Without thinking, her automatic gut reaction had been to save him, when she had done it she didn't know that a month and a half later she would be stood in front of him almost fully recovered, she had believed that she would die and she had still done it. And she had done it before; she had that same instinct at just 3 years old, she had saved his life twice. Somehow in reflection thank you just didn't seem enough, it didn't convey his appreciation, it didn't tell her how much he loved her, it didn't tell how he would do anything for her but for one reason or another he couldn't find any other words. But when she looked at him he knew that she understood what he was trying to say.

"Harry, you're my cousin and you're all I have left of our family. You're my reason for living, you're my responsibility and I would do it all over again to take care of you." A tear she could no longer hold back escaped her eye. "We'll win, Harry, what he's done won't be forgotten and he will suffer for it, and we'll make sure of that." She grabbed him and pulled him in to the tightest hug that he had ever been in, a hug that perhaps a mother would give her child, or a sister would give her brother, he could feel the throbbing of her body as she descended into sobs. "I'm Sorry," she whispered releasing him and wiping her eyes with her robes.

"Please don't be," Harry mumbled.

"Things are going to be different from now on, I promise you that."

"I think they're fine just the way they are," he protested.

She turned to Ron and Ginny and surveyed them with admiration. "You'll make Fred and George proud yet." She broke into a wider smile than Harry had seen her give in months. "As for you, Hermione Granger, you were spectacular, and you were too, Susan," she smiled in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. "And, Neville Longbottom, your Father and Mother would be proud. Your Grandmother will be so thrilled; above all else you did yourself proud. All of you did." She motioned to all the other pupils that were watching her. "You went above and beyond your call of duty, and what you all did, the courage that you all showed will be remembered for a very long time. I can't think of any other people I would rather have on my side should I have to face the Dark Lord again in the near future," she praised.

"Elizabeth," Dumbledore seemed to finally have found his voice. He beckoned her forward with his finger, taking a few steps forward as he did so. She gently let go of Charlie's hand and journeyed to her grandfather.

"I am proud of you beyond words, as would your parents undoubtedly be. You have once again proved your self a worthy match for Voldemort and once again you proved yourself up to any challenge. I think it will be safe to say that many great things lie ahead for you, and I shall be very glad to watch with wonderment." He graced his granddaughter with a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you granddad," she looked at him with an expression that fell between love and heartache, respect and honour. She suddenly hugged him with all her might, Dumbledore was slightly taken back at first but wrapped his arms around her and held her until she was comforted enough to let go. Professor McGonagall had to borrow a handkerchief from Professor Sprout, to wipe away the solitary tear that escaped her eye, she then rushed forward to hug Elizabeth herself, and for a second everyone saw how much Elizabeth meant to her. Ellie took her seat and Charlie conjured one right beside her. Dumbledore returned to his place and continued with his speech.

"As I was saying, this year has been one full of change, most of all amongst yourselves. Dark times are upon us, with Lord Voldemort's presence being felt more than ever before, and it is in these times of darkness that we must shine brighter than ever. The darkness can be overcome but know that it can only be overcome through strength, co-operation and faith, in yourself and those around you, as our many DA members proved so very well during the attack on Hogsmeade. Believe that Hogwarts will always be safe and will prepare you for what may lay ahead. However, we must return to what we have achieved this year. The House cup needs awarding and I once more have some last minute points to award, so if you will bear with me. Following the events in Hogsmeade, I would like to award fifty points to each student who fought the Dementor attack, I would also like to award a further 25 points each to, Mr Harry Potter, Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald and Ms Ginevra Weasley for standing by their teacher in her hour of need and showing tremendous courage in doing so. If my calculations are correct, that means that the points lie thus: In last place with 470 points, Slytherin; in third place with 692 points, Ravenclaw; in second place with 748 points, Hufflepuff and with 803 points Gryffindor win the House cup and it will be residing in Professor McGonagall's office once again this year. Well Done Gryffindor!" he finished. With Ellie recovered and the House and Quidditch cups belonging to them, the Gryffindors returned to their common room to continue the party well in to the small hours of the morning.

* * *

The next morning came far too quick for Harry's liking; now that Ellie was back to share with he wished that he could re-claim the lost time. He just wanted to sit with her, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to say anything at all, he just wanted to sit with someone who could understand his feelings exactly without need for explanation or questions. Down at Hogsmeade station they boarded the train together bidding goodbye to Hagrid. Harry found a compartment along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Susan and Neville, while Ellie went to speak with the driver. Harry was beginning to feel his usual depressed self, he had only just realised that he was on his way back to Privet Drive and he hated the idea. He sat staring out the train window mournfully for quite some time before anybody attempted to question him; naturally only Ginny was bold enough to press him on the issue.

"What's the matter, Harry? Ellie's alive, you should be dancing on the ceiling right now," she said cheerfully.

"I know, I'm really glad that she's ok but this means I'll have to head back to the Dursley's for yet another hellish summer," he reminded them all.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that, mate. Just you wait, Ellie'll have you out of there after about oh….twenty seconds," Ron said casually.

"And that's after she's frightened the life out of them about what she'll do if you're not kept happy," Ginny added.

"They're right you know, Harry. Ellie told you things would be different and you're summer is going to be the first thing on her list," Hermione chipped in authoritatively.

"I can't see Professor Potter letting the Muggles mistreat you, Harry, besides she told you how much you mean to her and I don't think that she will want to spend to much time away from you after she's come so close to death," it was Susan who volunteered her opinion on this.

"She's right, nobody who's almost died wants to be kept away from their family," Neville spoke with a strange expression, one that clearly conveyed some experience of the situation Harry now found himself in.

"But who knows how long Dumbledore will make me stay there. There's no way that Ellie is going to defy her granddad, if he says that I'm there for the whole summer then I will be," Harry was able to imagine Ellie having a furious row with Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Ron said knowledgeably. "When the Death Eaters attacked Surrey they held an emergency meeting, because they were in such a hurry they were a little bit lax with their security and we overheard Ellie giving her granddad a right mouthful," Ron told him with a very impressed look.

"What he means is they used Fred and George's extendable ears to listen in on a very private and very important order meeting," the disapproval was evident in Hermione's voice.

"That's exactly what we did and we're not ashamed of it either!" Ginny replied boldly. "You should have heard her Harry, she was coming to Surrey with or without the order and she was prepared to do whatever it took to get you out of harms way. I think Mum was a little bit surprised by some of her language," Ginny giggled.

"Fred and George were the most impressed, they'd never seen anyone give Dumbledore such a row and they saw Sirius sharing a few nasty outbursts with him," Ron grinned. "Like I said though, she'll have you out of their in a day or so at the most I reckon."

"I can understand what you mean though, not wanting to be separated. I'm going to miss Susan a lot," Neville blushed.

"But we'll see each other during the summer," she blushed right back. Harry looked at Ginny for a moment and started to feel more depressed than ever.

Remus, Tonks and Charlie were also making the rounds of the train and stopped by every so often. Remus was grinning from ear to ear and Charlie was walking with an exaggerated bounce in his step. It wasn't too long before Ellie gingerly pulled the compartment door open and stepped inside slowly; she was obviously still feeling the effects of the Killing Curse.

"How is everyone?" she smiled.

"Better than you are," Ron observed.

"Good, everyone looking forward to their summer?" She looked around at the guilty faces before her with a puzzled expression, everyone gave Harry a quick look before nodding and she immediately understood.

"Doing anything nice?" she addressed Neville and Susan.

"I'll be spending most of my time at home with my Gran, visiting Susan and my Mum and Dad," Neville was staring at the floor.

"That's lovely, you'll have to come and visit us at some point. It would be nice to have Neville over wouldn't it, Harry?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I'm sure we can arrange for you to stay with us for a week or two, we've got plenty of space and it'd be nice for you to get away from your Gran for a bit. Don't get me wrong your Gran is a wonderful woman but a bit formidable," Ellie added hastily. Neville nodded understandingly at her. Without warning Ellie turned to Harry, "Can I talk to you outside, Harry?"

"Sure," they got up and went out in to the corridor walking up and down the carriage for a little while. Harry could tell she had something important to say but was debating how to say it, "Are you sure everything is alright, Ellie?"

"What...oh yes, everything's fine. It's just that I wanted to tell you that…well… I'm glad that you're alright and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You don't have to be sorry, just promise me you won't do it again?"

"I told you before I won't make promises I can't keep, Harry," she looked him straight in the eye, leaving him in no doubt that she would do it again given the first opportunity.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"What for?"

"For nearly dying for me."

"Harry, both of our mothers and fathers sacrificed themselves for us so that we could live, the least I can do is make sure they didn't sacrifice themselves for nothing. We have to stick together, the last living Potters. Everyone has worked so hard for us, harder than I think you'll ever realise, I'm not about to let it all go now, not now we've come so far. I will keep you safe, even if it kills me," she laid her arm across his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"How very touching, we've stumbled across the Potter family reunion," Draco's voice scoffed. They both spun around at the same time to find him stood in the carriage doorway. "I have to say the turnout is dreadful, but then again they're all dead so it was only to be expected," he hissed.

"I suggest you go back to your compartment, Mr Malfoy, before you do something you'll regret," Ellie snapped.

"Or meet with a nasty accident," Harry protectively stepped in front of her and drew his wand.

"I'm not frightened of you Potter," he spat at them.

"I don't want you to be frightened of me, I want you to get lost," Harry shouted. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles at him as per usual but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest, Ellie had fought for him and he would fight for her.

"You may have escaped this time but you won't do it again," he hissed at Ellie.

"Stay away from her!" Harry yelled.

"What's happening here? You need a student to protect you? Some Defence against the Dark Arts teacher you are," Malfoy continued as Crabbe and Goyle smirked appreciatively.

"She doesn't need me to protect her!" Harry raged.

"That's what I'm for," said Charlie. Unbeknownst to Draco he had approached from behind; Crabbe and Goyle fell by the wayside as the red-haired young man bore down on Malfoy. Although Draco wasn't particularly tall or broad he always looked imposing because he usually had Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him but without them the façade fell away and he was a skinny, average height teenager once more. Despite the fact that Charlie was amongst the shorter of his brothers he seemed impressively large, Harry wasn't sure if this was due to his swelling rage or Malfoy's recoiling cowardice but Charlie was tall, broad and muscular and Malfoy was fading away, looking increasingly like the white ferret that Mad-Eye had once turned him into.

"If I catch you anywhere near my wife again then you will be very, very sorry," he whispered dangerously. One of his hands was wrapped around Draco's throat and the other was grasping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white; Malfoy struggled to breathe under the pressure. After several minutes of intense glaring Charlie let go of the petrified boy, who was now purple in the face, and watched him and his cohorts retreat down the train. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" the speed with which Charlie changed his tone amazed Harry, all the hatred and malice was gone replaced by tenderness and love.

"Come off it, Charlie, I know I'm not back up to scratch yet but I'm not quite an invalid either, Malfoy I can handle; besides Harry was here to take care of me," she patted Harry on the shoulder appreciatively.

"Good man," Charlie clapped him on the elbow sportingly.

"But you made a good point, if you're going to be marrying my cousin then the job of protecting her belongs to you. We'll need to have a little chat before you marry her I want to make sure that you're going to look after her properly," Harry undertook his most fatherly tone.

"I'll keep that in mind but I have to warn you I intend to marry her as soon as possible, before the summer is out if I can manage it," Charlie grinned at Ellie as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a protective manner and pulled her in close to his chest.

"And just when were you going to tell me this?" Ellie asked with mock surprise.

"I just did," Charlie answered smartly. "We're getting near London," he said peering over the top of Ellie's head and out of the window.

"You'd best go and get you're things ready, Harry," Ellie gestured back down the carriage to where his compartment was. He left silently, hit by the reminder that he only had a little time left with his friends, he walked away from the embracing couple and went back to see the others.

* * *

The students were arranged as they had been for the platform departure at Christmas and they waited patiently for their opportunity to pass through the barriers that separated the magical world from the Muggle one. Remus and Tonks passed through before Harry and his friends and Ellie and Charlie passed through after. The non-Hogwarts branch of the Weasley family lined the platform waiting for them. As per usual the Dursely's stood off to one side eyeing the red-haired bunch spitefully. Mrs Weasley rushed forward and wrapped Ellie in one of her mother-bear hugs and muttered, "We're so glad you're alright!" over and over again. Charlie eventually managed to prise his mother off the poor girl but this only encouraged her to hug other people, like Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, twice. Harry watched his Uncle Vernon beginning to swell as his temper flared; Vernon didn't like to be kept waiting, especially not for Harry or one of his 'lot.'

Harry turned around and kissed Ginny, she blushed furiously under the stares of her entire extended family but Harry was beyond caring, he didn't know how long it would be until he saw her again and he wanted her to know that he cared about her before she went. "I…I love you, Ginny," he whispered for only her to hear.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny giggled.

"I suppose I'll see you all soon," Harry said to them all as he grabbed his trolley again. "Don't forget to write and let me know when I'm coming home," he reminded them with frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie looked at him like she would an alien; she followed his line of vision to the three figures stood further back. Uncle Vernon was again attempting to hide Aunt Petunia and Dudley was failing to hide behind a pillar just to their left. Without a second's hesitation Ellie marched towards them.

"You!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "I thought that you were dead!"

"Mr and Mrs Dursley I presume?" she held her hand out politely to shake theirs; Uncle Vernon accepted it after much deliberation. "I'm Elizabeth Potter, Harry's cousin. I'm very sorry that you've come all this way but Harry won't be staying with you this year, or ever again if I have my way, he'll be staying with me. Say Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye," Harry muttered in disbelief, he had a peculiar feeling brewing in his stomach.

"How dare you?" Uncle Vernon bellowed at Ellie who had already turned her back and was preparing to march back across the platform.

"Do be quiet Dursley," she snapped at him.

"You made us come all this way for nothing!" Vernon roared, the people hovering around on the platform were beginning to earwig.

"Unfortunately we've all been rather preoccupied in recent weeks and must have forgotten to contact you, your services or rather your disservices will no longer be required."

"Disservices? We took that boy in out of the goodness of our hearts, we've fed and clothed him and put a roof over his head for the last fifteen years!" uncle Vernon was now magenta.

"You have bullied, manipulated and mistreated my cousin from the day he set foot in your house and I will not allow that to continue. Unlike Harry I am a fully trained adult witch so I suggest you leave this station now before my wand hand starts getting twitchy," she seethed. Vernon took one look at the menace in her eyes and ushered his family out of the train station and as far a way from the furious young woman as quickly as he could.

"I'm coming to live with you?" Harry managed to calm the bizarre feeling in his stomach a little.

"You didn't honestly think that after all that's happened I would let you go back to that place, did you?" she smiled at him.

"Well…yeah I did. You couldn't have told me that I was going home with you before I kissed Ginny like that in front of everyone?" Harry could now feel the colour seeping up his neck and face.

"And deprive Ginny of a good snog? I couldn't do that," she laughed.

The family moved through the station in an enormous pack, outside two Ministry cars were waiting for them. Harry could just see the car park beyond them where the Dursley's were clambering into uncle Vernon's new company car, with a jolt Harry realised what the funny feeling in his stomach was.

For the first time in his life Harry was actually looking forward to his summer.

**A/N: And so the saga ends! Please review and let me know what you thought of the story and for those of you who enjoyed it look out for Harry Potter and The Unspeakable Power which is the sequel, it will be submitted as soon as this chapter goes up.**

**In the mean time you can check out The Night That Started It All, which is a three chapter off shoot from this.**

**I want to say a huge thank you to those of you who faithfully read and reviewed – you know who you are – you've made writing a wonderful and rewarding experience for me and I really feel that I've learned a lot. I hope you'll tune in to the new fic when it posts. THANK YOU**


End file.
